The Infinitive 9
by Mina52999
Summary: The war is over and Magix is being rebuilt.The girls and their families have to stay on earth.Now they have to juggle highschool,marriage,and their family!They're on a desperate search for the Infinitive 9, they're the only ones that can save them. Sequal
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Oh my gosh, I am SO excited! This is the first ever chapter of "The Infinitive 9" First, I'd just like to say that if you haven't read Flame and Dragon, you probably shouldn't read this because you'll probably be lost. Anyhow, I have LOTS of ideas for this story. It'll be a story filled with a whole lot of action, romance, and of course…COMEDY! Why? Because comedy moves mountains! Now, here we go!**

**The Infinitive 9**

"Mom" Bloom breathed

"Dad" I breathed dumbfound

The couple staired at us, huge smiles on their faces.

"My girls" My mother whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She wore the Domino royal gown. A crown rested on her red hair.

"Mom!" Bloom and I screamed running at her. Her arms grew wide, enveloping us in the hug I've been waiting for for 16 years. 16 agonizing, depressing, freakin years!

And it was all worth it.

This hug, this 1 hug changed me completely.

"You did it" My Dad said putting his arms around me. He wore the royal robe of Domino, a crown of his brown hair.

"Daddy" I whispered, melting into his hug.

We pulled back, my parents eyes filled with tears of joy. My mother pulled back my curly brown hair and looked at my face.

"You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were my little baby girl" My mother said

"This is a dream, it has to be, my parents are dead, they have been dead for 16 years" I said suddenly doing something I rarely do.

I cried.

"Believe me Sara, this is no dream" A voice said. I know that voice, it's familiar. It's real. It's…impossible.

"Daphne?" Bloom said, eyes wide.

Daphne stepped forward, her fiery red hair blowing behind her in the wind. She was wearing a gown, a tiara clasped on her head.

"How…y…you're here!" I said my eyes bulging out

She nodded, her legs appearing underneath the cloth of her dress.

"You've done it, you've restored Domino" Daphne said, a smile appearing on her lips

Bloom and I looked at each other, then began running at her

"Daphne!" We screamed together, hugging her

"Guys! Look at me! I can walk!" Daphne screamed excitedly

"How did this even happen?" Bloom asked

"I guess by kicking Baltor's ass, we shot him down to hell reversing the bitch's actions" I said, figuring it out in my head

Everyone stared at me with an incredulous look. My parent's mouths shot open.

Tecna stepped forward

"Hello, I'm Tecna one of Bloom and Sara's friend. If you don't mind, I could just interpret what Sara just said which was surprisingly….correct" Tecna said

Everyone nodded

"Well, by defeating Baltor through traveling to the past, we reversed what he'd done in Domino, however all of the events that happened during Bloom and Sara's childhoods are still clear to them, and they did in fact happen" Tecna said

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Everybody said

"Well if you put it like that…."I said crossing my arms

"Okay people, since you are all obviously very lost and confused I propose we take Bloom's family back to her parent's house, and the rest of Domino can head over to the refugee house. I'm sure Ms. Faragonda knows what to do!" Stella said brightly

"That's a good idea Stella" Layla said

I wiped away the last of my tears, then rolled up my sleeves. Okay Sara, no more crying! Time to man up!

"I'll transport the people to the refugee home with Layla, Musa, Nabu, and Riven, the rest of you should go with Stella to Bloom's house" I said

Stella nodded.

We looked at each other and smiled, pulling our rings off our fingers and tossing it into the air.

"Solaria!"

"Domino!"

Our scepters came flying down, landing perfectly in our hands. We both gave it a bit of a twirl then screamed where we wanted to go. The 2 portals opened beside us.

"We'll meet you guys back at the house" Bloom called

"Okay, everybody pile in" I said

Musa, Layla, Nabu, Riven, and I stood at either side of the portal directing the hundreds of people inside the portal.

When we got to the house, they were throwing a party. Apparently the girls and I are now famous! Awesome! Ms. Faragonda was so surprised when we told her about Domino coming back, she almost fainted! She said she'd come by and talk to us later on. I transported us back to Bloom's house. We landed in Bloom's room.

"Come on, let's head down fast! I cannot wait to see my Dad's face when she finds out Bloom's engaged!" I said happily

We all laughed making our ways down the stairs.

"Hey, speaking of engagements, Riven and Musa!" Layla screamed

Rive nut his arm around Musa.

"Hell to the yeah!" Musa screamed happily

We all laughed

"Awwww! Now aint this a Kodak moment!" I screamed

"Oh my god Nabu, you want to know what I just realized" Layla said

"What?" Nabu asked

"We never got to go on our honeymoon" Layla said

"Oh yeah, but that wasn't exactly in our hands. It's not our fault Baltor decided to try to suffocate us under ground" Nabu said

"I hear you on that" I said shaking my head

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad under there" Musa said

"Believe me Muse, under there, things happen. It changes a person" Layla said seriously

Nabu, Layla, and I looked at each other then we just started cracking up

Musa and Riven looked at us like we were crazy.

"It's an undergrounder joke" Nabu said

We found everyone on the couch. Daphne had changed out of her dress into some of Bloom's clothes, but she still wore her tiara on her head. My parents sat drinking coffee, Bloom's parents sitting across from them. They seemed to be getting along fine.

I took a glance over at Bloom. She was explaining just about everything that happened during the period of time that they weren't with us. Daphne of course, already knew about everything though.

"So then, Sara and I went back in time and kicked Baltor's but, but we were invisible so you couldn't see us" Bloom continued

"That was you guys?" Oritel asked exasperated

"Yup" I said dropping my lazy butt down and laying across Stella, Flora, and Tecna's laps.

"Wow Sara, how very lady like of you" Ian said sarcastically

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you" I said

"Sara!" My mom screamed

"Yeah?" I asked

"You don't talk to a prince like that, especially when you're a princess" My mother explained

"Seriously? I'm not sure I can play by those rules, cause if he can talk to me like that, than why can't I talk to him like that?" I asked. I feel like a 3 year old being taught by their mommy.

"Because princesses have composure and elegance" My mother explained

"Ummm…have you met Stella?" I asked

The girls started laughing as Stella's mouth flew open. Stella kicked me off her lap, making me fall to the ground. She got up and started hitting me.

I started to laugh crazily

"I do to have composure and elegance!" Stella screamed as she slapped me

I kept laughing uncontrollably.

"Stella!" I screamed through laughter

"Say it! Say I have composure and elegance!" Stella screamed holding her hand up, about to hit me

"Fine! Fine! You have composure and elegance!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender

Stella stood up tall, flattening out her skirt.

"Thank you" She said sitting down, her hands in her lap.

My parents looked at us like we were insane.

Ian started clapping

"Ladies and gentlemen, our fair princesses" He said sarcastically, smirking

"Oh, hardy, har, har. Good one Ian" Layla said sarcastically

"So…then what happened Bloom?" My father said changing the subject

"Where was I…Oh! We came back and because I had my whole Dragon Flame, and Sara had her Infinity magic we beat him. Then…you guys came and well….you know what happens next" Bloom explained

"Woah, that's a lot to take in. What I'd like to know is how did Sara end up in a foster home?" Miriam asked with an exasperated tone

"Well, it was an accident mom, really it was" Daphne started

"Daphne, are you seriously saying this is YOUR fault?" I asked

"Well if I would have put you in a safer…" Daphne started

"Daphne, I don't regret anything that happened in my childhood. It taught me to be grateful for what I have…and rich people are stupid" I said

Everybody laughed

"Don't hate on the rich! We cant help it" Stella said

"Let me tell you something Stella, haters hate, potatoes potate" I said

"What?" Stella asked, eyebrow raised

"I'm….not sure. But it sounded okay in my head" I said

"So Daphne, are you a fairy?" Flora asked

"Well, I used to be, but now I'm a nymph" Daphne said

"But Daphne, you're not a nymph anymore" Bloom said confused

"Actually, now that I've been turned back to normal, I have the ability to be turned back to a nymph whenever I want. Nymphs basically visit people's dreams and help them find the way" Daphne said

"That's it? They just took away your fairy powers?" Layla asked, eyes wide

"I don't really mind it though, because I also have another ability" Daphne said, with an evil smirk

"What is that?" I asked, intrigued

"I can hear your thoughts" I heard in my head

"Woah!" I screamed

"What?" Everybody asked me confused

"I can hear people's thoughts, and I can talk to them inside their minds" Daphne said

"That's awesome!" Nabu said

"Thanks" Daphne said, flipping her hair back dramatically

We all laughed

"Oh and by the way Sky, I agree with you completely, Bloom is beautiful" Daphne said, making Sky's head pop up.

Bloom giggled as Sky's face turned bright red

"Excuse me?" Oritel said

Suddenly, Bloom's face dropped, a look of nervousness over taking her.

"Nice" I whispered knuckle pounding Daphne.

"This ones gonna be good" Daphne said

"Oh Umm….Daddy…did I somehow forget to mention that Sky was my ummmm…..close relation…?" Bloom said, trying to dodge the word fiancé

"Close relation?" Oritel asked, eyebrow raised

"Oritel! He's obviously her boyfriend! This is so wonderful! How long have you been together!" Miriam said happily

"You're her boyfriend! Hold on a second, mister blondie pretty boy over there is my baby's boyfriend?"Oritel screamed

"Ummmm…actually…he's my fiancé" Bloom said, slowly raising her hand to show the ring

"Surprise" She said quietly

Oritel and Miriam's eyes widened.

"Ohmygod! Let me see the ring! It's gorgeous!" Miriam said

"You're kidding right? I just got you back and now your going off getting married? This wont do! I aproove dating, but MARIAGE!" Oritel screamed

A portal suddenly opened, Ms. Faragonda stepping through

"Girls!" She said

"Hey Ms. F!" Bloom said happily, not making any eye contact with my dad.

"I have never been so proud of you girls in my life. King Oritel, Queen Miriam, it is such an honor to meet you" Ms. Faragonda said curtsying before them

"Please, no need for the formality" Miriam said getting up and hugging Ms. Faragonda

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Layla asked

"Well, as you know after Baltor's little fireworks display on Magix, it basically blew into pieces. Well, it's back up now….however all of the buildings and everything are gone. We're basically starting from scratch" Ms. F said

"That's terrible" We all said sadly

"Why cant we just fix it with Magic?" I said with a duh look

"Because, the original Magix was made by hand, not by magix. To restore it, we must do the same" Ms. F explained

"What is with you people. When life gives you magic, you kick your eet up and give your hand a little flick" I said shaking my head

"Anyways, the only building that's up right now is Alefea school. We have all the families settled there…..but we're short a few rooms" Ms. F explained

"So this has to do with us how?" Musa asked

"Well, I was thinking. Since you girls are obviously the bravest, and most resourceful, I was thinking we can set you girls and your families up here on earth. You will have a house to yourselves, and everything will be provided for you" Ms. F explained

We all looked at each other

"You want us to stay here on Earth?" Flora asked

"Yes" Ms. F said

We looked at each other again.

"I don't know…." Stella said

"Guys, I think we should do it! It could be fun!" Bloom said

I hesitated, but then had my answer

"Me too" I said

"It does sound nice" Flora said

"I wouldn't mind it" Tecna said

"I'm fine with it" Layla said

"Me too" Musa said

We all looked at Stella with pleading eyes

"Come on Stell, no winx left behind" I said, holding out my hand

"I suppose it COULD be fun" She said taking my hand

"Great! I'll have you guys and your families set up as soon as possible" Ms. F said

**The Underworld **

"Woahhhhhh!" Icy screamed

"Ahhhhh!" Stormy screamed

"Ahhhhhhh!" Darcy screamed

The 3 of them, Velgon, and Baltor had fallen out of a portal and into some sort of place.

"Stormy! Get off me!" Icy barked pushing her sister off her back

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this!" Darcy screamed at Stormy

"This SO isnt my fault! This is Baltor's fault!" Stormy screamed

"Silence you fools!" Baltor barked

"Yeah, hate to break it to ya Balty, but in here, you're no better than the rest of us" Icy said

"Where are we?" Velgon asked looking around

Around them were all types of creatures. Trolls, nuts, and lots more.

"Let's go ask that weird looking guy over there" Icy said, pointing to a guy that was turned around

"Whatever" Baltor said

The 3 sisters and Velgon walked over to the man. He was red, and dark.

"Yo! Red, dark, and ugly, where the hell are we?" Icy screamed

The man turned around, when suddenly the 3 sisters jaws dropped

"DARKAR!" They all screamed together

"You girls?" He asked, a look of revenge in his eyes

"What are you doing here" Stormy asked

"What do you think?" Darkar asked

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you nitwit" Stormy said

He growled

"This is where all people that were ever beat by the Winx go" Darkar said

"So…we're stuck here…with you losers!" Darcy said

"Yup. You better get comfortable, cause there's no way out" Darkar said

From a distance, Baltor stood listening in to the conversation. A smile slowly played at his lips….an evil smile.

**Tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! Thanks you guys for all the reviews! Holy crap! I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter of Flame and Dragon! I'm just sorry for the long wait though, my friend Lilly and my friend Serena are in a fight about Serena's boyfriend and how she never has time for us anymore. I have to say though…I kind of agree. Me and my friends have always been together, the 5 of us are like inseparable, and suddenly pretty boy comes into the picture and we loose our Serena. I've been trying to settle the fight, but it just seems every time I try it just gets worse, and on top of that finals are coming up soon and I aint exactly the smartest nut in the bunch if ya know what I'm saying. Anyhow, enough of my life(I just love venting my feelings on this site) on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

"When do we leave?" I asked Bloom, who was gathering up a few clothes she'd left at her foster parents house.

"Ms. Faragonda said she'd call us when our new home is ready" Bloom said

"Well, considering none of us have any stuff because it was all burned during the war, traveling wont be too hard" I said happily

"Way to lighten up the mood genius" Ian said rolling his eyes

"You think I'm a genius? Ian!" I said with sarcastic love.

"You guys!" Stella screamed from downstairs

We all ran down to see what was up.

"Ms. F just opened this portal, it's time to go" Stella said

We all nodded, stepping through the portal.

When we got out, a hotel stood before us. It was a few stories high, and very nice.

"You've made it! I'm so glad!" Ms. F said when she saw us

"So….we're going to live here now?" I asked looking up, astonished

"Eh, I've seen better" Stella said

Layla stomped on her foot.

"AhhhhI mean it's great!" Stella said in pain

"Your families have already arrived, why don't you head inside, take a look around" Ms. F said

"Okay" We all said going in

"Oh, and just so you know, there's a force field around here that keeps all evil and unmagical creatures out. To the rest of the world, this whole building is invisible, so when you leave the home, you must make sure no humans are around because when leaving you will become visible again to humans.

We all nodded.

She lead us into the lobby, well it was more a living room. It had everything you would need! It had a flat screen TV, Xbox, fireplace, some chairs to sit in. A big fridge. I could live here and be happy for the rest of my life!

"Woah. Jol, I think I'm home" I said, Jolly nodding in agreement standing on my shoulder

"You guys can hang down here, we're gonna go take a look around upstairs" Brandon said, leading the guys to the stairs

"Hurry back" Stella called

"Flora!" A blonde girl came running down the stairs with another blonde girl.

"Rose!" Flora screamed hugging the girl

"Starr!" Stella said hugging the other girl

"Flora, you will never believe how AMAZING our floor is!" Rose said

"Our floor?" Flora asked

"Rose, they've only been here for 5 minutes, they don't know yet. Every family got their own floor" Starr said

"So…I'm guessing you're Flora's sister" I said

She nodded happily

"Rose's the name, don't wear it out!" She said enthusiastically

"Hmm…for some reason you don't seem like Flora" I said

"I'm the fun one" Rose whispered into my ear, making me laugh

"Okay, I love this kid!" I said

"I usually have that effect on people" She said flipping her blonde hair behind her back

"And you're Stella's sister?" I asked the other one, who Stella called Starr

"Step sister" She corrected

"Oh….well it's nice to meet you" I said

"Hey squirts, I haven't seen you guys in a while" Musa said

"Well maybe if Stella bothered to bring you guys to the castle once in a while…." Starr said

"Yeah, yeah" Stella said rolling her eyes

The guys came back down the stairs, smiles on their faces, obviously pleased.

"Layla, you friggen gotta check this out! They gave us our own wing! It's a private floor just for us" Nabu said

Layla's mouth flew open

"Are you…are you serious? That's amazing!" Layla said

"Those are the perks of being married" Nabu said giving her kiss

"Hmmm…I wonder what'll go on up there" Stella mumbled, cracking us all up

"Oh and your sister told me to tell you that your mom wants to murder you for having the wedding without her, and she wants to murder me for not stopping it" Nabu said

"Shit, she is NOT kidding, let's go!" Layla screamed as the 2 of them ran up the stairs to look or a place to hide

"Helia!" Rose screamed running toward Helia

"Rose!" He said hugging her

Suddenly…the strangest thing I've ever seen happened. Her hair….turned red!

My mouth flew open

"What just happened?" I asked looking at Rose's now red hair

"Woops, there goes my hair again" She said shaking her head

"Rose is the fairy of emotions, if she feels a strong emotion, her hair turns red" Flora explained

"Really?" I asked astounded

"Wow, that face was priceless Sara! The first time the rest of the Winx found out my hair does that their reaction was the same…only worse!" Rose said

The girls started laughing

"Stella fainted!" Tecna said

"I did not!" Stella said

"Yes, yes you did" Flora said laughing

"I…I took a short sudden nap, while…collapsing on the floor…but anyways! Let's go upstairs to see everyone. Our parents are probably going to be so proud of us for kicking Baltor's ass!" Stella said pushing us all up the stairs

"You're parents are friends?" I asked

"Oh yeah, our families are pretty tight" Musa said

"Really?" I asked

"Oh yeah, our families get together at least 2 times a year" Musa said

"This is the first time our family is included" Bloom said smiling

"Our sisters are friends too" Flora told me

"It's true, we're best friends just like the winx, we like to think of ourselves as the Winx generation 2" Starr said

"You cant just steal WInx Club from us, Bloom made it up!" Stella said

"Fine then, we'll be the…..Zinx Club!" Rose said

Starr nodded, high fiving her

"Zinx Club, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Musa said

"Well I'm sure Ricky will think it's cool" Starr said

"My sister wouldn't know cool from uncool even if it was labeled for her" Musa said

"You all have sisters?' I asked

"Yup, and Nabu's got an older brother too" Brandon said

"Woah, okay exactly how many people are we talking about here?" I asked

"Well there's your parents you Bloom and Daphne, my parents and my step sister, Musa's Dad and her sister, Layla's parents and sister, Flora's parents and sister, Tecna's parents and sister, Sky's parents and sister, Helia's parents and 3 sisters, Ian's parents, and Nabu's parents, brother, and sister. Timmy and Brandon's parents are in Magix living in Alfea, and Riven is an orphan" Stella said

"Holy Shiiiiiii"

"Sara! Language" My mom said as she saw me

"Oh right…sorry…being a princess is still all new to me" I said as we entered the room

In the room was every body Stella had said. All 19 of em.

"Girls!" Flora's mom said running toward us with a hug

"I'm so proud of you guys!" She said

"We all are" Tecna's mom said

"Now, where is Layla and Nabu, we have a thing or 2 to say to them" Nabu and Layla's mom said looking angry

"I'm guessing somewhere between Oregon and Utah" I said

Everybody started laughing

"Oh, girls introduce yourselves to Sara, she's new to the Winx Club" Flora said

9 girls got up smiling.

"Hi, I'm Marina, Layla's sister fairy of weather, mess with me I will strike you with a lightning bolt" The brunette said

"Hmm…I see a resemblance between her and Layla, I like it" I said with a nod

She smiled

"I'm Starr, but you already know that. Fairy of the moon baby" Starr said flipping her blonde hair

"Rose, fairy of emotions, beware my hair will turn red if I feel a strong emotion like love, or hate" Rose said

Next was a little purple haired girl

"My name is Genie, fairy of brains, I'm Tecna's sister" Genie said shyly

"So you're the one with the high IQ, you are NOT what I expected you to look like. I was expecting a little nerd girl, you're pretty" I said

She turned red

"Thanks" She said in a soft voice

Next was a girl with dark blue hair.

"Hey, the name's Lyrica, but everybody calls me Ricky. I'm the fairy of Sounds. I have ultra sonic hearing like Musa only mine is a bit higher pitched so if you want to tell a secret, just know I can hear every word you're saying" Ricky, the shortest of all of them, said.

"Good to know, hey Musa' I said calling over Musa

I leaned in and said something in her ear quietly, making Musa start cracking up

"Okay, whichever one of you is Ian, Sara says your fly is down" Ricky said

Everybody laughed as Ian looked down, only to find that I wasn't kidding.

"Funny" He said sarcastically

Next was another blonde girl

"Hi, I'm Emma, Sky's sister and apparently future sister in law of Bloom. I'm the fairy of Time" She said

"No way, Bloom is my sister so in a way….I guess that makes us sisters..sort of.." I said

"Cool" She said

Next was 2 very familiar twins

"Kayla! Tiana!" I said hugging the identical twins

"Sara! OMG we're gonna be living together, that's so cool!" Tiana said enthusiastically

I nodded, remembering when I stayed in Knightly castle.

"Should we still introduce ourselves?" Kayla asked

"Why not, tell me what your powers are" I told them

"Okay, well I'm the fairy of fortunes. I can see the future if I try really hard" She said

"Woah, I did not know that!" I said

"I just recently figured out I can do that" Kayla said

I turned to Tiana who looked a little uncomfortable

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Ummm….I'm not exactly a fairy" She said

"Then…what are you?" I asked

"I'm..okay we're not sure how this happened it's a very rare thing to happen to somebody but…I'm a nymph" She said

Daphne got up

"No way, I'm a nymph too" Daphne said

"Really? I've never met a human/ nymph like myself before. I thought I was the only one. If I want to be a nymph I can turn into one, but if I want to be normal like I am now I can too" Tiana said

"What can you do so far?" Daphne asked

"Well…I can turn from a nymph to a regular person" Tiana said

"And?" Daphne asked

"and…that's about it" Tiana said

"Well then my little prodigy, you can be my student and I'll teach you how to do lots of things, like say, hear what people are thinking" Daphne said

Tiana's mouth flew open

"You can do that?" Tiana asked

"yup, I can also control people's minds" Daphne said

Everybody looked at her astonished

"But I'd never do that to any of you guys" Daphne clarified

I moved on to the last brunette girl

"Hey, I'm Katy, I'm Nabu's younger sister. I'm the fairy of insects" Katy said

"You look exactly like Nabu" I said

"You want to see somebody that looks like Nabu, check out my brother, Daniel" Katy said pointing backward. A guy that had the same face as Nabu, but had shorter hair and was a bit more muscly stood there. He was totally zoned out, his gaze on Daphne, who was talking to Tiana about how being a nymph doesn't make you different.

"Daniel!" Katy said snapping her fingers in front of his face

"Huh? What?" He asked snapping out of it

"Speaking of Nabu, seriously, where did they go?" Bloom asked

"I don't know, I'll call Layla" I said, taking my phone out

"Hello?" Layla said on the other end, but she sounded like she was whispering

"Where in the world are you guys?" I asked

"Oh…closer than you think" Layla whispered

"Come out" I said with a laugh

"Not till my Mom says they're not mad" Layla said

"Mrs. Tides, are you still mad?" I asked Layla's mother

"Mmm..uhhh…No" She said defeated

Sddenly Layla appeared out of thin air beside me with Nabu

"Good thing that's over" She said

"Ahhhh!" I screamed jumping to the side, startled.

"Holy Shit Layla! You guys scared me half to death!" I screamed, clutching my heart

"Sorry, invisibility was the only answer" Nabu said

Everybody started laughing as I smacked him on the back of his head.

Later that day we all checked out our rooms. It was true, each family got their own luxury floor! Floor1 was Zenith, Timmy stayed with Tecna's family but has his own room. Everybody had their own rooms in fact except for the married couples. Floor2 was Linphea. Floor3 was Harmonic Nebula. Riven stayed with Musa's family like Timmy was with Tecna's family. Floor4 was Domino. Floor5 was Tides, but Layla didn't stay with them. Floor6 was Eraclion. Brandon stayed with them because he was Sky's squire.. Floor6 was Andros. Floor7 was Solaria. Floor8 was Ian's and Helia's family stayed there because they were related, including Saladine. Floor9 was Solaria, however Stella's parents had separate wings due to their constant fighing. Floor10 was Layla's and Nabu's private floor.

Something cool about our rooms was that all of the winx girls had this little elevator in their rooms that was automatically connected to each other's rooms.

That night, after dinner, we all gathered in Bloom's room. Just the 7 of us Winx girls.

"What do you guys think of this new arrangement?" Bloom asked

"It's cool….but I keep having this feeling that Mom and Dad are embarrassed of me" I said sadly

"Sara! They're not embarrassed of you!" Musa said

I shrugged

"I just have to be more princessy…you know?" I asked

Bloom nodded

"Me too" She said

"You? You're like Magix's little angel!" I said

We all laughed

"It's cool to have everyone together like this" Flora said

"Are you kidding, my parents have been none stop fighting! If it weren't for me, Starr would be totally crushed" Stella said

"What's going on with you and Starr, she keeps saying step sister, how did that happen?" I asked

"Okay, well my parents split a few years ago and while my mom was on her own planet, she met a guy. They got married and had a kid, but it turned out the guy was a gold digger and took my mom's money. Since then, my mom and Starr have been living in our castle. Starr is really ashamed of her biological father, so I basically took her under my wing. Yes, I know, I know, Stella Solaria saving the world one step at a time" Stella said

"And modest, don't forget modest" I said with a smile

We all laughed as Daphne came in, smiling all happy.

"Hey Daph, take a seat" I said patting the spot next to me on the floor. Daphne sat down happily.

"And what makes you so happy on this fine evening sister dearest" I asked

"Tiana. I love that she's a nymph! I'm not the only not fairy now" Daphne said

"Really? That's all you're happy about?" Stella asked, eyebrow raised

"What else should I be happy about?" Daphne asked

"Ummm, Daniel has like a huge crush on you stupid" Stella said

"Daniel? Na" She said

"Are you kidding me, girl, he couldn't keep his eyes of you" I said

"I know, it's creepy, although he does seem kind of familiar to me in a weird way" She said

"Well I think it's cute" Flora said

"Hey, if you guys get married, you'll be my sister in law" Layla said

"Woah there about marriage. My father is already fuming about Bloom and Sky" Daphne said

"Oh come on, princesses are supposed to get married at 18, and besides, we've been together for 4 years already" Bloom said

"Don't worry about it, Mom talked to him and he's okay with it, just hold the kissing to a minimum" Daphne said

"Yeah, that means no sucking face in public anymore" I said

Layla looked at her watch

"I'm off to bed, first night alone with Nabu" She said getting into the elevator

"Wish me luck" She said as the doors closed

"Let's head upstairs too" Tecna said as the rest of the girls filed into the elevator.

"Night guys" I called as they left, leaving us 3 Sparks girls together.  
>"This is going to be one long year, isnt it" I asked<p>

"Ohhh yes"

**So, kind of confusing, but I had to put this chapter in to make the story flow. Here's a bit of a story over view:**

**The girls have to stay on earth because Magix is totally destroyed. People are now building up Magix again, so the only building up is Alfea. All of Magix is now staying in Alfea until Magix is rebuilt fully. They are running out of room so Ms. F asked the Winx to stay on earth with their families. All of the families are friends, Including all of their younger sisters: Marina(Layla's sister) , Lyrica AKA Ricky(Musa's sister), Genie(Tecna's sister), Starr(Stella's step sister), Kayla and Tiana (Helia's sisters), Katy(Nabu's sister), and Emma(Sky's sister). Nabu's brother, Daniel, seems to have some kind of interest in Daphne, and Daphne says he looks familiar to her. Tiana, one of Helia's sisters is a nymph like Daphne, so Daphne is going to be her teacher. **

**Any questions and I'll be happy to answer them for you, update will probably some time on Monday or Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks or all the reviews! I got some people asking for Ian and Sara fluff and that really means so much to me because Sara and Ian both being characters I have developed myself, have been one of the biggest aspects of my story and you guys actually like it! Which means I've developed good characters! YAY!**

**Chapter 3:**

Baltor's POV:

Sitting here, it's repulsively irritating. There's a bunch of wannabe villains in here. They thought they can outsmart the Winx with their idiot plans? Especially that Darkar moron. If I couldn't do it, he cant either. They talk down here, they talk about escaping, yet there's no escape.

They haven't met me yet.

They think locking me up here with stop me from taking revenge on the Winx and their stupid boyfriends? Especially those Domino bitches. Bloom and Sara. Just the sound of their names bring me such disgust. Bloom has the dragon flame, but I'm not interested. I want the infinitive power. I will have it.

"Icy! Stormy! Darcy! Velgon!" I barked

My 4 idiots came up before me. They think I'll ever need them after this? All that they are to me are a bunch of minions.

"What do you want from us now? Down here you're no better than us big shot so would you leave us alone?" Stormy said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, I was just about to get that guy over there to convince everyone I was the queen" Darcy said

"Bring me Darkar" I said, not moving from my meditating position

"You have 2 feet, get him yourself" Icy said

"I said bring me Darkar" I said

Icy leaned down and got really close in.

"You have 2 feet, get him yourself" She repeated

I reached my hand out and grasped the front of her shirt.

"I SAID, BRING ME DARKAR!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Come on you guys!"

"We're getting him! We're getting him!"

They're all just a bunch of spineless fools.

A few minutes later, the red phoenix man came up to me

"You called?" He asked, crossing his arms

"Yes, I've come to propose a deal…."

Sara's POV:

"LYRICA MELODY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Musa's thick screech filled the living room as the 2 sisters went running around the kitchen table where we all sat eating.

"MAKE ME!" Ricky screamed back, waving something in the air.

I walked over to the table, holding my bowl of cocoa puffs.

"Hey Rick…" I started but she whizzed right passed me, making me stumble backward.

"Hey Mus…" I tried again but she flew passed me too, only this time I wasn't as lucky, my bowl flew out of my hands and right onto Ian's head.

I covered my mouth, trying hard not to laugh

"Sara" He growled, the bowl on top of hit head, milk slowly spilling down his head

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly

"I have milk in places milk should never be" He growled

That's when I burst

I started cracking up

"LYRICA SERIOUSLY!" Musa screeched

"STOP USING MY FULL NAME!" Ricky screamed back

"MAKE ME!" Musa mimicked

The 2 ran passed everyone, circling the table.

Riven walked into the room.

"Morning sweety" Musa said, stopping for a second to give Riven a quick kiss then began to run again.

Musa and Ricky began to run up the stairs

"ELECTRIC GUITAR!" Musa screamed sending a power ball at Ricky, who started to shake

"HEY! DOES ULTRA SONIC HEARING MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" Ricky screeched

"Girls, no magic" Musa's dad said

"Yes Dad" They moaned running passed him

"Am I the only one that wants to see how this ends?" I asked everyone at the table

"Grab some popcorn, they're fights usually get intense" Layla said

The winx girls and I got up and ran after them.

They went upstairs, and Ricky locked herself in her room.

"Ricky, I don't want to have to do this" Musa said

"I'm not afraid of you" Ricky said

"That's it, I'm kicking down the door" Musa said

"Dad said no magic" Ricky said in a singy tone

"Who said I need magic" Musa said

"As if you can do that Musa" Ricky said

"I can, and I will!" Musa said

Musa turned to us.

"Quick, Sara, kick down the door" She whispered, so Ricky wouldn't hear.

We all started laughing as I went over to the door.

I took a running start, then smacked that door down. Musa quickly stood in front of me, so it looked like she was the one that did it.

"Now give me my CDX3" Musa growled when she saw Ricky who looked unfazed by the door crashing down.

"Wait a second..CDX3? As in..a CD player?" Flora asked

The 2 sisters nodded

"All of this was over a freakin CD player?" Bloom asked as clarification

The 2 sisters nodded again

"You're kidding right? We're going back to breakfast" Layla said as the 6 of us left the room leaving the 2 fighting sisters.

It's been 3 weeks so far of us living around here and we're all pretty much getting used to it. We rarely go out into the human world. We never really leave our little vortex of magic, but who would ever want to? We got all the magic in the world in here…literally!

"Well, I'm going upstairs. Who wants to come?" Bloom said lifting her bowl

"I'll come" Sky said getting up

"No you wont" Oritel said pulling him down

I hid back my laughter

Sky's always trying to get on my father's good side. My mom, loves him! Daphne, loves him! Me, well if I didn't like him I'd already kicked him to the curb a long time ago. Bloom, well how much more obvious can I get? My dad…..not so much. I think on the inside he probably likes him, but he's just a little touchy about the whole marriage thing.

"Right" Sky said

"I'll join you sister dearest" I said walking upstairs with her

Before we could leave Musa had come back into the room, her hair all out of place and her shirt torn. In her right hand was the small CDX3 cd player she and Ricky were fighting over. Musa's hair was all over the place, her pants ripped, and 1 earring was missing.

Ricky walked in behind her, her hair in exactly the same state.

"Musa, can I have my shoe back please?" She asked through gritted teeth, angry she didn't get the CD player. I looked down at Ricky's feet and sure enough, only 1 shoe was there.

Musa reached into her shirt and pulled the size 4 shoe out of her bra.

"Thanks" Ricky said through gritted teeth

We all covered our mouths.

Ricky went back to the table, snatching a piece of toast from Riven's hand and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Yes Ricky, of course you can have my toast. Thanks Riven, no problem Ricky" Riven stated sarcastically

Tecna's computer started making a bunch of beeping noises.

"What's that Tec?" Timmy asked

"I'm not sure, let me take a look" Tecna said

Tecna licked the last bit of yogurt off her spoon then picked up the screen

Tecna gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"What happened?" Genie asked concerned

"Winx Club meeting! Sara's room!" Tecna said, shutting her computer, and holding it close.

We all got up, a bit concerned. I nodded, getting my serious face on. I can be serious when I want to be.

The 9 younger sisters also got up.

"That means Winx girls only" Musa said

"You know what I don't get. Why is it that Sara can be in the Winx Club, but we cant? We're little sisters to you know, and technically now that Sky is marrying Bloom I'm Bloom's sister too, and since Nabu is married to Layla Katy is Layla's sister" Emma said

"It's because Sara's older" Flora tried to explain lightly

"Well….we're only a few years apart! How old could she possibly be? 14? 15?" Marina said

"I'm turning 17" I said

Everybody's mouths flew open, except for the Winx, Specialists, and my family.

Starr began to choke on her food.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded

Rose's hair turned fiery red.

"I'm feeling surprised" Rose said, eyes wide.

"Well excuse me for being short. I'm 5'8 and proud of it!" I said

"I feel your pain" Ricky said nodding

"Wait….how old are you?" I asked

"13, we all are" Ricky said

"No way, and here I thought you were like 10. No way, I'm not the only short one anymore! Try to make fun of me now Ian!" I screamed happily

"Believe me, I'll find ways" Ian said crossing his arms

"Cant wait, no more short jokes!" I said happily

"Come on Sara, enough flirting, meeting time" Stella said grabbing my arm and pulling me back

"Flirting?" I asked

"Why me?" My father screamed hitting his head on the table

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll probably stay single" Daphne said patting my Dad's shoulder

**Baltor POV**

"It's a deal then?" I asked holding out my hand

"Yes" Darkar said, shaking my hand

"Well then, I guess it's time to put the plan in action" I said

"Very well" Darkar said

"All you have to do is sit and wait while I channel in" I said, putting 2 fingers to my temples

"Alright then, when we get in I'll transform and get us out of there" Darkar said

I nodded

"Yo! Big B! Word is you and old darky here are planning an escape" Icy said walking over with Stormy, Darcy, and Velgon

"And?" I asked

"We want in" Stormy said

"Not a chance Icy, we don't fraternize with traitors" Darkar said

"Well than, get out of sight because if I may recal 3 years ago you ditched us for dark Bloom" Icy stated

I narrowed my eyebrow. Well, when we get out of here I suppose I will need them.

"Alright Icy I'll make a deal with you. You and your sisters can come along, and pretty boy as well" I said

"Yes!" They said

**Sara's POV**

The 7 of us quickly went up to my room.

"What have you done to this room? It looks like a war zone" Flora said as they walked in

"I haven't really gotten around to cleaning it" I said with a shrug kicking a few clothes under my bed

I shut the door behind me, locking it.

"What is it Tec?" Musa asked

"Yeah, why do you look so worried?" Flora asked

"Because…" Tecna said flipping open her computer screen

"This showed up on my laptop" Tecna said

**you Better wAtch out winx girLs, i'm reTurning strOnger than ever..**

**this is not oveR**

We all gasped

"Oh my god, it's like a serial killer!" Stella screeched

Layla quickly jumped on her covering her mouth

"Shhhh! If my Dad thinks I'm getting wrapped up in this evil stuff again he is going to freak! He had this whole conversation with me about how princesses should be saved not be saviors" Layla said

"That is so sexist. I'd like to see some bozo save me from a burning building. Bloom would do way better" I said

"I know right! My Dad wants me to be this little angel that I can never ever be" Layla said

"Yeah…but Marina is a fighter too. She strikes lightning like it's nothing" Musa said

"I know, but he said that he thinks I would get into more trouble than Marina, because I'm apart of the Winx Club. He loves you guys, he does…but he hates me being apart of this club" Layla said

"Well that's just stupid" I argued

"HELLO! Ladies, if you haven't noticed we've kind of just been sent a killer's note, don't you think we should try to figure this thing out?" Bloom screamed stopping us

The 7 of us gathered around the computer.

"I'm going to try to figure out who sent it" Tecna said

"Well…isnt it obvious?" I asked

"Ummmm not really" Bloom said

"Give me the laptop" I said to Tecna

She handed it over and they all gathered around me

"Well, if you guys didn't notice, some letters are capitalized. If you take the letters, they spell out Baltor. See…." I said clicking on the worda and taking them apart

"B" I said dragging the B out

"A"

"L"

"T"

"O"

"R"

"Baltor" I said revealing the word

The girls mouths shot open in shock.

"What?" I asked

Still no answer

"I can be smart!" I said crossing my arms

"Wait a second….what's going on now?" Flora asked noticing the word I had created began to glow yellow

"I think I'm supposed to click on it" Tecna said

"Try it" Stella said  
>"What if I crashes my computer?" Tecna asked<p>

"Just do it, I'll buy you a new one" Bloom said

"I didn't buy this, I created it" Tecna said

"Then you can create it again, click on it" Layla said  
>Tecna huffed, clicking the glowing word<p>

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Baltor's face appeared on the screen, a smirk on his face.

"Obviously, you're not as idiotic as I thought. Bravo for whoever figured it out" Baltor stated, sarcastically

"I just wanted to let you know that this is not over, it never has been, never will be, not till I get what I want" Baltor said

"Newsflash buddy, we've beat you before, even if you do have Velgon this time, we're twice as strong" Musa said

"Yeah, Bloom's got full dragon flame, Sara's got infinitive magic, and I got a fistful of fury, come and get it hotshot" Layla said holding out her fist

"Funny you should say that" Baltor said, a smirk on his face.

Suddenly the computer began to shake and light up.

"Ahhhhhh!" We all screamed as we were thrown back against the wall

There was light everywhere, and all of my stuff was just flying everywhere.

6 figures began to pull out of the screen

"Ahhhhhh!" We all screamed

The figures began to come into view. Baltor came out with Icy, Stormy, Darcy, Velgon, and some other dude I've never met before. Just great, more recruits for the Liege of Evil.

Everything was flying around, we couldn't even stop anything

"Girls, hold still!" Bloom screamed holding onto us

I grasped Bloom's hand tightly.

"We have to do something! Try to transform!" I screamed

We were too late. The mysterious dude put his arms up around Baltor and his gang and they just disappeared! They disappeared with a big boom.

"Ahhhhhh!" We screamed as my whole room….exploded.

Fumes and fire, ash and furniture, flying objects clouded what was left of my room.

I held my eyes tight, taking a breath.

"STOP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Everything just paused. Anything flying flew down, anything on fire turned to ash.

The girls and I ended up crouched behind a couch.

"Is it…is it over?" Flora asked

"I think so" Tecna said

"Did my eyes deceive me or was that Darkar I saw" Bloom asked with a gulp

"I think…I think it was" Musa said

I crawled to the middle of what used to be my room.

"Girls! What happened?" Daphne screamed running upstairs with everybody else

"My room" I said

"What happened up here?" My mom asked

"My room" I repeated

"Who cares, you can have a different room, is everyone alright?" My father asked

"Ehhh, it's alright, looks like I don't have to clean my room after all" I said with a shrug

"So what happened?" Stella's father asked

"Baltor, that's what happened" Layla said angrily

"Baltor was here?" Kayla asked

"Yes, and he freakin got away" I said angrily

"Are you guys alright?" Helia asked coming in and going straight to help Flora up

"Yes we're fine" Musa said as Riven lifted her up

"I guess we don't have to worry about my computer crashing anymore" Tecna said, taking Timmy's hand

"Nope, Baltor like's to go big, why crash 1 computer when you can bomb the room it's sitting in" I said sarcastically

"You know that guy really doesn't know when to just give up! He's messing with the wrong princess!" Stella said angrily, holding up her arms for Brandon to lift her up by

"I agree, I say instead of Baltor finding us, we find Baltor this time" Layla suggested as Nabu came up behind her and lifted her up

"Layla…you know how I feel about fighting…" Her father began

"Daddy, I'm an experienced fighter" Layla said

"I know, but I just think it's time you give it a break…" Her Dad said

"Come on Dad! I like to fight" Layla explained

"Well, I don't like you liking to fight" Her father shot back

"I'm not a little girl anymore" Layla said crossing her arms

"Well you cant just go off doing something I don't approve of" Her dad said

"You don't approve of? Dad, I'm a married women now, you cant tell me what I can and cannot do" Layla said

"Well….i don't want you influencing Marina" Her father said

"Please Dad, I've been influenced since the first time she shot her first morphix ball" Marina said

"Not helpful" Layla said

"Sorry sis" Marina said

"I'm going to my room" Layla said

"Layla, this conversation isnt over yet" Her father said

"I know, I know. Come up with me Nabu, Winx Club meeting tonight at 7" Layla said leaving with Nabu

"Layla!" Her father yelled, but she just downright ignored him.

Sky helped Bloom up

"Bloom, why do you look so scared?" Sky asked

"I'm fine"Bloom said then she leaned in to his ear

"We'll explain everything later" Bloom whispered in his ear

Sky nodded

Later that night, after I was settled into my new room, the girls showed up at my door.

"Hey girls, I guess we better talk" I said opening the door

As they began to come in I stopped for a second.

"Wait! Hold on! First I gotta check you guys for explosives, I kind of like this room" I said sarcastically

They started laughing, coming in and making themselves at home.

"Okay so that whole thing with Bal…." Bloom started but I cut her of

"Hold that thought, I just have to do something" I said holding up my finger

The looked at me confused

I got down on the floor and put my ear to the ground.

"He's reading" I stated

"Who?" Layla asked

I went over to my stereo and turned it on, blasting some Katy Perry.

I started to jump up and down, singing along.

"I'M FEELING SEXY AND FR-E-E-E!" I sang on the top of my lungs, crashing my feet down hard.

"LIKE GLITTER'S RAINING ON M-E-E-E!" I sang

"I'M LIKE A SHOT OF PURE GO-O-OLD!" I sang

The girls looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"FEELS LIKE I'M BOUT TO EXPLO…."

"SARA! KEEP IT DOWN!" Ian screamed

I shut the sterio off, laughing.  
>"What ion the world was that?" Stella asked<p>

"Well, one thing great about this room is that it just so happens to be right smack on top of my buddy Ian's room" I said still laughing

"You're kidding" Musa said

"Nope. I'll be doing that once or twice…a day!" I said laughing

"Augghhh! Would you guys just go out already? This flirting is getting so old" Stella said

"It's not flirting! I told you, I'm over him" I said

Such a lie. I am so not over him. I'm just weird with expressing my feelings.

"Over him shmover him, you're in looovvvveeee" Stella said

"Am not" I said

"Remember when we were in Knightly, and you had to pretend to be his girlfriend?" Flora asked

"Unfortunately, yes. That's a road I do NOT want to pass again" I said

"As if" Bloom said

I raised an eyebrow

"You loved being married to him, didn't you?" Layla said

"No, but I did love all of the guys that were suddenly calling me hot" I said

"Oh yeah! That was funny! I remember a bunch of girls wanted to like murder you for taking Ian" Flora said laughing

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious" I said

"You know what girls, how about tonight we just hang out, we'll deal with the whole Baltor, Darkar thing tomorrow" Bloom said

"Hey, by the way, who's this Darkar you keep talking about?" I asked

"Remember the phoenix guy that was with them, the one that transported them?" Tecna asked

"Yeah" I said

"Well, in our 2nd year of Alfea we had some….issues with him and long story short, he turned Bloom bad but then Sky turned her good, we took him down, and well…I guess we didn't do such a good job" Layla said

"So he's an old villain, man how many villains can you guys possibly have…..and why do they all want Bloom?" I asked

"What can we say, we attract weirdos" Stella said with a shrug

We all started laughing together

**So, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! **

**Chapter 4: **

I woke up the next morning, to an irritating noise. Around me were the Winx girls, who had crashed in my room.

"What is that?" Musa groaned wiping her eyes

"SARA! WAKE UP! SARA! WAKE UP!" I heard that all to familiar voice that I hate, then I felt some banging on my floor.

My head slowly lifted, angrily.

"I feel like there's an earthquake! Make it stop!" Layla groaned

I got out of my bed then began stomping on the floor.

"IAN! KEEP IT DOWN!" I screeched

He did not shut up.

"Make it stop!" Bloom screamed, covering her ears with her pillow

"I'll go deal with this, I'll be right back" I said angrily

I went to the elevator and went down to the Knightly floor. I went passed a few rooms, then found Ian's.

I slammed the door open only to find Ian with a broom in his hands using the bottom to hit the ceiling. In other words..MY ROOM!

"Oh, hey Sara, fine morning isnt it?" Ian asked, an evil smirk on his face

I went up to him and grabbed him my the collar of his shirt

"These wake up calls aren't going to happen, you understand?" I asked angrily

"Keep your hands," Ian said pulling off my hands

"To yourself" Ian pushing me back a few inches

"Keep your broom," I mimicked snatching the broom out of his hands

"Off my floor"

"Keep your music down" Ian said

"Keep your broom down" I mimicked again

Ian rolled his eyes, taking the broom back.

"So this is what you look like at 6am, let me just say, not your greatest hour" Ian said

"It's 6am? I didn't even think there was a such thing as 6am!" I screamed

"Yup, and tomorrow I'm thinking of going for like 5:30" Ian said

"You wouldn't" He said

"Fine then, I didn't think I would have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to go straight to the sorce of power" I said

Our eyes locked, like 2 cowboys getting ready to have a showdown.

"Your mother"

I turned and started to run

"No!" Ian said grabbing me by the waist

"Awww! Seems to me momma's boy a wittle fwitened" I said mockingly trying to brake free

"You're such a baby, cant even handle things on your own. Gotta take it to my mother?" Ian said

"I'm not a baby, I just know that you listen to whatever your mom tells you" I said, an evil glint in my eyes.

"No I don't" He said

"Oh !" I sang

Ian covered my mouth, but I broke free running downstairs.

"I'm getting my room switched, I cant bare seeing you in the morning" Ian said

"The feeling is mutual!" I screamed as he chased me into the kitchen

I stood on one side of the kitchen table, and he stood on the other.

"Fighting with you is almost becoming enjoyable" I said

"It's always been enjoyable for me," Ian said, picking up a muffin

"Considering I always win" he said throwing it across the table

"You little…take this!" I screamed throwing a roll at him

"Oh no, please don't, I cant handle a roll" Ian said sarcastically, catching the roll in his hand

I narrowed my eyes, taking small steps around the table, Ian mirroring my movements.

I kept my eyes on him, opening up the fridge behind me.

I pulled out what was left of our dinner from the night before.

"You really shouldn't mess with me Ian. I don't like being woken up at 6am, and I don't like having muffin crumbs in my hair. When I'm not happy, you're not going to be happy!" I said

I stuck my hands in the bowl of spaghetti and threw a chunk at his face.

"Hey! No leftover!" Ian screamed running up to me trying to grab the bowl from my hands.

"Oh! Can't have spaghetti without meatballs!" I screamed smashing a meatball onto his head

Ian threw some at me too, until we were both covered in spaghetti and meatballs, sauce dripping down our faces.

"Oh it is on buddy!" I screamed angrily

"It's been on!" Ian screamed back

We both went into the fridge, taking out whatever we could find.

I threw some chicken at him.

"Hey check it out, a chicken…for a chicken" I said, laughing

Ian grabbed some eggs.

"You wouldn't" I said as he came near me

"And an egg head," He started cracking 2 eggs on my head

"For an egg head" He said

I felt the nasty yolk seeping down my already messy face.

"You'll pay for that one" I said wiping the egg of angrily

I grabbed the cheese in a can and jumped on top of him.

I started to spray cheese all over his face.

"No more…I'm" he coughed "Lactose intolerant" He coughed

My eyes grew wide..getting off him.

"Oh my god!" I screamed

"Not!" He screamed grabbing the cheese can out of my hand spraying it up my nose.

"You brat! I have cheese in places cheese should never be!" I screamed

Ian was laughing uncontrollably

"You think this is funny? Okay, you want to see something funny?" I screamed

I pinned him down then stuck the cheese nozzle down his pants.

I started cracking up.

He pushed me off running over to the fridge.

I was laughing so hard, I didn't even realize.

That is, till I felt a cold substance being thrown down my back.

"Ahhhaahhh!" I screamed as I felt it.

"Those ice cubes represent your ice cold heart" Ian said

"Ice cold heart? At least I'm not a, big, old, know it all" I said getting up and going over to the fridge and grabbing something

"LIKE YOU!" I screamed dropping a pitcher of milk on his head, the whole thing!

Ian jumped as the milk poured down his head. He looked mad.

Perfect.

"Well at least I'm not a stupid, good for nothing, nuisance to every person on this planet" Ian said going into the fridge and grabbing something

"LIKE YOU!" He screamed pouring a pitcher of ice cold water on my head

"AHHHH!" I screamed from the cold

I tried to shake off the water.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed jumping onto his back and tackling him.

"What's going on down her….woah!" My Dad came in, but slipped on the water that was all over the floor.

Everybody in the house followed after him, coming to see what all the ruckus was.

"Oritel!" My mom said helping him up

Everybody stared at us.

Ian and I looked at them, then at each other, then down at our position. I was on his back, sopping wet, spaghetti and sauce all over my hair and body, and egg yolk dripping down my forhead. The floor was drenched in water and milk, and spaghetti, and eggs, and cheese, and chicken, and well…whatever was in our fridge.

I quickly jumped off him, running over to my dad.

"What happened in here?" Bloom asked, picking a piece of spaghetti from my hair

"We send you downstairs to shut him up and next thing we know we hear screaming from the kitchen" Stella said

"Sara!" My father screamed

"Ian!" Ian's father screamed

"What is the meaning of this!" They screamed together

"Ian started shouting and pounding on my room so I went down to stop him and then we came down to the kitchen and he started throwing stuff, I have cheese in my nose! And then he cracked some eggs and called me stupid, then put ice water on my head, it's just all over me!"

"Sara always blasts music while I'm trying to read and she just stormed into my room this morning and tackled me, then we went downstairs and she started throwing food like a maniac! Then she put spaghetti on my head, and you know what? I have cheese in my pants! In my pants!"

We both screamed at the same time

"It's all his fault!"

"It's all her fault!"

We screamed at the same time.

Everyone looked at us with open eyes, like we were crazy.

My mother sighed.

"Just…just go clean yourself up" She said, but I could tell she was upset with me.

I nodded looking down, then headed up the stairs.

I took a look down at Ian.

"F you!" I mouthed angrily

"No, F you!" He mouthed back

"Come on" Bloom said pushing me forward.

I took a shower washing off my hair and body. When I got out of the shower I changed into sweat pants and a graphic T-shirt. I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling when I heard the girls coming up from breakfast. I didn't go down to eat anything, I was to embarrassed. I'm such a screw up! My parents probably hate me and wish that they had a different daughter, a more dignified daughter…like Bloom or Daphne.

I heard a light knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Daphne say

"Yeah" I said

Daphne walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"You skipped breakfast" She said

"I know" I said

"It's alright I guess, considering you probably had enough food this morning" She said, picking out a string of spaghetti out of my hair that I had missed.

"None of it even made it to my mouth" I said crossing my arms

"Alright, tell me what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours" Daphne said

I looked up at her.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know, you can read my mind" I said

"True, but what I cant do is read your heart" She said

"It's…it's mom and dad" I said

"Not what you expected them to be?" Daphne asked

"It's not that, they're great, it's me that's the issue. I just wish that our family didn't have to be so…"  
>"Royal?" Daphne asked<p>

"Exactly. Mom and Dad want me to be this perfect little angel, that doesn't get into fights, that can at least score a B on a test, that isn't so….comonery, if that's a word." I said

"Oh I get it, you think you cant handle it is what I'm hearing" Daphne asked

"Cant handle it?" I asked, an eyebrow raised

"You cant handle the fact that suddenly you're owned instead of your own free, do whatever you want girl" Daphne said

I thought about it for a second.

"I guess your right" I said

"Yeah well, what your feeling right now is the feeling of having parents" Daphne said, putting a hand on my shoulder

"No, what I'm feeling is the feeling of having parents…that are royalty. God, why cant I just be like you or Bloom" I said

"Why? Because your Sara. There are about a thousand girls in the world that could be pretty, or funny, or respected.. but there's only 1 Sara Sparks, and let me tell you something. You got all 3 of those things" Daphne said

"Well, you're just saying that because you're my sister" I said

"Sara, people look up to you now. You're a princess" Daphne said

"Obviously not a very good one. Princesses don't get into fights with princes. Princesses don't stuff cheese in a can down a guy's pants" I said

"You did that?" Daphne asked laughing

"Yes..and he deserved every last bit of it!" I said

"I completely agree. But you want to know something, if I were in your position I probably wouldn't have done that.." Daphne said

"Oooo! Good, your giving me princess advice! Hold on a second" I said grabbing a pen

"Do not stuff cheese down boy's pants.." I said writing it down on my hand

"What else you got for me?" I asked

"You didn't let me finish Sara. I probably wouldn't have done that because I don't have guts like you do" Daphne said

I looked up at her, putting the pen down.

"But if I were to give you princess advice, the first thing I would tell you would probably be don't write on your hand" Daphne said

I laughed

"You know, maybe guts isnt what Dad and Mom like" I said

"Well it's who you are. You don't have to do anything to make Mom and Dad like you. You want to know why? Because they love you. And you want to know why they love you?" Daphne said

"Cause they're biologically stuck with me" I mumbled

"No, because you're biologically theirs. Like it or not, you're a princess now. Don't hate it, embrace it" Daphne said getting up and going to my door.

I nodded

"Oh and Sara" She said before she left

I looked up at her

"Comonery, not a word" She said giving me a smile

I laughed as she shut the door behind her.

Don't hate it. Embrace it.

I smiled. Man, Daphne is like the best older sister ever. It really is so great having a sister that's a nymph. Nymphs are very easy to talk to.

I stayed in my room for a few more hours.

Like Daphne said, I don't have to change myself for my parents but I do have to prove that I'm not all bad. If I apologize to Ian it'll make me seem very grown up and mature.

The question at hand though is…how? How do I apologize for something that HE started? Maybe if I practice a few times, I can get it right.

"Ian, I'm very sorry…" I said into the mirror

Yes, I'm very sorry…that you're a pain in my royal but.

I can tell you right now, I wont be able to do it.

What if I do it in pig latin!

"ania, miay, erryvay, orrysay"

No, they'll think I need like mental help.

I looked at my watch. It's time for lunch now, I guess it's now or never.

I went to the door and stepped out, making my way down stairs. Everyone sat at the table eating together. I took my seat between Layla and Bloom.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up" Stella said smiling

I smiled back

"Wait, before I begin eating I would just like to say something" I said

Everybody looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"Ian I'm So…" I started but couldn't finish

"Ian I'm Sor.." I tried again

"Ian I'm sorry" I stated, fake smile on my face

Everyone looked at each other, then everyone in the Winx Club and the Specialists all began laughing.

"Oh that was a good one Sara!" Musa said clutching her stomach from laughing

I stood there with my fake smile plastered on my face

"Oh my god…you guys! I think she's serious!" Bloom screamed

They all gasped

"Please accept my apology" I stated through clenched teeth

Ian looked up at me smirking

"But of course" He said, though I could see the look of evil in his eyes.

Suddenly, Kayla started clapping.

"That deserves one big round of applause. Come on everybody, Sara just did the unthinkable!" Kayla said, making everyone laugh

The whole table began clapping

"Thank you, thank you" I said bowing dramatically

I sat down

"Now can you pass me a sandwich, I'm starving" I said

"I would think so. This is like the first time in all the time I've known you that you've ever skipped a meal" Bloom said

"Sorry, I was in the shower" I said, taking a glance at Ian who sat eating in silence.

"Well, it's good to see that you've got all of that gook out of your hair. I was getting nervous for a second there. Like, what if it was permanently glued to your hair? Then how would you wear those hoop earrings? You would never be able to pull them off without your hair" Stella said

Everyone started laughing.

"Well, it's good to see you care Stella" I said sarcastically

"So, have you guys figured out where Darkar and Baltor are?" Ricky asked

We had told them everything that happened with Tecna's computer.

"No, it's useless, we just have to wait for him to find us…as usual" Layla said with a sigh

Genie lifted up her head.

"Well umm.." She said shyly

"What is it Genie, do you have an idea?" Flora asked

She shook her head

"Come on, don't be embarrassed, just tell us" Flora said with a warm smile

"Well…I think you're all just analyzing it incorrectly. You're all just over thinking it, turning it into a whole big predicament" She said in her soft voice.

In a way…she kind of reminded me of Flora.

"Elaborate on that" Tecna said, narrowing her eyes as if in deep thought

Genie motioned for Tecna to hand her the computer. Tecna had recently fixed herself up a new computer, programming it exactly as she did with her other. It was basically a replica.

"You're all thinking of it as a map code, but you see, if you think of it as a code of numbers…it isn't street names, but merely coordinates. So now, if you continue your whole analasys, and multiply it by itself 6 times, you'll find that Baltor and Darkar are currently…87.765 miles due North" Genie explained

We all looked at her with open mouths. When she saw this, she turned bright red.

"How high did you say her IQ was again?" I asked

"That's our Genie!" Rose said smiling

Genie smiled proudly.

"Wait…if we know that..then let's go get em!" Musa said

"Yeah! Come on girls, suit up for action. Timmy, you go get the ship, Riven, Nabu you go find us some gadgets. Let's go get rid of him for good!" Layla said happily

"But Layl…" Her Dad began but stopped himself midway. I guess he finally sees he cant stop Layla from doing what she wants.

Timmy, Riven, and Nabu ran outside, but soon came back in.

"Alright, here's some swords…oh Sara, here's you're dagger" Nabu said passing out a few weapons

I took it from him and dropped it down into my boot, the usual spot I keep it.

"Sara, that is way to dangerous, take that out of your shoe! You could step on that!" My mom said, eyes wide

"Relax, I've done it before. No worries mom, we're all skilled fighters" I told her reassuringly

"Hey, Riven, can you pass me a dagger like Sara's? I'll put one in my boot too, just to be safe" Ricky said

"Why would you have to be safe?" Musa asked

"gee Musa, I don't know, maybe because we're going to BAltor's hideout" Ricky said

"No, WE'RE going to Baltor's hideout. You cant seriously think we're letting you come, can you?" Musa said

"Ummm, duh! Pass me one of those swordy thingies" Emma said to Nabu

"Umm, no. You guys are just fledglings, you cant even transform yet. It's way to dangerous" Stella said

"Why not!" Starr asked, crossing her arms

"Girls, your sisters are right, it's too dangerous. In a few years you girls can go on missions too, but until then..I'm sorry" Flora's mom said

"Thank you! Now let's go! I call shotgun!" Musa yelled, the of us heading out the door, along with the specialists

"You always get shotgun" Stella moaned

"This so isnt fair" Ricky mumbled crossing her arms


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks soooo much for the reviews. After this chapter I promise I will post another chapter of Second Chances, then I'll post or A Letter's Worth a Thousand Words. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Everybody ready?" Bloom asked us

We all got up

"Yup this is gonna be so….ooowwwww!" I screamed, feeling a searing pain in my foot.

"What happened?"

"I stepped on my dagger" I said pulling off my shoe

They all started laughing

"Looks like somebody should have listened to their mommy" Nabu sang

"Note to self, never put sharp items in boot" I stated pulling it out and sticking it my pocket instead.

"Guys, we're so cool. We're like, heroes!" Stella said

We all turned to her

"Oh yeah, Magix's professionals" Ian said sarcastically pointing to me

Everyone turned to me as I was picking something from my teeth.

"What?" I asked

We all started laughing

Suddenly, a nasty smell entered the ship.

"Okay, who farted?"

"Sara.." Ian groaned

"Hey, you smelt it you dealt it" I told him

"Somebody open a window or something" Musa said as we all gaged on the smell

"It's the gas tank! Something happened" Timmy said

"We'll go check it out" Nabu said, pulling Riven and Helia along with him

The 3 of them went down into the tank.

"I wonder what it could have been" Flora said

"I still vote it was Ian" I said

Everyone started laughing as Riven, Helia, and Nabu came back in.

"We found some stowaways huddling inside the gas tank" Nabu said clutching Ricky and Rose.

Behind him came Riven and Helia along with Genie, Marina, Starr, Kayla, Tiana, Emma, and Katy.

"Girls!" Layla screamed

"Yes?" They all asked innocently

"How did you get in here?" I asked with a laugh

"Well, it was pretty simple. Emma stopped time for a few seconds and we snuck in…" Rose started

"It was a rhetorical question" Stella stated, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you girls! Even when we told you no, you disobeyed us" Tecna said

"I'm sorry Tecna, but we really feel we can help" Genie said softly

"Girls, why would you do it? I just don't understand. You're all such good girls, so why would you want to get mixed up in our missions?" Flora asked

"We're not just a bunch of show pony princesses you know. We're just as much capable of fighting" Ricky said, crossing her arms

"I know that, but we're all professionals" Bloom explained

"Professionals? You know we could hear everything that was going on up here right? By the way Sara, how's your foot?" Katy asked

"Girls, I hate to break up this little fight, but….we're going down" Timmy said

Suddenly, the ship started spiraling downward.

"Ahhhhh!" All the girls screamed

"Come on girls! Let's go!" Bloom screamed

"MAGIC WINX!"

(We girls are the winx

Energy created our magic powers

We'll get em with the force and with the will

Winx, we're magical

Musa, Musa, Musa

Tecna!

Stella-ella-ella!

Flora, Layla, Sara

Bloom, Bloom, Bloom!)

We all came out in our fairy forms.

"Everybody jump!" Tecna screamed

As if we even had a choice.

Everybody jumped.

"Shields up!" Bloom screamed

"Floral Shield!"

"Tecno Web!"

"Sunshine barrier!"

"Musical Shield!"

"Morphix Aqua Shield!"

"Lion Sheild!"

"Fire Wall!"

Together our shields hit the ground, breaking everyone's fall.

We all looked up as the ship exploded.

"The Ship" Timmy said

"The weapons" Riven said

"The flyers" Sky said

Suddenly, all of us detransformed.  
>"Ummmm…what just happened?" Layla asked Tecna<p>

"Seems we have no power in this region..which is weird considering we're supposed to have unlimited magic" Tecna explained

"No magic? No ship? How are we going to survive?" Stella said as everyone began to freak out

"People! People! We're just going to have to rough it for 1 night" Bloom said

"Rough it? Jeez, you people don't know what it's like to not have magic, do you?" I asked

They all shrugged

"Come on, Layla and I will go try to salvage what's left of the ship" I said, grabbing Layla's hand.

"Come on Ian, let's go with them" Nabu said

"Why does it always seem I'm always getting into stuff with you 3. Havent you guys had enough after being underground?" Ian asked

"Come on" Nabu said

Musa turned to Ricky angrily

"What have you girls done?" She screamed

"It was an accident! We were a little cramped and Emma accidently stepped on the gas tube" Ricky said

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been there at all! If you girls wouldn't have come on the ship, we would be at Baltor's hideout already" Musa screamed

"Well maybe if you guys would have just let us come in the first place we wouldn't have had to sneak on!" Ricky screamed back

"Well maybe if you would have just stayed with your own friends and stopped trying to but into my life you'll see that you guys aren't cut out for war!" Musa screamed

"Well maybe if you stopped being bossy everything would be better! I hate you! I wish you were never my older sister! I wish you were never born!" Ricky screamed, then she began running away.

"Wait! Ricky! Don't go!" Rose screamed running after her

Ricky was too fast for her, disappearing in the thick greenery.

Musa stood there frozen, holding back tears. She couldn't believe Ricky said that.

Layla, Nabu, Ian and I returned clutching a few weapons.

"What did we miss?" I asked

"Ricky ran off! What are we going to do you guys?" Flora asked

"Ricky ran off? Where?" Layla asked

"Into the forest! There could be bears! There could be lions!" Starr screamed

"Both are actually very friendly creatures. People just assume because of the claws" I said

"Sara, not the time to play animal defender. First we have to figure out where we are and how to find Ricky" Stella said

"Sara, you're an infinitive! Just tell the woods to open up a path or something" Musa suggested

"Musa, do I look like the Wizard of Oz. You think I can just snap my fingers and a magical yellow brick road would appear?" I asked

"Ummm…yes?" She said, but it was more of a question then a statement

"If she only had a brain. Kidding, I could do that…if I had seen her. Since I cant really picture it, it cant really be done" I told her sadly

"Ummmm…you guys. We have a small issue" Tecna said sounding scared

"What is it?" We all asked

"AHHHHH! HELP!" We heard

"We're standing right I the center of Baltor's hideout!" Tecna screamed

Musa's eyes widened

"LYRICA! I'M COMING!" Musa screamed, running into the forest

**With Ricky**

"Stupid Musa! Who does she think she is? Just because I'm younger than her!" Ricky screamed angrily, kicking some rocks

"So what if I ran away. It's not like she cares! Why can't Musa and I be more like everyone else? Bloom, Sara and Daphne never fight. Starr and Stella act like they're best friends. Rose and Flora love each other. Genie and Tecna are like inseperable. Marina and Layla never ever fight yet they both know how to act all tough" Ricky said enviously

"I wish could've had a sister more like Flora…or..or Layla…or…Bloom and Daphne! Yeah, they're the type of sisters I want. Bloom, Daphne and Sara are all so nice to each other, and they support Sara trying to help. Musa's just a big no it all! She's all engaged and stuff and suddenly she thinks she's all hot stuff" Ricky said angrily

Suddenly, Ricky heard a rustling in the bush. Her head snapped to the side.

"Who's there? I can hear you" Ricky said, balling her fists and walking forward

"I know you're there! I have ultrasonic hearing, and I am not afraid to blast you!" Ricky screamed

From behind her, a figure stepped back.

"Oh, I don't want to hurt you" She heard an icy voice say

Ricky snapped her head back, but nobody was there

"Show yourself!" Ricky screamed

"Don't be afraid. I just want to talk to you. You see, Lyrica Melody, we both have the something in common, we both want Musa Melody to die as if…as if she was never even born" The voice said, mimicking what Lyrca had said earlier

Ricky turned her head again, but nobody stood there.

"I'm warning you, I'm a fairy!" Ricky screamed

"Lyrica, I'm not an enemy. I want you to join me. Together, we could take Musa down" The voice said

Ricky turned her head, but nobody was there. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She snapped around and saw Icy, an evil smirk on her face

"Icy!" Ricky screamed, taking a step back

"Join me Lyrica, we could be so much more than you could ever be with those pixies" Icy said

Ricky put her hands behind her back.

"Keep talking" Ricky said

Icy smiled

"Imagine it Lyrica. You me, Darcy, Stormy, Velgon, Darkar, and Baltor. We could be so much greater han what you are now. I could give you infinite amounts of power. More power, than you could ever imagine. You wont have to live in the shadows of your sister anymore. It wont be Musa the great and her sister Lyrica, it'll be Musa and the amazing Lyrica, the most powerful witch in the world" Icy said

Lyrica smiled  
>"I like the way you think Icy," She said<p>

Then she through her arms out from behind her back

"To bad I don't side with evil!" She screamed sending 2 very weak energy balls at Icy.

Icy caught them in her hands, smashing the energy between her fingers.

"Such a shame. You could've been my little prodigy…almost, like a sister. Oh well" Icy said

Suddenly behind her came a huge monster. It looked dead…almost like a skeleton, yet really strong.

"Have fun" Icy said with a wave, then she disappeared.

Ricky looked up at the monster.

"M..m…m..musical Shield!" Ricky screamed, trying to mimic Musa's spell.

The shield didn't go up.

"Come on…musical shield!" Ricky screamed

The monster became closer, and closer.

"M..musical….AHHHHH! HELP!" Ricky cried as it began to fire at her.

The energy balls came extremely close to hitting her, but she rolled around.

The monster fired at her, and it nearly singed her hair.

"Please! Leave me alone! Musical Shield! Musical shield! Why wont you work?" Ricky cried, feeling tears start to go down her face

The monster had her backed up against a tree. No where to go, nowhere to run.

The monster fired.

"AHHHHH!" Ricky Screamed, covering her face

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Musa jumped in front of Ricky, pushing her out of the way.

"MUSICAL ENERGY! FULL POWER!" Musa screeched, firing at the monster.

Musa fired everything she had at the monster. The monster evaporated.. Musa passed out, hitting the grass.

"Musa!" Ricky screamed running over to her sister

Sara POV:

"Musa!" We all screamed running and gathering around her limp body.

"Musa!" Riven screamed getting down on the floor next to her.

"Musa, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it! I don't wish you were never born. I don't wish for any other sister than you" Ricky cried, which was weird because Ricky never cries.

"How? How did she ire that spell in this no magic zone?" Genie asked

"It must be…." I started

Suddenly, a bright light appeared above us.

"W…what's happening?" Flora asked, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

Suddenly, Musa was lifted up in the air.

(Ennnnchaaannntiiiixxxx! Woahhoahhoahhoahh!

Enchantix!

Magical powder

Maximum power

Enchantix

Powers apon me!

Powerul, magical

Wonderful, dimensions

Powerful,

Enchantix!

Incredible vision, incredible power

Winx!

Enchantix!)

We all looked up amazed as Musa striked her final pose.

"Musa…y..you.." Bloom stuttered as we all looked up at Musa's new fairy form

"Musa, you look beautiful" Flora said mesmerized

We were all mesmerized.

Musa smiled, flying up with her new and improved wings.

Suddenly, 2 more of those monsters came out of the trees, looking angrily at Musa who had just killed their brother.

"Musical Melody" She said, and it came out so swiftly, like the wind.

Music noted began to pull out of her heart like a line. They went out and wrapped around the 2 monsters, like a rope.

"Fairy dust!" Musa said.

The beautiful necklace around her neck flew out and opened up. A beautiful melody filled the air as Musa began to draw a shape in the air. Suddenly, fairy dust began to fall over the monsters, making them disappear.

Musa smiled, flying down to the ground.

"Musa! You're an enchantix fairy!" I screamed hugging her

"It's amazing! These wings fly like twice as good as my old ones!" Musa said

All of us Winx girls wrapped Musa in a big hug.

"I can feel every inch of music flowing through my vains. It's like the blood that keeps me going" Musa said explaining what it felt like

"It's so gorgeous! You're all red and yellow and sparkly and ooooo! I cant wait for mine! It's so hot!" Stella screamed excitedly

We all laughed

Musa turned to her sister.

"Musa, I didn't mean what I said" Ricky started

"It's fine Rick..you were angry and you had every right to be. I was being a bitch" Musa said

"I have an idea" I stated

"Oh this one aughta be good" Ian said, rolling his eyes

"Why don't the girls just come on the missions with us? Then we can just skip the whole sneaking onto the ship, ship exploding thing" I said

Ian started clapping

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next Albert Einstein!" Ian screamed sarcastically

"Okay, I've heard enough out of you" I said, waving my hand at him

"Oh yeah well..mmm?mmm? mmmm!" Ian began, but suddenly he was cut off my his mouth sealing shut.

Everyone laughed as Ian began to freak out.

"I should've thought of that like 11 months ago" I said

"How'd you do that?" Tiana asked

"Infinitive power" I told her

"Okay, Sara, I think he's had enough" Flora said

"Oh alright" I sied, waving my hand over him again, letting his mouth free

"Never do that again!" Ian screamed

"You're just lucky Flora's a good influence on me" I told him

He glared at me, and just stuck my tongue out.

"Guys, I think we better get home, it's getting late and our parents must be freaking out" Musa said

"Hey, Bloom and I are free!" I said slapping Bloom high five

Bloom put her arm around Sky as we all walked through the quiet forest.

"You know, this whole living on Earth thing isnt such a bad thing" Bloom said

Helia put his arm around Flora, and the 2 smiled, placing a kiss on each other's lips.

"It's a real weight off our shoulders" Stella said as Brandon wrapped her in his arms.

"How long have we been walking for?" Tecna asked Timmmy

"About an hour, but I think we're starting to get out of the no magic zone" Timmy replied

"And it was just beginning to get fun…" Tecna said smiling at Timmy who blushed

Tecna laughed

Riven put his arm around Musa

"That new transformation of yours, very impressive" Riven said

"Yes, yes, I know, I know. You think it's sexy, yada yada yada" Musa said, with a smile

Riven started laughing

Nabu and Layla walked hand in hand.

"This is nice" Layla said

Nabu nodded

"So this is what it feels like to be a human" Nabu said

"It's not a bad feeling" Layla said with a shrug

"Agreed" Nabu said

Suddenly, Nabu took Layla and flipped her to the side, angling her perfectly getting ready to kiss her.

"Nabu!" Layla said with a laugh

"What? Is it so wrong for a man to kiss his wife?" Nabu asked

Layla laughed

"Wohoah! Cool it pretty boy, you know we're here too, right?" I asked, sticking my head in between them.

Nabu and Layla quickly jumped apart, leaving me laughing.

"You guys are too easy" I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye

I walked back to my little group which consisted of all the 12 year old girls…and Ian.

"Seriously, would you guys cool it quit it with the romance?" Emma asked

"Either that or get a room" Ricky said

"Story of my life" I said  
>"No, I think it's sweet! It's totally boosting my energy" Rose said, taking a deep breath as if taking it all in.<p>

Her hair had turned completely red by then.

"Me too, you know, I really love your hair when it's red. It's the color of love" Amore said flying over to Rose.

"Hey, don't be stealing my pixie" Stella said

"Oh Stella, nobody can steal me from you!" Amore said with a giggle

Stella smiled

We kept walking.

"My feet are getting a little tired" Stella began to whine

"And? What do you want us to do about that?" Ian asked

Stella looked up at Brandon, smiling big.

"Brandon, you sure are strong. I wonder how strong" Stella began

Brandon looked at her then sighed.

"Hop on" Brandon said, leaning down

"Thanks!" Stella said wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

I turned to my right and took a glance at Ian. He turned around and caught me looking, so I looked back up.

I looked again, and he was still looking with a smirk.

"What? Okay, don't be getting any ideas buddy. I was just checking to see if you were still there. You've been unusually silent" I told him

"I've got nothing to say" Ian said with a shrug

"That's a first" I mumbled

"My feet are killing" Kayla said

"Mine too" Tiana said

"Woah, was that like twin telepathy or something?" I asked

"No, that was 2 little girls in pain" Kayla said

I leaned down

"Alright kid, hop on" I said

"Thanks Sara!" Kayla said getting on my back

"Ian! You want to be the best cousin in the world?" Tiana asked

"Not really, but I guess" Ian said leaning down

"Yay! I'll tell uncle Saladine, that'll score you some points in the royal rankings, am I right?" Tiana said

We all started laughing

"What's this I hear? Princie over here isnt the royal master?" I asked

The twins began laughing

"Are you kidding? After your little marriage scam Aunt Serena and Uncle William have been furious" Tiana said laughing

"Ahhh yes. The marriage scam. We're so gonna go down in history for that one" I said

"I'll admit, it was a good one" Ian said high fiving us

"A good one? Almost gave me a heart attack!" Bloom screamed

I laughed

"I heard your parents talking. They're going to set you up if you're not married by next year" Kayla said

"I heard that too" Helia said

"Was there like a Ian's a rejected loser meeting or something? Cause if there was I would so have attended that" I said

Everyone laughed

"Hey, you guys! I think we're reaching civilization!" I said, running ahead, Kayla bobbing up and down.

"Yes!" Musa screamed happily.

"Alright Stell, let's do this thing" I said

The 2 of us smiled, taking off our rings.

We through them in the air together.

"Solaria!"

"Domino!"

Our scepters came flying down, both of us catching them perfectly. We twirled them in our index fingers, around our backs, then under our legs.

"To the house! Transport!" We said together

We all got into the portal, and when we stepped out we saw all of our parents freaking out, and in the middle of them stood Ms. Faragonda.

"Girls! We have to talk" Ms. Faragonda said

"Rose! Oh my baby, I was so worried!" Flora's mother said hugging Rose

"Tiana! Kayla!" Helia's mom said hugging her twins

"Lyrica" Musa's dad said bringing her into a hug

"Emma!" Sky's mother said hugging her

"Katy!" Nabu's mother said

"Genie!" Tecna's mother screamed

"Starr!" Stella's mother and father said together

"Marina!" Layla's mother screamed

"Wow, really feeling the love" Stella muttered

"Ms. F, what are you doing here?" I asked

"We have to talk girls, in fact, I need all you children in here. The boys too" Ms. Faragonda said

We all got together on the couches, our parents standing behind us.

"As you all know, this is just a temporary home" Ms. F said

We all nodded

"Well, this doesn't absolve you from your learning" Ms. F said

My eyes shot open

"Are you kidding?" I asked

"No, I have enrolled you all in school…human school" Ms. F said

Stella, Musa, and I jumped up.

"No way! We're free from school, remember" Musa said

"Did you honestly believe we were just going to have you hang around here doing whatever?" Ms. F asked

"Well…yeah" I said

"We've enrolled you and it's final. You girls will be attending the local public highschool, and your younger sisters will be going to Middle School" Ms. F said

"But us guys don't have to go right? We're all 21….well except for Ian" Nabu said

"The girls will need their heroes, wont they?" Ms. F said

"Come on Ms. Faragonda. There's so many things that can go wrong. Rose, for instance. At any times notice her hair can just turn red. Doesn't seem so earthy to me" I said

"We can fix that with a simple spell that can help her control her feelings" Ms. F said

"Oh! When Bloom gets really angry, her hair catches on fire" Stella said

"Yet another, simple spell" Ms. F said

"Well…Well…I'm married! I shouldn't have to go to school anymore" Layla said

"And…and Musa and I are engaged!" Bloom shouted

"I'm engaged too!" Stella screamed

"No you're not" I said

"Brandon, quick, ask me to marry you!" Stella said

"Girls, girls, it doesn't matter if you're married. You're all going in as seniors." Ms. F said

"Well what about me? I'm 16" I said

"You'll just have to pretend to be 18" Ms. F said

I groaned

"You have got to be kidding me. School?" I said

"Sara, it'll be good for you. Get out of the house, then come back. It'll give you a chance to explore how your mind works" My mother said encouragingly

"Explore how my mind works? But we already know that it doesn't" I said

"It doesn't what?" My mom asked  
>"Work" I said<p>

"She's not lying" Ian mumbled, making everyone laugh

"Oh shut up" I said

"Make me" Ian said

"Your wish is my command princy" I said waving my hand over his face as I had before.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Ian screamed

"Sara! Don't use your powers like that!" Ms. F said

"Believe me Ms. F, I've just done a good thing…for all of us" I said

"Mmm! Mmmm!" Ian screamed

"Sara…put the nice prince back to the way he was" My dad said under his breath to me

"Whatever you say Dad" I said with a shrug

I waved my hand over his face again, relieving him from my power

He took a big breath

"You know, I really hate you sometimes" Ian said

"Too think I actually believed they were betrothed" Ian's father said

"What?" My dad asked

"Nothing daddy" I said

"Oh it's a wonderful story" Ian's father said sarcastically

"Do tell" My father said

"Oh Sara, by the way" Ms. Faragonda said waving her hand over me

"Ummm..what did you just do?" I asked

"I just took away your power" Ms. F said

"What?" We all screamed at the same time

"You only cant use your infinitive magic on people that have good energy. People that have evil essences have total effect" Ms. F explained

"Oh that's good. So it still works on Ian! You almost had me there" I said sarcastically

Everyone laughed

"Well, I best be going. Good luck, you start on Monday" Ms. F said

That night after dinner, just the Winx and the Specialists were sitting in the living room. The whole house was asleep, so it left just us.

"Well today was…interesting" Sky said

"It started of with the most epic food fight I've ever seen, and ended in us going to highschool" Musa said

"What do you think highschool's going to be like?" Flora asked

"Sara and Bloom went to highschool, what is it like?" Helia asked

"Well, it's really annoying, cause you're teachers expect you to listen to them yapping WHILE taking notes, then they want you to do homework on what they talked about" I said

"That's exactly what we have to do in Alfea" Tecna said

"Really?" Stella asked

"Yeah, I don't recall ever doing that in Alea" Musa said

"Me either" I said

"You wonder why" Ian said

"Anyways, instead of potions and spells you learn history and math" Bloom continued

"Both things I'm familiar with, great" Tecna said

"Well math yes, but history…it's history of America. Not Magix" I said

"Really? Well I better get reading" Tecna said

"Highschool sounds boring. I'd rather just go out and fly around" Musa said

"Of course you do now with your enchantix wings and what not" I said nudging her playfully

Musa laughed

"I'm so proud of you Musa, you really achieved greatness" Bloom said

"Thanks you guys" Musa said smiling

"So Muse, you and Riven decide on anything for your wedding?" Bloom asked

"Not really" Musa said

"That's great! Cause I was thinking, what if we had like…a double wedding?" Bloom asked

"A double wedding? That doesn't sound bad" Musa said, looking up at RIven for approval

"I agree" Riven said

"Then it's settled. Musa and Bloom are going to have their double wedding!" Stella said with a clap of joy

"Wow, look at you guys. Getting married? It was only 4 years ago we met for the first time in our dorm room. Now Bloom and Musa are engaged and Layla's married!" Flora said happily

"Speaking of that, we wanted you guys to be the first to know" Layla said

"What?" We asked

"Nabu and I are going on our honeymoon!"

**Not the best chapter, I know. But no worries, next chapter will have some awesome stuff! I was just wondering something. Would you guys like me to do a chapter on NAbu and Layla's honeymoon. Like…from Layla's point of view?(Just so you know, I'd probably do a bed scene just with no details. It's raited T, not M)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yesterday I was just really excited about writing about them going to highschool, so this is the last chapter I'm posting before I post for Second Chances/A Letters Worth a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 6:**

"I miss Layla" I said

We were all lounging on the couch, Layla and Nabu had gone away for their honeymoon a few days ago.

"We all do, but I'm sure she's having lots of fun in this Aruba place Bloom suggested" Tecna said

"It's great there, really hot, sunny, amazing beaches and nobody goes to Aruba this time of year so they practically have the island to themselves!" Bloom said

"Seriously, after rooming with Layla for 10 months, I really feel a void" I said

"Wow, has it already been 10 months since we found you?" Stella asked

"11, I wasn't counting the month we spent here" I told her

"11 months? That's practically a year! We should so throw a party!" Stella said happily

"Yes, a party celebrating how long we've put up with this girl, sounds just magical" Ian said sarcastically

"Shut up Ian, I think it's a great idea. Not just the fact that Sara joined us, but also the fact that we saved the magical dimension, found our parents, and are now living on earth. All in 1 freakin fun packed year" Bloom said

"Do you not see how all of this happened BECAUSE Sara joined your group?" Ian asked

"Are you like trying to convince me to not like my sister or something, cause honestly, that isnt going to happen" Bloom said

"The party sounds great, but now let's talk about that whole high school crap thing" I said

"Well, I've already prepared us everything we might need for school. Backpacks, notebooks, binders, locker shelves, and much, much more" Tecna said

"Thanks Tecna, but I think we better lay it low on our first day" Musa said

"Lay it low? Stella Solaria doesn't "lay it low" Stella said

We all laughed

"When we get there we'll be the new kids. I just want you all to watch out for the following things when you get there. 1, don't pick a fight with the popular kids. I you make them mad than they tell the school bad stuff about you and your rep is in the toilet" Bloom said

"Well why would they do that?" Flora asked

"Because they're populars, and they can" Bloom said

"That's stupid. I'm proud to say that we're kind of popular among our students, but we'd never do that" Stella said

"I know, but that's just what separates Human World from Magix" Bloom said

"So, SARA, we do not pick fights. Not with populars, not with anyone. SARA, MUSA, STELLA, and even though you're not here LAYLA" Bloom said

"We wont start any fights" I said

"Why do I still feel uncertain" Bloom said

Musa put her arms around Stella and I

"Oh come on Bloom, you can trust us" Musa said, smiling innocently

"Oh! Rule number 2, don't piss off the jocks" Bloom said

"Oh highschool, how I hated you so. I hate how people are just like separated by class and who you were and all that crap. It's mean, it's bullying, and personally I just find it to be a big load of BS" I said, crossing my arms

"Ditto on that one" Bloom said

"Man I am not so excited to get to this highschool place" Stella said

"Oh, and before I forget. Riven, Ian, and even though you're not here, Nabu, don't start up fights either. I know sometimes Riven and Ian cant control their anger, and I know that Nabu says those sarcastic things that just seem to piss people off. Do you guys think maybe you can just hold it in?" Bloom asked

Riven and Ian turned to each other.

"Whatever" RIven moaned

"I guess" Ian moaned

"Good. Rule 3, don't flunk out of any classes. Ms. F will be angry" Bloom said

"Sara" Ian coughed

"Hey! It's not just me! Stella and Musa too!" I screamed

"Hey!" Stella and Musa screamed at the same time

"Oh you know it's true" I told them

"True that" Stella said

"Not gonna lie" Musa said  
>"Well, just don't flunk you guys" Bloom said<p>

"Got it" We all said at the same time

"Number 4, do not, repeat not" Bloom said

"Not" We all repeated

"Do that" Bloom said

"What?" We all asked

"Do not sass your teachers, faculty, or anybody that has say in your academic career" Bloom said

"That's alright with me cause I'm not planning on any academic career. I want a musical career" Musa said

"I want a fashion career" Stella said

"Umm..I thought kicking people's butt was our careers" I mumbled

Everyone laughed

"That's basically all you have to know" Bloom said with a shrug

"That sounds….difficult" Flora said

"It's not Flo, believe me. It could be fun..sort of..sometimes" Bloom said

"Well, I think we better be going up to bed. Layla and Nabu are returning tomorrow early" Tecna said

We all nodded heading up for bed.

I cant wait for Layla to come back!

The next morning, I woke up at 6am. Before you ask, yes, it was on my own. No wake up calls…thank you Ian. No anything! Just pure excitement!

I went downstairs, only to find that, I was the first one up! Everybody slowly came down as time passed.

Around 7:30 a portal opened in the living room. Out came Layla and Nabu, holding a few suit cases.

"Layla!" I screamed running and hugging my best friend

"Layla!" the girls screamed running around her and hugging her

"Nabu!" I screamed going from Layla to Nabu.

"How was it?" Stella asked enthusiastically

"It was…" Layla started but was cut off

"Did you guys have fun?" Flora asked happily

"Ye.."

"You know what, we need Layla to come upstairs with us, Winx meeting!" Musa said grabbing Layla's hand and pulling her upstairs

"Ummmm…nice talking to you!" Nabu called

We pulled Layla up into Flora's room, shutting the door behind us.

"Guys, it was the best trip I've ever taken in my lie! It was sunny all the time, the beach was so beautiful! The water was so clean I could see through it" Layla said

"Yeah, yeah, so did you and Nabu get it down?" Stella asked  
>"Ummm gross, okay I'm going to erase what you just said from my memory" Layla said<p>

We all laughed

"Spill it girl, I want details" Stella said

"Okay, yes, we did…"

We all started laughing again

"That does not leave this room, right?" Layla said

"Right" We all chorused

**With the boys**

"So did you and Layla do the deeds?" Riven asked

Nabu started laughing

"RIven you always have such a…pleasant way of putting things" Nabu replied

"Come on Nabu, everyone knows you cant go on a honeymoon without doing the deeds" Brandon said

"Okay, yes, we did…but that doesn't leave this room" Nabu said

"Right" They all chorused

**With the sisters**

"Layla's back today, right?" Emma asked

"Yup, she just arrived" Marina replied

The 9 girls were sitting in Rose's bedroom talking.

"Not like she's going to have any time for me though" Marina said

Everyone turned to her

"Mari, you know how it is with people that just got married. Take…take Musa for instance. Musa is totally focused on Riven now that they're engaged" Ricky said

"I know, it's fine though because it's been like this for a while. Ever since she joined the Winx Club, then she met Nabu, then she started to fight evil. But whatever" Marina said with a shrug

"We all feel that way. Flora only comes to visit a few times a year" Rose said

"Same with Tecna" Genie said

"Well Sky's always of playing superhero princy boy with Bloom" Emma said

"And Nabu is always with Layla. He doesn't even live on our floor!" Katy said

"At least you still have Daniel" Starr said

"Please, we'd be lucky if Daniel even said 2 words" Katy said

Suddenly, they heard squealing from the room next door.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ricky asked

"I think it came from next door" Rose said getting on her bed then pressing her ear to the wall.

Suddenly, she gasped

"Woah! You guys! This is some juicy gossip!" Rose said, her hair going red

All the girls got up and pressed their ears to the wall

"So Layla, did you and Nabu get it down?" They heard Stella say, making them all laugh

"Okay…yes…but that doesn't leave this room, right?" They heard Layla say

The girls gasped

"Oh snap! I can't believe this! Let's go tell everyone!" Rose screamed

"But, Layla said to keep it quiet" Genie said

"Genie, Genie, Genie. That's exactly why we must tell the world!" Starr said

They all left to go tell everyone

**With the girls**

"Oh my god you guys, what if Layla gets pregnant?" Tecna said

"Oh yeah…wow, imagine that. Then how will she dance, or fight, or do all the stuff we do on a regular day basis" I said

"No worries, I'm not getting pregnant. Nabu and I decided that yes, we love kids, but we're going to stick it solo for a few years. We're not the parenting type anyways, we're more adventurous" Layla said

We all nodded

"Well, I hate to break you out of vacation mode, but we have school tomorrow" Bloom said

"Really?" Layla asked

"I know, it's such a pain" Stella said

"Oh Layla missed "the rules" Musa said

"The rules?" Layla asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes of course, don't laugh, don't smile, don't breath" I said

Everyone started laughing

"You're so overexagerated! Just don't get into fights, okay?" Bloom said

"Yes sir!" Layla said saluting Bloom

We all laughed as Bloom narrowed her eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Flora called

Daphne came in

"Hey girls. So I heard Layla's vacation was…fun" Daphne said holding back her laughter

"Alright! Who told!" Layla screamed

We all looked at each other confused

"Was it you Stella?" Layla screamed

"No! I keep secrets! You know that!" Stella screamed back

"Daphne, who told" Layla asked

"Oh, 9 little birdies told me" Daphne said

"Marina! How did she know!" LAyla screamed

"Walls aren't sound proof you know" Daphne said

"That's it, she's dead!" Layla screamed running out of the room

"MARINA!" We heard Layla screamed

"AHHHHH!" We heard Marina scream, making us all laugh

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Bloom's voice.

"Sara" Bloom said shaking me a little

"Hmmm?" I asked, my eyes still shut

"You have to get up, or we'll be late for school" Bloom said

"I really hate school" I moaned

"Ditto, but we have no choice" Bloom said

Bloom sighed, then lifted me in her arms bridal style, going to my closet and taking out some clothes.

"Get dressed" She said throwing me in my bathroom.

I sighed, closing the door behind me.

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt blue converse. I put my hair up into a ponytail, then put on my brown jean jacket.

"Okay, let's go" I said opening the door

"Come on, Tecna has our backpacks ready" Bloom said pulling my arm downstairs

We made our way to the kitchen where everyone that was going to school sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Sara! My partner in crime! Come here so you, Layla, Stella and I can figure out our first plan of evil!" Musa said when she saw Bloom

Everyone laughed

"Not funny Musa" Bloom said

"I cant wait to start school!" Kayla said excitedly

"Me too! We can totally pull the twin thing where they switch places! Oh my god, we'll be like all those movies!" Tiana said high fiving her twin

"Okay you guys, I'll hand out the backpacks" Tecna said snapping her finger

"Inside these bags contain everything you'll need for this human school crap" Tecna said

I dug through the bag.

"Are you sure we'll need this many pencils?" I asked lifting up the pencil case that was in the front

"Apparently so, considering we have to actually write the notes" Tecna said

Everyone groaned

All of the parents came in together, dressed in their robes.

"Look at my babies! Going of for their first day of school!" My mom said brushing my hair back and taking a good look at my face

"Mom, we're not little girls" Bloom said with a giggle

"Shut up, I never got to do this before" I said

"Seriously, let me enjoy this moment" My mom said

Bloom lifted her arms in defense

"Sorry" She said with a laugh

"Ms. Faragonda just texted me that I should remind you guys of a few things" Daphne said walking in

We all groaned looking up.

"Okay first, Rose, did you spell your hair yet?" Daphne asked pointing to little blonde

"Not yet" Rose said

"Okay, Sara, work your magic" Daphne said

"I would if I could, but SOMEBODY took away my infinitive powers. Rose isn't an evil being so I guess somebody else is gonna have to do this" I said

"I'll do it" Flora said

Flora put her hands on top of Rose's head and recited a few words

Rose's hair glimmered blonde.

"Perfect" Daphne said

"Just try to control your emotions, if you feel something with like a LOT of feeling, it'll break the spell" Flora said

Rose nodded

"That means, no boys!" Flora's father said

The little girls all started laughing  
>"Oh yeah, like THAT'S gonna actually happen" Starr said<p>

"I can do it" Rose said

"Sweety, you couldn't last 6 minutes without thinking about boys, let alone 6 hours" Katy said

Rose gave her a look

"Next, Bloom, control your anger. We don't want your hair catching on fire" Daphne said

Bloom nodded, running her hand through her hair

"Next, no magic, what so ever" Daphne said

"We know! I think I've heard that maybe 18 times in the passed 24 hours" Stella said

"Good, maybe you'll remember it" Bloom said

We all laughed as Stella crossed her arms

"Next, Faragonda got you guys cars for school" Daphne said

Now this got my attention

"She got us cars!" I asked

"Not you stupid. You're under aged" Daphne said

"Um, am I not pretending to be 18?" I asked

"You are, but you're still under age" My mom said putting a kiss on my forehead

"The day that Sara Sparks gets behind the wheel of a car is the day that the world ends" Ian said

I smacked him on the back of his head  
>"The day that Ian Knightly learns how to be nice is the day of…oh wait that day will never come" I said<br>"How many cars did we get?" Riven asked

"Ms. F said that there's going to be 18 cars in the garage for us to use" Daphne said

"Holy craps, that's a lot of cars" Musa said

"9 for each of the parents, 1 for me, 1 for Daniel, and 6 for each of the Specialist that you will SHARE with your girlfriends" Daphne said

"Share?" Layla asked

Daphne nodded

"Umm, we're here too you know" I said lifting Ian's hand in the air

"Oh I almost forgot about you Ian. They got you a car as well" Daphne said

"Yes!" I said

"Hello! Am I like invisible or something?" I asked

"Sweety, there's 18 cars, I think you can find a ride" Daphne said

I shrugged

"Also, she said that I should give you these cell phones she sent" Daphne said laying lots of cell phones on the table

Timmy picked 1 up

"Woah, nobody's seen these phone since….at least 1000 years ago" Timmy said

"Keep in mind, Magix advanced in technology way before Earth. So, computers, cell phones, video games that you've brought from Magix have to stay in this house" Daphne said

"That's it, I'm going to die" Tecna said

We all laughed

"I'm not joking you guys, I will literally go jump of the roof" Tecna said

"Tecna!" Flora said lightly hitting her on the arm

"That's not a bad idea. I've always wanted to do that. But instead of jumping onto the floor, I would jump into a pool of money!" I said

"Sara! We could so do that now" Bloom said high fiving me

"You've jumped out of a plane, I think you've done enough jumping to last you for a life time" Nabu said

"You did what?" Oritel screamed

"Nothing Daddy" I said

"Seems you say that a lot" Bloom said

"Don't even get me started, I could easily have a nice long conversation with Daddy about the many things that you and Sky have done in the passed" I said, a evil glint in my eye

Bloom gave me a long stare then turned back to Daphne

"Why don't you have to go to school?" Layla asked Daphne

"Cause I'm 27" Daphne said

"What are you gonna do all day while we're not here to entertain you?" I asked

"Well I'll have Daniel, a car, money, and wow, sure does suck to be you!" Daphne said with a laugh

I shrugged

"Well, be better get to school" Bloom said

We all got up, putting on our backpacks.

"Rose, Tiana, and Kayla can ride with us" Flora said to Helia who nodded

"We can take Katy and Marina" Nabu and Layla said

"We can take Genie" Tecna said

"We'll take Ricky" Musa said

"Starr can come with us" Stella said

"I guess we're stuck with Sara" Bloom moaned, but immediately started laughing, not able to keep a straight face

"Good to see I'm wanted, but actually I'd rather ride with Ian" I said, a smirk on my face

"Well Ian isn't welcoming you" Ian said

"Well Sara isnt taking no for an answer" I said, grabbing the keys out of his hands

We began walking toward the garage.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Layla asked

"Well…let's just say by the time we get to school Ian will be able to make a list: Top 10 most annoying things to do to a person while driving in a car" I said

The winx started laughing

When we opened the garage door, sure enough, there were 18 cars parked in there. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't cramped at all. The garage was HUGE!

"We call the white one!" Stella screamed as we all scattered going toward the cars

Everyone piled into their cars and we emerged from the building together. Before we left the driveway Bloom told everyone to pull down their windows.

Ian pulled down his window.

"Now remember what is said yesterday" Bloom said

"No fighting, no sassing your teachers, no getting in trouble, do well in class, and no doing anything illegal" We all recited together

"Good" Bloom said with a nod of approval

We all pulled down our windows then we all emerged from the driveway, getting onto the street.

What we did that day…was the total opposite of what Bloom said.

**Sorry that it was short…and kind of boring. But I promise you, the next chapter will be very good! It'll be funny, romantic, and have a bit of action in it. Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have recently finished one of my stories, so I will have more time to write this one! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Ian! Move it a little faster!"

"I might be able to if you didn't have your feet on the dashboard!"

Ian and I were driving down the highway, la, la, la until I had this idea! I put my feet up on the wind shield, lounging backwards.

"Well you're going to slow. Everybody else is ahead of us" I said

"That's because they don't have you in the passenger seat!" Ian yelled, turning his head to face me

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" I screamed turning his head back

Ian huffed, trying to control his anger.

There was a long silence

"Oh come on Ian, that dude in a wheelchair just lapped us! Move a little faster!" I said

Ian gripped the steering wheel violently.

"You want me to go faster? Fine!" Ian said

Then suddenly, he totally floored it! We went zooming down those streets like it was nothing!

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I screamed happily

Weeoooo! Weeoooo!

I turned around and saw blue and red lights flashing behind us.

Ian adjusted his mirror to see what was going on.

"Crap! It's a cop!" Ian said quickly putting his seat belt on.

I started cracking up.

"You think this is funny?" Ian asked

"Oh I am definitely amused" I said as Ian pulled over to the side

The police car parked behind us.

I sighed.

"Alright pretty boy, switch places with me" I said unbuckling my seat belt

"No way" Ian said

"I have more experience with Earth cops" I said

Ian gave me a weird look, but as soon as he saw the police man leave his car and come towards us he quickly switched seats with me.

We both put our seatbelts on.

"Now when the cop comes, stay quiet. I know what I'm doing. I know how to handle these people" I said

"Hard to believe" Ian muttered

That's when I had an idea

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" I asked

Ian lifted his eyebrows.

"I bet you 10 bucks I can get us out of here without a ticket" I said

"Oh you're on!" Ian said

We shook on it just as the police man approached our window.

I rolled down my window, putting a fake smile on my face

"Hello" I said sweetly

"Hello. I was just wondering if you knew that you were going over the speed limit" The police said, folding his arms as if he were making fun of me.

"I'm so sorry officer. I had no idea. You see, my brother over here, he's very sick" I said pointing toward Ian.

"Wha…" Ian started but I cut him off by stepping on his foot.

Ian screamed out in pain.

The police man's eyes grew wide.

"It's very serious. He has this condition where…well…well" I said

Shit! I don't know any diseases!

"What's his condition?" The police man asked, concerned

"Uhhh…Oh! It's too painful!" I screamed bursting out in fake tears

"Miss? Miss?" The police man asked to see if I was alright

I wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry, sometimes it's just SO hard for me. He's all I've got left and I couldn't bare to lose him" I said

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" The police man asked

"The only thing we can do is get him to the hospital" I said

"O..of course. Let me just take your license and registration and you'll be on your way" The police man said

"Thank you officer…." I said, smiling innocently

"Clark" He said

"Thank you officer Clark" I said  
>"I'll go back to my car, and then I'll come back to take your information" Officer Clark said<p>

I smiled, waving goodbye

Once he was out of ear shot, I turned toward Ian.  
>"What did I tell you, am I good, or am I good?" I said smiling<p>

"Hey, the bets not over yet. Who knows, maybe you'll get a ticket. You don't have any license or registration" Ian said smugly

Crap. Ian's right.

"He's coming back" Ian sang happily

"Just cough a few times, breathe heavily, do something!" I screamed at him

The police man came back up to my window.

"Do you have it?" The police asked

"Umm…"

Ian coughed a few times.

"Oh no!" I screamed

"What is it?" Officer Clark asked

"He's getting worse!" I screamed frantically

"Okay, calm down. Just give me the information and you'll be on your wa…"

"WE'RE LOOSING PRECIOUS TIME!" I screamed, dramatically taking him by the shirt

The police man's eyes grew wide.

"Go! Go!" Officer Clark screamed

"Thank you officer! Thank you so much!" I screamed rolling up the window and slamming on the gas pedal.

"Sucker" I said as we drove away

"Sara! You don't know how to drive!" Ian screamed holding onto dear life

"Oh relax, we're pulling into the school driveway now" I said

We skidded in, going into the parking lot. I got in a parking spot, slamming on the breaks.

The rest of our group stood on the grass, looking for us. I swear to god I almost ran over little Lyrica.

When Bloom saw me in the driver's seat her eyes widened.

"Sara! What the hell are you doing in there!" Bloom screamed frantically pulling me out

Ian got out, locking the car.

"Calm down B, we're fine" I said with a laugh

"Speak for yourself! You almost killed me!" Lyrica screamed

I laughed

"Sorry sweety. I didn't mean it" I said ruffling her hair

"What took you guys so long?" Layla asked

"We had a run in with a cop" I said

Everyone's mouths dropped open

"What part of nothing illegal did you not understand?" Bloom asked

"It's fine. We didn't get a ticket" I said

"Yeah, Sara totally talked us out of it" Ian said

"Oh by the way, pay up dude" I said

Ian frowned, handing me a 10 dollar bill.

"Thank you" I said sticking the money in my jean pocket.

"Well we better get in there. School starts in 5 and we have to get our schedules in the office" Flora said

"Hey where's Tecna and Genie?" I asked as we started walking toward the school

"In the bathroom dying their hair" Musa said nonchalantly

I halted in place.

"Umm why?" I asked

"Cause when they got out of the car people stared at their hair. Apparently purple is not an earth color" Stella said

"But..but I love their purple hair" I said

"Don't worry. Their just spelling it. It's only for school and going out in public. When we're at home they're natural" Flora said

Tecna and Genie came running back toward us. I could barely recognize them!

They had black hair!

"Holy crap" Was all we could say

"I know. It's terrible" Tecna said disgusted

"I think it's pretty" Timmy said

"You have to! You're my boyfriend!" Tecna cried sadly

"Tec, you look great" Stella said putting her hands on Tecna's shoulders

"So do you Genes. It really looks pretty! Especially with your naturally straight hair!" Rose said smiling at her best friend

"Thanks" Genie sighed looking at strands of her hair.

We all looked at each other taking a breath.

"Well..I guess this is it" Bloom said

We all nodded at each other, then, hesitantly, we began to walk toward the entrance, our feet moving simultaneously, as if we were robots all part of the same pack.

As we walked through the halls, we felt some eyes on us. Some girls stared at the guys, blushing and giggling, and some guys stared at Bloom and Stella, nodding their heads as if they were some kind of "hot stuff"…Ha! As if.

"Red head!" Some guy on the side wearing a jersey said

Bloom looked for a second, blushing, trying to ignore him

"Hey red head!" He called again, wolf whistling

"Just ignore him, B" Sky murmured, putting his arm around Bloom's shoulder protectively

Suddenly, the guy started….following us, with some of his other friends.

"Guys, the creepy dude is stalking us" Lyrica murmured, as we started to walk a bit faster

"Do you guys think he's working with Baltor or something?" Musa murmured

"What if he is!" Rose screamed

"I think the blonde's kind of hot!" The guys friend hooted

"Guys, relax, they're just being human boys" I said, unfazed

"Human boys? What kind of trait is that?" Marina asked

"Well it means that they think about girls 24/7 and how to get laid" I explained

Flora's eyes grew wide

"Sara! Not in front of the kids!" Flora hissed

"Oh come on Flora. We know what getting laid is" Emma said with a laugh

We all laughed a little

Suddenly, the guy came up to Bloom, and slapped her but!

Everyone gasped as the boys started laughing. Bloom's face turned redder than her hair, as Sky got furious. Sky was about to hit, but he'd really ticked me off and I was NOT going to let him take the first shot!

I grabbed his hand, flipped him over my shoulder, and with a grunt I stuck my knee in his gut.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You dare touch my sister like that again and I swear to god I will beat you so bad you won't get to see the light of day before you can say ow" I said

The guys eyes grew wide

"Are we clear!" I screamed

"As if" He said

I pushed my knee deeper into his gut

"ARE WE CLEAR?" I screamed

"Yes! Yes!" he cried

"That's what I thought. Now I'm going to let you go and I want you to slowly rise, and apologize to my sister, her boyfriend, and all of my friends for providing them with emotional distress" I said

"Emotional distress? What the hell is that?" Ian murmured into my ear

"Shut up, this is funny" I murmured back

"O..o..okay" The guy stuttered

I got up off him, standing gingerly, finally noticing that a good amount of the students had been watching. They were taking pictures and laughing.

He slowly lifted to his feet, and looked at Bloom.

He smiled, with faked enthusiasm.

"Listen red, I'm sorry" He said

"That was insincere…." I sang

People laughed

"Alright then. How about this. I, Daniel Clark, of the 12th grade class of 2012, am now and forever SINCERELY sorry for causing you all emotional distress" He said

"Thank you!" Bloom said, narrowing her eyes at him and shaking her head

"Alright! Alright! There's nothing to see here! Spread out!" Musa and Layla screamed making the crowd dissolve

"Come on you guys, we have to get our schedules" Tecna said, pulling along the little girls, everyone following after her.

Just as I was about to leave,

"Hey! Tough chick!"

I turned around and saw the guy I'd just beaten up staring at me

"Go on, I'll catch up" I told Layla, who'd waited for me

"You sure?" Layla asked looking at the dude with a sickening look

"I can handle myself. I'll catch up" I told her

She nodded, going with the group

I turned to the guy

"You don't do names, do you? You only do nicknames?" I asked, putting my hands in my jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry if that offended you. What do you prefer? Psycho path? Muscles? Oh! How about Girly Girl?" he asked, sarcastic enthusiasm in his voice  
>"Sorry, that names already taken. By you" I said sarcastically<p>

He laughed

"I got a feisty one in my hands" He said

"I'm not familiar with this "feisty one", because if you're talking about me, I am NOT in YOUR hands" I said, hands on hip

"Mhm, I see" He said

"Well, mr. Daniel Clark, I shall now bid your sorry ass, a farewell" I said, with a merry wave

"Danny" He said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Everyone calls me Danny" He said

"Listen buddy, just be thankful I didn't go with sir twinkle toes hot shot" I said

He laughed

"I like you" He said with a nod of approval

"Good to know. But before you say anything else you should know that I dont like you. In fact I think you're a sick little player that's thinks he's all high and mighty" I said

He narrowed his eyes

"Whatever you say" He said, flipping me off and turning around

Did he just flip ME off? ME?

"Rich boy" I snorted, turning too

"Rich boy? I'm wondering if my eyes are deceiving me, because I believe you drove into the parking lot with a sports car" He said

"Please, don't talk like you know ANYTHING about me" I said, rolling my eyes

"I know enough to know that you're a snob of a girl that thinks she's all that cause she can flip a dude over her shoulder, big whoop" He said

I clenched my fists

No fights. Bloom said NO fights.

I fought back the urge to just pounce on him and rip him into shreds.

"You don't know anything about me!" I said

He chuckled, then walked away

I glared.

When I saw everyone they were all gathered by the office, holding sheets of paper

"Hey! Sara! We have all our classes together!" Stella and Musa said waving their papers up in the air

"No way!" I said with a jump of excitement

"Yeah! Nabu's in all of our classes too! Layla's in all except for Math cause she's like loads smarter than us. Same with Ian" Stella said happily

"Yes! We have the best classes!" I said as we all high fived

Bloom handed me my schedule, as we all started walking

"So, where is everyone?" I asked looking around

"Oh, the secretary took the girls to the middle school" Tecna explained

"Oh. So now what do we do?" I asked

"Well, I guess we part to our homerooms" Flora said

We nodded standing in a circle and holding our schedules.

"Alrighty, well then, Layla, Musa, Stella, Sara, Nabu, and Ian, you guys go to room 213. Sky, Timmy, Tecna, and Flora, you guys head out toward room 324, and Riven,Brandon and Helia you guys come with me to room 236" Bloom said

There was a long silence

"I guess this is a goodbye now" Musa said

"Listen you guys, if ANYONE messes with you, you tell me and I'll have a little…chat with them" I said

"Obviously from your performance this morning I'm sure everyone knows you mean business" Riven said

"Seriously Sara you should NOT have done that" Bloom said

"But he deserved it! Bloom, did he or did he not totally slap your but?" I asked

"He did and it was totally inappropriate by the way. But you should have just let it go…"

"I kind of have to agree with old shorty here. If we wouldn't have dealt with it, then those morons would think they can just do whatever they want to us" Ian said

I looked at him and nodded

"Yeah, I mean, we can't just let people step on us" Nabu agreed

"We have to make a name for ourselves" Layla said

"We gotta show these people how it's done on Magix" Riven said, putting his fists in his hand

"We gotta let them know that we aint gonna let nothing slide" Musa said

"STOP! If you guys get into trouble I swear to god I'll kill you" Bloom said

We all sighed looking down

"Okay" We all moaned

"Good. Now let's get going before we're late" Blooms said

We nodded

"Oh and Sara, if anybody asks, we're twin sisters" Bloom said

"But we look nothing alike" I said

"I know. We're fraternal twins" Bloom explained

"Ohhhhh. Now that makes more sense" I said

"And Layla, you have to go by Layla Tides again, because teenagers don't get married in highschool" Bloom said

" at home I am still Mrs. Layla Andros" She said

We all laughed

"And Musa, you and I can't tell people we're engaged, so the engagement rings have to come off" Bloom said removing her engagement ring

Musa and Layla did the same

"And I was just getting used to it" Musa said sadly as the 3 put them in their pockets, securing it with a quick lock spell

"Come on, you'll get over it" Stella said putting her arm around Musa's shoulder and starting to walk

As we all parted, Bloom and I looked at each other and smiled.

We lifted up our necklaces placing a small kiss on the edge

"Flame" She said putting her hand in

"And Dragon" I said stacking mine on top of hers

"Good luck Sis" She said

I smiled

"You too"

I caught up with my group, as we made our way through the hallway trying to figure out where room 213 was.

"Guys, maybe if we take this left..?" Nabu suggested

"I think we've already been down this way" Stella said

"So we can navigate ourselves through any infinite universe, but when it comes to highschool we're a total blank" Ian said

"Hey, check it out! This one is 212, so…"

"213! Thank god!" Layla screamed pointing to a classroom

Just as we were about to walk in Stella stopped us.

"Wait!" She screamed

"What?" We all said

"Let me just fix you guys up. We have to make a statement" She said

She went up to Layla flattening out her t-shirt. Then she went over to me and pulled the ponytail out of my hair. Then she went toward Musa and fixed her necklace.

"Stella!" We all screamed brushing her off

"Sorry" She said, putting her hands up

Ian pushed open the door, and suddenly every student in the class room looked up at us.

"Oh hello. I presume you are the new students" The teacher said

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled under my breath, making the 6 of us laugh

"My name is Ms. Cole. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" Ms. Cole said

"Er…okay. My name is Nabu Andros, I'm 21-er 18…"

"19" Layla coughed

"I am 19. And I am a high school student!" Nabu finished

I couldn't help but smirk

"My name is Layla…Tides…and I'm 19 as well" Layla said with a smile

"I'm Stella! Stella Solaria! Learn the name, cause you'll be hearing it lots" Stella said with a wink

We smacked our foreheads

"Obviously laying low means nothing to Stella" Musa mumbled

"I'm Riven" Riven said emotionlessly crossing his arms

"Riven what?" The teacher asked

"Riven…." He mumbled thinking

Hmm..I guess Riven doesn't have a last name, does he?

"Riven..Riven…" He said, stalling

He started looking around the room, until his eyes fell on the door.

"Riven Door!" He said

We snorted.

"Riven Door?" I asked quietly so only we could hear

"Improvising here" He said

"Ian Knightly" Ian said, crossing his arms as if to say he so didn't want to be there, nor did he care what people thought of him.

"Musa Melody, nice to meet you" Musa said with a smile

The teacher then laid her eyes on me, then got a confused expression

I sighed knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm 18, I swear" I said

The class started laughing

"I'm sorry sweety, you're just…"The teacher started but I cut her off

"Short? I know. The names Sara, Sara Sparks. And I'm 5"4, if you want to know" I said

"5"4? Holy crap girl! You grew!" Layla said high fiving me

The class erupted in laughter

"I can sense some short jokes coming on" I mumbled

"Can't wait" Ian said

I glared at him

"Why don't you 6 take your seats in the back row" Ms. Cole said

We nodded, walking to the back of the classroom.

I sat between Musa and Nabu. I opened up the backpack Tecna prepared for us, then took out a notebook and a pen.

"Welcome to 12th grade Science" Ms. Cole said to us

"Thanks" We mumbled with a sigh

We got through the day pretty well actually. I only sassed my teacher like twice, And Nabu only made like 4 sarcastic comments. Musa was only caught with her ipod once in History! Lunch finally came around. Lunch was the only time all of us could be together again.

We picked up our backpacks and headed out toward the quad to meet up with everyone.

"Hey" We said when we saw the rest of our group sitting

"Hey! Why don't we go to the middle school? Let's eat with the girls" Flora suggested

**In the Middle School**

Genie walked through the hallways. So far she'd been separated from all of her friends, in every single class. She suddenly felt more alone then she'd ever had. Not only that, the kids were already making fun of her for being smart. All her friends were together in the other 2 classes, leaving her all alone. She had nobody to talk to, nobody to even converse with. She was too shy to even walk up to anyone and say hi.

As Genie walked through the hallway quietly, books in hand, she suddenly heard laughing.

She looked behind her and saw 2 boys from her class pointing at her.

She raised her eyebrows, wondering what they were laughing at. She saw them pointing toward her hair. She gasped, suddenly realizing what they were laughing at. The brown in her hair faded a little on the top of her head, purple coming through a bit. She started to scurry through her bag, pulling out a white beanie hat. She pulled it on quickly, covering it up.

"What are you, some kind of mutant freak?" One boy named Dylan asked

It was hard for her to find her voice, but she knew that if she didn't explain herself she may blow the secret.

"I'm not a freak! That was…highlights. They umm..they only come out on hot days because the sun makes it shine" She improvised

They started laughing

Then, the other boy, Harold, went up to her knocking the books out of her hands.

All of the kids in her class were watching now. Genie gasped, dropping to the floor to quickly pick them up. She had secretly stashed a spell book from Magix. She couldn't help it. She loved it!

"What is that?" A girl from her class, Jamie, asked pointing at the book.

"N…nothing!" Genie said, clutching it to her chest

"Some kind of journal or something? That is so cute!" Jamie said

The whole class erupted in laughter

"N…no! It's…it's..ummm…it's a calculus book!" Genie screamed

"Calculus? We don't take that until 10th grade" Dylan said

"I'm just…getting a head start" Genie said

The class erupted in laughter again

"Nerd!" They all cheered

"It's not like that!" Genie said, feeling tears well up

"Nerd! Nerd!" They all cheered

Genie picked up her backpack and turned around.

Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened to her. She saw Sara running towards her.

**Sara POV**

We couldn't find the girls, so we decided to split up and look.

I started walking around until I heard some kids chanting

"Nerd! Nerd"

I narrowed my eyes, but then a thought came to my mind.

"Genie" I said, my eyes growing wide

I started to run toward the source of the voices, and sure enough, there was Genie. Sitting on the floor hugging a book to her chest.

I started to run toward her as she noticed I was there.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I asked

The kids around her froze

"Nothing" They all said

"That's what I thought. Now scram before I call the principle" I said shooing them.

The kids parted, leaving Genie looking up at me pleadingly.

"Sara, thank you so much!" She said, suddenly wrapping her arms around me

"No problem Genie. But what happened?" I asked

"My hair was showing, and they almost kind of saw a spell book" She said

"It's alright. As long as you're okay" I said

"I'm fine. I know how to take it. I've been through this already" Genie said, looking down

I suddenly felt pity for her.

"But please Sara, please don't tell Tecna" She pleaded

"But why? If you don't tell someone then how will it get stopped?" I asked

"I don't care! Please Sara, I'm begging you! Don't tell Tecna, or my parents, or anyone! If my parents or anyone found out then they'll do something and…it'll just make it worse" Genie said

"Genie, I don't know. We have to tell someone" I tried

"No, please!" She pleaded

I sighed

"Alright" I said

"I can put up with it, okay? We're only going to be here for a few months, right?" Genie said

"Yeah. I guess you're right…" I said

The rest of the day, I kept thinking about Genie. What did she mean, I've been through this before? Has she always been bullied like that? For being smart? God I'd give anything to be as smart as her. I'm stupid, I cant help it. She's smart! But people make fun of her for it? What the hell is that?

I walked into last period class, which was History.

The teacher turned and started to teach some crap that bored me to death!

"It's times like these I miss potions and fighting classes" Musa mumbled

"Amen to that" Layla, Stella, and I whispered back

"Shhh! I'm trying to take notes here!" Ian whispered

"Well you're the only one" I whispered back

"No wonder you're a terrible student. You can't focus" He whispered

"Shut up" I whispered back

"What? Do you have like ADHD or something?" He asked

"No! And even if I did it's nothing to make fun of" I said  
>"You so do" He whispered shaking his head<p>

I was about to step on his foot, when I felt a paper being thrown at my head..

My head snapped us, looking for who did it.

That's when I saw him. Daniel freakin Clark, staring at me laughing with his friends.

I crumpled up a piece of paper ready to throw when Layla stopped me.

"Ignore" Layla said

I sighed, putting it down.

As the class went on, he kept throwing papers at me!

I was seething with anger as he kept chucking papers at my head.

"Sara, calm down. We have 5 more minutes of this class, hold it in" Musa said

I nodded, clenching my fists under the desk.

"You have got to calm yourself! If you keep this up your hair might catch on fire!" Nabu whispered

"That only happens to Bloom" I whispered

"Well you're from Domino. You still have the fire essence inside you" Musa explained

I took some deep breaths.

Only 10 second left of class!

He threw another paper at me.

8 seconds!

He threw another paper at me.

4 seconds!

He threw another paper at me.

Class was over!

I caught the paper just as it was about to hit my face. I clenched it in my fist, squeezing it with everything I had.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to Daniel.

"Listen kid. I don't know what your problem is, but I have had just about enough of you for one day!" I screamed

"I don't know. I'm thinking I can take you on a little longer" He said with a smirk

"What? You wanna fight me?" I asked

"Bring it" He said, clenching his fists

"Fine with me. You round up you're best 5, and I'll round up mine" I said

"Good. Meet you behind the school at 6" Daniel said

"Good" I said

"Fine!" he said

"Fine!" I said back

I turned around

"Layla! Musa! Ian! Nabu! Come with me! Grab Riven, and get ready to kick ass!" I screamed leaving the classroom angrily.

"Yes! Finally some real action!" Musa said happily as they followed me out

"Bloom is so not gonna aprove of this!" Nabu said rubbing his hands together with an evil smirk

We arrived at home by 5. I took my 5 troops and immediately we went out to the backyard. I explained to them what was going on, and they were all excited to kick butt.

"Just what I've been waiting for" Riven said happily

The 6 of us practiced our fighting.

"Clark isnt going to know what hit him" Nabu said dodging a kick from Musa

We all laughed

"They have no idea they're up against 6 trained fighters!" Layla said as we continued laughing

"Let's make a pact" I said

They all looked at me

"Whatever happens…we must make the other guys look stupid!" I said

They all laughed agreeing

We went back inside, where my mom was setting the table.

"Hey kids. Come sit, we're having dinner" My mom said

"Actually mom, we're going out for dinner. Sorry" I said

"Alright" She said with a shrug

"Dinner? Yum. Can I come?" Marina asked, coming out with everybody

"Sorry Mar, it's actually kind of a group date thing" Layla said, putting her arm around Nabu's shoulder

"Sara and Ian?" Rose asked

"Uhhhh, well, we decided to give it a shot. Just 1 date" Ian improvised

"Really? OMG! Wait….you guys better not be faking us out again" Tiana said

"Nope. This ones for real" I said through gritted teeth

"But uhhh…king Oritel doesn't have to know right?" Ian asked my mom

My mom laughed  
>"My lips are sealed" She said with a wink<p>

Ha! Ian's scared of my Dad!  
>"Bye!" Musa called as we shut the door behind us<p>

We decided to take the motorcycles. We figured it probably made us look cooler. More hardcore.

When we got there, we saw Daniel standing before us with 5 guys.

"Hold up. You didn't say there'd be girls. I aint hitting a girl, man" One of his friends said

"Sexist" Musa said

He glared

We stared at each other for a while

"Riven, take left. Muse, take right, Nabu and Layla back to back, Ian, take center. Whatever you do, I take Clark" I said balling my fists

They nodded

And the fight began.

I ran at Daniel, ready to tear him apart.

First I slid down, knocking his feet out, making him fall to the ground.

I got on top of him, pinning him down.

"That was easier than expected" I said with a smirk

He rolled over, pinning me down

"Wanna bet?" He asked with a wink

I glared

"You know, from this point of view, you're kind of cute" He said

I spit in his face

"Gross!" I screamed

I kicked up, making him fly off.

I ran, doing a double flip, landing on my feet perfectly.

I hit his pressure point, then I took his arm, spinning it behind his back.

"Now, would you rather me flip you, or punch you in the gut, your choice" I said

"None of the above" He croaked

He suddenly, flipped me over his shoulder, slamming me to the ground

I grunted

I wrapped my feet around his feet, twisting, making him fall down.

I got up, then I jumped on him with my elbow out.

He screamed in pain, clutching his stomach

I laughed

He got up, then grabbed me from behind. He leaned down into my ear.

"You know, you're still kind of hot" he sang, knowing it would tick me off

I took his arm flipping him over.

"Sara, switch with me. I want a turn with Clark" Nabu said, hitting his fist in his hand

"Fine. I need to blow off some steam with another" I said switching

I started to fight back to back with Ian. I hate his guts, but I have to admit, he's got skill…and we fight well together.  
>God that was painful to say!<p>

"Word to the wise buddy! Don't hit on my friend!" I heard Nabu scream, then I heard Daniel scream out in pain

I couldn't help but laugh

"Nice one Nabu!" I screamed high fiving him

Just as I was about to knock a guy out, I suddenly heard sirens.

All 12 of us gasped as 2 cop cars skidded around, surrounding us.

"It's the cops! Scatter!" I screamed

"Not so fast" One of the cops said, grabbing his hands.

"Don't fight! You'll end up in prison!" I screamed at Riven as I tried to run away

"Crap! It's my dad! I'm out of here!" Daniel screamed jumping into the bush and out of sight

His father?

Then I saw the cop from this morning step out of the other car.

Officer Clark? Daniel…Clark.

God, I'm an idiot!

His Dad's a cop!

Musa and Layla got taken, handcuffs clasped around their hands.

All of Daniel's friends were out of sight by now, which left Nabu and I running for dear life.

Suddenly, I felt my arms being pulled back and cuffed.

I moaned as Nabu and I were pulled inside the cop car.

"We're taking you kids downtown" Officer Clark said

I looked at the 5 of them.

"Guys, we have officially broken every single rule Bloom told us not to do" Musa said, putting her head in her hands

"We're dead"

**Ooooo! They are in some deep, deep trouble now! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter's gonna have some Baltor action in it, and some romantic tention.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that I really don't update so often, but that's about to change! I promise you guys weekly reviews! And you wanna know why? Cause I love you! Especially since I'm officially in summer vacation mode, so that means 1-2 chapters….per week! Hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter 8:**

"Kids!"

Our heads snapped to the front of our small room. The 6 of us, Layla, Musa, Riven, Nabu, Ian and I were basically confided to this little 2 by 4 room for the last hour and a half. It. Was. Complete. Hell.

We all jumped up out of our seats.

"Err...hey mom.." I said, scratching my head

"Hey? Oh I know you didn't just say hey! Sara, do you know how much trouble you're in?" Bloom screamed jumping in front of my mom

My mom, Layla's mom, Nabu's mom, Ian's mom, and Bloom stood before us. There were 2 cops standing at the door and I'm not positive but I think 1 of them was giving me the stink eye. It was Daniel's dad.

"Bloom, you don't even know the story! It's not as bad as it seem-"

"Not as bad? Oh this is rich! Come here, I take first hit!" Bloom screamed holding out her hand to hit me

"Bloom! Bloom!" My mom said pulling her back

"What?" She screamed

"Go find your father" My mom said turning her around

"Yeah, whatever. Sara Sparks this conversation is not over!" Bloom screamed on her way out

"This is not over" I mimicked in an annoyed voice.

Bloom glared at me and I glared back.

The 6 of us stood with wandering eyes, wondering what would happen. I can't believe the cops actually caught us! That jack ass Daniel knew his father would show up. He knew it the whole time! It was a total set up!

Our moms crossed their arms, angry looks on their faces.

"Well….I'm out of here" Riven said with a shrug

We all glared at him

"That's great dude. Real great. Abandon team in our time of need" Nabu said

"Hey, none of them are legally in charge of me, I'm free" Riven said with a shrug

Just as he was about to leave, Layla's mom pulled him back by his hood.

"You're funny if you think you're not in trouble. You think Hobo's gonna let you marry his daughter like this?" Layla's mom asked

Riven sighed, then joined us back in the line.

Our mom's stood before us, arms crossed.

"So umm…does dad know?" I asked

"Does dad know? He's signing you out! Of prison!" My mom screamed

"Well umm, technically we aren't in prison" I said

"You were arrested by a police man. Don't be playing that "technically" junk with me young lady" My mother said and if looks could kill I'd be dead right now

"Yes mother!" I said straightening up. I guess it came off as sarcastic because I heard Musa, Layla, Nabu, Riven, and Ian stifle a laugh.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?" Nabu's mom screamed

"No!" We all screamed freezing

"Come on. We're going home. Your father's got a mouthful for you" My mom said

I sighed, walking toward the exit with everyone.

We were led out toward the front desk where the girls, their boyfriends, and our dads were waiting for us.

Our Fathers were at the front desk signing papers. When my Dad turned around to see us, he gave me this look, shook his head, and mumbled something under his breath.

"You guys!" Stella said running and immediately giving us a hug

"What in your right minds made you do this idiotic thing?" Sky asked

"You guys don't even know the whole story" I said

"The whole story? You know what? I can't handle this, Sara! I for one am going home!" Bloom screamed getting up and going to the exit. Sky follow after her. I couldn't hear much but I distinctly made out Bloom saying

"I tried to warn her! But she never listens to me!"

I clenched my fists.

"What happened out there?" Helia asked

"We got into a fight" Layla said

"Well…did you guys win?" Brandon asked

"Hell to the yeah" Nabu said knuckle pounding Brandon

"Nabu!" His father screamed

"Right.." He mumbled looking away

"Well are you okay?" Tecna asked me

"Yeah I guess. We have a few bruis-"

"I'm sorry Tecna, but my daughter isn't able to speak to you at the moment. She'll be under house arrest for the next few weeks" My Dad said butting in

"Dad!" I asked

"Not a word about this. Phone" he said

"Huh?"

"Hand me the phone Sara. You obviously don't deserve the luxuries you've been given. Children that lie don't get things like phones and t.v's" My Dad said

"Fine! Take it!" I screamed digging in my pocket and handing it to him

"You better not give me attitude. Now get in the car. We'll discuss this at home" He said

I groaned as he pushed me out the door.

The ride home was brutal. Not a word escaped anybody's mouths. I rode with my mom and Dad. Riven went with Musa and her dad, and everybody else went with their families. When we got home..that's when all hell broke loose.

"You guys!" Tiana came at me immediately with a hug. The 9 girls hugged us, asking us if we were all right.

"Sara" Daphne said hugging me.

"Daph, It's not what it seems" I tried to explain

"Say no more, I believe in you. Everybody else may not, but I do" Daphne said

I smiled

"Everybody go upstairs. We're going to talk over your punishments" Musa's Dad said

All of us "delinquent" kids went straight toward the steps.

Lyrica raised her hand

"Ummm..so like…if you didn't do anything do you still have to go upstairs cause I was kind of in the middle of-…"

"LYRICA!" Hobo screamed

"Going up! Going up!" Lyrica screamed pulling everybody else up to

Everybody assembled into Bloom's room.

"Hey, all my troops come to my room for a second. I need to talk to you" I announced

"You're "troops" jeez, you really think you're in some kind of war don't you" Stella said

"Well we kind of are. If you only knew how brutal it was" Riven said

They all came to my room, and I shut the door behind us. They all sat around on my bed, on the floor, on the couch. I turned around, facing them.

"What's up Sar?" Layla asked

"I think we were played" I said

They all looked up

"What do you mean?" Musa asked

"I'm sayin-" I started but was cut off

"She's saying that Daniel set the whole thing up, knowing his Dad would come, and had it so we would get in trouble" Ian said, getting up.

"Oh my god…" Layla said, realizing the truth  
>"Now that's stooping low. He's gonna get a can of Musa wooping tomorrow" Musa seethed<p>

"A can of Musa wooping?" Nabu asked

"It aint pleasant" Riven assured

We all cracked small smirks.

"I just want you guys to know that I take full blame for this. It was all my fault" I said

"Please Sara, don't start with that whole "I'll take the blame" crap. We all made a decision to go out there, so we're ALL getting the punishment" Ian said

I sighed, getting up and opening the door again.

"I just want you guys to know that, no matter what happens, we put up a great fight. I'm actually really proud of what you did out there" I said

They all smiled a little, then we joined everyone in Bloom's room. When we got in, everyone was gathering around Tiana, hopeful looks. Tiana had her fingers to her temples, looking deep in thought.

"What's going on?" Musa asked

"Shhhh! Tiana's trying to tap into Oritel's mind. Maybe she can change his attitude" Kayla explained

My eyes widened, stepping closer to Tiana.

"Sorry you guys. I'm not trained enough yet, he's putting up to much of a fight in his mind. He's like, way mad" Tiana said

I groaned

"I'm scared!" Musa screamed

"We're so dead. This was possibly the stupidest idea we've ever had" Layla said

"I still think they deserved it. He was totally disrespectful to Bloom, and an ass to Sara" Nabu said

"Are you insane! You people are insane! I told you, no fights, no fights, don't make me stress it enough, and you were all like, yeah Bloom, quit trippin! But now here we are!" Bloom screamed

I clenched my fists in anger  
>"You know what Bloom! I am so sick of you always being so bossy! I hate to break it to you but you're no better than me. Why does everybody think you're so good? All you do is, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You never stop yapping. Seriously I don't even know how Sky manages to put up with you! So listen up Bloom, and listen good, you better get over yourself and have a reality check. Just cause your red headed and engaged doesn't mean you're all that!" I screamed in her face<p>

There was a pause of silence, as everybody stared with their eyes opened.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Bloom screeched jumping on me out of no where

She pushed me down to the floor then started to punch me

"Take that back you little brat!" She screamed in my face

I kicked up, pushing her off me

"Takes one to know one!" I screamed back

She ran at me again pushing me down to the bed. She started to claw at my face.

"How about you Ms. Circus Freak! Look at me, I'm Sara, I think I'm sooooo cool cause I can do a stupid handstand" Bloom screamed, attempting to do a handstand, but fell to the floor

"I am not a circus freak. And if you didn't notice, I'm more powerful than you are!" I screamed

She ran at me, her hair igniting in flames. Damn, she is kind of intimidating when her hair got on fire. Everyone that was trying to pry her off me, suddenly jumped back, not wanting to get hit with fire.

"Look at me, I'm Bloom, I think I'm sooooo cool because I can light my hair on fire!" I said tauntingly

She gripped my shirt, looking angrier than I thought she could ever look.

"Admit it Sara, I'm more powerful than you are" She said trying to make me snap

"Oh yeah? Than answer me this, who has the Domino scepter!" I screamed

Bloom glared

I threw my ring in the air, my scepter flying down.

I gripped in my hands.

"Who has the gift of Hugand? Who has infinitive powers?" I kept going

"Who has the Dragon flame?" Bloom screamed

"Big woop" I said

She fired a ball of fire at me. I put up a protective shield, absorbing it.

"Oh I know you didn't just fire at me! Some sister you turned out to be!" I screamed firing a green energy ball

"How is it possible I cant read your mind? You sure are an animal" I said with a smirk

"Dragon Sheild!" Bloom screamed blocking out the energy ball

"That's it. I'm so done with you Sara!" Bloom screamed

"The feeling is mutual!" I screamed back

The 2 of us looked at each other with glaring eyes.

"MAGIC WIN-" We both started but were cut off by the door slamming open  
>"Girls! Girls!" Daphne screamed running in between us, and with the efforts of Daniel and herself, they pried us off each other. Daphne had Bloom, and Daniel was holding me back<p>

"You two need to simmer down" Daniel said

"What has gotten into you two?" Daphne asked

"You think you're more powerful than me? That's hysterical! Hate to break it to you kid, but I'm the one Baltor, Darkar, and the Trix have wanted since I first started at Alfea. You're just the side show" Bloom said

"Is that right? Were YOU the one they trapped underground? Were YOU the one Baltor cornered and attacked multiple times? And I hate to break this one to you Sis, but I've been more heroic than you've been in all 4 years you've known these guys. In fact, why aren't I the leader of the Winx Club? I SAVED Nabu from dying…hell, I've saved you from dying more than a few times" I said

"Oh I get it now! You're jealous!" Bloom screamed, throwing me against the wall

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? Of YOU? Please Bloom, don't make me laugh" I said

"You're jealous because I'm the leader of the Winx Club, you're jealous because I have Sky. You're jealous because there are boys LINING up at my door, and boys are freaked out of you because they think you'll like flip them or something. And you're jealous because MOM AND DAD LIKE ME BETTER!" Bloom screamed

Everyone gasped at what she'd said.

"That's enough now Bloom" Daphne said, looking angry

"Get out of this Daphne, this is between me and Sara" Bloom said

I stood there, kind of frozen. My head was faced toward the floor.

"That doesn't hurt me at all Bloom" I stated, though my teeth were clenched.

"Because I already know that" I said

The room remained silent, and Bloom's ace softened a bit

"Sara I didn't-" Bloom started but was cut off

"Alright! Everybody who has not recently been in a cop car, front and center!" My Dad screamed, his voice ecoing through the whole house.

Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Stella, Brandon, Tiana, Kayla, Lyrica, Emma, Marina, Kate, Starr, Rose, and Genie came up before him, the rest of us slowly following behind, but we stayed to the side.

They all looked kind of scared, wondering if they were in trouble. My Dad went into his pocket and pulled out a nice wad of money.

"Bloom, take everybody out for ice cream" My Dad said

Woah, woah, woah. Back up! Did he really just say that?

"Uhh…why?" Bloom asked

"Because, unlike some other children, they were good little children, who don't deliberately lie to their parents, and don't get into trouble" My Dad said

"Err…okay" Bloom said

"Mr. Sparks….King Sparks…Mr. King Sparks..is this really necessary?" Sky asked, kind of nervously

"Yes. In fact, here's some more money, take them to a movie too!" My Dad screamed handing him more money

"Oritel-" My mom started

"No, no, Miriam. How about they stop for some pizza too!" Musa's dad said handing Brandon money

"Errr…can we go yacht shopping?" Stella asked, hoping for a yes

"But of course! See, good children get good things. Here's some money!" Layla's dad said handing her money

"Wooo! We're going yacht shopping!...uhhh…I mean….we'll bring you back some Dairy Queen!" Stella screamed pulling everyone out the door

I crossed my arms. I SO wasn't in the mood for this. Bloom really get's me so angry, and I know I'm going to crack if my Dad even dares to say something so cruel to me.

"If you think pizza, ice cream, and yacht shopping is going to hurt us, it's not. You know Dad, if you'd stop and hear what I'd have to say, maybe you wont have to act like this" I said

"Okay then, do tell Sara. What does the almighty Sara have to say to us? Because I care so deeply what a 16 year old girl has to say" My Dad asked

Urrgghhhhhhhhh

"Well firstly, I'd really prefer if you'd downplay that sarcasm. And secondly, it wasn't our faults. This boy in my class, he was being really annoying, and FWI he slapped Bloom's butt. Anyways, he challenged us to a fight, and if we said no it'll make us look weak. If we look weak they'll torment us for the rest of this year" I said

"You're afraid of looking wea- HE DID WHAT TO BLOOM'S BUT?" My Dad said

"Now he listens" I mumbled

"What was that?" He asked

"Nothing" I said

"What did you say?" He asked

"I was just saying that if it were Bloom in this situation, you'd let her off easy" I said

"That's because Bloom doesn't constantly get into fights. She doesn't talk back to teachers, I just wish you'd be….this is not the point!" My Dad said

"What do you wish Dad? You wish I'd be a little more like Bloom?" I asked

"That is not what I said" My Dad said

"Oh, but it is. You want me to be like Bloom? The golden child" I said

"Okay Sara, that's enough" My mom said, but I ignored her

Everyone was looking at me and my Dad like we were a show.

"You're upset because I don't know how to act like a princess? Like Bloom? Because I burp at the table. Because I'm capable of flipping something 4 times my weight. Because I have a gift that most girls have? Well I'm sorry I cant be the copy of Bloom you so hoped for. Sorry I wasn't brought up that way, no thanks to you" I said harshly

My Father looked kind of hurt

"Sara you know your father didn't mean it like that" My mom said putting her hand on my shoulder

I shrugged it off

"Sara. Stop" Daphne whispered

I looked around myself, then a realization came to me.

"I'm so out of here" I stated

My parents narrowed their eyes

"What are you-"

I grabbed my sweatshirt then head to the door.

"Sara Sparks! I forbid you!" My Mom screamed

I laughed

"You're not in charge of me" I said, getting my ring ready

"Oh yes I am! You come back here young lady! You step out that door and you will-"

SLAM!

I am so out of here.

Bloom POV:

"Stella, I can't believe we actually bought a yacht!" I said with a laugh

"Well believe it babe. The bill's coming tomorrow" Stella said, licking her ice cream

"Tonight was the greatest!" Kate exclaimed, with a jump of joy

"Totally!" Lyrica said high fiving her

"Yeah but..does anybody feel kind of bad that we're having fun and everybody else is getting in trouble?" Flora asked

"They brought that one upon themselves. We told them not to get into fights. And besides, we bought them dairy queen didn't we?" Stella asked holding up the bag of ice cream

"Well I do kind of feel a little guilty.." I murmured

"Well I don't blame you. You told Sara your parents liked you better" Brandon said

Stella glared

"Great pep talk Brand" She said sarcastically

"No, it's true. I didn't mean it, I was…I was just angry" I said

I feel so guilty for saying it. It's not true, my parents love us all equally, Sara, Daphne and I.

"Don't worry Bloom, I'm sure you guys'll make up" Flora said reassuringly

"Yeah, I mean, look at Musa and I. We fight more than any of you guys, but we still love each other. It's just what being a sister is about" Lyrica said

"Yeah, but that's just not…us. Sara, Daphne and I, we're not really like most sisters. We didn't grow up together in the same house, we didn't know each other until like a year ago. It's just not the same thing. We're more like…great friends that never fight" I said

"You guys fighting now, you know what that means don't you?" Helia asked

"What?" I asked

"It means you're getting closer as sisters" Tiana finished

As this thought processed in my head, we walked up the stairs, getting to the front door. We could hear screaming from the inside.

We all looked at each other with alarmed expressions, all having the same thought.

Stella quickly opened the door, and we ran in.

"I don't get it! She just, she just ran out on us? Oritel, I told you we were being to harsh on her" I heard my mom say

Suddenly, my heart froze.

"Where's Sara?" I asked looking around

"Sara left!" Layla cried

"W…what are you talking about? Sara didn't leave, that's impossible" I said, though I was stumbling over my own words

"It's all my fault" My Dad said, sitting at the dining room table and rubbing his temples

"Dad that's not true" Daphne said

"It is. I was treating her like…I just wanted her to know…I shouldn't have…." My dad stuttered at a loss for words

Everyone was crying.

"Why didn't you guys follow her?" I exclaimed, tears falling down my face

" We couldn't! She left in a portal. She could be anywhere by now" Layla cried

"This is terrible. We cant just…she cant just…" Musa cried

"What are you guys crying about? Why don't you glitter girls get up on your wings and FLY. Jeez, why do they have them anyways, if they aren't going to use them?" Ian said, looking pretty laid back.

"You know what Ian, I don't have time for you. You may not care about her, but the rest of us do!" Stella screamed

"Yeah, she's our best friend. She's apart of the team" Flora said

"Oh you mean the team where you all just backstab each other? Oh by the way Bloom, may I just say, I LOVED your little circus freak comment back upstairs" Ian said

Everyone glared

"Ian Knightly! You know what? You're going to get in your ship, and scour this country until you find her" Professor Saladine said to his nephew

"Whatever you say" Ian said, shrugging.

"Screw you Ian Knightly. I'm going to find her" I stated

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"No Winx ever left behind!"

All of the Winx girls got up and we stood in a circle.

"This wont end, until we find our girl" Layla murmured, punching her fist into her hand

"Timmy, go fire up the squad ship, we're coming too" Sky said

"Ready girls?" I asked

"Ready!" They responded

"MAGIC WINX!" We all screamed, with the exception of Musa of course

"ENCHANTIX!" Musa screamed

And we were off.

Sara POV:

I kicked some rocks as I walked. This is who I'm meant to be. I don't need them. They're all just a big unneeded nuisance in my life. I'm just, I'm just not cut out for a family. This whole year…it was like a trial. My hypothesis, once a loner, always a loner.

This isn't going to be so bad living alone again. Now that I have my magic I could whip up a sleeping bag, maybe some firewood, settle somewhere near a lake or something for water. It'll be like old times again!

I wonder what everybody is doing? Would they be looking for me? Maybe Layla and Nabu would, but not Bloom. Stella and Brandon would probably come too, but not Bloom. Flora and Helia would come, but not Bloom. Musa and Riven would come, but not Bloom. Timmy and Tecna would come, but not Bloom. Maybe even Ian…na, I'm not shooting THAT high. But definitely Bloom wont come. Or my Dad. Mybe my mom and Daphne might, but I have this feeling that they all despise me. My Dad never liked me from the start. He wanted me to be proper, and all princessy and girly. Little did he know he got a son. Okay, not a son, but I am definitely NOT the prissy girl he wanted. Bloom is.

Why does Bloom get everything! Everything comes so easy to her! Adults love her, she attracts boys, she's getting married! You know what I attract? I attract animals, and monsters, and villains who are possibly gay, we're unsure. P.S, yes I am talking about Balturd. (Haha, see what I did there, Balturd! I'm gonna use that one on him someday. Sara Sparks you are a genius!)

As I walked on, I suddenly felt a presence. You'd think they'd already know you cant sneak up on me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Icy, Icy, Icy, just the person I wanted to see. I am so in the mood to blow off some steam, right about now" I said

I heard that all too familiar laugh, as Icy lowered herself into view.

"Where's the rest of your pixie crue?" She asked, hands on hips, an evil look in her eye

"Let's just say it's not all glitters and tiaras up my alley" I said

"Awww, was there a little glitch in fairy land?" Icy snickered

"Icy, let me just play this out for you. You will shut your mouth, I will tell you to leave, you will leave, I will go off into the sunset with a smile on my face" I said

Icy laughed

"Word on the street is, you lost your infinitive powers" Icy said

"Temporarily. However, it does still work on some things. Such as, evil girls who wear waaaayyyyy to much blue eye make up" I said

Icy glared

"Wow, that's a great come back. Coming from the girl who cant even handle 2 sisters" Icy snikered

"Don't talk about my sisters" I murmured

"What was that?" She said tauntingly

I remained silent

"You know Sara, I may be evil, but at least I treat my sisters with more respect than Daphne and that Bloom ever treated you" Icy said

I looked at her

"What are you getting at Icy?" I asked

"Join us Sara. We'll give you everything you've ever wanted in a family" Icy said

I turned my back and began walking in another direction

"Evil and darkness? I'd rather die" I said, continuing to walk

"You're making a big mistake Sara. We could give you what you've always wanted. We'll treat you just as I would treat any of my sisters" Icy said

I looked up and glared.

"What do you think? You think I'm just going to switch over to the dark side? Just ,like that? Well then Icy, I see I've underestimated your genius" I said and with every word I said I stepped closer.

"Read my lips, I will never become the monsters you and your sisters are. I will never go according to Baltor and Darkar. I wont give myself up that easy. You want to know why? Because I am Sara Sparks, fairy of animals, princess of Sparks, and kicker of ass!" I said

I sent my hands forward, knocking her to the ground.

"You've made a big mistake" Icy seethed

"You're right, I have made a big mistake. You're wrong about my family. They DO love me, I have just been too thick headed and stuck in the past to realize it!" I screamed

Then, I threw my arms in the air in an arched position

"MAGIC WINX!"

(I will be transformed

Energy created my magic powers

I'll get em with the force and with the will!

Winx I'm powerful!

Sara! Sara! Sara!

Winx, we are the Winx

I am power, I am…

Winx!)

"Now, for the main event…Domino!" I screamed throwing my ring up in the air and making my scepter appear

Icy laughed, getting up and wiping herself off.

"Oh sisters!" She sang

A portal opened, revealing Stormy and Darcy.

"Have you guys ever heard of the expression, 3's a crowd?" I asked with a smirk

"You ever heard the phrase, short brunette get's pounded by 3 hot witches" Stormy said

"I don't believe I'm familiar" I said sarcastically

The 3 smirks, giving each other knowing looks, as if they were up to something.

I better act fast.

"Animal claw!" I said sending a spell at them

"Ice barior!" Icy said, putting up a shield

"lion roar!" I screamed

The spell hit them, sendin them toward the ground

"Urrghhh! Let's darken things down a bit. Enveloping Darkness!" Darcy screamed

The spell hit me, making everything look dark

"Get this off me!" I screamed, unale to see anything

The 3 laughed

"Stormy, go back, find Velgon, and see if it's ready" Icy commanded

"On it" Stormy said

I tried to feel around.

"Come on! Come on! Make me see! Make me see!" I said trying to use my infinitive magic on myself

Darcy and Icy were cracking up, loving that they'd gotten to me

"Loophole! You may be able to use it on us, but the magic is on you. You cant use your infinitive powers on yourself since you're good" Darcy sang

Urrgggg, I hate loopholes…..

"Okay, I can do this. Who needs sight?" I said

I started to kick and punch, but it was no use.

WHAM!

I slammed my fist into a tree

"Oooohhhhh myyy goddd" I breathed, trying to brush of the pain

This just made the 2 witches laugh even harder

I clenched my fists

"You guys just keep on laughing, but I got some news for you" I stated

"Oh? And what would that be?" Icy asked

"I. Don't. Care. Because, if this hasn't clicked in your mind yet, I'll repeat it. You cant hurt me. Well…you can…but you cant kill me. Only Baltor can. Haha! Now who's laughing!" I screamed laughing

Suddenly, I felt 2 cold hands touch my shoulder, making me tense up.

"You tell me"

His voice sent shivers down my back.

Okay, Sara, show no fear.

"Hey Balturd, long time no see. How've ya been? Hurt any innocent people yet today? No? Good, good…" I said

I hurt Baltor growl

"Are you going to let her talk to you that way?" I heard another voice say

"And you've brought company! What's up Dorkar? We haven't formally been introduced. Sara Sparks, nice to meet you you're evilness" I said, sarcastically bowing

"You were right Baltor, she does have a mouth on her" I heard Darkar murmur

"No more fussing Darkar. Is the elixir ready?" I heard Baltor ask

Elixar? What the hell is he talking about? Whatever it is, it SO doesn't sound good. I am SO out of here.

As quiet as I could I got on top of my scepter and prayed that when I lifted up they wouldn't notice.

"Where do you think your going, fairy?" I heard Velgon say

Suddenly, I felt ropes being wrapped around me. I guess these ropes were charmed to act heavier than they would regularly, because they just weighed me down. I hit the ground with a thud, detransforming.

Suddenly, Baltor took me by the neck

"Did you actually think I'd let you get away so easily? With you out of the picture, it'll make my life 10 percent easier" Baltor said, then he released me, leaving me gasping for air

"Why Baltor?" *cough* "Why do you need me so much? Why cant you go after somebody else!" I screamed

Baltor laughed  
>"You really don't know yet?" He asked<p>

"Would I ask you if I knew? And I thought I was the stupid one…."

"Sara Sparks, I overestimated you. I thought your dear sister would've at least given you the truth. I'm surprised" Baltor said

"Don't talk about Bloom like that! Bloom never lied-"

"Who says I'm talking about Bloom" Baltor said

"Daphne? What does Daphne have to do with this?" I asked

Baltor snickered

"I guess you'll never know, will you" Baltor said

"And why is that?" I asked

"You wont get to see until tomorrow" He said

I body began to tense up a bit.

"Baltor, the elixir has been put in the blaster" I heard Darkar say

Blaster? Do I even want to know?

"Give it to me" Icy said

"No Darkar, hand it to me. I'll do it" Darcy said

"As if! Darkar and I have been working on it. It's only fair if I do it!" Stormy said

"Ladies! I'll do it" Velgon said

"Can it Velgon!" Darcy shouted

"Don't talk to him like that!" Icy screamed

"Don't be so touchy, Icy" Stormy said

"Hey! Just give it here! I'll do it!" Baltor screamed. I could hear him say something under his breath.

"Bunch of morons…" He mumbled

I suddenly felt a little needle hit my neck

"What is this?" I asked

"You'll never know" Baltor said

I suddenly gasped, realizing what was going on.

"No! Get off me!" I started screaming, squirming around in my place

"HELP!" I screeched

All of them were laughing

"Say goodbye, bitch" Baltor seethed

This is it, it's over. Baltor's killing me. I'm done for. I just know it's going to happe….

"Goodbye, bitch!"

I gasped, opening my eyes. Baltor was blasted to the ground, and Bloom stood before me.

"Bloom!" I screamed

She smiled, hands on hips.

"Now, did you really think I'd let you die? We ARE sisters after all" She said

I smiled

"Yeah, hate to break up this little sister-sister moment, but we're kind of in a fight here!" Ian screamed

I looked up and saw the rest of the girls fighting off Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and the guys going after Velgon and Darkar.

"Right. Okay, Layla! Untie Sara. Stella, take the spell off her eyes" Bloom commanded, then went after Baltor.

Layla came to me.

"Good to see you're not dead" She said

I smiled

"You can say that again" I said

"Okay now, this might hurt a bit….water blade!" She said

A blade of ice came at the rope, skinning it off me.

"Thanks, but I still cant see" I said

"I'll fix that. Sun Blast!" Stella said

Suddenly, sunlight filled the sky. It was so bright, I began to get my sight back.

"Thanks you guys. Now let's get out of here. They have a new weapon" I told them

"I'll go tell the boys to get the ship ready We'll all get in there" Stella said, then she flew off

"Let's go up and tell everyone the plan" Layla said

I nodded, getting on my scepter.

We flew up in the air.

"You're not going anywhere!"

I turned my head, seeing Baltor holding the blaster in his hands. It was small, and looked kind of like a gun.

Then…he fired.

"Ahhh!" I screamed

It was like slow motion. It had a direct aim for my face. It was like I was frozen

"Get away from her!" Bloom cried, jumping in front of me

My eyes grew wide as the green liquid hit her. She was sent to the ground, moving at unimaginable speed. She detransformed out of her fairy outfit, about to hit the ground.

"Bloom!" Everyone screamed trying to race after her, but we were too slow.

"Baltor! You screwed it up! There's only enough for 1 more shot so don't mess up this time" Darkar barked

Batlor nodded, an evil smirk on his face

Just as Bloom was about to hit the ground, a bright light filled the sky.

"What's happening?" I asked

"It's…it's…"

(! Woaahhooahhhoahh!

Enchantix!

Magical powder!

Maximum Power!

Enchantix!

Powers apon me!

Powerful, Magical

Wnderful, dimensions

Powerful,

Enchantix!

Incredible vision, incredible power

Winx!

Enchantix!)

Bloom came out in her enchantix form, mesmerizing us all.

"Bloom, you're an enchantix fairy! Like me!" Musa said

Bloom smiled, knowing what she'd have to do.

"Call Timmy and tell him to bring the ship up. It's about to get pretty ugly out here" She said

Tecna called Timmy on her communicator, telling him to get down there fast.

Just as she said this the ship swerved, coming downward. The door opened, revealing all of the specialists.

"Get in you guys! Come on, let's go! Hurry up!" Riven barked as we all piled in

Suddenly, the trix and Velgon started firing at the ship.

"Wait for Bloom" Sky said watching the exit

Bloom flew back in, after doing her job.

"Timmy! Fly!" Helia shouted just as he saw her come in

"The door hasn't fully been sealed-"

"Fly!" Helia shouted

Timmy started the ship as the door's were still closing.

"Baltor! Take aim!" We heard Darkar scream

I looked down through the crack in the door, when suddenly, a blast of a small green liquid hit me smack in the stomach, throwing me back.

"Sara!" Everyone screamed

"I'm fine you guys" I said, trying to stand up

"Did they get you?" Stella asked

"Yeah. Man this stuff is nasty" I said looking down at my shirt. There was a little green dot…but it was evaporating into my shirt, going onto my skin.

"Ummm…okay, that didn't happen to me" Bloom said

"That's weird" Musa said

"It is. It's just supposed to make you feel weak and drain your powers, why is it going into you?" Bloom asked

"Whatever, Bloom, it's fine. Obviously, the jokes on them. Their stupid "elixir" didn't even work" I said with a laugh

"That's right! Baltor-0, Winx-80,000 million!" Flora said happily

"We showed them" Tecna said high fiving Flora

The ride home was really pleasant. Everyone was happy and smiling. Especially when we got home. Everybody was so happy to see me. Even my parents. Even though everything was all great, I knew there was something I had to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but hey, since when has the life of a fairy/princess/teenage girl been easy.

"Okay, so, I have called together this meeting because I have something to say. It's kind of important so…." I said

"Of course sweety, go on" My mom said

Before me sat my Mom, my Dad, Bloom and Daphne. I had called together a Sparks family meeting. We were all gathered in my parents bedrooms.

"First of all I just want to say I'm sorry. I over reacted, and you guys were right. It was wrong of me to stoop to Daniel's level. I should've listened to Bloom when she said not to fight. I'm sorry to Mom for causing you a hard time. And Dad, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I don't mean to act this way, honest, I just…"

"What are you apologizing for? We should be the ones apologizing. You were right Sara. I was treating you unfairly. I don't mean for it to come off that way, you know that" My Dad said

"Listen kids. Your father and I have been on a parenting stop for 16 years. We're just adjusting to the fact that we didn't get to see our little girls growing up. It's hard for us" My Mom said

"We understand Mom" Daphne said

I took a breathe

"I have 1 more thing to say" I said

They all looked at me

"Okay so I know that we're all supposed to be royal and stuff, but listen. I don't know how to act like I'm supposed to. And that's one of the things you guys should know about me, I don't usually follow the rules. I wasn't brought up the way Bloom and Daphne were. I'm just starting to adjust to having a family, and I'm really trying my hardest. But look, no matter how hard I try, I know I won't stop being stupid, or fighting…or even sarcasm. Those are just things I can't give up. And that's just who I am. That is what Sara Sparks is" I said

They all looked at me, a smile appearing on my Mom's face

"What?" I asked

"You called yourself Sara Sparks" She said, tears in her eyes

We all started laughing.

I went to her and she wrapped me in a hug. Then Bloom came, then Daphne, then my dad.

"We're so weird" Bloom said

We all nodded, laughing

"I love you girls so much" My Dad said, kissing my forehead

"Okay, I'm going up to bed now" Bloom announced

"I'm sure you're real wiped out Ms. Enchantix fairy" My mom said

Bloom smiled

"I'm so proud of you Bloom" Daphne said

" really saved my but out there" I said nudging her playfully

"Yeah, but you still got hit by the elixir" Bloom said

"Indeed I did, but I'm okay, aren't I?" I said spinning around once for her to see

She laughed

"Yeah. It was pretty pointless. You'd think they'd put a bit more effort into their work" Bloom said

"Okay well, if you're feeling sick or something during the night wake us up. This goes for both of you" My Dad said

"Okay. Ummm, Daph, I was actually meaning to talk to you" I said

"Okay Sara, but can we talk tomorrow? Daniel said he had something to tell me" Daphne said as we left. I couldn't get Baltor's words out of my mind. He said Daphne had lied to me about something. This couldn't be true though…could it?

"Yeah, okay" I said turning the corner. Daphne got in the elevator and went up to the Andros's floor. Bloom went to her room. I, on the other hand, went for the stairs.  
>"Where you headed?" Bloom asked<p>

"The kitchen. I'm starving. I missed dinner, remember?" I said

I'd spent the whole night in the police station.

"I think there's left over pizza in the fridge" Bloom said

I smiled, thanking her, then I head down. My pajama pants were baggy, making me almost trip over myself on the way down.

I went into the kitchen, switching the lights on.

Suddenly, I gasped.

"Hello to you too"

"Ian! You scared me" I said holding my heart

Ian was sitting at the table with his pajamas on, eating ice cream and reading a book.

"Didn't mean to intrude…on my own kitchen" He said sarcastically

"Hilarious" I said

I went to the fridge, looking through

"Why are you up?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep" He said

"So you decided, to come down, eat ice cream, and read a book instead?" I asked, eyebrows raised

"That is what I'm doing, isnt it?" He said

I smiled

"Mind if I join you? Ice cream sounds good" I said

He shrugged

"Whatever" He said

I took out a carton of cookie dough and got a spoon. I sat down next to him at the table.

"You caused some trouble today, short stuff" He said

"You got arrested too buddy, so I wouldn't be talking" I said taking a bite

"That's not what I was talking about. You had us on wild goose chase" He said

"My family was just infuriating me" I said

"Nice excuse" He said sarcastically

I looked at him.

"Answer me this, Ian Knightly. I can make friends with anybody in 5 seconds. You're the only person I haven't managed to befriend. Why is this?" I asked, putting my hand under my chin and leaning down.

"Well there's the fact that we hate each other" Ian said

I nodded, deep in thought, eating some ice cream

"There's also the fact that you're waaayyyy too sarcastic with me" I said

He raised his eyebrows

"Okay, we're both waayyyy to sarcastic with each other" I said

There was a long silence. Ian sighed.

"Do you think there'd ever be a time where we'd be friends" Ian asked

Woah! Woah! Woah! Did he just say that? Now that one caught me off guard.

"I really don't kno-"

Just as I was about to pick up my spoon, my body froze. I started shake, suddenly feeling a searing pain in my stomach.

"Sara? What's going o-"

Ian started, but I cut him off by gripping the table.

The pain was beginning to spread, going up toward my throat. I could barely breath. My vision was beginning to get blurred, and my hearing was faint.

"Sara! Sara! We need some help! HELP!" Ian screamed trying to help me

All I knew was that Ian was screaming, people were flooding the kitchen…and I was on the floor out cold.

**Hope you enjoyed. Expect more by Sunday :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**`Hey, I told you I'd update fast! That's right, I NEVER break my promises! Okay, well occasionally I might…oh never mind! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

I don't know much of what's been going on around here. All I know is that, I'm laying on the couch, and my head is hurting like hell.

"Guys! I think she's waking up!" I heard Bloom screamed

My hands shot to my ears, trying to block out the noise

"Shhhhh" I hissed

"Oh…sorry" Bloom said

All of a sudden, EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN INHABITANT OF THIS HOME CAME IN AND STARTED FIRING QUESTIONS AT ME!

"EVERYBODY!" I screamed

"What is it sweety? Are you feeling alright?" My mom asked, feeling my head

"I just have 1 question. Am I dead?" I asked

Everyone started laughing…but I was dead serious.

"How are you feeling?" Daphne asked

"My head is hurting, and I have this weird feeling in the pit of my…." I stopped midsentence, and I just started throwing up in the garbage can that stood next to my bed

"Gross" I groaned, wiping my mouth

"Surprisingly, we're getting used to it" Stella said with a shrug

"Getting used to it? Wait, have I been throwing up?" I asked

"Yeah. For the past 3 days you just slept, got up, threw up, then slept again, then got up, threw up….." Layla started

"I get it. Wait…3 days? I've been out like this for 3 days?" I asked

"Yeah. Sara, what's the last thing you remember?" Musa asked

"Well…I remember Baltor trying to kill me, but Bloom saved me and earned her enchantix. Then I remember some inspirational family moment I shared with my family…and I remember eating ice cream in the kitchen with Ian and…and…well that's about it.." I said thinking hard

"What happened?" My Dad asked me

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I ate something bad? Maybe that ice cream I ate had a bit of an impact on me..?" I suggested

"Impossible. I'd be in the same state if that were true" Ian said

"Then maybe…"

Layla's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"The elixir" She said

I narrowed my eyes

"Elixir? But that's impossible..if that were to be true Bloom would feel like this too" I said

"Yeah, but think about it. When Baltor put it in, there was only a small container of it," Layla started

"Which means Baltor was saving it for just 1 person," Musa continued as it started to click in her brain as well

"And that person is Sara" Tecna finished

"But what does that have to do with anything? Bloom got hit, just as much as Sara did" Stella added

"Yes. But what does Sara have over Bloom. The 1 thing that stands out, and Baltor wants more than anything.." Flora started, an understanding look on her face

My eyes widened

"Infinitive magic" I said

"Exactly" Layla finished

There was a long silence as it clicked in everyone's minds. I decided to break the silence.

"Damn you infinitive magic! Why must you be such a target!" I screamed

"Sara. It's not a curse, it's a gift" Bloom said with a laugh

"Oh, is it? Is it really?" I asked

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Bloom asked

"I don't know, why don't you ask Daphne" I said

Everyone looked at Daphne who looked so confused

"Because I sure don't know" I said

I looked at Daphne, our blue eyes bearing into each other's. I knew she was reading my mind….literally. When she found the information she needed a troubled look crossed her face.

"Excuse me everybody, but do you think I can have a minute alone with Sara" Daphne said

"Uhhh…sure" Everyone left, leaving me lying on the couch, Daphne standing before me.

I looked at Daphne, crossing my arms.

"Daph, I thought we trusted each other with everything. Why does Baltor say I don't know something?" I asked

"Okay listen. I really don't know the simplest way of explaining this…..this is so hard…where do I start.." Daphne said, a conflicted look in her eyes

"Daphne, just say it" I said, in a comforting voice.

Daphne took a deep breath

"Okay…listen. When I told you about having these special abilities, what was the first thought that passed through your mind?" Daphne asked

"Mmm…how lucky am I to be able to have such an amazing gift" I said

"Exactly. Infinitive powers….it's the most complicated force of magic. Only the wisest of wizards and the most soulful nymphs know the true secrets of this….gift" Daphne started

"Daphne, are you…."

"Yes. I am one of those nymphs. I know all the secrets to it. Can I share them with you, not all of them. But not because I don't love, it's because I do love you that I wont tell you everything" Daphne said

"I don't understand" I said

"Sara, you're not the only person that has infinitive powers" Daphne said

"What? Oh dear god, please tell me Baltor doesn't have it" I said

Daphne giggled

"No, it's not Baltor" Daphne said

"Then who? I'd love to meet her" I started

"You mean, them? Not 1, Sara. 8. There are 8 more of your kind walking on our land. 9 in total counting you. The 9 of you are meant to be a team. You're meant to be unbreakable at all times. You 9 are meant to be…kind of like Magix's secret weapon. Used only in our time of need. Because once all 9 of you band together you become the most powerful beings known to the world. You control anything, and everything" Daphne explained

I laughed

"What part of this is bad exactly? Please remind me" I said

Daphne closed her eyes

"If, by the 17th year of living, these 9 do not band together…you will die.." Daphne said

My eyes shot open

"What!DAPHNE!" I screamed

"Sara, it's not that simple..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! We can search for them!" I screamed

"Because! You don't understand!" Daphne tried but was cut off

"We'll find them. It's as simple as that. No sweat, right? RIGHT?" I screamed, my nerves getting to me

"The reason why I didn't bring it up, is because there's no point to it!" Daphne screamed, shutting me up

"We cant find them, because they're all dead" Daphne said

"W…what?" I stuttered, taken aback

"Baltor killed them all" Daphne said

"W..when?"

"The day he invaded Sparks. It was our threat. The threat was, if we didn't hand you over he'd kill the other 8, as in, you'd be sure to die either way" Daphne said

"So..he did?" I asked

Daphne nodded

"Usually, when an infinitive dies, they are reincarnated into new bodies, reborn. But there's been no sign of any reincarnation what so ever. I'm sorry Sara. Baltor wanted to use the elixir to kill you so all 9 of you would officially be gone, for good. Then, since you'd be gone, HE'D be the most powerful" Daphne explained

I looked up at Daphne, my eyes wide.

"B..but Daphne. This is…"

"The 17th year? I know. It's been killing me for so long. I didn't want you to know. I don't want you to.." Daphne couldn't finish her sentence, she was starting to choke up

"You knew it? This whole time?" I asked

She covered her mouth, nodding

I got up, kicking off the blankets

"Sara, where are you going?" Daphne asked, breathing in her tears rather then letting them out.

"On a walk. I need some time to think…maybe throw up a little bit…get some ice cream.."

As I approached the door, I felt the same weird sensation in my left leg, like I no longer had control over it. My leg shot in front of me, out of nowhere, causing me to fall down.

"Ah!" I shouted on my way down

"Sara!" She ran at me, trying to help me.

"Mom! Dad! You can come back in!" Daphne called, supporting my shoulders and bringing me back to the couch.

"In fact it's encouraged!" She screamed, supporting my other shoulder as well

My parents scurried in to see what was going on, along with everyone else

"Here we go again. Okay, this time I am NOT carrying her to the couch. She drools" Ian said

"Shut" I huffed. "Up" I finished

They put me back on the couch.

"That's it. She needs a doctor" My Mom said

"What are we supposed to say. Hi, yeah my friend here got shot with some evil elixir that's making her and her MAGICAL POWERS go crazy. Yup, sounds about right to me." Stella said sarcastically

"I'll get in touch with Magix. She'll get a specialist from Magix" My Dad said, dialing a number on his phone and leaving the room.

Doctor? No way!

"This is stupid you guys. I don't need some kind of a 'specialist' from Magix. I got this, okay?" I said

Fighting the pain, I pushed myself up. I aint going to no doctor!

"Sara, you cant-" Daphne started

"I'm not going to let my last few months go to waist" I whispered to her

She closed her eyes, as if pained

"What time is it?" I asked, still fighting the urge to scream out and just puke

"7:30am" Bloom said, trying to push me back down

"Good. That gives us all enough time to get ready for school" I said

It'll be the first day back since our little run in with the cops..but whatever.

"School? How could you possibly think of school at a time like this?" Stella asked

"A time like this? It's not like I'm dying! Jeez Stella" I said

A little brute humor, why not?

"Mom?" Bloom looked at my mom with a pleading look

"Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, I guess you are looking better. You haven't thrown up in the past hour…" She said examining me

Just at that moment I felt the urge to upchuck. Must….resist. Come on! I've always had a stomach of steel! Don't fail on me! Not after everything we've been through together! I've gotten through bad tacos, bad orange juice, bad…well just plain bad food in general. My stomach can take this!

I put a forced smile on my face.

"Yup! Come on! I'm gonna go shower. Be back in 5 minutes, everybody go get in your car and go, Ian, wait for me" I said

Then, I gingerly started up the staircase. When I got to my room I slammed the door shut and ran to my bathroom. Ran? It was more like a sprint for dear life.

I fell next to the toilet and just hacked it up.

"Nasty. Nasty. Nasty" I groaned, wiping at my mouth

I took a breath, looking at myself in the mirror.

I sighed, then undressed and got in the shower. When I got out, I flashed on jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up, and I magically removed the bags which stood underneath my eyes. I have to look fresh. I REALLY don't want to see a doctor.

I went downstairs, to find Ian waiting impatiently, swinging his keys around his fingers.

"Finally! Let's go" He said, then pulled me out

"Hands of" I said, as his speed was making me feel queezy.

"I swear to god I you up chuck in this vehicle I will whip your skinny little ass, understand?" He said, slamming the door of the car and putting the key in the ignition

"First of all, thanks for the compliment on my but. Great to know you've been lookin at it. And second, what's got you all cranky?" I asked, crossing my arms

He narrowed his eyes, but just stayed silent.

The ride to school was faster than it had been last time, and the parking was smoother too. When we got there, everybody had already went in. As we got in the same spot as they had on our first day.

As I was getting out of the car, I felt the pain in my stomach again. It wasn't as strong as before, but it still hurt. I decided I better remain still so I don't throw up or something.

"Sara, you coming?" Ian asked as he got out of the car

"Mhhhmmm…" I mumbled out

"What?" He asked, not hearing me

"Uh-huh" I said a little louder

He nodded, waiting for a second.

"So…you done?" He asked impatiently

"Errr…go ahead of me…I'm uh…tying my shoe" I improvised

Ian sighed, leaning against the car

"Sparks, you're a good liar…but a terrible actress" Ian said

I looked up at him

"Am I that obvious?" I asked

"Well it's that…and the fact that your shoes don't have laces on them"

Crap.

"Come on Ian, do a girl a favor. I know we're not the greatest of friends, but you said it the other night, we could be! And here's a perfect chance to try it out. Please, don't tell on me" I said…well, begged.

Ian looked at me.

"I don't get it, I thought you hated school. Why don't you want to be sick?" He said

"I umm…just cause!" I screamed

"Come on, there's gotta be a reason" Ian said

"I'm…I'm uhhh…"

"What?"

"I'm uhhh…"

"What is it? Just spit it out!" Ian said, intrigued

"I'm scared of the doctor! Okay? Are you happy!" I screamed

There was a long pause of silence…until Ian decided to break it with his laughter!

"Hahhahahahaha! You! Afraid of the doctor! Oh my god! This is rich! Oh man, I cant take this! Hahahahaha!" Ian burst

I crossed my arms, glaring at him

"You know, sometimes you just gotta know when to SHUT UP!" I screamed

"I'm sorry but…why are YOU, miss I can take on anything, afraid of some doctor?" Helia asked

"Because, they come with shots. You know, I really don't get shots. They're putting a hole…in your skin? I mean what the hell?" I said

Ian came around to my side of the car still laughing.

"Okay, I'll help you out. How are you feeling?" He asked

"Like somebody just punched me in the stomach" I stated

"Hmmm…I see…so here's what we'll do so we're not late to class. I'm going to carry you, and you're not going to speak of any of this. Right?" Ian said

"Right" I replied, giving him a thumbs up

First he grabbed my knees, wrapping them around his waist, then he took my hands and pulled me up so I was riding piggy back.

He pulled me up.

"Reach into my back pocket and get the keys" He told me

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well this just got awkward" I said

We both started laughing a bit when I pulled the keys out of his back pocket for him

"Lock it" He ordered

I nodded, then pushed the little lock button with my nose.

"Mission accomplished" I said

Ian rolled his eyes, then we made our way onto campus. I had both of our backpacks on my back, and as we walked they wobbled up and down. People looked at us as we walked. Some girls kind of pointed and giggled like it was something big.

"If people start thinking we're like a couple or something….I'll never forgive you" Ian said

I glared

"Is it so wrong for people to think you're dating me. It should be the other way around, okay? I mean, please! Gag me! Well…not literally…but hypothetically….nasty!" I said

"Me? I've already been asked out twice. It'll be a gift to you if people thought you were dating me" He said

What? Who asked him out?

"By who?" I asked with a snort

"Jessica and Kelsey" He said

I narrowed my eyes.

"Cheerleaders? I didn't think you went for that kind of crap" I said

He smirked

"Jealous?" he asked

I snorted

"Not even a bit. Boys around here think I'm bad ass. I already got asked out once..by a senior…that's on the football team" I said

Lie.

"What's his name?" Ian asked

"Uhhh…." Crap, I only know 1 guy on the football team…and he aint exactly on my top 10 list…

"Daniel Clark"

Ian stopped walking, then looked up at me.

"Daniel Clark?" He asked

Jackpot! I got to him!

"Yeah" I said, uncaringly

"When? Because between all your fighting, and getting arrested and stuff and don't really see time for admirations" Ian asked, an eyebrow up

"After I flipped Bloom. He asked me out. That's why I was late to getting my schedule" I told him

Is that…care I see in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you said no" He said

"Duh! In fact, don't ever bring it up again….as if…as if it never even happened"

Hehe…awkward….

He continued walking

"I'm guessing you said no to Jessica and Kelsey" I said

"I said no to Kelsey…I'm still thinking about Jessica" He said

I clenched my fists lightly.

"Why? Didn't think you were into those tan, blonde, blue eyed girls" I said

"I'm not. Kelsey's the blonde one. I'm talking about Jessica, the redhead. Captain of the cheerleaders….ring a bell?" He said

"What a typical high school boy. Let me guess, you're trying out for the football team too, right?" I said

"Nope. Sky, Brandon, and Timmy are doing football. Nabu, Riven, Helia, and I are doing basketball"

I slapped my forehead…but then something hit me.

"Timmy plays sports?" I asked

"He does go to brutal fight classes just like the rest of us. He's just as much a specialists as like…Sky" Ian said

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

Ian walked toward our homeroom class, then stopped.

"Get off" He said

I pushed myself down, the pain nearly gone.

"How do I look?" I asked

"Well…."

"Okay, don't answer that!" I said, regretting I even asked

Ian laughed.

"Okay, stand up straight, take a deep breath, and do your hair or something" Ian said

"Got it….hey! My hair's already done! You little…."

"See ya in class" Ian winked, then walked in.

Urrgghhhhh…

I walked in after him, seeing everybody in the back of the classroom talking.

"Hey you guys" I said gingerly, sitting beside Layla.

"Hey" Musa mumbled

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly noticing something

"Why the long faces?" I asked

"Everybody knows about our little trip downtown" Nabu explained

"So?" I said

"So, everybody's talking about us behind our backs" Nabu said angrily

"You know what Nabu? Look at the bright side, we're getting people's attention" Stella said happily, flipping her golden locks back.

"Oh can it sunshine!" Nabu grumbled

"Nabu!" Layla said

"Calm down, okay? Everything's fine…don't worry about what everybody's saying" Layla whispered to him, trying to calm him down

Nabu nodded, shutting his eyes as if deep in thought.

"Stella, you really cant say anything. You didn't get arrested" I said

"True…"

"Well if it isn't our fair prisoners"

I looked up and immediately glared

"Oh shut up Clark! If it weren't for Daddy you'd be in our shoes right now" I said

"But I'm not. Sucks to be you" He said

I clenched my fists, ready to take a hit.

"Sara! Sara! Cool it!" Nabu and Ian said, pulling me back by my 2 hands.

I unclenched my fists, shutting my eyes, and taking in deep breaths.

"Nice back-up" Daniel snorted

"You know Clark, you got a lot of nerve talking to us like that" Ian said, still holding me back by my right arm, and Nabu still holding me back by my left  
>"Oh? And what makes you so much better than the rest of me?" Daniel asked<p>

"Wouldn't it just be faster if we told you what didn't make us better than you?" Musa asked

Daniel smirked.

"Well, one thing that shows we're better than you is, we were beating your asses out there" Ian said

"No you weren't" Daniel said

"Ha! I had you beggin me for mercy!" I said

Daniel laughed

"Whatever. I just hope you little delinquents think twice next time you do something wrong" Daniel sneered

I laughed.

"Excuse me boys, I have something to say to our friend Daniel over here. I promise I wont hurt him….just cause minor damage" I said getting up

I walked over to him, close enough so our noses practically touched.

"Daniel, I'm going to break this down for you in a way your small brain may be able to comprehend. I'm only going to be here for another few months before I leave this school forever and I never have to see your ugly face again. You, on the other hand, you'll still be waiting around, waiting for Daddy to come help you. Well, guess what, Daddy wont be there to bail you out next time. Or the next. Or the next. You can just erase that memory from your mind because it'll never happen. So I'm going to make myself clear on it this time. You may have been able to play me last night, but it'll never happen ever again. Why? Because I'm superior to you, always have been, always will be. If you think that being the quarterback of the football team or being able to pick up girls is going to help you in the real world, newsflash! It's not. After highschool, nobody will give a rats ass about how popular or handsome you are. Hell, I couldn't give a rat's ass about how popular or handsome you are right now! So you know what Mr. Daniel Clark, when I leave this school, I'll be moving onto bigger and greater things. As for you, you'll be moving on to being a bigger loser than you are right now. Not much of a downgrade from what you are right now, but hey, it's better than what most people say about you, right? You'll be moving onto things more suited for your…capabilities" I said

"Is that so?" Daniel asked and I could tell I was ticking him off.

"Yup. Can you say would you like fries with that?" I said

I was feeling so angry…suddenly a little half empty milk carton somebody had left on a desk, started to float above his head. I didn't even mean for the magic to come out..it just did.

"No!" Stella screamed jumping at it and pushing it down to the gound.

I looked at Stella, who was looking at everybody else, hoping they hadn't noticed. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Oooo! Or maybe a milk man!" I said

I grabbed the milk carton from Stella, gave him a smile, then turned it over on top of his head.

Everybody gasped as the white liquid dripped down his body. Daniel's mouth flew open.

I leaned in toward his face again, so our eyes locked completely.

"Got milk" I said and may I say I had some sas in my voice! I rock!

I turned around and went toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Daniel seethed

"I'm ditching class. Isn't that what delinquents do?" I said sarcastically, doing a mocking dance.

Everybody laughed as I left the room, off to do whatever the hell I wanted to!

Okay, so truthfully I went to the bathroom to puke a little…but…okay, so I'm pathetic! What can I say?

I sat in the bathroom, through all of the morning periods, until lunch of course. For some reason, after all of my throwing up, I still felt…hungry? Well…actually I was starving. What the hell?

"Hey you guys!" I called catching up with everybody

"Well if it isn't the ditcher" Nabu said

"I cant believe you ditched. Where did you even go?" Bloom asked

"Around. Took a stroll downtown, went for a movie.."

"You were hanging out in the bathroom the whole time, weren't you?" Layla asked

"Yup" I said

"Do I know her, or do I now her?" Layla said

I smiled, as we made our way to the lunch line.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am famished!" I said gathering as much food as I could onto my tray

"Don't eat so much, you'll just end up throwing it all up" Ian muttered under his breath

"I cant help it. Seriously, I don't know what's come over me" I said

"I do, you're suffering from a serious illness: you're a pig" Ian said

Suddenly, my hand shot out, smacking him in his stomach. Errr….I so didn't do that….

"What the hell? It was just a joke" Ian said

"It wasn't me. It was my….my bones? I don't know" I said

"You're really starting to freak me out. Throwing up, doing magic involuntarily, food cravings, muscle spasms? What's next?" Ian asked

I shrugged, as the 2 of us joined everybody at the table.

"You know, now that Bloom and Musa have their enchantix, the rest of us kind of need to move it along. If we want to beat Baltor we need to have our enchantix powers. Especially now that we have to deal with Baltor, plus Darkar, plus the Trix, plus our new friend Velgon" Layla said. We talked in a lower tone so everybody around us couldn't hear our conversation.  
>"They're like….the league of evil" I said stuffing a taco in my mouth<p>

"That's a perfect name for them" Stella said with a laugh

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure you'll get your enchantix soon" Musa said

I nodded, stuffing a veggie burgur in my mouth.

"You're probably right" I said through bites, so it sounded kind of like, "Yur probby rit"

Bloom gave me a look

"You might want to slow down there. You were just throwing up the other day" Bloom said

"Right, sorry. I haven't eaten in a few days, so I'm kind of making up for the lost time" I said with a sheepish smile

Bloom smiled back.

"Okay, just..try to keep calm for the next few days" She said patting my shoulder.

"Oh gosh" I said, starting to feel it all come up

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked, looking at me concerned

"N..nothing. I just gotta go use the bathroom" I said scrambling to my feet

"Sara, wait!"

Before I knew it, I ran smack into Daniel Clark, who was walking back from the lunch line with his friends.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked, glaring

"Well, I kind of want to-" That's when it came out. I hacked it up all over his shoes. I gotta say, I kind of felt a bit of self fullfillement…just a bit.

I looked at him, wiping my mouth, afraid of what would happen.

"Gross. You nasty bitch" He said shaking his foot out

"Uhh…sorry" I said

Suddenly, there goes my leg, shooting up and hitting Daniel…in a place that most boys do NOT want to get hit.

"Ohhhh my god…hooolllyyy crap" Daniel said his eyes growing wide from the pain

My hands shot to my mouth.

"Sara!" Bloom screamed

I turned back and saw her eyes wide. Everybody else was in, basically, the same state. All, except or Ian, who was laughing harder than I've ever seen him laugh.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry" Bloom said walking up toward us.

"Apology excepted" Daniel breathed, still writhing on the floor in pain

"Come on, I'm taking you home. That's it, you need to see a doctor" Bloom said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along

"Bloom is this really necessary?" I asked, trying to pull back.

No doctor! No doctor!

"Yes! I'm calling Mom and Dad" Bloom said pulling out her phone

Bloom drove me home, and to my disadvantage, the doctor was waiting there for me. There goes my plan of hiding in my room and putting up a shield around it.

"Sara sweety, Bloom told me what happened. Why didn't you just tell us you weren't feeling well?" My mom asked when we entered

"I thought I can make it through the day. I don't know what's happening to me" I said

"The elixir obviously effected you in ways it can't effect the rest of us" Bloom said

"Come on upstairs. Your Father is talking with the doctor" My mom said leading us upstairs to where the doctor was waiting for me. By the last few steps, I tried to pull back, scared out of my wits.

"What are you doing? It's just a doctor" Bloom said, pushing me along

"R..right. Just a doctor" I said, more to myself then them.

The doctor was wearing a lab coat, which kind of freaked me out. And he had a brown fur ball hanging from the top of his lip…also known as a mustache, which also kind of freaked me out.

The doctor had me sit up on a table he'd brought, and everybody else had to leave the room…which only made me even more nervous.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Willibe. I hear you have some sort of problem?" Dr. Wilibe asked

"No, I just call up doctor's for fun" I said sarcastically

"Right…what seems to be the problem?"

"Dude, if I knew, would I have called you?" I said

"What are the symptoms" He said a bit more clearly

"Oh. Well I've been throwing up, but no matter how much I throw up, I just eat more, then I throw it all up" I said

"Is that it?"

"And I'm having some weird muscle spasms, and when I got really angry, I started doing magic…without trying to. Then, when I tried to stop it, it wouldn't work" I said

"Do you know exactly where the elixir hit you?" Dr. Willibe asked.

I pointed to a spot right above my chest.

"Right about here" I said

"Let me take a look" He said, starting to pull my shirt up.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Watch your hands there, buddy! At least buy me some dinner first!" I said pushing him off

Dr. Willibe chuckled.

"I'm married with 3 kids. You have nothing to worry about. I need to take a look so I could check the wound" He said

"There's no wound. It's on the inside of my body already" I said

"You mean it..seeped through?" He asked

"Yup. Now who's smart, scholar man?" I said

"Sara, you have to stop with the lilly dallying. It is very important you tell me everything about what happened. I'm thinking the elixir may be going over your bones, digestive system, everything…and well..controlling you, in some extent" The doctor said

My eyes widened for a moment

"I don't know anything about it, I'm sorry"

"Think hard" The doctor said

"I'm thinking as hard as I can. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say" I said

"I'm take a Y-scan" The doctor said

"What's a Y-scan?" I asked

"It's a reading of your body" The doctor said going into his bag and taking out a special gadget

"Like an X-ray?" I asked

"That's what the humans call it, but the Y-scan is much clearer" Dr. Willibe said

"Oh" I said

"Hold this on your chest where you got hit" He said, handing the gadget to me

I gave him a thumbs up, then put it on. I held it there a few seconds, then it beeped. Suddenly, before me there was a life size hologram of me….well the insides of me.

"Oh my. I see it, and I believe I was right. It's making it's way through your body. It hasn't fully taken over yet, so we still have time. It's a good think you came to me, a little longer and…well.."

"I'd die, right? Seems I get that a lot lately. Obviously the world doesn't want me to live or something" I said

"It's not the world. You have a very distinct power, that many people want. I'm not surprised that everybody wants you dead"

"Gee thanks dude" I said

"Dr" He corrected

"Gee thanks, dr. dude" I said

He chuckled.

"What do you suppose I do" I said

"We have to get it out of your system before it takes over you" He said

"How do we do that?" I asked

"Well, first I'm going to prescribe you some pills. I'll give them to your parents. I want you to take them 2 times a day, and just a little before hand note, they will cause a slight pain in your muscles, and other places such as your head, your heart…basically in all of your main organs"

"Err…I'll pretend that I know what an organ is…" I mumbled

"I suggest you stay out of school until you're fully well again" Dr. Willibe said

"Finally! Something good about this! You know what? I like you, Willibe" I said putting up my hand for a high five  
>"Not the time Ms. Sparks" He said<p>

"Rejected" I said putting my hand down

Dr. Willibe went to the door, and opened it.

"King Oritel, Queen Miriam, you may come in now" Dr. Willibe said

My parents walked in, and following after them was…everybody?

"Guys? You should be in school" I said

"Says you" Musa said with a snort

"Yeah. We were just inspired by you" Nabu said, an evil smirk on his face

"What do they mean?" My mom asked, confused

"We ditched, Which is exactly what Sara-"

"Would never do!" I screamed cutting him off

My mom looked at me, with raised eyebrows.

"Err…I love you mommy" I tried

"Here are some pills, I've already told Sara how to take them" Dr. Willibe said, handing my parents a bottle

"Now, will everybody please step out so I can talk with King Oritel and Queen Miriam" Dr. Willibe said

"Cool with me. I am SO out of here" I said hopping off the platform and zooming out of there  
>"Awww, look who conquered their fears" Ian said<p>

My hand shot out at him, hitting him in the hip.

"Ow!" He screamed out in pain

I laughed

"Was that another spasm?" He asked

"Nope" I said, heading for the kitchen

The door shut behind us, leaving my parents with Dr. Creepy.

"Listen. Your daughter is experiencing some…changes" The doctor said

"Uhhh…is this the puberty talk?" Oritel asked, an eyebrow raised

"No. Not at all" Dr. Willibe said shaking his head

"Oh thank god, I still have a few years on Sara" Oritel said, calming down

"You see, when she got hit with the substance…it effected her. Internally" Dr. Willibe said

"Internally?" Miriam asked

"It's taking over her body. You can expect spasms, and magic coming out without her wanting it too" Dr. Willibe said

"Anything else?" Miriam asked

"Yes. Food cravings, but then she'll just throw it up anyways" Dr. Willibe said

"What can I give her that wont make her throw up, because if she throws up so much she'll start loosing weight, and she's already underweight as it is. I don't want her to get to an unhealthy state" Miriam said

Dr. Willibe stopped for a second to think  
>" I suggest you feed her liquids. Nothing solid. Soup and tea are the best things for her" Dr. Willibe said<p>

"How can she be cured?" Oritel asked

"Well, if she keeps taking the pills, the elixir should come out. When it does you want to make sure you get it in some closed place, maybe a container. Then..well you can decide what to do with it" Dr. Willibe said

"How long do you think it'll take for it to come out?" Miriam asked

"Well..I would say, roughly, 3 weeks?" The doctor said

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Yeah, Sara just chugged down a whole carton of ice cream" Bloom said

Then, she looked back

"Scratch that, Sara just threw up a whole carton of ice cream" Bloom said

Miriam smacked her head

"I'm on my way" She said, getting up

Bloom shut the door behind them, leaving Oritel with the doctor.

"Thank you for your help doctor" Oritel said, shaking his hand

"I'll be back in 10 days to check on her. If anything, we could always do the surgery I was talking about with you before.."

"No. Don't even mention it, because we wont need it" Oritel said

" I know you're not to keen on it because not many come out alive, but it's just a thought…if anything goes wrong" Dr. Willibe said

"I refuse to do it. I would never do that to my child. If there' s not a 100 percent chance she'll come out alive, then we're not doing it" Oritel said

"Very well, have it your way" Dr. Willibe said

Oritel nodded, knowingly.

Oritel opened up a portal back to Magix.

"Good luck" Dr. Willibe said

"Thank you" Oritel said

"You'll need it" Dr. Willibe said under his breath on his way out

**So, there you have it. So many questions are to be asked! Will Sara find the infinitive 9? Will Sara make it? What is this surgery that Dr. Willibe is talking about? Keep reading to find out! And remember, when you're a fairy living on Earth…trust no one…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know that I told you I'd post sooner, but there's been a bit on my mind. A boy in my community, his family is very close with mine, just passed away. He was very young, and it's been really hard on everybody in the community. We all cried, especially at the funeral yesterday. I don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life. I'm close friends with the boy's older brother, so it was even harder. I feel so bad for the family, because they didn't deserve it. They are the nicest people I've ever met, and I just cant explain all of the emotions that are flurrying around my mine. I'm going to take it out on my writing, but don't worry, it wont be sad….that much. **

**Chapter 10:**

Baltor's POV:

I watced them, hours and hours a day. Observing their life. Fools! They waist their days on Earth..the weakest planet in the universe. They could do so much, yet they waist their powers! It's almost taunting.

"Baltor"

I turned my head, seeing Velgon looking back at me.

"Velgon, did you complete your task?"

"Yes" Velgon said

"Good, now bring me Darkar" I said, not looking at him

"Of course" Velgon said with a nod, leaving the room

Perfect, just perfect. Everything was falling into place. Finally. Finally, I could win. Finally I could take my rightful place as leader over all of Magix. Finally I could show the world that I am more powerful than a bunch of girls wearing sparkly outfits. I could finally regain the respect I deserve. I will take down those incompetent Winx, and their useless boyfriends. The plan was perfect, so much better than the last. Each time I tried, I slowly made my way to the top. Now, it was my time.

"Baltor, you called"

I turned around, facing the Pheonix man.

"Yes, I was meaning to have a talk with you. How is the plan working through?"

"Velgon has planted the elixir in the chosen ones hands. She's practically been doing all the work for us," he laughed maliciously," It's been at least a week so it's only a matter of time before she's thriving for her last breath" Darkar said with a sneer

"Outstanding. I think this partnership is turning to be a very big success" I said

"I agree" Darkar said

"Now, bring in the rest of our recruits" I commanded

"Icy! Darcy! Stormy! Velgon!" Darkar barked

The 4 trudged into my chamber, looks of dismay covering their faces.

"Hi, I'm sorry but did you just BARK for us?" Icy asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I did, have a problem with that?" Darkar asked

Icy seethed with anger

"You know sisters, I'm honestly not sure why we still travel with this pack of moronic idiots" Stormy murmured

"Baltor's not the idiot, it's Darkar I'm annoyed with" Icy murmured

They all looked ahead at me.

"Answer me this, how do you defeat an enemy?" I asked, pacing before them, hands behind my back

"You blast them until their crying out for mercy" Darcy said

"I suppose, but how do you really get to them?" I asked

They all sat and thought

"Come on people, time to prove yourself" I said

Velgon smirked

"You find their weakness"

"Very good Velgon" I said

He nodded, a sense of accomplishment in their face.

"What's the point of this Baltor? We know their weakness. Friendship" Icy said

I smirked

"See, now that was what we thought. Yes friendship is indeed very important to them, but I've been observing them, very closely. I finally figured out what they care about more than friendship" I said

"Their sisters?" Stormy guessed

"Not quite, though still a very solid target. I'm talking about the one thing that always keeps them going" I said

They looked at me with thoughtful aces, thinking hard.

"Darkar, answer me this. When you were battling the Winx, how close did you get?" I asked

"Closer than you think. I had dark Bloom right in my grasp. We were so close" Darkar said, clenching his fists.

"And what got between you and your success?" I asked

"That..boy" Darkar spat

"What's his name? Blonde haired wonder boy" Darcy guessed

"Doesn't matter what his name is, what is he to Bloom? What did he do that made her fight?"

"It's the boyfriends, isn't it? That's their weakness?" Velgon said

"Correct. It's their boyfriends" I said

"What are you proposing Baltor, that we put some dark spell on them to make them unfall in love?" Darcy asked

"No. I'm saying we mess with one in particular" I said

"Who?" Darkar asked

"Who do you think? Ms. Infinitive Magic! One strong emotion and it'll send her into that shock we've been waiting for" I said

"Bad plan Balty, Sara doesn't have a boyfriend" Icy said

"I've been watching them, very closely. I've noticed something between her and that Knightly boy" I said

"Hold on, I thought Helia was with Flora. Unless….is he cheating on her! Holy crap, we can have so much fun with this!" Icy screamed

"Not that Knightly boy! The other one!" I screamed

"Other one? You mean that hot brunette?" Stormy asked

I raised my eyebrows

"I suppose…" I said

"So what do you want us to do? Capture, torture or kill? Or we can do all 3, whatever you want" Icy said

"Neither of them" I said

I turned, looking back down at the image of the Winx's home. I watched as Sara ran after that boy's car, screaming at him.

"I have something different in mind…"

Sara's POV:

"7 hours. 3 minutes. 44,no wait,45, hold on, 46, I just cant win at this can I? A lot of time! Okay? A lot of time! A lot of time I've been sitting here on this couch. Didn't even bother changing out of my PJ's, or take a shower or anything like that. I've just been watching T.V…lots and lots of T.V. My eyes are beginning to water!

Suddenly I heard the front door open, then, lots of noise filled the house.

"We're home!" Bloom screamed

I was actually home alone today. Usually my mother didn't want to leave my side, and my Dad always reminded me to take my pills, but today they all had to go to some royal council meeting. They're going to talk about Magix, and how fast and well it's being rebuilt.

"I'm in here!" I called

The Winx and Specialists came into the living room, all giving me some weird looks as they saw me.

"Dude, what died on your head?" Musa asked

"I believe that's her version of hair" Ian said

"Wow, you guys are soooo funny" I said sarcastically, putting down my carton of ice cream I'd been eating at. All around me there was garbage. Potato chip bags, about 12 soda bottles, ice cream cartons, and if you look closely you might even see little cheese crumbs from the cheese doodles I'd eaten.

"You're such a loser. You just sit here all day, all alone?" Layla asked, and when she said loser she was obviously joking.

"You guys have to go to school for 7 hours while I sit here eating what I want, when I want, watching T.V all day. Yeah, I'm the loser" I said with a snort

I looked down at my carton of ice cream

"And besides, I'm not alone. I'd like for you all to meet 2 very good friends of mine, Ben and Jerry" I said lifting up the carton

They all laughed at my joke

"Honestly, how much of this did you throw up?" Bloom asked

"All of it. I actually feel Ben and Jerry coming up so if you guys don't mind" I said, motioning for them to step back a bit to give me some air to breath in

They all moved quickly, not liking the sound of throw up.

"How are you feeling though?" Flora asked

"Like crap" I replied

"Have you been taking the pills?" Bloom asked

"Yes I have, in fact," I said, snapping my fingers. The bottle of pills appeared before me, along with a glass of water.

"You just reminded me, it's time" I said, popping the pill in my mouth. Now here's the part I always dread…

I swallowed down the water, and instantly my throat was on fire. The doctor did say it would hurt.

I coughed, trying to get the feeling out of my system.

"Jeez, that is TERRIBLE!" I cried, fanning my mouth

They all just laughed at my reaction. LAUGHED!

"Great job with the support, you guys. Real nice" I said sarcastically

"Sorry. Is there anything we can get you?" Sky asked, sympathetically

"Uhhh…another carton of ice cream would be nice…and another bottle of soda…maybe some oatmeal, and-oh! I just had THE best idea. Okay so we make a pizza, stuff it in a burrito, okay now are you ready for this one? Then we stuff that in a taco!" I screamed

"Are you sure these pills aren't affecting your brain too?" Brandon asked sarcastically, knocking on my head a few times

"That's impossible" Ian said

"No it's totally possible. The elixir is spreading throughout my body, so it's actually supposed to be effecting my systems, it's totally normal" I said

"It's impossible because it can't affect something you never had, can it?" Ian asked

I narrowed my eyes

"Get out" I said pointing to the door

"You can't make me. This is the living room, and uh, I live!" Ian said

"What I would give to have my infinitive powers back!" I cried to nobody in particular

They all laughed at me.

I got up off the couch, shaking myself out.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower" I said

"We better start dinner, it doesn't look like our parents are returning any time soon" Bloom said

I went upstairs and got into my shower. It felt good to be clean again. I seriously cant take this. My whole body ached, even a shower cant help the pain I was in. I had to hide it from everyone so I wouldn't have to deal with more doctors, but it's really starting to get kind of difficult! My bones feel spongy, and every time I take in a breath of air my heart would pound so hard it felt like it was on fire. I feel nauseous…but hungry. My bone spasms have been happening so often now, they cant even be called spasms anymore. Now they're like…body control! Last night, while I was sleeping, my legs started walking, and walking, without my subconscious mind even realizing it. When I did wake up…I was on the roof…about to…jump off. Layla woke up and found me, thank god, because if she didn't I'd probably be severely hurt and possibly dead at this point.

I got out of the shower, and after throwing up on the floor (missed the toilet by this much!) I put on a new set of clothing. I put on greay sweat pants and a fitted black t-shirt. I left my hair out, and put on a pair of warm socks. I sighed, looking at the pill bottle that sit on my bed side table. It seems to me that every time I take a pill I'm just getting worse, and the pain is increasing! I don't get it. I mean, the Doctor did say there would be pain but this is ridiculous!

I went back downstairs, dropping down by the kitchen table. Everybody was at work, helping make the dinner. Bloom, Starr, and Kayla were spinning a salad. Sky and the guys were setting the table. Musa, Stella, Flora, Ricky, Marina, and Emma were all huddled around the chicken trying to figure out how to cook it. Tecna and Katy were cutting vegetables, and everybody else was cleaning up after everybody's mess. They even put music on to make it more enjoyable. I went over to Tecna and Katy's station, grabbing a celery stick.

"You do realize you could have just snapped your fingers and made dinner, right?" I asked with a laugh, propping myself up on the counter.

"We decided to do it in an Earthy style" Layla said

I nodded

"And besides, where's the fun in using magic?" Layla asked

"Very true" I said. I got off and started dancing to the music, soon to realize that dancing hurts too! This is going to be hard!

About 2 hours later, around 7:30, dinner was finally ready! We sat down together and ate dinner together. It was nice, just us kids.

It seemed to me there was some kind of tension in the kitchen. The Winx and Specialist kept looking back at each other...then at me..then they'd quickly look away.

"So do I have something on my face or do guys just enjoy looking at people strangly?" I asked

Their eyes grew wide.

"W..what? Oh! Hahaha! Sara! You kill me!" Layla laughed…but I could tell it was forced, and not sincere

"Uh huh, I see" I said, raising my eyebrow

"I think we're all done here, let's do the dishes" Bloom said, hopping up from her seat

"Good idea, in fact," Stella said, then, using her magic she lifted all the dishes up in the air.

"My turn," Layla said, then shot some water at them, cleaning off all of the dirt.

"Make them smell nice and clean, Flor" Stella said

Flora smiled, then with a flick of her fingers, flower petals emerged around the dishes, giving them a beautiful smell.

Musa and Tecna guided all of the plates into the cabinet.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Guys, what happened to having a traditional Earth meal?" I asked, with a laugh

"Too much work. Earthlings work sooooo hard" Musa said with a yawn

"Yeah, you know what, I think I'm going up to bed!" Stella said

"Me too!"

"Us too!"

"Sure am tired!"

The only ones left in the kitchen now was the little sisters and I, and we all looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Okay, that's it. What is going on?" I called, catching up with everybody

They all paused, looking at each other.

"Let's just tell her" Bloom murmured to Stella

"If we tell her then," Stella murmured back

"What's going on?" I asked, hands on hips

"Well uhh..there's this party tonight…"

"A party!" I screamed

"I'm sorry, we wont go if you don't want us to.." Layla said

I sighed

"No, you should go. Just cause I'm practically dying here and miserable doesn't mean you shouldn't have your fun" I said…hint, hint!

"Really? You're the best! Wooo! Party!" They screamed running back up the stairs to get ready

"Are you kidding me?" I said

I stood up

"Wait! Who's party is it?" I screamed after them

"Don't hate us…. but it's Daniel's.." Flora said

Woah! Woah! Woah! WHAT?

"Daniel's? And since when were we on a first name basis with him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes

"Since he decided he wanted to stop all of the madness and fighting, and invited us to his party as a peace offering" Bloom said

"No! I refuse to let you guys go to this party!" I screamed running after them

"Let us? And since when were you in charge?" Bloom asked

"I'm not, I'm just not going to let you guys go through with this" I said

Stella was snapping her fingers already, making everybody's outfits appear.

"Look, I don't love the guy either, but he's rich, like really rich, so this party is supposed to be awesome" Nabu said

"Need I remind you he PUT US IN JAIL!" I screamed at them

"Sara, it's time to let by gones be by gones. And besides, we're fairies, we're the friggen most powerful fairies in the universe, so if anything happens a little poof of magic here, a little power shield there and walla, we're ine" Layla said

"No, this is NOT happening, I am NOT letting this happen!" I screamed at them

Stella came out of her room wearing an orange sundress with a jean jacket over it. Her hair was down naturally.

"Stella, you better go change right now" I said

"Sara, face it, we're going to the party whether you like it or not" Musa said coming out of her room. She was wearing red shorts with a white button up top, tied at the waist line. She had her hair down, but 2 pieces were back, held together by a red ribbon.

Bloom came out in a blue skirt that was shorter in the front, but longer in the back. She had a white shirt tucked in, and a jean vest on.

"B, don't do this" I said to her

She shrugged

"Sorry. Look Sara, you're the only one that hasn't forgiven and forgotten" Bloom said

"Because how could you forgive and forget something like that? I don't get it, 1 week of school without me and suddenly you're all buddy buddy with him? What happened?" I asked

Flora came out of her room wearing a pink romper, her hair out naturally, with a brown hat on her head.

"You cant stay mad at him. We, as fairies, are supposed to be peace makers, right?" Flora asked

"I guess" I mumbled, crossing my arms

"So let's make peace. We're not going to the party tick you off, we're going because we want to end this feud. And besides, it's best for us right? Now we wont have to deal with getting in fights with people" Flora said

"Guys, I'm telling you, this is a trap" I said

"A trap? He's from Earth, he isn't that bright" Tecna said with a snort, coming out of her room. She was wearing a light purple, strapless dress, that was short in the front and long in the back. She had a thin black belt around her waist, and a white sweater on. Her hair was down with a white ribbon tied around like a headband.

Bloom and I raised our eyebrows.

"But not you guys! You guys are smart...awkward…" Tecna said, trailing off

"Nice save" Layla said coming out of her room. She had on a blue romper, with a brown belt on the waistline. Her hair was out with a brown hat.

The boys all came out of their rooms wearing jeans and button up tops, pretty similar, but different none the less.

"Guys, don't do this" I said, walking after them as they made their way to the front door.

They totally ignored me!

"I am just as much a part of the Winx Club as you guys are, so why wont you let me have a say in this?" I asked

"Because you'd be making the wrong decision. This is the right thing to do" Bloom said

"Urrrgghhh! You guys are making a big mistake" I said, following them out to their cars.

They were slamming their doors at me.

"B…B…don't do this" I said pointing my finger at Bloom

She shrugged

"Brandon, don't put those keys in that ignition!" I cried, following after Brandon's car

He pulled out of the driveway, with Stella, Flora, and Helia in his car.

"Sky!" I called, as he pulled out of the driveway, with Timmy and Tecna in the car.

"Nabu, come on man, I thought we were closer than this!" I cried as he pulled out of the driveway with Layla, Musa, and Riven in the car.

There was one last car and it was NOT pulling out of the drive way if it was the last thing I do!

"Ian freakin Knightly, you had better not pull that car out of this drive way or..or I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it's going to be bad!" I cried on the top of my lungs at his car. Oh. My. God. Holy freakin crap, is he LAUGHING?

"He put you in jail too!" I cried as he pulled out of the drive way.

I ran after the car with all my might, pain searing through my legs.

"When you end up in jail again, I wont be the one bailing you out! I'll be the one laughing at your mug shot!" I screamed after him

When I got back into the house, I was huffing and puffing, and the pain was stronger than it's been in a while.

"Sara, what's the big deal? They go to parties all the time" Starr said

"This is different. This guy…he's bad news" I said, dropping on the couch

"What are you going to do about it?" Marina asked

"I..don't know" I said

The girls sat around me, all 10 of us looking thoughtful.

"Well…well I do!" Ricky screamed jumping up from the couch

I smiled

"You have a plan, don't you?" I asked

"We're crashing a party tonight" Ricky said, hands on her hip

I smiled, getting up

"Rick, are you sure? What if our parents come back home? They'll kill the girls if they took us out…or better yet, if they took Sara with them" Genie said

"Yeah…we were told not to let you out of our sight" Emma said

"I'm fine, honestly. So I say we do crash this party!" I said, high fiving Ricky

"But what about our parents?" Katy asked

"I have an idea! How about if 5 of you stay behind. You'll be like security! If our parents come back before we do, I need you to improvise" I say

"Good idea. Who wants to stay back?" Ricky asked

"I will. I don't do parties" Genie said

"I'll stay too" Katy said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah. I'll use my powers to help us. I'll surround the house with insects. They can be like our extra set of eyes" Katy said

"Awesomeness" I said, high fiving her

"I'll stay too. I figure, if they come, maybe I can stop time for a bit. My powers might come to our advantage too" Emma said

"Great" I said high fiving her

"We'll stay" Tiana and Kayla said together

"We'll be like spies!" Kayla said

"Perfect. Ricky, Starr, Rose, and Marina, let's get going. I hope we get there in time to keep them from Clark" I said

"Woo! Party!" Rose screamed

"Wait! Let's change, I cannot go to my first highschool party dressed in jeans" Starr said

"Oh, quit being such a girl" Marina said with a laugh

I took off my ring, throwing it up in the air.

"Domino!" I screamed as it came down in my scepter form.

"We're transporting?" Starr asked

"Well I cant drive a car for my life, so if you don't want to be killed yes, we are transporting" I said

"What if somebody sees us?" Marina asked

"Relax, they wont see us. I'm not exactly feeling 100 percent so I'm just going to go in there, and get them out" I said

"Wow, what a…well thought out plan" Emma said sarcastically

I twirled my scepter around then hit it on the ground.

"To Daniel Clark's house! Transport!" I screamed

A beam of light shot out of the scepter, opening a portal for us.

"Bye guys, good luck" I said as we all piled into the portal

"Over and out, chief!" Kayla said, saluting me

I smiled, then put 2 fingers to my head and saluted her back.

I walked through the portal which, thankfully, opened up behind the hedges by Clark's house. Now, I've never been to Daniel Clarks house, so now you ask yourself, how did you know it was his house? Well kids, there's a completely logical explanation for that…HIS HOUSE WAS FREAKIN HUGE, AND WAS BLASTING MUSIC LOUDER THAN I'VE EVER HEARD IT BEFORE!

Lyrica covered her ears.

"I love music, but this is too much for my ultra sonic hearing!" She cried

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here as soon as possible" I said, as we made our way to the backyard. Everybody was hanging back there. We looked above the gate, taking a scope of the area. There was a tennis court, a basketball court, a huge swimming pool and hot tub, a cabana that was almost bigger than our house, and huge grassy area where a dance floor was pulled out. There was a DJ and everything! I felt a searing pain in my gut, but I had to fight through the pain.

"I want you girls to stay out here. These highschool parties can get a little out of hand so…don't drink ANYTHING, if somebody offers you something to eat, say no and if anybody gives you a hard time I want you to call me" I told them

"Oh come on, we cant come in?" Rose asked

"Sorry guys. This is a quick job. And besides, I need you to stand guard in case you see any..undesirables..if you know what I mean. This is a huge social event, perfect place for old Balturd and the league of evil to make an appearance" I said

"Fine" Marina said

"Thanks guys, you rock" I said

I opened the gate, rushing inside. I didn't even care that I was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and I wasn't even wearing shoes. Nope, I was just wearing socks.

I walked passed the pool, where some kids had either jumped in the pool with their clothes on, were pushed in by some seniors, or had been wearing bathing suits under their clothing.

"Bloom!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, but it was pointless because of the pounding music.

"Stella!" I screamed, cupping my mouth so my voice would echo. Sure, people stared, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to find my people and leave.

"Sky!" I screamed. Maybe if I hoped hard my future brother in law might just answer me. To my dismay, he didn't, somebody else did.

"Sparks? Wow you clean up nice" That sarcastic voice…I am so not in the mood for it.

"What do you want from me Clark?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing, I was just surprised to see you here. I mean, after that embarrassing moment last week you haven't shown your face in school" He said

"If you haven't noticed yet, I don't give a crap. If you must know I've been sick" I said

"Sick? Yeah, you sure look like you have it bad" He said sarcastically

I clenched my fists

"Get out of my way. I'm just here for my friends" I said angrily

"You want to find them? Well I'll find them for you" He said smugly

I raised an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"What? Cant a friend help a friend?" He asked innocently

"A friend? I wouldn't be your friend if you were the last person on earth" I said

"Indinial" He sang

"I am not indinial!" I said angrily

He smirked, which made me even angrier

"Move" I said, brushing past him

"I'll still help you anyways" he said gingerly, which kind of infuriated me

I raised an eyebrow, as he made his way up to the DJ turn table.

"Hey, hey, hey, is everybody having a good time?" Daniel screamed into the microphone

Everybody stopped dancing and started cheering.

"Good. Now how about we bring up Lincoln High's newest bunch, the exchange students that come all the way from Italy, let's bring up Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, and Ian!" He screamed

What the heck is going on?

The Winx and Specialist made their way up on stage, standing next to Daniel. Flora, Tecna, and Bloom were blushing a little, but Layla, Musa, and Stella were loving it. I swear, Musa was about to surf the crowd! The only person that hadn't gotten on stage was Ian. Typical. He thought he was to cool for it probably.

I watched confusingly as Daniel talked to them.

"Sara! Sara!"

I turned my head and saw Starr, Marina, Rose, and Ricky running at me, their eyes wide.

"What? What is it? Is there an attack?" I screamed, my heart beating fast

"No, well…yes. But not the kind of attack you're thinking of. We kind of went against your rules and we started roaming the party a little," Rose said nervously

"I don't care, I live to break rules. What about it?" I asked

"We saw these guys, Daniel's friends I think. They were filling a bucket with some kind of substance, and then Daniel came back there and he was all like, "Plans set to go" and then his friends were all, "How are you going to get them on stage?", and Daniel was all like, "I've got it under control", he's totally planning on dropping that bucket on them!" Starr cried

My eyes grew wide.

"Crap! Okay, stay here, and this time I mean it" I said.

I rolled up my sleeves as I ran. Seems I'm always saving their butts. I looked above the stage and sure enough I saw the bucket hovering over the spot directly above the Winx and Specialists. Attached to the bucket there was a string, which was being held up by the friends Rose, Marina, Starr, and Ricky were talking about.

"I say we give them a proper welcoming, what do you guys say?" Daniel screamed

I think I'm gonna strangle that kid. I weaved myself through all of the cheering people, trying to get to the top of the stage.

"Come on out guys, we have an extra special gift for our extra special friends" Daniels called back to his friend holding the rope. Crap!

"You guys! Move it!" I screamed finally reaching the stage. I jumped on, then I did something I swore to Bloom I would never do on earth.

"Dragon force barrier" I said, in a lower tone so only I could hear it. I put my hands in front of me sending the spell at the Winx and Specialists. It made them move to the side a few inches, so fast that nobody even noticed I'd used magic. What they did notice however was the goop glistening down my face. Yup, that's right, I just sacrificed myself for them! I stood in my position feeling it seep down my body. Everybody gasped, and ooooh!'d, but they had no idea of the rage that boiled inside of me. The goop was a yellowish and…oh snap…it's oatmeal.

"Sara?" Bloom said rushing to my side, trying to wipe it off

"She was right" Layla breathed, anger in her eyes

"Dude, you're a dead man" Riven barked at Daniel  
>"Riven, don't even bother" I said<p>

They all looked at me.

"You know, I could yell at you. I could tell you all I told you so, I could even just stop and tackle wonder boy over there," I said pointing over at Daniel who's mouth had shot open, and it was still open now.

"But I'm not going to. Thank you very much, goodbye. Have a nice evening everybody" I said. I turned on my heals to get off the stage until…until I saw..

Ian.

His arms were wrapped around Jessica, the red haired cheerleader who'd asked him out. Jessica was sitting in his lap and they were making out. I gaged, my stomach turning in knots. My heart stopped, and my whole body started to feel all tingly. I've never such a sickening feeling before. My eyes were brimming with tears that I refused to let go of. Tears? What the hell is wrong with me? Stop this! Stop acting like this! It's just..it's just kissing. I was speechless. I turned back to look at everybody, my body feeling nasty with all of the oatmeal on it.

"I..I…" I stuttered, trying to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I sighed, feeling my body tense up. I stared walking off.

Starr, Marina, Rose, and Ricky were waiting for me, their eyes open.

"Sara-"

"This was a mistake. We should have never come" I said, walking ahead of them. My voice was shallow, and it was slowly breaking.

"What are you talking about? You just totally took that spill for them! That was awesome, you're like…my hero" Rose said

I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be. I'm no hero" I said, my voice almost cracking

"What you just did was amazing" Marina said, stopping me

"I cant handle this anymore. Go up there and stay with everybody else. I just want to be alone" I said walking ahead

"Alone? Sara, it's just oatmeal. Don't freak" Starr said

"It's not the oatmeal! God…just go" I said, not wanting them to see me like this

"Guys come on, her heart is broken, I can sense it. Let's go" Rose said pulling them back.

My tears were beginning to give in. I had to get out of here. The humiliation mixed with the image of Ian with that…cheerleader...it was invading my head. I could barely think, my breath was beginning to get shallow.

"Hey! Sara, wait up!"

I turned around and saw Daniel jogging after me.

I ignored him and just kept walking on.

"You can pretend like you don't hear me as much as you want but I know you hear me" He called

I turned around, anger in my eyes.

"What is your deal, dude? Cant you just give it up already? You had your fun, now leave me alone!" I screamed at him  
>"Stop, okay? I'm sorry"<p>

I laughed bitterly

"You're sorry? You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me. Do you know how much complication you have put into my life since I've met you?" I screamed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. It was just supposed to be a little practical joke" He said

"Well ha, ha, jokes on me I guess. Woopidido for you! Do you feel complete now?" I asked sarcastically

"Actually, no. I feel terrible"

I paused, looking at his sincere face.

"Well…well you should be" I said

"I know I should be. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this whole fight ever started, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"…okay…"

"And listen, you can tell your friends I'm sorry too" He said

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"Nowhere, I'm just sorry that I humiliated you like that. I hope you can except my apology" He said

"Sure…I guess. I'm going home now, actually. So…if you'll excuse me," I said, pushing past him

"See ya, I guess" He said with a wave

That was so weird. I think he actually felt guilty!

Whatever. I am so out of here. I've had enough of this stupid party.

"Hey, short stuff!"

I turned

"What now Danie-Ian.."

Ian stood before me, his eyebrows raised.

"What'd you do, drive through an elderly home on the way here?" He asked, laughing at my appearance

"Wow, hardy har har. You're hysterical. Honestly if you'd come up for a breath or two you may have realized that I was just drenched in oatmeal by Clark and his gang. I just saved your butts" I said, crossing my arms impatiently. I suddenly felt the urge to cry again. My body is doing things to me now, like it's never done before.

"Up for air? What are you talking about? And why are you so ticked off? Why aren't you like licking the oatmeal off or something?" He asked

I rolled my eyes.

"Word to the wise Ian, next time you kiss a girl who wears more make-up than my mother you might want to consider wiping her lipstick off your mouth before you go talking to other people" I said

Ian's hand immediately shot to hit mouth, trying to wipe off the lipstick that still remained on his lips from Jessica.

Then, he looked up at me and smirked.

"Ohhhhhhhh, so that's what this is about" He sang

"What what's about?" I asked, but I knew the answer to my question already

"This. You being mad at me. You're jealous!" He said with a laugh

"Jealous? Please. I couldn't care less" I said

"Right, so those tears in your eyes are…"

"Oatmeal got in my eyes, thank you very much!" I said, improvising

"Is somebody not having a great life on Earth?" Ian asked tauntingly

I clenched my fists angrily.

"My life is pretty damn sweet. Going to parties, getting any girl I want, I'm dating the head cheerleader, how much better does it get?" He asked, just waiting for me to burst.

And I did.

Tears were in my eyes, and my heart beat fast. My head hurt so much I felt like I was going to pass out. The searing pain in my gut was so excruciatingly painful it made the rest of my body hurt too.

"You know what? Stay, party, have fun! I don't care! I'm going home!" I screamed, turning on my heals

"Going back to sitting in bed all day? Quite the fulfilling life you have" Ian said, and for some off reason, he was mad too. He had no right to be!

"I'm not going back there. I'm going back home! As in Magix!" I screamed

Ian stopped for a second

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate it here! The only thing I feel for this place is hate and regret. I'm going back to Magix, the only place in the world that has ever made me feel secure. I'm going home!" I screamed

"Sara, listen to me. I want to go home too, but as for now this IS our home"

"This is NOT my home" I said

"Do you honestly want to do this? Run away, AGAIN?"

"It's my only choice" I said

"You're throwing away everything" He said

"What? What am I throwing away? My life? To late for that one, I'm already dying as it is!" I screamed.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You're not dying"

I shook my head, laughing hoarsely

"As if you knew anything. You have no idea…" I said, walking off

"What are you even talking about?" He asked, matching my pace

"I'm dying…on my birthday. Isn't that just merry? Happy birthday to me!" I screamed

At that point, I was just rambling on and on and on. I didn't even care if I made no sense to him, I just needed to get it out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked

"Is it not clear yet? I'm dying. Dead. Gone. So congratulations to you, you finally got rid of me. Now go, be with your new girlfriend, enjoy your life here on your new planet. I don't really care what you do, because I'm spending my last few months of living where I'm going to be the most happy. You are all getting to comfortable here on Earth, and you're beginning to get blind to where our true loyalties stand. We owe nothing to this world. We're magical beings, they're not" I said. I snapped my finger, making a new set of clothes appear on my body.

I took my ring off my finger and threw it up, making my scepter appear.

All of this rambling and fast speaking was giving me such pains, so intense, so intensely strong. With each emotion I felt, hurt, hatred, anger, sadness, humiliation, I just felt even more pain.

"B…bring me…to…t..to…M..Mag..Magi…" Everything started to spin.

"Hey, take it easy" Ian said taking me by the arms and hoisting me up

"Ian…get my parents…now…."

Those were my last words before I passed out….

Bloom's POV:

She's saved us from the humiliation. She'd covered for us at the house. What she'd hadn't done was tell us she was in pain.

"Is she okay?" I said, tears falling down my eyes

"I don't know Bloom. Dr. Willibe is examining her, but she's still out cold" My Dad said

I looked at my crying mother, who was a complete mess.

"Mom, it's going to be okay" I said, hugging her

I was still in my party clothes. That stupid, stupid party. I should have listened to my parents and kept an eye on Sara, like I was supposed to. I should have trusted Sara when she said it was a bad idea to go. I'm the worst sister known to man kind, I'm the worst leader known to man kind, I'm just the worst everything!

"Bloom, why don't you come downstairs and sit with everybody. I think it's a little too much for you up here…" Daphne said, putting her hands on my shoulders. Usually I would protest to such things, fighting that I wasn't a kid anymore, I was practically married, but at that moment what Daphne said was true. It was too much for me. I could see Sara's limp body, all of the color drained from her face, her body looking particularly thin.

I nodded, getting up from my seat. I went with Daphne downstairs, where everybody was waiting. All of the parents, all of the girls, all of the guys, and everybody's siblings. They all looked at me with hopeful stares. I shook my head, saying, "No, she's not going to be alright".

Sky got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

"She's so pale. She might not make it" I sobbed into his chest.

Everybody was crying by then because honestly, we didn't know. Always we'd had known that all those times she'd been hurt she couldn't die. But now, because it was of Baltor's actions meaning technically that Baltor was the one killing her, she could very well not make it.

"She's going to make it, you guys. Stop it. Stop saying she wont" Layla cried

"Lay-"

"No. Sara's strong, she can take this. She isn't going to die" Layla cried.

"She's only a 16 year old girl" I cried. Even though she was practically 17, I still thought of her as 16.

"Dr. Willibe's going to help her you guys" Rose said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves

"Yes. Right now all we can do is hope" Daphne said.

The only one who hadn't shed a tear, or even said a word through this whole thing was Ian. He sat in the corner of the couch, looking off into space as if deep in thought.

"It doesn't matter anyways" Ian muttered

I gasped

"What are you talking about, it doesn't matter? How could you even say that?" I asked angrily

"Yeah, shut up Ian! Just shut up!" Tiana screamed

"How dare you even say that!" Stella screamed

Ian kept looking off into space, as if nothing we were saying even clicked in his mind.

"It doesn't matter because she's dying anyways" Ian said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

Everybody looked at him with bewildered expressions. Daphne's eyes grew wide.

"W..who told you that?" She asked

Ian finally looked up

"Sara" He said

"What exactly did she tell you?" Daphne asked, in a scared tone

"She's dying on her birthday. I know. Everybody hear that? So what's the point of this anyways?" Ian asked, then he started looking out into space again

"Daphne, what the hell is he talking about?" I asked, separating myself from Sky and walking over to her

"It's hard to explain…"

"What the hell is he talking about, Daphne? Tell me" I demanded

"The infinitive 9…."

Oritel's POV:

This cant be happening. We knew it, we knew it since the day she was born that all of this madness would come out of it. But why? Why did my daughter have to be given the infinitive powers? Anybody but her! Why did it have to be my baby?

I sat with my wife, gripping her hand tightly as she cried, and yearned for her baby girl's safety.

Dr. Willibe came out of the room looking sad, which was never a good sign.

"How is she doing? Will she live?" I immediately asked, shooting up from my seat

"It's…undetermined. I'm sorry but, there's nothing more I can do" Dr. Willibe said

"Please Dr. I'm willing to pay you with diamonds and gems beyond your wildest dreams" I said

"It's not the money sir, it's the sickness itself" He said

I sighed. I hoped it wouldn't come down to this.

"Is that operation you were talking about still available?"

Bloom POV:

Holy crap. Holy crap. She's dying. She's dying no matter what.

This is terrible! I've never…it cant be….oh no…..

"Don tell Mom and Dad" I begged Daphne

It would kill them, it would surely kill them. With all of this craziness, a story like that would be enough for them.

"Of course not" Daphne said

Daphne..I admire her so much. She somehow remains so strong through all of this.

My parents came down the stairs, my Dad helping my Mom who looked completely unstable.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked

"Dr. Willibe is doing an operation on Sara. It'll take some time, a few hours maybe. He asked for nobody to go up there" My Dad said

I nodded, a sigh of relief. An operation? Maybe there is hope.

We sat for 2 hours, all sitting together like this. We talked about Sara a lot, about the things we admired about her, like her strength and courage, and all of the funny memories we had of her. It made it even harder to talk about her, but in some ways it actually felt good. To recall all of our good memories, to try and drown out this terrible one.

"Dad!" Stella screamed jumping up

We all jumped, startled by her sudden outburst

"What is it Stella?" Radius asked

"Dr. Blake! Let's call him in! Maybe he can help!" Stella said

Radius's eyes grew wide

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Radius asked

"Who's Dr. Blake?" I asked

"Only the best of the best doctors in all of Solaria" Stella said

"Call him in!" I screamed

"I'll go transport him here, be back in 5" Stella said taking out her ring.

Another doctor? That would be perfect! 2 times the expert, 2 times the chance my sister will live.

Sure enough Stella returned with a man, who looked to be a doctor. He lookedyoung, but experienced.

"King Radius, princess Stella told me everything, is she alright?" Dr. Blake asked

"Not really, Dr. Willibe is taking a look at her" King Radius said

Suddenly, a confused expression crossed over Dr. Blake's face.

"Dr. Willibe?" He asked

"Yes. He's the doctor I was talking about, the one that prescribed Princess Sara those pills" Stella said

"Well yes, but I'm not familiar with a Dr. Willibe" He said, narrowing his eyes

"So? Maybe you just don't know him" Stella said

"Impossible. I know every single Doctor in Magix" Dr. Blake said

What's going on?

"I don't mean to bother you but can you please bring me those pills that were prescribed to the patient?" Dr. Blake asked

"Uhh…of course…I.."

"Flora and I'll get it" Layla said getting up from the couch. Flora got up too, the 2 of them running up the stairs. They quickly grabbed the bottle from Sara's room, then came back down, handing it to him. He examined the bottle.

"How peculiar" He murmured. Then, he opened the bottle, taking out a single pill. First he smelled it.

"Do you know what exactly it's made of?" He asked

"Not really. Dr. Willibe just said it would help her" My Dad said

"Hold on, I'll take a reading for you" Tecna said, pressing a button on her watch, then placing the pill in front of it.

"This pill is made of…." Tecna started reading off a bunch of different words, that I've never even heard of before.

Dr. Blake's eyes grew wide.

"I hate to say this but I think this pill is the problem" He said

"W..what are you saying?" I asked

"I'm saying we better go take a look at who this Willibe fellow truly is because I can assure you he is no doctor"

**Left you with a little cliffy. Give me like 2 more days for 2 words and it'll be up, I promise. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the comments! Sorry for the long wait though….Anyways, on with our story!**

**Chapter 11:**

"I object!"

"Stella, that is NOT the line that we agreed on! We're saving Sara, not stopping a wedding!"  
>"Auggghhh! Doctor Willibe, or whoever the hell you are, step away from my sister!"<p>

The 5 winx had already transformed and stormed into the room. Dr. Willibe...or whoever he was, had me in his hands, strangling me by the neck. There was a purple glow radiating out of his fingertips, and making it's way through my body.

Dr. Willibe jumped, looking at the door. A smirk covered his face when he saw the 5 girls, energy balls in hand.

"So, which one of you figured it out?" He asked…but his voice sounded….girl like.

"Don't make me say it again, put her down" Bloom seethed, flames in her eyes

"As you please, princess" He said, then dropped me down to the floor, my body laying limply, lifeless.

They all gasped.

Suddenly, Willibe snapped his fingers and transformed…into Icy!?

"Icy! We should have known!" Layla screamed

Icy laughed

"There's no way you can save her, I've already finished with her" Icy said menacingly

Bloom clenched her fists.

"Tecna, Flora, get Sara out of here" Bloom murmured

Then, it was time for her to take some serious revenge.

"Dragon Fire!" Bloom screamed her new enchantix powered fire ball at her.

Icy just laughed.

"Is somebody mad? Well isnt this cute" Icy taunted

"Sonic Boom!"

"Morphix shock wave!"

"Sun Burst!"

The 3 girls fired together, but Icy easily blocked them.

Tecna and Flora went over to me, blocking themselves from the fight going on.

"Tec, put up your shield. I'm going to try a healing spell on Sara" Flora said

Tecna nodded.

"World Wide Web!" Tecna said, putting a shield up around Flora, me, and herself.

"Flower petal" Flora said. A flower slowly wrapped itself around my body, keeping me cocooned inside, trying to preserve any life that was still inside me.

"Let's go!" Flora said, using magic to lift my body up in the air

Tecna kept the shield up as Flora made a hasty exit.

"What do we do, Tecna? Where do we take her?" Flora cried, feeling her heart breaking as she saw my limp, lifeless body

"Okay, first things first, don't freak out. Secondly, we have to evacuate this house, get the girls out. We'll take her to Dr. Blake, maybe he can help us" Tecna said

Flora took a breath

"Okay. Just…let's move fast" Flora said They scurried down the stairs as fast as they can

"Everybody out! Quick!" Tecna screamed taking Genie and Lyrica by the arms and pushing them frantically

"What happened? Oh my goodness! Sara!" Rose cried, her hair turning a deep shade of red

"Don't worry about her right now. Just go, everybody has to leave right NOW" Flora assured her little sister

"Oh my god, my baby!" Miriam cried, covering her mouth

"Queen Miriam, please. We need you to go. She'll be alright….I hope" Tecna said, pushing her out the door

"Tec, what happened?" Timmy asked

"Dr. Willibe was Icy!" Tecna said

Everybody gasped

"Dr. Blake!" Flora cried when she spotted him

"We have to get her into an operating room right now. We'll have to take her to Magix, it's the only way" Dr. Blake said, following after Flora

"Stella's a little preoccupied right now, so Timmy can take us on the ship" Tecna said

By then, everybody was out of the house, scared and crying.

"Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Ian stay here. I want Helia and Nabu to come with me" Timmy said, taking charge.

"Sky, make sure everybody stays out of the house until the girls come back down and give you the okay" Flora said

Timmy ran out back, soon returning with the ship.

"My spell is beginning to ware out, help me out" Flora said

Dr. Blake gently took my head, Nabu taking my feet.

Tecna, Flora, and Helia got on the ship, Helia taking a seat by the controls.

"Girls, can you put down some kind of a mat?" Dr. Blake asked

Flora snapped her fingers creating a small mat, perfect size for my body.

"Okay, now we're going to drop her down but be very easy and gentle" Dr. Blake told Nabu

"Okay, together, 3…2…1" Nabu counted down

They slowly lowered my body down laying me down flat.

"Nabu, we need you up here for take off" Helia called

"I'm coming. You girls have to hold her down, make sure she doesn't go flying all over during the flight" Nabu said to Tecna and Flora

The 2 quickly got down on their hands and knees and held her down.

Nabu went to the front, helping the boys successfully get the ship to take off.

Dr. Blake dug into his medical bag, pulling out a stethoscope. He started to listen through the headset, placing it on my heart.

"She has no heartbeat, that's not good. And I don't feel a pulse" Dr. Blake announced

"Does that mean she's dead?" Tecna asked incredulously

"No, not necessarily. I think maybe her body may be in a magic shock"

"What makes you think that?" Tecna asked

"Well…the weirdest thing is happening…" Dr. Blake said

"What is it?" Flora asked

"Well, usually when you feel for a magical being's pulse you can feel this…well…it's basically a magical flow. Everybody that's magical, whether they're dead or not have that magical flow. It's like the magic that goes through your veins, that thing you feel when you fire a spell" Dr. Blake explained

"So, what about it?" Tecna asked

"It's not there"

**At the house**

"Enchantix Boom Blast!" Musa cried, firing her strongest spell at Icy, causing Icy to stagger back.

"Cant handle my new Enchantix powers, huh?" Musa asked, with a smirk

Icy laughed, then through icicles at Musa.

"Sun Dance!"

Stella fired a spell, counteracting Icy's spell.

"Dragon heart!" Bloom fired at Icy when she wasn't looking

Icy put up a shield, disregarding it completely.

"Bloomy, Bloomy, Bloomy. How very kind of you. You know, this time you cant even be angry at me. If there's anybody you want to be angry at it's yourself. You made it way to easy for us" Icy said

Bloom stopped, freezing up. Her hand dropped, stopping the fire ball in her hand.

"Bloom, don't listen to her. She's just trying to get in your head!" Layla said

"No I'm not. I'm just stating the truth. Bloom let us in here, and I mean, if she truly was a good sister, she might actually realize that things don't go to people like Sara so easily. Did you honestly believe we wouldn't go after her powers? Now that we've got her power, Baltor can do much, much more" Icy said maliciously

"Bloom, it's not true-!" Stella started, but was cut off

Bloom clenched her fists, fire starting to erupt in her hands. She lifted her head up, fire in her eyes.

"Icy, ever since I met you all that you've caused is destruction. This time, you've gone TOO FAR!" Bloom screamed. Her hair caught fire, and for the first time in their whole lives, they saw fear in Icy's eyes. Bloom erupted like a volcano, fire going everywhere.

"Holy crap!" Stella yelped, putting a shield around her and the Winx.

"Ahhhh!" Icy screamed as fire was about to reach her.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW ICY? TO BE ON THE OTHER END OF DESTRUCTION? MARK MY WORDS ICY, I WILL FIND YOUR SISTERS AND I WILL GET RID OF THEM! JUST LIKE YOU FIF TO ME!" Bloom screamed, the walls of the room beginning to ignite in flame

Icy's eyes grew wide.

"I have what I want, I'm out of here" Icy said, placing a small tube in her pocket. The tube glowed a bright green.

Icy opened up a portal, disappearing from the scene.

"AUUGGHHHHH!" Bloom screamed letting out every single ounce of anger inside of her.

"Let's get out of here!" Musa screamed

"Let's take the window!" Stella said pointing to the window.

They nodded, the 3 flying over to the window, and jumping out. The house was slowly falling down to pieces, the fire spreading quickly.

"Where's Bloom?" Oritel shouted over the craziness

"Where's Bloom? Bloom is causing this!" Layla said

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"But Bloom…Bloom is good" Emma said

"Of course she's good, she's just angry" Musa said

"Well, we have to help her" Starr said

"She just has to cool off" Stella said

"But the house! All of our stuff! Our cell phones! Our…our clothes!" Starr screamed, then she started running toward the house.

"Starr! Get back here!" Stella's mom screamed

"Starr, don't go in there!" Brandon screamed, running after her

Stella started flying forward, her small fairy wings moving at speeds she'd never done before

"Stay back you guys, I've got her!" Stella called on her way in. Stella weaved her way through the burning furniture, looking frantically for her sister

"Starr! It's not worth it!" Stella called when she found her trying to get to her bedroom

"Yes it is. Do you have any idea what I paid for those pink shoes? You know the ones with the leopard pattern?" Starr said

"I will get you another pair, we're princesses for god's sake! You can get anything you want!" Stella said, trying to convince her

"No…I'm not. I'm not a princess, Stella. You are. I have absolutely no royal blood in my system. I'm not rich like you are…I'm just…normal. We're step sisters, not actual sisters" Starr said, looking down

"You're wrong. We may not be actual sisters, but we're sisters none the less" Stella said

Starr looked up at Stella

"You are my sister, whether we truly are or not. My mother is your mother, so you are royal, or at least your royal at heart. Our money is your money. Since you moved in with us we've had to share everything. My mother, my home, my friends. So now I want you to repay me, repay me by getting the hell out of here!" Stella said

Starr hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Just take my hand! Please!" Stella cried, reaching for Starr as hard as she could

"O…okay!" Starr said, finally making up her mind. Starr slowly, but surely reached her hand out to Stella. Just as she reached out her hands, a piece of the roof started to fall down on top of Starr.

"Ahhhh!"

"No!" Stella cried, then did something insane. She didn't even think, she just acted. She through herself on top of Starr, pushing her forward out of the way. The fire hit Stella, enveloping her body. But…but she didn't even feel it. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, blinding Starr.

(Ennnnchaaannntiiiixxxx! Woahhoahhoahhoahh!

Enchantix!

Magical powder

Maximum power

Enchantix

Powers apon me!

Powerul, magical

Wonderful, dimensions

Powerful,

Enchantix!

Incredible vision, incredible power

Winx!

Enchantix!)

"Stella, y..you're a.."

"Enchantix fairy!" Stella finished

Stella took Starr by the arm, then, with her newly acquired wings, she flew her outside, dropping her by the group.

"Stella! You're an enchantix fairy!" Musa cried

"She's beautiful" Brandon said in a trance

Stella flew up toward where Bloom was still seething with anger and sadness

"Bloom, you have to stop this. You cant just take your anger out like this" Stella said

Bloom continued to scream, more fire leaving her palms

"Bloom, listen to me. I'm your best friend. This isn't you. I've never seen you like this. I know that you're upset, I know that you cant take that Icy took Sara's life, but you have to think optimistically. Maybe she's not dead. Maybe she's alive" Stella continued

Bloom stopped screaming, looking up at Stella

"You cant dwell on the fact that she could die, just think of all of the good times we've had with her. Think about how if she were here, she wouldn't want you to do this" Stella said

Bloom stopped, falling to the floor. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I almost lost her once before, I don't want things to turn out differently this time" Bloom cried

Stella flew down to Bloom, who after an overload of energy managed to detransform.

"It wont Bloom, I promise" Stella said

Bloom looked up at Stella

"You got your enchantix" Bloom said with a half smile

Stella smiled, placing her hands on Bloom's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you down there" Stella said

Stella took Bloom's hands, then flew her down toward everybody.

"Bloom!" Everybody cried, seeing her figure emerge

Stella placed her down, then flew back up toward the house.

"Fairydust!" Stella screamed

A beautiful melody filled the air as Stella began to draw a star shape in the air. Fairy dust began to cover the broken pieces of the house. It put out the fire, then it began to rebuild the house, back to it's normal way.

Everybody watched in amazement as Stella flew back down, a smile on her face.

"Now come on everybody, we've got to get to magix" Stella said pulling out her scepter.

**In Magix**

Flora and Tecna stood, watching contently through the thick panel glass. Dr. Blake was operating on my body, with bunch more specialist doctors in the room helping him.

Helia and Timmy came up behind them, Helia wrapping his arms around Flora, Timmy putting his hands on Tecna's shoulders.

"Hey, how is she?" Helia asked

"No idea. They've been in there for a while. I wonder if she's going to make it" Flora replied with a sigh

"It's weird, I feel like we should be happy that we're back in Magix…but" Timmy started

"This isn't how I imagined our first trip back to be" Tecna finished

"I wonder how Bloom is doing" Flora said

"Hey you guys, I just got of the phone with Layla. They weren't able to teleport directly to the hospital because it's an unknown area to Stella but they're on their way" Nabu said joining them

"Magix..it's just not the same" Flora sighed

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I miss it's old sparkle of happiness, that you just cant find on earth" Tecna said

"The saddest part of it is, I don't think Magix can ever truly be restored" Nabu said, sitting down

"People aren't as happy" Timmy said

"Can you blame them? They're all living in 1 hotel. Downtown Magix hasn't even been fully rebuilt yet. There's still so much to do. There's Alfea, Red Fountain, even Cloudtower. Then there's the 9 realms..." Helia said

"Does anybody else feel a little bit guilty?" Tecna asked

"Yes. We're sitting on Earth like a bunch of conceded brats while our people need us" Nabu said

"Honestly. We're even going to school. We're…we're getting….." Flora couldn't even finish her sentence

"We're supposed to be Magix's heroes, their saviors. The only thing I've saved in the past 2 months is the last popsicle for Stella" Tecna said

"We're no heroes" Helia said shaking his head

"We're….we're zeros!" Tecna shouted

"Sara was the only one with her head screwed on right. She was the only one that still thought about plans, and Magix, and defeating Baltor" Nabu said

"It's funny. I have an IQ of 205, and yet she was smarter than me" Tecna said

"You guys! Where is she?!"

Their heads snapped toward the door where everybody was running in frantically

"In here" Flora said

King Oritel and Queen Miriam ran fastest. Queen Miriam went toward the door, about to walk in.

"Wait Queen Miriam, Dr. Blake requested we don't enter the room during the operation" Flora said as respectfully as she could.

"Oh…alright. I just want to see my baby" Miriam said. Her eyes were red and puffy; you could tell she'd been crying.

"Daph, if…I she doesn't come back…and…and Baltor now has the infinitive energy..?" Bloom asked

"Honestly, I don't know. You have to understand, there are 10 imperial nymphs. I am one of those 10, however I'm still new so I don't know all of the secrets of the infinitives. I don't know what Baltor wants to do with it, I'm sorry" Daphne said sadly

"I cant handle this anymore! The back and forth between Baltor and I….sometimes I just feel like…why did we have to start this? Why cant we just be normal fairies, and let some other group of girls fight the bad guys? Why…why are we the ones that have to fight?" Bloom asked

"If we weren't the ones that fight we could worry about things like our marriages, rather than what the next move in our plan is" Musa said

"So much destruction, so much..sadness….I cant take it!" Stella cried

Flora stood up, hands on hips, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, girls, don't even say that. It's like your saying why did we even start the Winx Club" Flora said

Everybody looked up at her, surprised by this sudden change in personality. Flora's usually the quiet one, so what's with this sudden outburst.

"You know what, I don't know about you girls but the Winx Club is the best thing that's ever happened to me" Flora said

Everybody was quiet, watching the small brunette.

"The Winx Club, is so much more than just fighting. Cant you see? It's friendship that makes us strong. If we weren't the Winx Club, where would we be? Sure Stella and Bloom would be friends, but what about the rest of us? I'd just be that friendless nature freak again. If we didn't have the Winx Club we'd have probably never met the guys because they'd never have to assist us in battle. Because we never met the guys I'd have never met Helia," Flora took a quick glance at the man she loved

"We'd had never been so courageous. We'd have missed out on so many things! The feeling that you're life is about to be taken, then is just given back to you in a second. That self fulfillment you get when a little girl comes up to you and asks you for your autograph. Sara…."

The Winx and Specialists were nodding in agreement.

"When we started out, we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. We were a bunch of naïve little freshmen. But even then, deep down, we all knew that we'd be fighters. So right now, you know what we're going to do? Together? As a team, because we may be forgetting it but that is what we are. A team" Flora said, feeling really motivated

"We are going to storm into Baltor's hide out. We are going to take back what rightfully belongs to us, and you know what, we are gonna kick. some. ass!" Flora said

Everybody's eyes grew wide, as they gasped

"Hell, Flora just said ass, this must be the right thing to do" Ian said, with a laugh

"Yeah…yeah. Flora's right. We are getting that infinitive magic back!" Bloom said

"Flora, that was awesome. Didn't know you had it in ya" Brandon said

Flora smiled, going red.

"Okay, Timmy, get the ship. Let's gear up. We are so gonna kick some ass" Layla said high fiving Flora

"Woah, woah, woah. So you get there, then what? You just storm in? I don't think it works like that" Daphne said

"Well….okay we didn't think that one through" Musa said

Everybody turned toward Flora

"What?" She asked innocently

"What's the plan?" They asked

"Yeah, I don't do plans, I just do the inspirational speeches" She said

Everybody's heads fell

"Oh come on! Sara usually makes up the plans!" Flora said

"Okay, okay, so we improvise. In fact, I've got a bit of a plan up my sleeve. First things first, our magic is blocked in Baltor's hideout, except for enchantix fairies of course, so all of us unenchantix fairies will be going under cover, that's right, I'm talking full out spy mode" Layla said

"Yay, I can make you cool spy suits!" Stella screamed

"So not the issue at hand, Stella" Tecna said

"We're going to need some of you girls, too" Layla said, indicating the younger girls

"Yes!" Katy screamed

"Okay, I'm going to need Emma, Katy you too, and Rose….and Genie" Layla said

"What about the rest of us?" Marina asked, hands on her hips

"Look, the rest of you guys have AWESOME powers, but for this particular plan I just need the power of time, insects, feelings, and brains" Layla said

Timmy came back in.

"Ships ready for take off" He said

"Great, let's get this show on the road"

**With Baltor**

"And then! And then, she just EXPLODED!"

Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Velgon were lounging on chairs, laughing at Icy's story.

"Wait, so she BURT the house down?" Darcy asked

"Yeah!"

They all started laughing again

"I've honestly never seen Bloom like that before. It gave me so much joy, I wish I'd taken a picture" Icy said

"Idiots!"

Their heads snapped to the door where Darkarr was standing

"What now, Dorkar?" Stormy asked

"You got that from Sara, didn't you?" Velgon asked

"Hey, you know what? I hate the girl, but I'm not gonna lie, she has some pretty clever nicknames. I mean, Balturd? That's genius!" Stormy said laughing

They all joined in except for Darkarr.

"You 4 disgust me" Darkar said

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" Icy asked, rolling her eyes

"Baltor wants us all" He said

**With the Winx**

"Stella, why the black outfits?" Flora asked

"It's camouflage!" Stella said

Flora, Layla, Tecna, Emma, Katy, Genie, and Rose were wearing black body suits, with black high heeled boots.

"Why am I wearing it? I'm not even going in" Tecna said

"Cause it's hot. Right, Timmy?" Stella asked

"I'm not answering that question" Timmy replied, not moving his gaze from the windshield.

"We're reaching our destination" Helia announced

"Awesome. Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time" Bloom said

"Okay, so first us spies, except Tecna and Genie are going in. We'll plant the little cameras all over, so that you guys get picture. Then, Emma, Katy, and Rose know what to do. At the last stage, Bloom, Musa, and Stella, AKA our enchantix girls will go in and do the last minute but kicking, slash unfinished business from before" Layla concluded

Everybody nodded

"Where should we drop you off?" Sky asked

"We'll just jump down. It's not that far" Layla said

"Wait, before you go, since we're going full spy mode, take a few weapons with you" Nabu said, handing out some weapons.

"Oh, okay, cool" Flora said examining a weapon

"Hey, Nabu, what does this one do?" Emma asked, about to press a button on a weapon

"Woah! Woah! Don't touch that!" Nabu shouted snatching it out of her hands.

"What the heck?" Emma asked, confused

"That, is knockout gas. One press and everybody in like a 200 foot radius is completely out cold" Nabu said

"Woah"

"Time to drop, you guys" Flora said, when they reached the exact spot they wanted to enter in

"Okay, let's do this thing" Layla said

Layla, Flora, Emma, Katy, and Rose all got ready to drop.

"When you put the cameras on the walls remember how I showed you how to set them up, okay? We want to make sure we have audio access as well" Genie said

"Yeah, a little pay back. They think they're the only ones who know how to play this game? Well they just messed with the wrong fairies" Bloom said

"Oh, and put these ear pieces on so we can contact you" Genie said handing them out

"Man, we are going full spy mode. This is kinda fun" Stella said

"Ready girls?" Flora asked

Everybody nodded

"Okay, here we go"

Then, they dropped. They all landed without an issue.

"Find the core. It's about a quarter mile due North" They heard Genie on the other end

"Ey, ey, captain!" Rose said

They found a cave. It was brownish, but a worn out almost grayish brownish. It was dark.

"We need some light in here" Flora whispered

"I got it" Katy said

Katy snapped her fingers, making a few fireflies appear, lighting the way.

"Wait, how did you do magic?" Flora whispered

"It's because what she just did is not necessarily magic, it's more like an inner talent. You and Lay cant do any sort of magic because you guys are so strong, the younger girls could do the few spells they know of, because they're not strong enough yet" Tecna explained into the microphone

"Oh, so I guess we can use that to our advantage" Flora replied

As they got deeper, they started to find different rooms, with doors, and furniture.

"Holy crap. We're in, Tec. We're in his…lair" Layla said quietly into the microphone.

"Put up some cameras, we want picture" Tecna said

"I have one" Rose said, digging one out of her pocket. Rose put it on the wall, setting it up.

"Can you see?" Flora asked

"Yeah. Wow, it is capital C creepy" Tecna commented

"I know. It's like Valdimort meets Darth Vador" Katy said

"Put up a few more cameras, I want a layout of the area" Genie said into the microphone

"Let's go in here" Layla said pointing to a room with a rather large door

They tiptoed in, clinging to the wall as much as they could, in case somebody was in there.

"Woah, this place is creepier than I thought" Rose said, standing over an orb

"What is that?" Layla asked putting up a few more cameras

"It's….our house. He's been…watching us" Rose said, her eyes wide

"Oh my god!"

They all gathered around the orb, looking down at their house

"He….watched us like…shower and stuff?" Emma asked

"What a creeper!" Rose stated

"Now I get it!" Layla exclaimed

"Get what?" Flora asked

"How Baltor always seems to show up EVERYWHERE. We've basically been handing him our plans, that's how he always beats us to it!" Layla said

"But how? Our house is totally dark magic proof, how does he have this?" Tecna asked

"But think about it, Icy managed to get in, how, I'm not even sure. I don't think the house was properly dark magic proof, especially since Baltor has gotten stronger with Darkar by his side" Genie said into the microphone

"We've been so stupid" Layla said, shaking her head

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't think we'll get Sara's magic back here" Flora said

"Yeah, let's keep our head in the game. We're here to complete the mission" Katy said

They began to walk toward the exit, but Layla put her hand in front of them.

"Stop!" Layla whispered, stopping them

"What is it?" Flora asked

"Shhh! I think….I hear voices!" Layla said, her eyes growing wide

"Up and Away" Flora said

They all took out one of Nabu's weapons, firing it at the ceiling, their bodies going after it. They clung to the ceiling, their hearts racing.

"We've got it, we've finally got it. This one flask holds the future to our success" They heard Baltor's voice getting closer and closer.

"You're welcome" Icy said, crossing her arms

"This plan is definitely superior to the last" Baltor said

"Yeah, now Sara cant ruin it. We've got her powers" Stormy said, all of them erupting in laughter

"The only thing to do now is find the other 8, put them together, and then I am- I mean, we are the most powerful in the universe" Baltor said

"Wait, I thought the other 8 were dead" Tecna said into the earpiece

"Shhhh!" Layla whispered

"We'll be able to attract them here with this. It's perfect" Baltor said staring lovingly at his flask that contained the sparkling green substance that Icy had taken from Sara

"Guys, I'm losing my grip" Emma whispered, her eyes growing wide

"Endure it, come on Emma, you can do it" Flora encouraged

"I'm…FALLING!" Emma slipped

"Emma!" Everybody tried to grab for her, but she fell down to the floor, landing right in front of Baltor. Darkar, Icy, Stormy, Darcy, and Velgon looked down at her confused.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Baltor

Emma looked up at Baltor with scared eyes.

"I'm not a spy! I'm…I'm….TIME STOP!" Emma fired her spell at Baltor, Darkar, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Velgon. The 6 figures froze in place, ridged solid.

"Emma! How did you do that?" Flora asked

"It's only gonna last another few seconds. Quick, grab the stuff and let's get out of here!" Emma cried, still shaken up

Flora grabbed the flask from Baltor's ridged hands.

"Run! The spell's going to wear off in 3 seconds!" Emma cried

They all started to scramble for the exit

"Hey! Wait! What just happened? …where's the flask!" They could hear Baltor bark

Flora tucked it in her pocket for safe keeping

"I wish we had magic!" Layla cried

"Enchantix fairies get in here!" Rose exclaimed into the microphone

"We're coming!" Stella called

"Give it back to us!"

The girls looked back, seeing Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Velgon running after them

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed

"Ice storm!" Icy called, throwing icicles at them

"You guys may not be able to do magic, but we can" Katy said

"Katy, don't stop! Just keep running!" Layla called to her sister in law

Katy turned around, stomping her foot on the ground

Suddenly, insects slowly…very slowly began to rise from the dirt. Spiders, and earth worms, and even little beetles.

"Gross" Stormy said, squishing one with her fingers

"Just give us back the magic, and you can end the fight before it starts" Velgon said

"Yeah right! Now step back so we can take care of this!" Katy looked up and saw Bloom, Stella, and Musa, flying in with their huge majestic enchantix fairy wings

"Bloom, looks like you recovered from your little melt down" Icy said with a smirk

"Get over yourself, Icy. Heart of fire!" Bloom cried sending a spell at Icy

"Girls, they can handle this, we have to get this back to the hospital, ASAP" Flora said motioning toward the flask in her pockets. Emma, Katy, Rose, Flora, and Layla started to run out. They got to the ship, grabbing onto a ladder the boys had dropped down for them.

"Did you get the stuff?" Nabu asked

Flora pulled it out of her pocket

"Hell yeah we got the stuff" Layla said

"Let's get to the hospital!"

**At the hospital**

"King Oritel, Queen Miriam"

The couple stood, facing the doctor who had just been operating on their child.

"Is she alright, will she be okay?" Oritel asked

"It's…uncertain. I've tried to pull her out of this shock, but she needs her magic. Magic is the thing that keeps us all going" Dr. Blake said

"My other daughter is getting it back now" Miriam said

"Well all we can do now is-"

"King Oritel! Queen Miriam! We got it!"

Everybody's heads snapped toward the entrance, where Flora and Layla were running in, waving a flask in the air.

"Oh my god, they actually got it" Daphne breathed, surprised

"Here" Flora handed it to Dr. Blake, who hastily went into the operating room again

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Stella's mom asked

"Parking the ship with the guys. They'll be here soon" Layla assured

A portal opened, Stella, Bloom, and Musa coming in through it.

"That felt so good" Bloom said

"What happened?"

"What happened? Well we just happened to BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUTTA THEM!" Musa said

The 3 laughed, remembering the moment. The boys, Tecna, Genie, Rose, Katy, and Emma came back inside after parking the ship.

"That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me" Emma said

"What happened?" Ricky asked, eager to hear the story

"Well we were in there, and my latch came loose, and I fell right in front of Baltor! He was about to do something…then I stopped time!" Emma cried

"Yeah, and it was awesome. Guys, I think we're going to start taking some of the younger girls on the missions with us. They actually came to our advantage" Layla said

"Yes! I call going on the next one!" Marina called

"Me too!" Ricky exclaimed

The doctor came back out, the flask still half full in his hands.

"Dr. Blake, why didn't you give it to her?" Daphne asked

"Well, I have, but you see, since she's in shock it's very hard for me to give her this all at once. She's not capable of swallowing yet, so she could possibly have a magic overload if all the magic is backed up in her throat. So I say we give her this now, see if she wakes up, and then when she does- if she does, we'll give her a bit more each day, very slowly" Dr. Blake said

"So what now?" Oritel asked

"Well, now we have to wait. Everybody should take turns watching her to see if anything happens, or if she wakes up. I'm afraid that's all we can do right now" Dr. Blake said

"Fine, I'll take first watch" Miriam said immediately entering the operating room.

That night everybody stayed in the hospital. They all sat together, waiting, eating, hoping. Everybody took watch for 45 minutes then they went back into the seating area. First it was Miriam, then it was Oritel, then Daphne, then Bloom, then Layla, then Flora, then Musa, then Nabu, then Stella, then Sky, then Riven, then Rose, then it was Kayla's turn. It was then deep into the night, almost 3:30 in the morning. The hospital was quiet, everybody was sleeping except for Kayla who was only 1 minute away from completing her turn. As she sat next to Sara's still body, her eyes began to drift.

"Hey, you can go head to sleep now"

Kayla turned around and saw Ian, who stood with tired eyes, his hair tousled, and his hands in his jean pockets.

"Thanks Ian" Kayla said getting up

Kayla, just about to leave, paused.

"Hey, Ian, do you….do you think she's ever going to wake up?" Kayla asked

Ian shrugged

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not going to sit here spitting out lies to you" Ian said

Kayla looked down

"But,"

Kayla looked up and Ian gave her a half smile

"I do know that Sara is a strong girl. She's got a strong heart, and she always puts up a fight" Ian said

Kayla smiled

"I hope she makes it" Kayla said

Ian stayed silent, which Kayla took as her cue to leave.

**Kayla's POV: **

Gosh, I'm just so insanely tired. Everybody's sleeping, but I honestly don't think I can fall asleep after having to watch Sara. She's so ridged, and still. I don't like her like this. I like her when she's jumpy and bright, and always full of smiles. I want her to do those cool gymnastics moves she does when she's fighting. I miss her.

As I made my way toward the room where everybody was sleeping, I suddenly felt cold. Shoot! I left my sweatshirt in the room with Sara.

I started to walk back, I heard Ian's voice. Ha! He's talking to himself! I'm so gonna hold this against him! I'll just go creep up on him-

"Look, okay, I don't know why I'm feeling like this. You always cause me so much frustration, so much annoyance, and yet…..I don't know"

I narrowed my eyes

He's talking to Sara? This is kind of interesting…

I slid my body down to the floor, so I could hear and see, but Ian couldn't see me. He stood, and his hand was..around Sara's….

"So many people rely on you, and it's weird but I kind of feel like I rely on you too. I rely on you for that little bit of excitement in my life…that I just never got before I met you" Ian said

This is so wrong…but so right!

"I've never known you to be a quitter" Ian said, placing his free hand on Sara's cheek.

Then he leaned down, and placed his lips to hers.

OMG! OMG! I've got to tell Tiana! This cant be real! I'm tired, it could be a hallucination!

I pinched my arm lightly.

Nope, not a dream. This is reality. Ian Knightly is kissing Sara Sparks…and this time it's not even unintentionally, nope this time it's totally intentional. He's actually kissing her? Wait, but I just saw him kiss that cheerleader girl….okay, my cousin is in for a long and hard talk with me!

Ian came back up, shutting his eyes, and shaking his head.

"Sara Sparks, you will truly be the death of me" He whispered

He started toward the door. He's probably going to the bathroom or something.

My eyes grew wide, as Ian was about to pass me.

"Invisibility" I whispered, trying as hard as I could to cast the spell. It was a very difficult spell, definitely not easy for a weak beginner fairy like me.

Ian walked straight passed me, not even acknowledging my existence. I smiled. It worked! I cant believe it worked!

When Ian was fully out of my sight, I went into Sara's room, seeing my sweatshirt exactly where I'd left it. I took it in my hands, putting my arms through the arm holes.

"Kayla-?"

I froze, then turned around. My brown eyes suddenly locked with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Sara!"

**So, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed! We got a little Sara/Ian fluff in here…hehe…Anyways, for everybody that's been waiting for me to update 2 words, it'll be up tomorrow, but at like 4 in the morning tomorrow. I don't know why but I like to write from like 12- 4am. I'm just weird like that :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I've basically though out a plan for this story. Let's just say we've got a lot of excitement, adventure, and of course romance, coming our way! **

**Chapter 12:**

"Everybody! Everybody! She's awake! She's alive!"

Everybody had piled into the small operating room, crowding around the small bed that I laid…confused…on.

My mom and Dad came at me first, crying, hugging, and kissing me.

"Sara! You're…you're alive!" Bloom threw her arms around me

"Yeah, I know. But guys, you have to listen to me. Icy is Dr. Willibe and she was trying to….hey, what are we doing in a hospital?" I asked, my voice still shallow from being weak

They all started laughing, which kind of confused me even more.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Icy's been in our house! And still, why are we in a hospital?" I asked

"You honestly don't remember?" Layla asked

"Remember what?" I asked

They all looked at each other, then back at me, which left me even more confused. Finally, my mother sat down next to me, taking my hand.

"Sweety, what is the last thing you remember?" My mother asked gently

"Well…I remember..the party. Ummm, I took Rose, Ricky, Marina, and Starr to the party- I mean I went to the- oh whatever, so we snuck out of the house! Then I remember the oatmeal getting thrown on me" I said, then with a pause, remembering what had angered me so much, I took a small glance at Ian.

"Then I got into a fight with Ian, and I felt really, really weak. After that I blanked out. The next time I woke up, Icy was standing over me taking my magic. Then I think…I think I may have passed out again" I said

"Sara, you not only passed out, but you went into a magic shock" A man, whom I assumed was the doctor walked in. Suddenly my adrenaline picked up, as I quickly sat up in the bed.

"Stay back!" I cried at him, holding my hands in front of me

"No, Sara, he's a good guy, I swear" Stella said

I kept my eyes on the doctor, slowly going back down onto the bed.

"After 'Doctor Willibe' I don't think she's particularly in love with doctors" The doctor said

"Before Doctor Willibe she wasn't particularly in love with doctors" I heard Ian murmur

I glared at him, suddenly regretting telling him my one true fear

"Well….let's say I do trust you…what's a magic shock?" I asked hesitantly

"Firstly, my name is Dr. Blake. I've been looking after your health for the past 24 hours. After Icy took your powers, you went into a magic shock. You didn't have that magic going through your veins like you usually do, causing you to go completely frozen….or in a sense, as I believe the earthlings call it…a coma?" He said

"A coma?" I asked, my eyes going wide in surprise

Everybody nodded

"Wow. I did not see that coming. Honestly I just feel like I went to bed for about a day…and a little bit weak" I said

"That's normal. You should be back to normal in 2 to 4 days" Dr. Blake said

As this all processed in my mind, something hit me.

"But wait, how did you get my magic back? I thought Baltor had it" I said

The winx and specialists, along with the younger girls looked at each other, smirks on their faces.  
>"Well let's just say Flora spoke up, finally making us realize what the true reason why we're on Earth is" Bloom said<p>

"That's really great and all but uhh….still confused here" I said

They explained to me what went on in full detail…Stella even described the outfits.

"You guys! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed after hearing the whole ordeal

"I know! It was awesome. And Layla came up with the whole thing" Musa said

I high fived Layla

"Man, next time we play spy, I want to come" I said, crossing my arms

Everybody laughed at me

"No really you guys. Thank you so much. Even Emma, Katy, Rose, and Genie, you guys did really good for it being your first mission" I said

The 4 smiled at each other with accomplished looks. They locked their fingers together happily.

"Kayla, what happened when she woke up? How did you do it?" Layla asked

"Nothing. I really don't know what woke her up. How about you, Ian?" Kayla asked, eyeing Ian with a grin

Ian narrowed his eyes, confused.

"No, why would I know anything?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrow

"No reason. I just thought considering you came in after me" Kayla said, moving her eyes from Ian to me

"Well the good news is that I am back up and running, and have no fear because infinitives heal faster than regular people do" I said with a smile

"Yes, well I still don't think you should head back to Earth just yet" Dr. Blake said

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wait….you don't mean….MAGIX!" I cried as I pieced it all together. My face immediately went into a look of excitement, no matter how weak I felt. Dr. Blake had apparently given me all my magic back…but I still feel weak. Magix was where I wanted to go all along!

"Yes, we're in Magix, but please don't explode, that's the last thing we need" My mother said, putting her gentle hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down onto the bed

"I knew I felt something different about the atmosphere. But wait…we're not staying here, are we?" I asked sadly

"Not yet..but soon we will. When it's fully built back up to its true beauty" My Father said reassuringly

I sighed. I love Magix more than anything. If Baltor hadn't destroyed-no! If I continue to think about Baltor I might really explode with anger. The anger I feel for him right now, it must be saved for later. It must be saved for when I can finally face him and take my revenge on him…

"Now, with all of this excitement, I think its best we leave you to rest" Dr Blake said indicating for everybody to leave

"Wait. Can the Winx stay back, we have to have a meeting," I said, then, motioning to everybody else I said, "Privately"

The Winx girls looked at each other knowingly.

"Uh, yeah. Come on girls" Bloom murmured to the Winx, shutting the door behind everybody.

The 6 girls looked at me with concern.

"No, no, nothing's wrong with me. It's just that now that all the happiness is done with, we have to get down to business" I said, as all of their expressions softened

"Oh! Thank god, I thought something was wrong" Stella exclaimed, lounging on one of the chairs

"But Stella, that's just it. Something is kind of wrong. Look, I don't know if you guys haven't let this set in yet, but ICY was IN OUR HOUSE" I said

"We know. Old news, dude" Musa said

"I don't think you guys understand. If it was that easy for Icy to get in there's no denying Baltor could be anywhere right now, and we wouldn't even know it. Icy's been in our house. What's worse is that we LET her come into our house. It was like we were handing ourselves over" I explained

"You're right. Actually, while we were in Baltor's cave…or hideout…or whatever it is he calls it, we actually found this..thing. It showed every room of our house. Baltor's been monitoring us" Flora said

"Bingo. Just as I suspected" I said

"Well, he's not the only mastermind in our game. We're monitoring him now" Tecna said with a smirk

I raised an eyebrow as she snapped her finger. Tecna made one of her many gadgets appear in her hands.

"While we were in Baltor's cave, the girls put up these little cameras everywhere. See, now we have total-wait..what's this…?" Tecna said, her smirk turning into a frown

"What is it?" I asked

"Crap. That little….shit!"

"What happened?" Bloom asked, scurrying over to Tecna, looking at her gadget. Where we were supposed to be able to see Baltor's hide out there was a note put on each camera.

"What does it say?" I asked as everybody crowded around the cameras

"Kiss my ass bitches, Icy" Tecna read

I couldn't help but laugh..and soon everybody joined in

"Okay, I'll give them the props, that was funny. But we can do worse. If it's war they want, it's war they get" Layla said

"Yeah, if they strike, we strike back 2 times worse" I said

"The only question now is, how?" Flora asked

"Ehhh….details saved for later. Aside from that, to leave off this Winx Club meeting, firstly congratulations to Stella for achieving Enchantix!" I said

Everybody clapped for Stella

"Now there's 3 of us, only 4 to go!" Musa exclaimed

"Yeah. Then we'll be powerful enough to defeat Baltor and Darkarr" I said

We all clapped again.

"Oh, and secondly, I just want to note that Flora made a kick ass speech that gave you all courage to save me. So, Flora…you friggen rock!" I screamed

Flora laughed turning red

"It's the least we can do after what you did for us at that moron Daniel Clark's party" Stella said

"Yeah, after that I hope he knows that it is so on" Musa said

"He better. I was thinking for our first move we could give him a taste of his own medicine. We drop some oatmeal on him, but for originality we throw in some dead fish parts, and raw meat, then Sara can summon some wild dogs. Then-" I cut of Layla

"Actually guys, he apologized"

They all looked at me dumbfounded.

"Heh?" They said together

"He came up to me and apologized after the incident. He seemed legit, so even though I'm usually not for this kind of thing, I say it's over" Their dumfounded looks didn't leave their faces

"Besides, with fighting Baltor, magic training, dance classes, and not to mention my arguments with Ian, there's only so much I can do" I said

They still looked at me strangely, until Musa came up to me and started knocking on my head.

"Hey, did this whole coma thing mess you up or something?" Musa asked , looking into my ear as if she could see into my brain or something

We all started laughing.

"No! Now get out of my room!" I said jokingly pointing toward the exit

"Okay, get better" Bloom said on their way out. Suddenly, Tecna paused.

"Guys! Guys! Oh my gosh! I just realized something" Tecna said, turning around with her eyes wide

"What is it?!" We screamed, startled

Tecna quickly closed the door behind her

"I don't know why I just remembered this now" Tecna said, slapping her forhead

"Just say it Tec" Stella said

"While we were in Baltor's cave, he said, and I quote, 'now all we need are the other 8 and we have achieved our goal'. Do you understand what this means?" Tecna asked

I gasped

"B..but. But…then that would mean. You cant honestly be telling me that…..WOO! I'M NOT DYING!" I jumped up off my bed and started to jump up and down

"What do you know, she aint so different after all" Musa muttered

Everybody chuckled

"Sara, we haven't found them you know" Bloom said

"Okkaaayyyy then….WOO! I'M POSSIBLY NOT DYING SO I GUESS I'M ONLY SEMI DYING NOW WHICH IS STILL BETTER THEN DYING!" I screamed

"Okay, okay, don't jump, it's probably not good for you" Flora said with a giggle

"Wait, but how is this even possible? Daphne's apart of the 10 imperial nymphs. If they've already been reincarnated then where could they be? I'm not sure if they really are out there. I'm the only one of the 9 that got reincarnated" I said sadly

"I know, but Baltor seemed like he was serious. I really think they're out there" Tecna said

"But how will we find them. The 9 have to unite. To do that we kind of have to find them first" Bloom said

I think I do believe in Tecna. She is usually right after all. I mean, there's no harm in trying to find them, right?

"I know, but it's still worth something, right? I mean if we unite the infinitives again, oh man, we could win this thing once and for all and say bye bye to Balturd" I said

"How are we going to do this?" Musa asked

"Same way we found Sara. We look" Layla said

"But there was only 1 when we were searching for Sara. There are 8 infinitives, and we have 3 months until December" Stella said

"Still, what's the harm in trying, right? I mean there are a few things that determine an infinitive, right?" Tecna asked

"Uh yeah, we have a mark behind our left ear, we're born on December 31 at exactly 12 o'clock on the dot no later, no earlier, and we're usually able to do things such as…I don't know…control things with our minds and stuff, and….and we can even sometimes if we say something like, 'stop!' things literally stop" I said

"Okay. So, let's do this then" Bloom said

"Yeah. Come on Winx, this is just the next mission, no big deal" Layla said

"Right! Everybody, hands in"

We all stacked our hands, except for Bloom who looked at us with a smiling face

"You too Bloom, we cant do this without our fearless leader" I said

Bloom smiled, stacking her hand on top.  
>"I'm may be the leader, but you girls are the ones holding our group together"<p>

**Kayla's POV:**

Today has been…kind of fun, I'm not going to lie to you. It feels good to have something over Ian. I haven't told anybody what I've seen yet. I haven't even told Tiana, which is crazy because Ti and I tell each other EVERYTHING. What we don't tell each other she can read my mind so she knows anyways. The only reason why she cant read my mind now is because I put a spell on my mind, temporary of course because I'm still a weak fairy, that blocks out her mind reading. After today I think I'll just tell Tiana. But then there's Daphne….but I trust Daphne to not tell the secret. Tiana is basically my other half so this is all new to me. I decided I just have to approach Ian with the information.

"Hey, prince idiot, I got to talk to you" I said going up to him. He was sitting with his friends and Nabu's brother Steven*

"What about?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Just talk to your cousin prince idiot" Helia said as all the boys chuckled. I giggled, trying to act serious but unable to keep a straight face.

"Man, you Knightly's are pushy" Ian said shaking his head

"You're a Knightly too!" Tiana called over from our group of friends. We were sitting a few feet away, and I think Emma and Katy were retelling the story of Baltor's hideout.

"Yes, but I'm a prince. Suck on that" Ian said, getting up

"Whatever you say…prince idiot" Tiana murmured the last part

I laughed

Ian got up following me into an empty room. I shut the door behind us as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed in his Ian way.

"Look, if this is about the birds and the bees you should probably ask Helia or something because I am not going to be the one to expl-"

"Okay first, no! and second, I'm not an idiot, I know about the birds and the bees" I said, turning red

"Seriously? What are you like 10?" Ian asked

I fumed.

"Okay, shut up. I don't think you want to be so rude after I tell you something" I sang with an evil smirk

"I have no interest in your stupid gossip, so I'm leaving-"

"You kissed Sara!"

Ian turned around facing me. His expression became very…blunt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean" He said.

Stupid stubborn Ian…

"Please. Don't play dumb, I saw you! Last night!" I said, hands on my hips

"I've only kissed that block head once, and it was on dare" Ian said

"I saw you. Don't pretend like you didn't, because I saw you. I'm a fortune teller. I can make the image appear, so if you don't admit to it, I'll tell everyone"

Ian remained silent

"Admit it. You like her. You call her names because you think she's pretty and attractive. You find her banter alluring. I know it because…I just do!" I exclaimed

Ian smirked, patting my head

"Somebody's been reading too many romance novels" He said in a singy tone

"Urrghhh! I saw you with my own two eyes! You said things. You said that she drove you crazy, and you never experienced those kind of emotions before, and..and that you rely on her!" I argued

Ian chuckled

"Oh, you mean last night?" He asked

"Oh for gods sake, yes! Yes! Finally, see all you had to do was admit your feelings-"

"I wasn't talking to her. When I said those things I was on the cell phone, if you didn't notice. I was talking to Jessica" He said

I narrowed my eyes

"My girlfriend" He said plainly

"I've never met this 'girlfriend' of yours. I find it extremely hard to believe that you were talking to some girl. You were talking about how she frustrates you but you still like her, and about how you think she would never be a quitter" I argued

"Yes. Jessica frustrates me because she likes to insult herself. I never took her for a quitter, because she was thinking of quitting the cheerleading team" Ian said

Shoot….

"Yeah well, you had your hands all over Sara!" I exclaimed

"She was in a magic shock! She was freezing cold! I was just trying to warm her skin. I don't like her, I was being human!" Ian screamed

I crossed my arms

"And the kiss?" I asked

"What kiss? You mean when I drank her magic and put it up to her lips?" Ian asked

"Huh?" I asked

"The doctor said that we couldn't give her the magic or she would have a magic overload due to the lack of oxygen. So I put the magic on my lips then I pressed it against hers. It was a magic transfer. People do it all the time" Ian said

"Yeah right. I still don't believe you" I said

"Yeah well, I don't give a crap. I don't like Sara Sparks, okay?" Ian asked

Ian went to the door, opening the door and leaving.

Ian always was a good liar…

***Hey guys, so I just realized that I made 2 Daniels in this story. Haha, my bad. Sorry about that by the way. I guess you can guess who I have a crush on…..**

**Haha. So I decided to do a quick change. Nabu's brother will now be Steven. Sorry for the inconvenience***

**Sorry, I know it's short. I just posted this because I'll be posting again probably sometime this week because then the week like Labor Day weekend, I'm going to Aruba for my sister's wedding. Weird right? But her an fiancé wanted it in Aruba because that's where they met. My sister and her friends went on this around the world trip after highschool for 2 months, and while they were in Aruba she met this guy (her fiancé) who was there with his family for vacation. So yeah, it's kind of a cute story. But anyways, I wont be updating after Labor Day for 10 days so I'm updating again this way. Same with my other 2 stories. By the way anybody reading a Letter's Worth a Thousand Words- please be patient with me. It'll be up tomorrow, and 2 words either tomorrow or Monday. Probably Monday though because a family friend of mine is having their bat mitzvah tomorrow night so I'm going to that party. Man, I sound so popular, but I'm so not. Hahaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm officially back! Haha, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: **

We returned to earth a few days after I was all healed and ready to fight again. We stayed a few extra days to see the people of Magix, and help them out a bit. Flora used her powers to restore a bit of nature around town, Layla used her powers to let the old streams that used to flow start flowing again, and Tecna restored the technology, giving everybody a phone to contact each other with. For some reason, after I woke up, everybody's been acting differently. They've all suddenly become obsessed with "the big picture". I wonder what happened while I was out. All I know is that Flora said some stuff, then they all just charged into Baltor's hideout, spy mode, and totally saved my life.

I was laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I'd been doing this for hours, and now it was almost 1 in the morning.

School.

I have to go back to school! I've been gone for a pretty long time, so we'll have to make something up. Isn't that just fun? Not only that, but now I'll have to face Daniel Clark. He apologized so…what does that make us? Friends? Well….I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS ANYTHING!

I hate Earth! It's always so complicated! Its times like these I miss Magix most. Even though I was just in Magix, I just can't shake the emptiness I feel in my heart.

"Sweety?"

My head popped up, looking toward the door.

"Mom" I said, a sigh of relief.

"Why are you so jumpy?" My mother asked coming over to me

"I feel like anything or anyone can be Baltor. We know he's watching us, and it's….I don't know…it's freaking me out" I said, but I whispered the end

"Baby, it's okay to be scared" My mom said stroking my cheeks. Her finger tips felt warm against my skin.

I stayed silent.

"How are you feeling?" My mother said, breaking the silence

I looked up at her and smiled

"For the 12th time, I feel perfectly fine" I said

She took my hands, giving me a warm smile.

"It's getting late and you have school tomorrow" My mom said

"I know" I moaned

"Goodnight" My mom said, giving me a kiss

"Goodnight" I said, but it came out in a whisper

My mom left, going back to her bedroom.

"Is she alright?" I heard my Dad say when my mom opened up their bedroom door

"Oritel, she's scared to death. What are we going to do?" I heard my mom whisper

Normally I would get up and say that I wasn't scared and that I have no fears, but it's true. I'm freaking shaking!

"I don't know. Maybe being out in the world, on Earth, maybe she'll calm down a bit" I heard my Dad say

Their door shut, and the conversation was over.

I groaned, putting my head into my pillow.

What can I say? The life of fairy/ princess/ reincarnation of an infinitive/ former orphan/…yup, that's all I got.

The next morning I was woken up…forced…by Bloom. I took a quick shower, then snapped my fingers making my clothes appear. I went downstairs and took a seat at the breakfast table.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"Going to school?" Layla said with a raised eyebrow

"I'm so not in the mood for Earth school. I say we cut class today and go on some kind of adventure" I said taking a bite of toast  
>"Woah there Indiana Jones, what are you talking about? You are NOT cutting class. You've missed so much school they probably thing you dropped out or something" Bloom said<p>

"That right there is a BEAUTIFUL idea. Let's drop out!" I exclaimed.

"I'm all for it" Stella said raising her hand

"Thank you" I said pointing to her

"Funny. Now eat, we're leaving in 10 minutes" Bloom said, holding out a bowl of cereal to me

I groaned, taking the bowl of cereal she handed me. I ate it in no time, along with a muffin and a cup of juice.

"We were all in Magix and it probably seemed a little strange that we were ALL out of school at the same time, so what's our story? In case anybody asks" Layla said

All their heads turned to me.

I looked up, looking around at all of them.

"What?" I asked

"Oh come on, you're the story teller of the group. Make something up" Musa said

"She also got half of us in jail, but I'm just saying" Ian said

I glared at him, then looked back at everyone.

"Just say we flew back to Italy for a few days because Musa's great uncle Clem died, and we were all just paying our respects" I said

Musa and Ricky narrowed their eyes

"Yeah I can find like 4 problems with that" Musa said

"What?" I asked

"Well for starters, we don't have a great uncle Clem" Ricky said

"Yes but when you lie, you're supposed to put in the details. The more details the better" I said

"Yeah but-"

"Abubup, I'm the story teller of the group, remember?" I said

They all laughed

"Let's head out now" Bloom said

I threw my backpack on my back  
>"Yup, don't want to be late" I said with faked enthusiasm<p>

I walked over to Ian who had the keys in his hands. Everybody went out toward the cars. We all took our places, then Sky opened the garage and we were off.

"You know you really shouldn't put your feet up on the dashboard" Ian said looking over at me

"And yet, here I am" I said giving him a smile

"Yup, here you are" He said under his breath  
>"What?" I asked, unable to hear him<p>

"Nothing, just get your feet off my dashboard!" He screamed smacking my feet

I moved my feet to the floor

"Was that a commandment?" I asked incredulously

"Yes" He said simply

"Well that's not very friendly" I huffed, crossing my arms

"And since when were we friends?" He asked

"Must I create a flashback to the night I passed out?" I asked

"Dude, you've been passing out a lot, can you be more specific?" He asked

"In the kitchen? With the ice cream?" I said, trying to jog his memory

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said, and I could see the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk

"Oh shut up, dork" I said

"Dork? What is this 1989?" He asked

"No, but I'm the only one that can pull off that word…cause I'm just that cool" I said

He laughed

"Dream on, Sparks" He said turning into the parking lot

As always, our secretly magical clan of royals/ evil butt kickers/ fairies/ specialists/ and 13 year old sisters to the royals, evil butt kickers, fairies, or specialists were waiting for us by the school. Man is that a mouth full!

"Hey, guess what we just found out!" Tecna called to us

I got out of the car, running over to them.

"What?" I asked

"We seniors don't have any classes today! They're having some speakers come in to talk to us about something called…cottage?" Tecna said

"That's college Tec, college" Bloom corrected

"Whatever" Tecna said with a shrug

"Score!" I said punching the air

They all laughed

"I don't think I've ever said this about school but…this is the best first day back of school EVER!" I cried on our way in

"Stop rubbing it in. We have to go back to stupid middle school!" Ricky said

"You can say that again" Genie said in her soft voice

"What'd you say Gen?" Rose asked

"Nothing!" Genie replied immediately

"Oh okay then, I guess we'll see you at lunch then" Rose said

"Right" Genie said with a nod

We separated from the younger kids, going our separate ways.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Genie was getting bullied in school! I remember from that day I found all those kids laughing at her.

I paused.

"What's up Sara? We have to get to English" Layla said

"Wait, I thought we had no classes" Ian said

"We have the first half hour of 1st period" Layla explained to Ian

"Um, you know what, I left something in the car. I'll go back" I said

"What'd you leave?" Ian asked digging the keys out of his pocket

"My sense of humor, just give me the keys" I said sarcastically

"Here, and for the record, you can't loose something you never had" Ian said

"Then I guess I take back all those times I said you were loosing my respect" I said

He glared, but I really couldn't give a crap

I took the keys out of his hands, giving him a smile.

"Thanks" I said

He nodded, then went ahead with the rest of the group

I started to run out of the highschool and toward the other direction, toward the middle school. I really didn't know where I was going, so I was pretty much just roaming the halls.

"Sara?"

I looked for where the source of the voice came from.

"Ricky! Rose!" I said going over to the 2. They were in the hallways, standing by what I assumed was their lockers.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Rose asked

"I..well I don't really know what I'm doing" I said

"Huh?" Ricky asked

"Who else is in your class?" I asked

"What does that have to do with anything? I thought you were supposed to be at that college thing" Rose said

"Well, I am, which is why I'm in a hurry. Now tell me, who's in your class, where is everybody placed?" I asked

"Well Rose and I are together, Marina, Starr, and Kayla are in another class, Tiana, Emma, and Katy are together, and poor Genie's all alone" Ricky said

"Listen, you guys love Genie, right?" I asked

"Of course" Rose said

"Well, she's been having some trouble" I said

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is Bal-" Ricky lowered her voice, "Is Baltor apart of this?" She whispered

"No, it's the kids. They..they don't particularly love Genie" I tried to explain

"What do you mean? Who could hate Genie? She's like the sweetest girl of all of us. Seriously, she's more like Flora than I'll ever be" Rose said

"I know, but you know how Earth-American kids are," I said, looking around to make sure nobody heard me say Earth

"Basically, Genie's getting bullied" I stated

"What are you talking about? That's…that's..horrible! I cant believe.." Rose said, her emotions flaring up

"Woah there red, keep that hair of yours cool" I said, trying to calm her down before her hair went off

She took a few breathes

"That's horrible! Why hasn't Genie told us?" Ricky asked

"I don't know, but listen, if you ever see Genie today, or even hear somebody say her name, I want you to stick up for her. Since I wont be here to do it I'm putting you 2 in charge of protecting our Genie" I said

"We will. If I'd seen this earlier I'd have punched out whoever was doing it" Ricky said angrilly clenching her fists

"That's what I'm talking about, get angry! Get fighty! Except for you red, don't feel anything" I said pointing to Rose

She nodded her head

"I'll do it!" She cried determined

I laughed

"Awesome" I said high fiving them

They smiled

"Now I gotta go learn about college! The most pointless thing earth's ever come up with!" I screamed

Thankfully, nobody heard me scream Earth…or at least I hope nobody heard me. I ran back to the high school. Not a single person was in the hallways. I ran to my locker throwing my books in my bags, then scurried to class. I cannot be late for Ms. Drew's class AGAIN! I was rounding the corner when-

"Ian! That tickles!"

I quickly backed up

"Shhh, Jessica, you'll get us in trouble"

I was breathing heavily, as I backed myself up against the wall as hard as I could.

Ian…and Jessica. They were…what's the word for it?

I couldn't hear any more giggling coming from Jessica, in fact I couldn't hear anything. I took a breath, then peaked around the corner to see what was going on.

Why? Why am I such a curious person?!  
>Ian, with his hands up against the wall, Jessica in between, had his lips locked with her. Those lips, the lips that had touched mine before, and hers…both? This just doesn't seem right.<p>

He's honestly dating her. At first I actually thought it was to make me jealous. For a second, I actually thought that maybe he was thinking about me when he kissed that…cheerleading, over happy, over nice, over pretty, little- what am I doing? I've got to get to class. Why should they stop me? Why am I even hiding? I have nothing to hide.

"I DON'T LIKE IAN ANYMORE. I DON'T LIKE IAN ANYMORE. I DON'T LIKE IAN ANYMORE. I DON'T LIKE IAN ANYMORE" Was all that went through my mind as I moved from my place, cleared my throat, and walked through the hallway with my head held high.

When they saw me, they quickly broke apart.

"Sara" Ian said

"Yeah, this is a public hallway. Get a room" I said as I kept walking

I heard Ian clear his throat.

"Jess, let's go back to class" I heard Ian say

"Good idea" She replied

Jess? I'm so going to hold this against him!

I walked over to my English classroom, entering.

"Sara, you're late" I heard on the way to my seat. I turned around facing Ms. Drew.

"Uh, yeah, sorry" I said

"Is there a particular reason why you're late?" She asked, raising her glasses and looking me up and down.

"My parents and I just got back home from Italy, I came straight from the airport, sorry" I said

I heard Layla snort in the back.

"I saw Bloom this morning, is she not in your family" She said

"Bloom, my uh, my fraternal twin, my sister. You know, if you think about it Bloom is actually a pretty funny name! I mean you got your Blo, and uh, and then you got your om, and hey if you take the l out you get boom!" I rambled

"Sara, why wasn't Bloom with your family?" Ms. Drew asked

"Right. Why wasn't Bloom with my family? Why wasn't Bloom with my family?"

"Ms. Drew, Bloom came back from Italy with my parents and I" Layla said from the back

"Oh, well then, I suppose you're excused" Ms Drew said

"Thank you" I said, then I turned around and gave Layla a big thumbs up

I sat in my seat between Layla and Helia, putting my stuff down.

"As I was saying, today you'll be attending a few lectures about college. What it is, what is means for your future, how to get scholarships, etc. Now, does anybody have any question- and before you ask yes this is mandatory, you must attend all of the lectures" Ms. Drew said

"And there goes my plan" Musa murmured

We all smirked.

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Ms. Drew asked

"What if you're not planning on going to college?" I asked

"I understand that many of you feel that way, but I think you'll fully understand the importance of college and how much it reflects on your future. Financially, academically, I mean how many of you have dreams of getting married, settling down, and having children?" Ms. Drew asked

Almost everybody's hand went up. Layla's and Nabu's hands went up, and so did Musa's and Riven's. I kept my hand down though. How can she expect me to know what I want in the future? I don't even know what I'm having for lunch today!

"How do you expect to have money to pay for your child's food, shelter, clothing?" She asked

Nobody answered.

"Well I'm just taking a guess but how about that green paper, you know, money?" I said sarcastically

"It was a rhetorical question" Helia said nudging me

"Oh" I said sheepishly

"Where do you get money from? By having a job. How do you get a job? By going to college" Ms. Drew said

"You can get a job if you didn't go to college" Daniel said from the middle row

"Yes, but can you get a good job?" Ms. Drew said

Daniel shrugged

"Good question, Sara" Ms. Drew said to me

I nodded

"Oh, and can you please see me after class?" Ms. Drew asked

I paused. Dang it!

"I guess" I said

"Ooooohhhhh, somebody's in trouble" Layla sang in a low voice so only the few of us in the back could hear  
>"I haven't done anything, honestly. I've been good" I whispered<p>

"So what can it be?" Layla whispered

"No idea. Maybe she has work for me that I missed" I whispered

Layla shrugged

After 5 minutes passed, Ms. Drew got up.

"Okay, I want all of you to please go now to the auditorium. I suggest that you pay very close attention and use this time to your advantage. Don't waste your time whispering to your friend because this can actually help you in the future. Oh, and just a reminder, report cards were sent out so all of you should be expecting them in the mail" Ms. Drew said as everybody piled out of the room

When Ms. Faragonda created our house, to make sure nobody knew where we were living, she created a fake mailing address. The mail was sent to a vacant house she bought. When the mail is placed in the mail box it magically appears on our kitchen table. The empty house is also for if an Earthling asks to visit our house.

Layla and Musa looked at me than at my communicator.

"If anything happens and you can't use your phone, use the communicator" Musa said

I nodded, then walked over to Ms. Drew's desk.

"You needed me?" I asked

"Yes, please sit down" She said, going over to the door and shutting it behind her.

I dragged a chair to her desk, placing it in front of it. I sat down, looking up at her face.

"Did I do something, because if I did, I swear it wasn't me!" I screamed

Ms. Drew sighed

"You're not in trouble" She said

"Oh, good. So then what's this about?" I asked

Ms. Drew put her hands on the desk.

"Listen Sara, you're a very…intelligent young lady-" She started

"Woah, you're not going to kick me out of school are you? I have been down this road before and my parents are going to KILL me-"

"Sara, you're not being kicked out of school" Ms. Drew said

I narrowed my eyebrows

"Then what is it?" I asked

"I can see in the assignments you do for me that you try very, very hard but…you're failing my class. I'm not sure you'll be able to pass this class" Ms. Drew said

"Is that it? Well that's okay! Look teach, I know I aint exactly the smartest wonton on the poo poo platter. Like you said, I tried, I failed, oh well" I said with a shrug

Ms. Drew smiled

"Now I know you don't mean that. I know what you're doing. You're trying to hide the fact that you care behind comedic remarks" She said

I looked down at my hands

Ms. Drew took hold of one of my hands. I looked up at her, taken aback.

"Dyslexia is not something to be embarrassed of"

My eyes grew wide

"How did you…?"

"Sara, I realized the minute you wrote a b instead of a d" She said

I shut my eyes.

"Nobody is supposed to know that" I said

"Do your parents know?" She asked

"Yes" I lied

She narrowed her eyes

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked

I shrugged

"How could they not know?" She asked

"I hadn't found my birth parents until I was 16" I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I was an orphan all my life. When I was young, I was told that I was dyslexic. I was being passed around all over America, so not every family knew. I never told my parents when I found them because I didn't think it was important" I said

"Sara, this is important. Dyslexia is something that can be helped" She said

"Maybe I don't want to get helped" I said, getting up

"Look, I'm not going to be a scholar when I grow up so I think it's safe to say that I don't really care" I said walking to the door

"Sara" Ms. Drew said stopping me.

I turned around with a huff

"What?" I said

"I want your parents to come talk to me tonight" Ms. Drew said scribbling some information on a paper and handing it to me

I stuffed it in my bag, rolling my eyes.

"If I may add, if they don't come then I will get you kicked out of the school" Ms. Drew said

I clenched my fists.

Augh!

"Okay, they'll be here" I muttered angrily

"Thank you" She said

I started walking, but she stopped me again.

"I'm doing this because I care about you, not because I want to embarrass you" She said

I kept quiet, and kept walking. Who cares about English? Like she said, I tried hard. Isn't that enough? And besides, when I grow up I'll still be a Winx, fighting evil and saving the day. Not to mention I'll also be ruling a kingdom! They don't call me princess Sara for nothing.

I walked to the auditorium, looking in through the small window. I saw a woman dressed in a very official looking suit talking into a microphone on the stage. All of the students were listening contently- well, most. A few were just hanging in the back goofing off. Those people, were my people. I chuckled when I saw them. I don't blame them though. Tecna, Flora, and Bloom care about school, but even they know that college isn't even in the question for us. All of us will be ruling kingdoms when we grow up.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

I looked down at my communicator, then pressed a few buttons.

"Alert, all Winx girls and specialists" I said into watch

I looked inside the auditorium again, watching as all the winx and specialists looked at each other with wide eyes. Woops, I probably shouldn't have sent out an alert…they probably think I'm in trouble.

I caught Bloom's eye through the window.

"I'm fine. Come out!" I mouthed, motioning with my hand

She raised an eyebrow, and then everybody was looking at me with confused expressions.

"Come out!" I mouthed

Musa, who was at the end of the isle, looked both ways, then slowly made her way to the door. Everybody snuck out after her, following in close route.

"What the hell is the problem? This better be good because if we get in trouble-"

"Relax B, believe me, what I'm about to say is way better than college" I said with a smile

They all looked at me confused

"What happened with Ms. Drew?" Layla asked

"Nothing…nothing important at least…but that doesn't matter, because right now, let's go do something" I said

"Do something? Do what?" Flora asked

"I don't know, anything. Guys, we are wasting our time in those lectures. We all know none of us are going to college. We'll all end up in Magix, beings fairies…or heroes. So let's not waste our time in there, and spend the time we have on Earth enjoying ourselves" I said

"I guess she's not wrong. We're magical beings after all. Would it really hurt to break loose? Just this once?" Musa asked

"I say absolutely most fantabulously no! It would NOT hurt to break loose at all! In fact it'll feel good" Stella said

I laughed

"No way. You guys can go with short stuff, I'm staying. I'm not getting in trouble" Ian said

"Shut it lips, nobody said you had to come" I said with an evil grin

His eyes grew wide for a moment, which made me laugh.

"I'm all for it. Those lectures were putting me to sleep" Bloom said calmly

We all gasped

"What?" She asked

"You just said yes…without us needing to beg you" I said incredulously

"Bloom, are you feeling okay?" Sky asked, feeling her forehead

Bloom pushed him off

"Yes I'm okay! I'm fun too you guys" She said

"Of course you're fun Bloom, but..no begging…I like the new you!" Stella said

"Great! Let's go. We'll figure out what we're doing after. In fact, how about we go pick up the girls from the middle school?" I asked

"Good idea. They'll love that" Brandon said

We started walking, Ian staying back.

"Ian, are you coming or not?" Helia called on our way out

Ian groaned

"I have got to find some new friends" Ian said, catching up with us

**Ricky POV**

"Ro, check this out" I said with a laugh

We were sitting in the computer lab, practicing how to use some computer program. Rose and I were sitting in the back though, because the computer teacher excused us from the assignment. We convinced her that we already knew how to use the computer program, which was true. Honestly, these computers are like prehistoric. Magix is way more updated. I'm not even so good with computers and I could use these computers with my eyes closed.

Rose and I were just coloring on some coloring books…just for fun. I know what you're thinking, why in the world are 13 year olds coloring in coloring books? Well, here's my answer for you…because it's fun!

I made mine especially ugly, coloring outside the lines.

Rose laughed.

"Wow, that princess is gorgeous!" She said sarcastically

I laughed

"Hey, look over there, it's Tiana and Emma" Rose said pointing toward the door

"Oh yeah. Ti! Em!" I called

The 2 looked, and waved. I motioned for them to come in.

"Hey, why aren't you in class?" Rose asked

"We're on break" Emma said

"Obviously so are you" Tiana said lifting up my coloring book

Rose and I laughed, and the 2 joined in.

"Where's Katy?" I asked

"With a boy" Tiana said, doing a little dance

"No way!" Rose squealed

"Who?" I asked

"Jake Falcon" Emma said

"He's cute!" Rose said

"I know. They're walking outside together. It's so cute-"

"Emma! Tiana! Here you are"

We looked to see Katy, walking in.

"I thought you were with Jake" Emma said

"So you ditched me?" Katy asked

"It wasn't ditching. We were trying to give you some space" Tiana said

"Jake started playing basketball with the other guys in our class" Katy said

"Hey, at least now you can say that you were the first out of all of us to get a guy" Rose said

"True, but- hey, is that Genie?" Katy asked, pointing out the window

We all turned our heads and sure enough we saw Genie. Genie was sitting down reading a book, and a few kids were standing around her.

"What are those guys doing?" Tiana asked trying to get a better look

I looked at Rose, and we both shared a knowing look

"Come on, we have to go help her" I said, standing

"Ricky, what are you going to do?" Emma asked nervously

I walked over to the window.

"Cover me, I'll go outside, and you make sure the teacher doesn't see" I said

"Well, okay, but how are you-"

I opened the window, putting my legs in.

"You know you could take the door" Katy said

"But this ways cooler" I said

I jumped out, landing on my feet.

I turned around giving Rose, Katy, Emma, and Tiana a thumbs up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, walking over to where Genie sat

Genie's head popped up.

"Ricky! What are you doing here?" She asked

"Saving you" I whispered

"I don't need to be saved" She whispered back

"Come on Genie, we're trying to talk to you. Don't ignore us, that's rude" One kid said obnoxiously, than started laughing with 2 other kids

I narrowed my eyes.

"What's your problem?" I asked

He looked at me

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked

"We're not being mean, we're just-"

"Being obnoxious? Do me a favor and just leave her alone" I said

Genie put down her book with a sigh

"Ricky, this isn't fixing anything. Just ignore them, I learned to, so don't worry about it" Genie said

"No Genie, this isn't right. You shouldn't have to face this" I said

"You're friends with her?" A girl asked me

"Yup, you have a problem with that?" I asked

"Just so you know, we found purple hair on her head. Don't you think that's weird?" The girl whispered

"No. I think that's wonderful. Now stop terrorizing her. If you heartless kids would just put your egos aside for just one second, and see how nice and sweet she is, you'll stop" I said

"Ricky, stop" Genie whispered

"And if you don't, then you'll be making friends with somebody else. Obnoxious kids who's names I don't know, meet fist" I said holding up my fist

They all laughed

"Fine then, just so you know, we know Riven, Nabu, and Ian, you know, those guys who went to jail" I said

Their jaws dropped

"You know them!" They asked

"We live with them, as in, in our house" I said, with a smile

"OMG, they're so hot! Genie, you never said you knew them! Do you guys know those girls that hang out with them? The really pretty ones that everybody's crushing over?" The girl leading the group asked

"Duh. They're our older sisters. Musa's my older sister, and Tecna is Genie's" I said with a smile

Their eyes grew even wider

"Genie! You never told us that you were related to the most popular kids in the high school!"

The girls sat down next to Genie.

I stepped aside.

"I believe my work here is done" I said watching as Genie's face went up into a smile

I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled and gave me one back

I went back to the window, getting back in.

"Mission accomplished" I said

"How did you do it?" Rose asked, shutting the window behind me

"I just told them we knew Riven, Ian, and Nabu and Genie got instant popularity. Not that it matters though because those kids will never be her true friends, but just knowing that she's not getting bullied makes me feel a whole lot better" I said

"Me too" Rose said

Tiana, Emma, and Katy looked at each other.

"I'm confused. Since when was Genie getting bullied?" They asked

"Long story"

**Sara's POV**

We got the girls, and had probably one of the best days ever. We drove to the beach, and walked along the boardwalk. We rode a few of the boardwalk rides, and went into the ocean. We went for ice cream, then after realizing how late it got we headed back home. We decided not to tell our parents about our day. Surprisingly, not telling our parents was Bloom's idea.

"Bloom, I still cant believe you didn't want to tell Mom and Dad about our day. I think I'm starting to rub off on you" I said, as we walked to the front door

"Hardy har har, you're hilarious" She said sarcastically, as she dug the house key out of her bag.

We all went in, Bloom shutting the door behind us.

"Hello?" I said, not seeing anybody around

"Where is everybody?" Musa asked

"Who knows, maybe our parents had to go back to Magix for a bit" I suggested

"Maybe, but- Daphne!"

We walked into the living room, only to find that there were people home. Daphne and Steven were on the couch just making out. Now when I say making out I mean like MAKING OUT! I don't think I've ever pictured Daphne doing something like this. Daphne, the nymph, the most pure woman I've ever met, embracing Steven and practically eating his face off!

The 2 jumped apart, their eyes going wide.

"Bloom! You…you guys are home early" Daphne said, her face going bright red

"Is today like national kiss day or something?" I asked

"When did THIS happen?" Nabu asked looking at his older brother

"Ummm..what do you mean Nabu?" Steven asked

"What do I mean? I mean how you were just lip locking Daphne" Nabu said with a laugh

"Oh…uhhh….2 months ago…"

"2 months ago! I'm so telling Dad!" Bloom said with smile

"No! Don't tell Dad!" Daphne jumped

"Wow, I'm rubbing off on Daphne too" I said

"Just…pretend like you saw nothing" Daphne said  
>"Wait, so are you guys like dating now?" Katy asked, pointing to the 2 of them<p>

"What did Daphne just say Katy?" Steven asked  
>"Oh kill me for wanting my older brother to have a girlfriend. You know I've always wanted a sister" Katy said<p>

"Hey!" Layla screamed

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Katy said sheepishly

"We're home!" I heard my Dad's voice  
>"Just shhhh!" Daphne exclaimed<p>

"Your secrets safe with me" I sang with a laugh

All of our parents came in together, joining us in the living room. Daphne and Steven kept their distance, occasionally exchanging glances.

"Hey, where have you been today?" Bloom asked

"Magix" My Dad replied

"Hey what do you know, I was right" I said

"What were you doing there?" Flora asked

"Just taking care of some business. They wanted all the royals to come in for a meeting" Stella's Dad answered

"Then why did you guys go? We're not royals" Rose said to hers and Flora's parents

"True, but we were invited too because Flora helped save the world" Flora's mom said

"Well that's cool. Come on girls, let's go upstairs" Bloom said motioning for us to join

I followed after them all, going upstairs.

"Why don't we go up to my wing so we can talk about you know what" Layla murmured so only we could hear

"Good idea. Guys, follow" I said

The specialists followed behind us, knowing what we were doing. We told them about our search for the infinitives, but nobody else. If word goes out that we're searching than Baltor will try to stop us.

We all went up to Layla's and Nabu's wing, going into their living room. It wasn't really a living room though, it was more of just a room with couches. I dropped my bag on the floor, not noticing it opened.

Everybody settled on the couches or on the floor. I went to the walls and started lining my fingers along the wallpaper.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Tecna asked

"I have a feeling old Balturd listening in on our conversation. We'd better put up some spells just in case" I said

"Good idea. Hey, Bloom, I bet if we sprinkle some of that new fairy dust we got from being enchantix fairies we could protect the room from dark magic" Musa said

"That's a great idea Musa! Seriously, I think that was the smartest idea you've ever had" Bloom said

Musa grinned

"Hey, thanks" She said happily

"Okay, we'll get out of your way now. You guys just do your thing" I said, moving to the other side of the room

"Yay! I'm in the enchantix club now!" Stella said jumping up

The 3 stood in a circle

"Ready?" Bloom asked

"Ready. Let's go enchantix!" Stella and Musa said together

"Enchantix!" Bloom cried

The 3 transformed, then sprinkled fairy dust on the walls. They detransformed, joining us on the couch again.

"That should do it" Bloom said

"Okay, so how do we do this?" I asked

"Well, we have to figure out a plan" Tecna said

"Alright, here's the plan. We find another 8 freaks of nature like short stuff here, band them together, and save the universe" Ian said emotionlessly

"I am not a freak of nature you moron!" I screamed hitting him

"Everybody's entitled to their own opinion" He said with a smirk

I clenched my fists

"Hey! Ignore him Sara. Refrain!" Bloom said to me

I sighed, turning to her

"Fine. Now let's figure out this plan" I said

Tecna got up

"Well I've been thinking a lot about how we approach this. I think the first thing we do is get a record of all the baby's born on December 31. I think we should get records from Magix, and from Earth. There's a possibility that maybe they're on Earth" Tecna said

"Are you saying that there are other fairies on Earth, not knowing they're magical? Like how I was?" I asked

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying it's a possibility" Tecna said

"But wait, weren't all of Magix's records burned out when Baltor destroyed it?" Flora asked

"Yes, but do you remember when we were searching for Sara? We got the records from both Magix and Earth, because we were in the same situation" Tecna said

We all nodded

"Whenever I download something on my computer immediately sends it to my PDA, which saves it and backs it up. I downloaded Magix's whole record archive onto my computer. Even after my computer was destroyed, I have it on my PDA" Tecna said holding it up

We all smiled

"Tecna you're a freaking genius!" I screamed, hugging her

She laughed

"Thanks" She said

"See, this is what I'm talking about. Tecna, that was awesome. Honestly, if you weren't a fairy, you could work for the CIA, or like the secret service" Bloom said

"What are those?" Tecna asked

Bloom and I looked at each other and laughed

"Never mind, you're smart, let's leave it at that" Bloom said

"Isn't this just bringing back memories?" Stella asked

"Only a year ago we were searching for Sara" Layla said

"And now we're searching for fairies that'll save Sara's life….okay, we have the weirdest lives ever" Flora said

We all laughed

"STELLA SOLARIA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

We all looked at each other.

"Dude, is that your Dad?" I asked Stella

"Yes! What did I dooooooooooo!" Stella screamed running out of the room, heading downstairs.

We all looked at each other

"Well this could be fun!" I exclaimed, getting up

"Fun? This could be fun-ny!" Layla screamed, running after me

We all ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was

"AN F? YOU GOT AN F?!"

"Daddy! Stop screaming at me!"

I looked to see what was going on. Stella's Dad was holding up her report card and Stella was looking up at him terrified.

"What's going on?" Starr asked, coming down with the rest of the girls

"Your sisters getting yelled at" Musa said

We all watched

"Stella, I don't understand what happened. You usually do so well in your classes" Her Dad said

The Winx and Specialists and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked Stella's Dad

"Stella usually is a very good student. She only got held back 1 year because she blew up the science lab" Stella's Dad said

We all started laughing again. I was laughing so hard I started tearing up.

"What's so funny?" Stella's Dad asked

"Are we talking about the same Stella Solaria? The Stella Solaria I know isn't 'a very good student' she's barely even a student" I said

"What are you talking about? Stella got straight A's all through high school" Stella's Dad said confused

Everybody was in the room by then watching the scene play by.

Musa snorted.

"No she didn't, Stella and I always got the same report card. That's right, straight D's, maybe an F or 2, and a few C's along the way" Musa said

"Yeah, Stella's on the same boat as Musa and I. We are stupid….no offense" I said looking at Musa

"None taken, but I prefer academically deprived" She said with a shrug

"Ooooh that's good!" I said

I looked up at Stella's Dad

"We're all academically deprived" I said

"STELLA!" Stella's Dad screamed

We all turned our head to see Stella trying to sneak out the front door

"So close" She said

"Please explain to me what is going on" Stella's Dad said angrily

"Well you see Daddy, I…I may have changed a few of my grades in the past" Stella said

"YOU WHAT!?" He screamed

"Holy crap, dude. How did you do it?" I asked

"I changed the report card before it got mailed out" Stella said

"What about on parents day when all the parents came to look at how you've been doing? Didn't your Dad look at your tests?" Musa asked

"Funny story, I actually changed 40's to 90's and F's to A's" Stella said

"No way! That's amazing!" I said incredulously

Stella smiled

"One time I even managed to change awful, to awesome" Stella said with a laugh

"STELLA!" Stella's Dad screamed

Stella went back to being scared

"Uhhh…Radius, if I may, sometimes children are a bit…slower than others. Maybe she was afraid to see what you'd think if you found out she wasn't as smart as you thought she was" My mother said

My Mom walked over to me

"Take Sara for instance. So she's not that smart, at least she tries. I can honestly say that Stella is a hardworking student, and she always tries her hardest. Believe me Radius, Stella, Musa, and Sara will be studying pretty hard from now on" My mother said

"Is this true Stella? Do you try your hardest?" King Radius asked

"Uhhh…sure let's go with that" Stella said

"Then..I suppose I can look past what you've done in the past" Radius said

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Stella screamed, hugging her Dad

"I guess everything works out then?" Musa asked

"Yeah, but there's only 1 thing left that I don't understand. I could've sworn I changed my grades….so if I didn't change mine, then whose did I change?" Stella asked

"Hey Sara, check it out, you got straight A's" Bloom said incredulously coming in with my report card

After all of the craziness was over, we went back upstairs.

"That was crazy" Stella said, dropping on the couch.

"I've never seen my name on a report card that had straight A's before!" I said excitedly

"You do realize they're not real, right?" Stella asked

"Just let me enjoy my moment!" I screamed

"Well hello, what is this we have here?" Ian asked, a paper in his hand. He'd gotten the paper from the pile of papers sticking out from my backpack.

"Hey! Give that back!" I screamed, snatching the paper out of his hands

"Your parents have to meet with Ms. Drew tonight? What'd you do this time? Rob a bank?" Ian asked

"Ha, ha, ha" I said sarcastically

"Mom and Dad have to meet with Ms. Drew?" Bloom asked

"I guess" I said, crossing my arms

"What are they talking about?" Bloom asked

"Nothing" I said

"Seriously? It's got to be something" Bloom said

"Augh, Bloom, you sound like Mom" I said

That's when it hit me

"Wait! Bloom, you sound like Mom!" I cried

"Why are we repeating things?" Bloom asked

"Because, I am a freaking genius"

An hour later, I was waiting by the school. I was super nervous. So many things were going through my mind. Is she going to buy it? Will she recognize them?

I kept checking my watch.

"Where are they?" I said to myself

"Sara"

I turned around and jumped

"Bloom, Sky, I can hardly recognize you" I said

Bloom, now taller and more developed, with longer hair and a more mature face looked like a copy of my Mom. Sky, with his now brown hair, taller figure, and less muscular build was a complete copy of my Dad.

"I'm nervous. What if she knows it's us?" Bloom asked

"Don't worry…and what she's going to talk about with you guys, please don't tell anybody. I would be so embarrassed if anybody knew, especially Mom and Dad. Please, just don't tell anybody" I begged

"Of couse, but what is she talking about with us?" Sky asked

"You'll see" I said

The 2 went in. Whether Ms. Drew will buy it or not was still a mystery to me.

**Baltor's POV**

I stood there, looking into the energy vortex.

"We're getting so close Baltor. I can just feel the power" Darkar said

"Yes. It's only a matter of time before this search is over" I said

Darkar smiled

"Now, we just have to make sure the Winx don't find them before we do" I said disgustedly

"Baltor, we're back!" Icy called

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" I asked, not turning around

"Yup, she's right here" Icy said

I finally turned around. Stormy and Darcy were holding her by each of her arms. There was tape over her mouth, and she was struggling to break free. She looked scared…perfect.

"Icy, take the tape off" I said

Icy went forward and ripped the tape of her mouth

"Who the hell are you! Where am I? Leave me alone!" She screamed

"Shut it" Velgon said

She was shaking with fear

"I…I don't know who you are, or where I am, but I'm warning you…my Dad's a cop!" She screamed

I went forward, looking at her face. I smiled.

"Now, now Jessica. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to make a deal with you"

**Bum, bum, bum! Haha, sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger. It took me a while to write this, it's pretty long. Sorry for the wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait. I've been working on my Christmas story. I'm not going to give too much away, but I will tell you that it'll be about Musa and Riven. I'll probably post it near or on Christmas. **

**Author's Note: If anybody reading is a good drawer or knows off somebody that's a good drawer, I have a question. Would any of you consider drawing character designs for a few of my new characters? I want to like draw them either by hand or by computer, whichever, then make it into maybe a YouTube video, or like I can post links on my profile page or something. Bottom line is, I'm a crappy drawer, so I need your help. Lol, I really want to do this so I'm going to be persistent. I want to get it done by the time I'm almost done with this story because I have something specific in mind. However, in order to do it, you have to not care that I'll be spoiling the end of this story. So to sum it up, if you're a good drawer or know of somebody that may want to do it, don't care if I ruin the end of this story, and is able to make the winx character design(By I mean like the structure of their body, with the impossibly skinny waists, lol), PM me! Thanks guys!**

**P.S: Cupcake-Lover- I actually thought of the dyslexia idea because my best friend Sara just found out she was dyslexic. It just made me think of Sara, as in Sara Sparks.**

**Chapter 14:**

Just breathe. Everything will be alright. No wait, don't breathe! If you don't breathe then you'll pass out and you won't have to live another second of this agony!

"Sara"

I had my ear pressed against the door of Ms. Drew's classroom. I could see Bloom and Sky, or should I say, Mom and Dad, talking to Ms. Drew. I've never been more scared in my life. Not even the time Baltor captured me and took away my magic, not even the time I jumped out of a plane to save Nabu…well, that was kind of fun….okay, not the point! What I'm saying is…..I'm freaking out to a point where I just want to punch something to let out all of my anxiety. The one time I actually wish Ian was here.

When I heard my name I quickly jumped from the door that was now being opened.

"Errr….hello" I sang sheepishly, jumping back

Ms. Drew had come to the door and opened it, looking at me.

"Come on in, sweety" Bloom said, motioning for her to come in

I smirked at the "sweety".

"Yes…of course" I said, walking in

Ms. Drew shut the door behind me I sat down in the chair next to Sky.

"Daughter!" Bloom and Sky screamed, throwing their arms open

"Tone it down" I murmured so Ms. Drew wouldn't hear

"Daughter" They said less enthusiastically

I palmed my forehead.

Ms. Drew sat down at her desk, folding her hands on the table. There was a long awkward silence.

"Sooooo…" I said breaking the silence after at least 30 seconds.

"Right, well, Ms. Drew, may I call you Linda?" Sky asked

"My name is Karen" Ms. Drew said bluntly

"So Linda, I believe my child, Sara, my child, our child, the offspring of Miriam and I, the outcome of,"

I stepped on Sky's foot.

"Wrap it up, Dad" I murmured

"I will personally read to her every night, pinky swear. That dyslexia should be gone in no time!" Sky said

I nodded

"Yup, and I think that just about covers everything. I believe this is our cue to leave" I said, getting up

"Hold on" Ms. Drew said

I turned, clenching my fists

"It's not that easy Mr. Sparks,"

"Dr. Sparks" Sky corrected

"Dr. Sparks?" Ms. Drew asked

"Dr. Sparks?" Bloom and I said together

"Yes Doctor Sparks! I'm a doctor" Sky said wiggling his eyebrow

Bloom snorted, and I palmed my face for what seemed like the 12th time just in that passed half hour we were there.

"Well then, it's not that easy Dr. Sparks-"

"Dr. Lieutenant Sparks" Sky said

"Lieutenant?" Ms. Drew asked, rubbing her temples

"I served in the army before I went to medical, this being of course after I got my degree in law" Sky asked

"Hey, Dr Lieutenant Moron, shut up! Let me do the talking!" Bloom murmured

Sky narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly

"I'm sorry for…that" Bloom said pointing to Sky

Ms. Drew nodded

"I understand, and I deeply care about my daughter. Our only intention in life is to make sure our two wonderful daughters can become the best they can be. If dyslexia is what holds Sara back, we'll do anything to help her" Bloom said in a maternal voice

She actually sounded like…she meant it. Like she really wanted to help me….

Ms. Drew smiled

"I'm glad that you say that. I think the best thing to do right now is-"

There was a knock at the door. I turned around to see who was there and my heart just stopped.

I stood up as the door opened.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed

My parents, my real parents walked through the door looking at Bloom and Sky with their eyes wide.

"Sara?" My real parents asked.

Ms. Drew stood up looking between Bloom and Sky and my Mom and Dad.

"Tw..two of them?" She stuttered, pointing to each looking just as scared as I was, if not more.

Bloom and Sky got up clearing their throat.

"Uhhhh…" They said together

Suddenly, Ms. Drew fainted from shock.

"Oh jeez, Sky, pick her up!" I said

"Sky?" My real mom asked as another version of my Dad went to pick up Ms. Drew

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" My Dad screamed

"There is a completely logical explanation for this..and that would be….that I…uhhh…I..I…..STOP!" I screamed panicking

I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands glowing yellow. The whole room stopped as I called to the magic of the infinitives.

I sighed, taking a seat. I looked around myself. Everything was frozen except for me.  
>"What am I going to do?" I said to myself, putting my head in my lap.<p>

I shut my eyes. There's only one thing to do. I cant believe I'm saying this, but I've got to do the right thing. I owe it to Bloom and Sky who tried to help me, I owe it to Ms. Drew who tried to help me, and I owe it to my parents, who've been trying to help me since day 1. Augh, what have I become? I'm sitting here blabbing, the next thing you know I'll be watching chick flicks with Stella!

I decided to do the right thing. I transformed Sky and Bloom back into their original forms, sending them home. Then, I unfroze Ms. Drew, wiping her memory of everything that happened since Bloom and Sky walked in. And lastly, I unfroze my parents, who were pretty much totally confused. I explained everything to them, and then they explained everything to me. Ms. Drew had apparently called to confirm that my parents were coming. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think about that! Duh she would call!

My parents came out of Ms. Drew's classroom after about 45 minutes. I sat in the hallway waiting for them anxiously. I wonder what they're going to say to me. This is basically just a confirmation that their child is stupid. Every parent wants to hear that, right?!

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Sparks, I know Sara is in the right hands. I'll work everything out, you don't have to worry about a thing" Ms. Drew said

"Thank you. It was very nice meeting you" My mom said with a smile, shaking her hand

"You too. I'm sure we'll be seeing improvements in her grades" Ms. Drew said, then she turned to me.

"Sara, I've worked out a deal with your parents. If you can get at least a B plus on my next exam, I wont fail you this trimester" Ms. Drew said

"And that means I can graduate, right?" I asked

"As long as your passing all of your other classes, yes" Ms. Drew said

"Does gym count?" I asked

"Nope" My Dad said

"How about lunch?" I asked hopefully

"Nope" My Mom said

"Oh. Then we have a looooonnnngggggg way to go"

We returned home later that evening. It was pretty late. Only Tiana, Marina, and Ricky were downstairs in the living room, listening to music.

I went straight up to my bedroom. I opened the door, a surprise waiting for me.

"Sara! Ohmygosh! How did it go!? Did you get in trouble?!" Bloom screamed bolting at me

I jumped, startled.

All the girls were waiting for me in my bedroom. Musa and Layla was sitting on the floor, Tecna was sitting on my desk chair, and Stella was sitting on my bed with Flora.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I cried with a laugh as they started dodging me with questions

"Bloom told us what happened. What happened after your parents came in?" Flora asked with a giggle

I turned to Bloom

"You told them?" I mouthed

"Not about the, you-know-what" Bloom murmured

"Okay good" I said

"I just froze time for a few seconds, figured stuff out, then totally fixed everything" I said, dropping on my bed tiredly

"Phew! That's a weight of my shoulders" Bloom said with a sigh of relief

"I thought I got you in major trouble" Bloom said

"No way dude, you saved my butt" I said

Bloom smiled

"So what happened anyway? What'd you do to have a, Bum! Bum! Bum! Meeting with Ms. Drew" Layla asked

We all laughed at the, Bum! Bum! Bum!

"I'm failing" I told her…which was kind of truthful

"Woo!" Stella and Musa said high fiving me

"Failure is not something to be proud of" Tecna said

"Yeah, come on. You guys need to try harder. Ms. F said our grades in earth school will effect our grades in Alfea" Bloom said

Musa shrugged

"Sisterhood of idiots, either embrace it or face it. We all chose to embrace it" Musa said

I looked at Musa

"That was good! Dude, you're a poet and you didn't know it!" I said

"You can rhyme, anytime!" Stella cried

Tecna, Bloom, Layla, and Flora looked at each other.

"But you can't pass English. Ladies and gentlemen, the sisterhood of idiots!" Layla said clapping

We all started laughing. I wiped away a tear.

"I miss sharing a room with you, Layla" I said to Layla

"Me too" Layla said

"I just miss Alfea itself" Flora said

"Everything was so normal back then…well, as normal as it gets in Magix" Bloom said

"I wonder when we'll go back to Magix" Tecna said

"I wonder when we'll get to leave Earth" Stella said

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

There was a knock at the door, then Daphne walked in.

"Girls, you should go to sleep soon. You have school tomorrow" Daphne said

Stella snorted

"You just want us to sleep so you and Steven can sneak of to a private room and start sucking face again"

Daphne jumped, slamming the door behind her.

"SHHHHH! My Dad might hear you!" She whispered

We all laughed as Daphne walked to my bed and lightly hit Stella on the arm

"Oh come on Daph, its fun. You did it to me with Sky, I did it to Sara with Ian, so now we get to do it to you. It's the cycle of life, my friend" Bloom said

"Yeah well, if Steven- Sara likes Ian?" Daphne said, cutting off her sentence

"Oh for the love of god, no! It was just a rumor!" I said

"No it wasn't. You admitted to us that you liked him" Stella said

"Maybe for a short time before the war, but I'm so over him. I'm not even kidding how over him I am" I said

"Okaaayyyyy, whatever you say" Daphne said

I narrowed my eyes

"Hollllddddddd on. So you can taunt me, but when any of us taunt you it's danger zone?" I asked

Daphne looked down

"You girls don't understand. It's really not me I'm worried about" Daphne said

We all raised our eyebrow

"So I guess 'Shhh, Dad might hear you' has a whole other meaning?" Tecna said sarcastically

"Well if Dad found out I'd be toast, but it's really Steven I'm worried about" Daphne said

"Why? My brother in law is just as much guilty as you are" Layla said

"Yes, but I'm not betrothed"

We all gasped.

"Oh my god!" Bloom screamed

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked

"Nu-uh! Oh crap, shit just got real! Steven's betrothed?!" I screamed

She nodded

"Okay, does anybody want to tell me what betrothed means" I said

Daphne slapped her forehead.

"Engaged to be married" She said

"Oh..ohh yeah. Now I remember that word! From the news! Remember Flora? When we were in Knightly and everybody thought I was betrothed to Ian?" I said

"Oh, I remember that" Flora said with a laugh

"Wait, so how is Steven betrothed?" Stella asked

"He's supposed to be getting engaged to the princess of Linphea, Princess Crystal" Daphne said

"I know Princess Crystal!" Flora said

"Yeah well, apparently they've been betrothed since before the war. They're not having the marriage ceremony until after all of this craziness of rebuilding Magix is over" She said

"But wait, if he's dating Crystal-"Flora started

"But he's not" Daphne said

"I thought you said they were engaged" I said confused

"They are, it's an arranged marriage" Daphne said

"An arranged marriage? Those things are way outdated. My Daddy would never make me have an arranged marriage! Well I do have Brandon…but aside from that point, nobody does arranged marriages anymore" Stella said

"The rules are, once a prince reaches a certain age and is still not married, the King and Queen may choose a princess for him" Daphne said

"But that's so unfair. You're a princess too Daphne, why don't you swoop in and say, he's mine bitch!" Musa said

"Princess Crystal isn't a bitch, it's not her fault they're betrothed. It's not my place to just swoop in" Daphne said

"But you and Steven still have your little make-out sessions anyways? Sis, I don't mean to be a downer, you know I'm always on your side, but isn't that cheating?" I asked

"Yes…I suppose it is" Daphne said with a sigh

I could tell she was deep in thought

"What does Nabu have to say about this little betrothal?" Tecna asked Layla

"He's never told me anything about a betrothal" Layla said

"That's because the people of the Andros family made a pact to keep it quiet. Princess Crystal is a very reserved girl. She doesn't like to be hit with paparazzi. She likes to act like a normal girl" Daphne said

"Hey wait! I'm an Andros now!" Layla said

We all laughed

"We may have just gotten Nabu into a lot of trouble" I said through my laughter

"Layla, the pact was made before you became apart of the Andros family" Daphne said

"Still! Haven't those Andros ever heard of secrets, secrets, are no fun unless you share with everyone?" Layla said crossing her arms

We all laughed again at her stubbornness.

"I'm sorry, Daph" I said

"It's okay. If it's meant to be, it'll be" She said with a shrug

"How do you always stay so positive?" Musa asked

"It's the nymph inside of me. Nymphs are gentile loving creatures. We don't believe in fighting, or enemies. I guess that's really what sets us apart from fairies and witches, and just humans in general" Daphne said

"You say that as if you're not a human" Bloom said

Daphne smiled.

"I'm going to give you girls a piece of advice. I want you to keep what I am about to say to you with you forever, okay?" She said

We all looked at each other, then at Daphne nodding.

"Never give up on something you know you'll be thinking about for the rest of your life" Daphne said

We all looked at her

"I don't understand. What are you saying Daphne?" I asked

She sighed getting up.

"Just think about it" She said with a wink

Daphne is wise…probably the smartest, most inspirational person I know. I'm surprised she's not wise enough to know that she and Tiana aren't the only ones that can read minds. Infinitive magic does come in handy after all.

"I'll never truly be a human. Maybe my outer appearance, but I'll always be a nymph, and nothing can change that. I'm not good enough for Steven. Crystal can give him much more than I can. She's a fairy, and I'm just a weak little nymph. Never give up on something you know you'll be thinking about for the rest of your life? I may not give up on Steven, and I know I'll be thinking about him, but I won't swoop in. I can't. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't. I'm not good for him. I'm not good for anything other than being a nymph…and there's really nothing I can do to change that"

**Baltor's POV**

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Jessica asked

Jessica stood before me. Darkar stood next to me and Icy, Stormy, Darcy, and Velgon stood in the back of the room by the door.

"Well, I'll send you out to do some of my dirty business. Nothing too major, just some things that'll give us all a great laugh" I said with a smirk

"A laugh? What are we talking here Baltor?" Jessica asked

"I want you to target Sara Sparks" I said

"Sara Sparks? You mean the new kid in school?" Jessica asked

I nodded

"She's apart of this too?" Jessica asked

"Apart of it? She and her older sister Bloom are the cause of it! Well, them and their band of fairy fighters. Not to mention those….specialists" I said with disgust

"You mean…they're all in on it? They said they were from Italy…and wait, I thought Sara and Bloom were twins" Jessica said

"They've been spitting out lies to you" I said

Jessica narrowed her eyes

"So what were you saying about a laugh?" Jessica asked

"Ah yes, I want you to annoy Sara Sparks in such a way I couldn't even do" I said

"Keep talking" Jessica said intrigued

"I want you to hit her in the one place I know she's weak. I want you to use that little boyfriend of yours, the Knightly kid" I said

"Ian? What does Ian have to do with Sara?" Jessica asked

"Oh, a lot more than you'd think"

Jessica looked at me, then smirked

"Okay Baltor, we have a deal. I just have to join your little group and you promise not to kill me when you defeat the world?" Jessica asked

"Of course" I said

"When you join, you're one of us" Icy said

Jessica turned around.

"Well then, I guess I'm on board" She said

"Perfect. To seal my promise, and your loyalty, I will brand you with my sign" I said

I snapped my finger, my sign appearing on her neck, then disappearing into her skin.

Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Velgon stepped forward.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship"

Jessica laughed

"Those Winx are going down"

**So, as all of you were guessing but were just proved wrong, NO Jessica is not an infinitive! She's merely just a new addition to the league of evil! Lol, I just gave them a name. Ha! Anyways, sorry for how short it is. I'll try to post another tomorrow to make up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, how long has it been? Like 3 weeks? Sorry for that, I'm seriously trying as hard as I can. School is just….hectic right now. All I ask is that you guys bear with me, and just be patient. Thanks for understanding…..I hope…..haha. Now on with our story!**

**Chapter 15:**

"Hey are you gonna eat those grapes?"

"Na, here" I said handing them over to Bloom

It was lunch time here in Gardenia High. Everybody was sitting wherever it is that they sit at lunch. Us winx and the specialist always eat together at a table. Who else are we supposed to sit with though? We haven't exactly made friends…unless of course you count Daniel Clark as a friend. I'm still undetermined about where he stands.

Tecna's phone started buzzing, so she picked it up and checked it. Her face lit up after seeing what it said.

"What is it Tec?" Musa asked looking over to read the message

"It's.." Tecna lowered her voice," It's Magix! They just finished cloud tower, red fountain's almost done too, and Alfea's almost halfway done" Tecna whispered excitedly

We all gasped excitedly.

"Do you guys know what this means?! We can go home soon!" I screamed

Bloom hit me

"Shhhhh! You idiot!" She cried, looking around to make sure nobody was looking

"Sorry" I said

"Do they know how long until Redfountain is finished?" Brandon asked Tecna

"They don't know how many days, but really soon" Tecna said excitedly

"This is great!" Stella cried

"Things are finally starting to look up for Magix" Helia said

"Oh my god Musa, we can have our weddings in Magix!" Bloom cried throwing her arms around Sky

"Oh my gosh you guys, I'm gonna cry!" Stella said

"Hold the water works, would you? That'll attract a crowd" Ian said

Stella glared at him

"All I can say is that I give Knightly my best for when you get to be king" Stella said

"What are you saying?" Ian asked

"She's saying you're going to be a suck ass king" I said matter of factly

"Yeah well the way it's looking, Bloom's going to get married, Daphne will probably get married, and that makes you next in line for the throne. You're no goddess either, so I would not be talking" Ian said

I shook my head, looking away.

"I am way to happy right now for this, so I'm going to just end it there" I said

"Good for you, Sara" Layla said high fiving me

I laughed, high fiving her back.

Suddenly, Jessica came up behind Ian, putting her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She sang

I rolled my eyes

"Gee I don't know" I murmured sarcastically under my breath to Layla, who laughed.

Ian smiled, looking up. Jessica placed a kiss on his lips, then looked at us. She had her hair up in a high pony, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit, and was holding a messenger bag.

"Hi guys" She said happily

"Hey" Some of us moaned

"Sup" Some of us moaned

"Go away please" Most of us moaned

She didn't notice.

"So I couldn't help but notice you were all screaming about something. What's going on?" She asked

Everybody tensed up

"Nothing, just some Italian stuff, you wouldn't understand" I said calmly

"Oh" Jessica said, her smile disappearing

Ian glared at me, so I smirked back.

"Oh, by the way girls, I meant to ask, are any of you interested in joining the cheerleading squad?" She asked

"No thanks"

"I'm good"

"Yes!" Stella screamed

Layla stomped on her foot.

"Yes to no. She doesn't want to" Layla said

Stella, through clenched teeth, nodded.

"That's too bad, you girls would be great" She said

"Well we're not cheerleading types, sorry" I said

"Okay. Anyways…Ian why don't you come sit with me? I want you to meet some of my friends" Jessica said, turning to Ian

"I'm kind of in the middle of something so I'll come over in a bit" Ian said

Jessica smiled

"Okay" She went over placing another kiss on his lips.

"See ya" She waved flirtatiously then went to her table. She sat with all of the cheerleaders and football players. Augh, cheesy.

"She's nice, isn't she nice?" I said sarcastically when she left

The whole table, except Ian, started cracking up.

"Will you shut up? Why cant you all just be nice to her?" Ian asked

"She's so annoying! She's waaaayyyyy to happy" I said

"Yeah, come on Ian. Nobody can be that happy. She's obviously hiding something" Musa said

"Now Musa, we don't know that for sure" Flora said

"Yeah, Flora's that happy" Ian said

Flora crossed her arms

"Yeah I just backed you up, I'd watch what I say if I were you" Flora said

"She's totally hiding something" I said

"What could she be hiding?" Ian asked

"I don't know, maybe she's cheating" I said with a smirk

"No, no, no. Stop it, you. We'll be nice to her, okay?" Bloom said

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked

Bloom tilted her head

"Stop" She said

"Thank you Bloom" Ian said

"You do know that when we leave for Magix you have to break up with her, right?" Helia asked

"Of course I know. I'm not gonna marry her or anything" Ian said

"So you're just going to fool around with her?" I asked

Our eyes locked

"Yup" He said, I could see a smirk on his lips

"You are so typical rebellious prince" I said

"Oh? How so?" He asked

"You fool around with girls? Don't give a shit about anyone but yourself?" I said

Ian jumped up, slamming his fists on the table.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

I stood up.

"Ooo, struck a nerve?!" I asked angrily

The whole lunch room was looking at us. We were both panting angrily.

Musa stood up

"Aaaannnnndddd scene! Great rehearsal you guys! Can't wait for the big show!" Musa improvised, loud enough so everyone watching could hear

She took our hands, making us sit down. Slowly, everybody went back to doing what they were doing.

"How dare you say I don't give a shit about anybody but myself" Ian murmured, his eyes showing how angry he really was

"Right because you just care about everyone. You would never hurt anyone's feelings. No way, that is not Ian Knightly at all" I said

"Would you two shut up?!" Tecna screamed

We all looked at her surprised.

"We were just told the only hopeful news we've got since we came here on Earth and you're still fighting? I don't believe you two! If Ms. Faragonda was here she would be so ashamed" Tecna said

We were silent

"What do I care what Ms. Faragonda thinks of me" Ian said

"Exactly!" I screamed

"Do you want to go?" Ian asked balling his fists

"Bring it hot head" I said

"Augghhh! Okay you know what? Both of you will not say a word for the rest of this lunch period! You understand me?" Tecna asked

We both huffed, crossing our arms

"You understand!?" Tecna screamed

"Yes" We both murmured

"Thank you!"

Everyone at the table was silent. Everyone except Ian, Tecna, and I were sharing little smirks.

"Damn, I didn't think you had it in you Tec. First Flora, now you, what has Earth made us" Brandon said

Everybody started laughing, and I couldn't help but smirk. I was still angry though! This is all that Jessica's fault! The little….

I looked over at her table, eyeing her. The way she flipped her hair back, disgusting! I wish I could just transform and blast her, or even just make her fall off the bench. Something that'll cause her pain.

Suddenly, Jessica started wobble, and the next thing I know she's on the floor. All of the football players ran to help her up. She stood up, wiping off her uniform skirt.

"I don't know what came over me" I heard her say to the people helping her up.

My eyes grew wide.

Wait…did I just? I couldn't have though because if I were to have used my infinitive magic on her she would have had to have dark magic on her. That's impossible, right?

My heart started beating.

Could it be? How could I have….how would it have been possible if she didn't…

I have to talk to the girls!

"What? What is it? Why are you freaking out?"

Once we got home after school I quickly dragged all of the girls upstairs.

"Sara, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Layla asked as I threw them into my room, shutting the door.

"Yes….you know what, the guys better hear this too" I said

I walked to the door, opening it.

"Sky! Brandon! Timmy! Riven! Helia! Ian! Nabu! Come upstairs!" I screamed

They slowly, painfully slowly, made their way upstairs.

"What's up?" Brandon asked as I shut the door.

They all sat down around my room, but I stayed standing.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you…Ian, you have to promise to stay until the end" I said

"Uhhhh…okay?" He said confusingly

"Today I used infinitive magic on Jessica" I said

"Why?" Ian asked glaring

"You shut up. What did we say?" I asked

Ian crossed his arms

"During lunch, when she fell of the bench…that was me" I said

"Nice!" Musa said through her laughs

"No, you're not understanding what I am saying. I used infinitive magic on Jessica!" I said

"Still confused here" Bloom said

"Ms. F made it so I can only use it on people or things that use dark magic" I said

Finally, they started getting it.

"Wait…but how?" Tecna asked

"That's what I'm wondering" I said

"Anybody can fall off a bench Sara" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Ian I'm being serious, it was me. You've got to put the boyfriend side of you away for a second and though I know it's difficult for you, take out the magic side" I said

He glared

"Seriously" I said, putting all joking matters away

Ian sighed

"What are you saying? You think she's working with Baltor?" Ian asked

"Maybe…or maybe not. I'm not sure. All I know is that something is definitely off about that girl" I said

Layla stood

"I think we need to do a background check on that little girlfriend of yours" Layla said to Ian

"Ooooo! I have a plan! I have a plan!" Stella squealed jumping up

"Oh this one auta be good" Musa said

"No really, it's a good plan" Stella said

"Well I usually make up the plans…" Bloom said as nicely as she could

"Please can I have this one B? I never get to make up the plan" Stella said

Bloom sighed

"Okkkaayyy…but we need a plan B just in case" Bloom said

"Got it. Everybody out, I need Sara for this" Stella said pushing everybody but me out

"Should I be frightened?" I asked

"Maybe" Stella said

**Normal POV**

"What do you think Stella's planning?" Bloom asked nervously

Everybody was waiting downstairs for Sara and Stella to come down.

"I have no idea" Brandon said

"I wonder why she needed Sara" Layla said

"This is stupid. Jessica is not evil" Ian said

"We don't know for sure. How many times must we tell you Ian? Trust nobody" Tecna said

"What's going on?" Kayla asked as she and the rest of the younger girls walked in. All except Tiana.

"Nothing. Why don't you girls go inside?" Flora said

"Does this have something to do with Baltor? We want to be apart of it!" Rose said stubbornly

"It's really nothing. Stella's just got a….surprise for us"

"A surprise? If I know my sister, it's gotta be good" Starr said

"We're staying" Emma said sitting down

The Winx all palmed their faces

"Where's Tiana?" Helia asked scanning the group

"Nymph training with Daphne" Kayla answered

"That's co-"

"Sara! Just come down!"

"No! This is embarrassing!" They heard Sara screamed

"You look good!" They heard Stella scream

They heard stomping…and then they saw it.

Stella and Sara stood before them in cheerleading uniforms. The top had a big GH on it. It went a few inches above their belly buttons. The skirt was…to be quite honest, short. They wore sneakers, and their hair was in high ponytails. They were both wearing make-up.

Everybody's mouth went open, and the boys' mouths twitched up into smiles.

"I LOVE THIS PLAN!" Brandon screamed

"This is a good plan, a very good plan" Nabu said, gaining a slap from Layla.

Sara crossed her arms

"Close your mouth before you start drooling you moron" Sara said to Ian, who quickly looked away

"You guys look hot!" Rose said

"Yeah we do! Haha!" Stella said high fiving her

"What the hell?" Bloom asked

"Sara and I will go under cover as cheerleaders. We'll dig up the dirt on Jessica. We'll get close to her, get her to invite us over for a sleepover, and what better way to get information on a person than a sleepover?" Stella asked

Bloom looked at her incredulously

"That's actually…not a bad plan" Bloom said

"Thank you!" Stella said

"Not a bad plan? I'm half naked here!" Sara screamed

Brandon high fived Sky.

"Okay, you two have got to calm down" Sara said

"Come on Sara, it's not like our fairy forms are much better than this" Musa said

"Now you're on board with this too? Why don't you be the cheerleader then?" Sara asked, hands on hips

"Yeah, why don't you be the cheerleader?" Riven asked wiggling his eyebrow

"Over my dead body. The day I become a cheerleader is the day Icy makes me a waffle sandwich then turns into a majestic unicorn" Musa said

"So is that a no?" Riven asked

"That's a no" She said

"Sara, you're the only one for this job" Layla said

"Me? Of all people? ME? You're just as agile as I am" Sara said

"Yeah but I'm not getting into one of those uniforms" Layla said

"So let me get this straight. Stella and I have to be cheerleaders because none of you would do it?" Sara asked

They all nodded their heads

"Unbelievable" Sara huffed

"I'm confused, why are you guys being cheerleaders again?" Katy asked

"We're just making sure Ian's new girlfriend isn't a creep" Sara said

"Ohhhh, see now if you'd have just told us that…" Rose said to Flora who crossed her arms

"How'd you even get these uniforms? Don't you need to be on the team to get them?" Bloom asked

"Magic" Stella said

"Wait so the cheerleading squad thinks you're on the team now?"

"They think we tried out yesterday and made it" Stella said happily

"Oh how I can't even contain my happiness" Sara said sarcastically

"Oh come on, this is going to be fun! This is our ticket to popularity!" Stella squealed

"You did not just say that" Sara said palming her face

**So, I hope you like it. I think this story will have like 30 chapters, like Flame and Dragon. We're finally getting into the main plot of the story, so I'm super psyched. I probably wont update a Letters Worth a Thousand Words or 2 words until next week because of Christmas. Again, I'm sorry for the long waits, I cant help it. There's really nothing I can do.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm bbaaaacccckkkkk! Hey you guys! First off I just want to take a moment to wish 3 very special people a happy birthday, my grandma, Bloom, and ME! (Wow Mina, way to be modest) I'm not even kidding about the Bloom thing though. If you look online, according to either Rai or 4kids, I don't remember, Bloom's birthday is the same as mine, January 27. Anywhozles, let's get on with our story!**

**Chapter 16:**

"I cannot believe I agreed to this"

"Oh lighten up Sara, you're sucking all the fun out of this" Stella said, tightening her pony tail

"Stella, you know I don't mean to but…come on! Look at me!" I motioned my hands toward the cheerleading uniform that I now wore every. single. day. *cringe*

The 2 of us walked out of the locker room together and into the gym.

"Just remember, we're doing this for Magix" She said

"Right, for Magix" I said.

This is for Magix. This is for Magix. This is for Magix.

I looked up and saw all of the other cheerleaders warming up. I didn't really know any of their names, except for Jessica of course. That's another annoyance, I have to put up with Miss Sunshine more than I used to.

"Remember to smile" Stella said through her teeth

"How could I forget" I said through clenched teeth

Stella broke out into a run.

"Hey girls! Aren't you excited for another practice?!" Stella said cheerfully

The other girls nodded in agreement, smiling as if there was a reason to. It's so interesting, just watching the way they act. I've never been into these kinds of things…now I know why. They all looked toward me as if expecting me to say something.

"Uhhh….Yeah! Go team! Uhhh…girl power?" I screamed, not knowing what to say…and I always know what to say.

Stella palmed her face, holding back her laughter.

I jogged over to them, going straight toward Stella. We kind of stick together around here, although we're not exactly on the same page. Stella is eating this up. She loves all the attention we get from the boys. See, I didn't really think that when you join this kind of thing you're actually instantly popular…but I was proven wrong. Suddenly people I've never talked to started talking to me, acting as if they've known me for years. Let me be the first to say, popularity ain't all it's cracked up to be.

"Girl power?" Stella murmured

"It's all I got" I said

She laughed, but stopped herself when Jessica stood up.

"Okay girls, we're sharing the gym today with the basketball team so when they come in let's try to stay focused, okay?" She said

"Says you" I said rolling my eyes

"What was that?" She asked

"I said…achoo!"

"Gazuntight! Ha…ha…ha…." Stella said laughing nervously

"Umm okkaaayyyy….moving on. Ashley and Shane, you guys can be at the top of the pyramid today, let's get into formation. Let's see….Stella, Caitlin, Audrey, and Sara, you guys can go on the bottom" Jessica said

"The bottom? Like I have to hold people?" Stella asked

"You got us into this" I said

"This is so not what I signed up for. If Daddy saw me like this…."

"Cool it Princess, let's just get through this"

I pulled her along and we began hoisting the other girls up on our shoulders. When Jessica climbed on top of me I swear I was gonna kill her. She began pulling at my hair.

"Um ow!" I said when she stepped on my eyes

"Sorry Sara, you're kind of short, I didn't realize" She said

I clenched my teeth harder. She hoisted herself up higher, pulling on my hair harder.

"You do realize that it's attached to my head right?!" I asked cringing

"Sorry" She said

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. That's all I hear from her. It's like she's out to get me or something. I haven't done a single thing to her. Ever since I joined this squad or whatever they want to call it I've done everything she's told me to.

"Woohoo! You go girls!" I looked and saw Nabu, Sky, Brandon, and Ian clapping, or rather making fun, of Stella and I. They were all wearing their basketball jerseys.

I swear to god if they…..

"Wooo! Nice butt Sara! Looking hot!" Ian called, then wolf whistled.

I shook my head, my face turning red with anger.

The guys were laughing their asses of while I'm standing here….

Once we dissembled from the pyramid I walked over to Stella.

"Stella, that's it, I quit" I said

"Wait what?" She asked

"I don't want to do this anymore. It's humiliating" I said.

"Come on, you are not a quitter" She said to me sternly. She put both her hands on my shoulders.

"It's just cheerleading, there's nothing to worry about" She said

"I'm not worried about the cheerleading" I said

The guys walked over to us, and I suddenly felt embarrassed to look at them. What's happening to me? I'm never embarrassed.

"Helllooooo laddiiiess" Brandon said, placing a kiss on Stella's cheek.

"Don't go getting all lovey dovey on me Mr, I am very angry with you" Stella said pushing him off

Sky, Nabu, and Ian started laughing.

"What did I do?" He asked through laughs

"What did you do? Oooo! Looking hot ladies!" Stella mimicked in a high pitched voice

As Brandon and Stella began fighting, I kept my head down and my mouth closed. The heat on my cheeks stayed there, as if it were permanent. I don't like this feeling, not one bit.

Brandon and Stella kept fighting, which had the boys deep in laughter.

"Brandon is so whipped" Nabu said shaking his head

Brandon looked at them

"You're married, you're engaged, and you," He pointed toward Ian, "are a piece of work. So don't be calling me whipped. If anything you guys are whipped" Brandon said

They all laughed.

"What are you talking about? When I break things off with Jessica I always have my little cheerleader to fall back on" He said sarcastically, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

I pushed off him.

"I'd rather die" I said

"Woah! What's got you all angry?" He asked

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't talk to me" I said, pushing past him

"Oh come on short stuff!"

I clenched my fists tightly

"Fine, be that way. Just remember, be aggressive, be, be aggressive" He sang mockingly, doing some cheer motions with his arms.

They all started laughing, even Stella. I'll admit, it was funny, but at the time I was just too angry for it.

I turned around.

"Actually Ian, I have a little cheer for you myself. See it goes K-I-L-L if Baltor doesn't do it, I will" I said

He put his hands up, turning away.

"Slow down there short stuff let's not blow up-"

"Would you stop calling me that? Honestly, I thought we abandoned that nickname" I said

"Na, it'll never get old" He said wiping a fake tear from his eye

I turned around angrily marching myself back to the locker room.

"Wait! Sara! Practice isn't over!" Stella called

"As if I care!" I called

Ian turned around, shaking his head while laughing.

"I cannot tell you how much I am loving this plan Stella. This is like pure comedic gold for me" Ian said enjoying it a little too much.

Stella narrowed her eyes angrily at the 4 boys before her.

"Why'd you guys have to do that?" She asked

"Do what?" Brandon asked

"Honest to god, boys don't mature until they're at least 30!" Stella screamed

"What did we do?" Sky asked

"You hurt her feelings, and you!" Stella pointed at Ian

"You went too far" She said

"Oh come on, this is Sara we're talking about. There's no such thing as too far" Ian said

"You know what, she may seem tough and all but you guys obviously don't get her as much as you think you do. She's still a girl you know, she does have feelings" Stella said, and with that she pushed past them and ran to the locker room.

The guys looked at each other uncomfortably.

"So…who's gonna apologize?" Brandon asked

They looked at each other longer.

"Shot not!"

"Shot not!"

"Shot not!"

They all looked toward Ian.

"Oh crap"

I skipped out on the rest of practice that day. Stella told Jessica I was feeling sick, so it didn't really matter. When I went to the locker room, I changed out of my uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sara! Finally! I found you!"

I turned around and saw Bloom running toward me, panting. I was sitting in the library, holding a book in my hands. I looked up at her panting figure with an amused expression.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked

"We've been looking for you!" She screamed

"What time is it?" I asked

"Lunch" She said

"No way, I skipped 2nd and 3rd period?" I asked

She nodded

"Sorry, I lost track of time" I said

"What were you doing?" She asked looking down at my book

"Reading" I said simply

"No seriously, what were you doing?"

"Okay, I'm willing to look past that comment" I said

I sighed, and sat next to me.

"Sorry. Well what are you reading?" She asked

"Cheerleading for Dummies" I said, holding it up

She palmed her face

"What? If I have to do it I might as well be good at it. I play to win" I said

She shook her head, smiling.

"Speaking of that, what happened today? Stella said something about you storming out" Bloom said

"Eh, what else is new" I said with a shrug

"And where's your uniform, I thought you had to wear it" Bloom said

"Uhhh, casual Friday?" I said with a smile

She laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just happy I found you. For a second we thought something really bad happened to you" Bloom said

"Well I'm sitting in a library so I guess you were partially right" I said  
>She smiled, then her phone rang.<p>

"Hey Stella" She said  
>"Yeah I found her"<p>

"In the library"

"No seriously"

I palmed my face.

"I guess we'll meet you guys" She said, then hung up

"Okay, let's go" She said gingerly standing up

"You know what, I think I'll stay here" I said

"You don't want lunch?" She asked incredulously

"I'll eat later" I said with a shrug

"Ooookkkayyy" She said

"What?" I asked

"Not gonna lie to you, I'm a little worried" She said

"And for what reason?" I asked

"Let's see, first you're reading, now you don't want to eat lunch, what's next?" She asked

I shrugged

"I'm all good" I said

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you later" She said

I nodded, waving goodbye.

I looked back down at my book, reading on. My tutor told me that the more I read the more it'll help my dyslexia. It's gotten a little better, but I'm still pretty slow. Just as I was about to finish the next page…

"What up Sparks?"

I looked up and saw Mr. Daniel Clark sitting before me.

"What do you want Clark?" I asked

"It's not what I want, but rather what you can have" He said

I lifted an eyebrow, then rolled my eyes, returning to my book.

"Well, well, well, look who's reading now" He said

"Look who's talking" I countered

He smiled.

"Touché"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I should be asking you the same question" He said

"I asked you first"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I come here to pick up girls" He said

I put my book down.

"Oooohhh, so is that what this is? You're trying to pick me up?" I asked

"Smart girl" He said

"Aww, how cute" I mocked

He put his hands up

"I have no shame" He said

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. I'm asking you out" He said

"Wait so like seriously. No offense and all but I didn't really think you thought about me like that, I mean I know I never thought about you like that-" I looked at his face.

"No offense"

"None taken" he said

"Are you just doing this because I'm a cheerleader now?" I asked

"Nope. I've been in love with you since the day you barfed on my shoes" He said

We both laughed.

"Slow down there pretty boy, let's talk about this. What exactly are you planning for this date, I mean it better be good if it's for the girl that you love" I said

His lip turned up into a smirk. '

"You are indestructible, aren't you?" He asked

"Yup" I said

He looked at me.

"I'll pick you up at 8" He said, then got up.

"Wait what?!" I asked, following him

"I never agreed to anything yet" I said

"You won't regret this" He said

I stood there in confusion.

"F..fine. But I'll meet you there okay?" I asked

"What, you afraid I'll stalk you or something?" he asked

"No! My house is just…..uhhh…my parents! I don't want you meeting my parents! Totally embarrassing" I said

"Oh okay, then meet me at La Pari at 8" He said

"La Pari? Isn't that place like way expensive?" I asked

"I like to treat a girl nice, is that such a crime?" He asked

"Well…no I guess…" I said

"Good, then I'll see you tonight" He said, then left the library.

What just happened? Did I just….? I think I was just asked out on my first date, and by Daniel Clark. Oh god, what did I just get myself into?

Later that day when we got home I went straight up to my room, and locked the door behind me. I haven't told anyone about my date yet. What will they say? I don't want them to gush over anything. It'll be so annoying!

I looked at myself in the mirror and began touching my hair.

A date? A date? What do I do?! I don't know anything about a date. I shouldn't be worried though, I mean, how hard is it to talk with Daniel. He's pretty easy to talk to.

But La Pari? That's a really fancy restaurant! What am I supposed to wear? What if I don't act right? My table manners are like….well to be quite honest I don't have any table manners. This is so not my department!

I need help!

This is going to take a lot of self respect and dignity away from me, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right? I knocked twice on Bloom's door before opening it. When I opened it she and Sky were in the middle of a fierce make out session on her bed.

"Woah! Sorry" I said turning around, gagging.

"Sara, uhhhh" Bloom said embarrassed

"I uh, I'll just go" Sky said getting up and walked passed me.

"Do me a favor and let's not mention this to your Dad" Sky said

"And start trouble, I would never" I said sarcastically

He smiled.

"I promise" I said, then shut the door behind me.

"What's up?" Bloom said as the red began to disappear from her face.

"Okay, I have an issue…and I kinda need your help" I said

"What kind of issue?" She asked

"What would you do if I told you I had a date with Daniel Clark in 3 hours?" I asked

Her mouth shot open.

"Daniel Clark? Like oatmeal Daniel Clark?" She asked

"That's the one" I said with a nervous laugh

"And you have a date with him?" She asked

"Uh huh, and we're going to this super fancy restaurant called La Pari" I said frantically

"La Pari, shut up!" Bloom shot up from he bed and ran to me.

"I'm not kidding" I said

"That's so cool!"

"I know!"

"Okay, let's calm down. I'll help you out" She said

I sighed, sitting on her bed

"First things first…" She said, going to her door.

"Daph!" She called

My eyes shot open

"What are you doing?!" I screamed frantically

"She helped me on my first date" Bloom said

Daphne came in.

"What's up?" She asked

"We need your help" Bloom said

"Oh god, what did you 2 break" Daphne asked

"No! Sara's got her first date!" Bloom said

"Really?" Daphne said excitedly

I nodded.

"Ian finally confessed? Thank god! I was starting to think you 2 weren't-"

"It's not with Ian" I said

She looked at me confused  
>"Then who?" She asked<p>

"Daniel Clark" Bloom said

"Daniel Clark…isn't he the one that got you in jail?" Daphne asked

"For the love of god, yes! I don't know why I said yes- well actually I never really said yes….that boy can be very persuasive" I said

"What boy?" Stella asked as she, Musa, and Layla walked in

"Daniel Clark" Daphne said

"Daphne!" I said, my eyes wide

"What-oh they don't know?" Daphne asked

"Don't know what?" Tecna asked, walking in with Flora.

"Why don't we just announce it to the whole house?" I asked

"Announce what?" Layla asked

"Sara's got a date!" Bloom exclaimed

"With who?!"

"Daniel Clark" Bloom said

"Daniel Clark like-"

"Jail Daniel Clark? Yes!" I screamed

"Okay, okay, girls, we've got to get her ready. She's kind of confused" Bloom said

"Yeah, I should have read Dating for Dummies instead of that cheerleading crap" I said

"Don't worry, we've got this. Musa, you go get some make-up and I'll pick out an outfit. The rest of you….pep talks. Now go!" Stella commanded

I rolled my eyes. I'm starting to regret this….

"Oh my god" I said, looking at myself in the mirror

"What did I tell you, I work wonders with a make-up brush" Stella said

I touched my face to make sure it was me.

"Guys…thank you" I said looking around at everyone

"What else are sisters for?" Daphne asked

"And BFF's" Layla said

"Oh my god, did you just say BFF?" I asked with a laugh

"Yes, but it doesn't mean what you think it means. On Magix it means,"

"Best Fairy Friends" They all said together

"Best Fairy Friends? And is that term considered cool?" I asked

"Only the cooliest" Layla said

"Oh. Then I guess you guys are my BFF's too" I said

"Ha! I just got you to say BFF! It's not cool at all!" Layla said

They all started laughing, while I pushed them out of my room.

"Ha! Ha!" I said

"Your welcome!" Bloom called

I laughed shaking my head.

**Daphne POV**

"So this Daniel guy, is he nice?" I asked Bloom

"Yeah, after the party incident he's been nice to us" Bloom said

"Nice isn't the word, I'd say…decent" Layla said

They all nodded in agreement.

"Decent…and what do you guys think of Ian?"

"Asshole" Bloom said immediately

"You think so?" I asked

"Well he's almost family to me now, so I'm gonna call him decent too" Flora said

"He's rude and totally annoying" Tecna said

"Really? None of you like him? None of you think he's a good asset to the team?" I asked

"Well…he's a skilled fighter, I'll give him that. He's saved my butt here and there, so I'll say he's an okay asset to the team" Layla said

"I don't know, I think he's a sweet guy hiding behind something" I said

"A sweet guy hiding behind something? A wall that thick doesn't exist" Bloom said

"I'm not saying a wall…maybe guilt. I think he's maybe hiding behind guilt" I said

"Well you're the wise one, what goes on inside his head?" Musa asked

"Yeah, I've always wondered that" Stella said

"That's for me to know. As a Nymph I wont use my powers for petty things like gossip" I said

"You're the one who brought him up" Bloom said

I nodded

"You're right….but does anyone find it strange that Sara's first date is with some Earth boy and not Ian?" I asked

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?" I asked

"We've all given up on them. That boat has sailed my friend" Layla said

"Yeah. We all thought maybe they'd be together, but I think if they did have feelings for each other they'd have said something already. I mean we're living together, right?" Stella said

"You think? I don't know. I think there's still hope" I said

"Ever so hopeful Daphne" Bloom said smiling

I nodded

"Always"

I stood then walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bloom asked

"I'm gonna go see Steven" I said

"And by that you mean kiss right?" Musa asked

They all laughed as I turned red.

"I can tell everyone what's going on inside that head of yours, let's not embarrass the Nymph" I said

The laughing stopped, until I smiled, then it began again.

I went to the elevator and clicked the 5th floor. I wasn't going to see Steven, oh no. I was going to fix what should be right. I know what I hear, others don't understand, but I know. Ian Knightly should be on that date, I just know it.

I walked up to Ian's door, which was slightly opened.

"Hey Ian, you got a minute?" I asked, knocking slightly

He looked up from his desk. He had a textbook open, and a pencil in hand.

"Uhh sure" He said, confused by my presence.

"So, how's school?" I asked

"Fine" He said, still confused.

"How's-"

"If this is about apologizing to Sara, I'll do it, okay?" He said

"Apologizing to Sara?" Now it was my turn to be confused

"Uh never mind…do you need something?" He asked

"No, no, I was just wondering how you were doing. I know everybody's really excited" I said

"Excited? What for?" He asked

"Oh you didn't hear? Sara's going on her first date" I said

He dropped his pencil on the floor, scrambling to pick it up. He shook his head as if snapping himself out of a trance.

"Oh, good for her" He said, returning to his homework.

"Would you like to know who it's with?" I asked gently

"Why would I care?" He asked harshly

I shrugged, getting up.

"I guess you're right. Why would you care?" I said, then walked to the door.

"Wait"

I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked

"Who is it with?" He asked, in a defeated tone

"I'll tell you what. I'll leave that one for you to find out" I said.

**Sara's POV**

This is such a strange feeling. I cant stop looking at myself in the mirror. Wow, bighead much.

I cant stop thinking about how only a year ago, I was this dirty, dark, street rat. Now here I am, in a black strapless dress and high heels. I looked closely at my face, admiring the light blush and eyeliner put on. My hair is usually down and messy, but now it was set up in a classy bun, not a single hair out of place. It's so strange…I can see my face.

"You look nice"

I turned around, startled.

"Would it kill you to knock?" I asked when seeing who it was

Ian narrowed his eyes.

"I complimented you" He said

I looked him up and down.

"Thanks" I said finally

"Don't get used to it" He said

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said

He looked at my feet.

"High heeled shoes? That's like a disaster waiting to happen" He said with a smirk

"Yeah, is it a little much? It's only a date right?" I turned my back to him

"You've been on tons of them, you should know" I said

"You should leave them on"

I looked at him

"2 compliments in less then a minute, can my ears be mistaken or are you being nice?" I asked mockingly

He smirked, sitting at my desk.

"So who's the brave soul that asked you out?" He asked

I narrowed my eyes.

"That's none of your business now is it" I said

He gently took my hand. Wait…gently? This is weird.

"Tell me" He said tenderly

Woah, what is going on? Is he…oh I cannot believe this. He's trying to charm me into telling him!

I ripped my hand away.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to follow you around" He said, although I knew he didn't actually mean it

"Why do you care anyways? Like I said, it has nothing to do with you" I said

"Is it so wrong for me to want to know. I mean, we are friends now, remember?" He asked

I opened my mouth.

"That, is some sneaky tactics, using my own words against me" I said

He shrugged

"What can I say, I learn from the best" He said with a wink

I sighed.

"Fine, I'm going out with Daniel" I said

"Daniel? I don't believe I know a Daniel" He said

I rolled my eyes.

"Daniel. Daniel Clark" I said

"Clark?" He said disgustedly, sharply rising from the chair

"Yes" I said, looking away  
>"And since when were you 2 so buddy buddy?" He asked<p>

"Since when do you care?" I asked

"Since he put us in jail, and don't tell me you forgot when he-"

"You've all been telling me to forgive and forget and now suddenly you don't think it's a good idea?" I asked

He stayed silent

"Everybody else is happy for me, why cant you be too?" I asked

"He's not trustable" Ian said

"Trustable?" I asked, crossing my arms

"Yes and-"

"Just because you're the only guy I've ever kissed doesn't mean I need you to protect me!" I screamed

We both froze

"Obviously you do if you think this is a good idea" He said breaking the silence

"Leave me alone." I said

"No"

"No?"

"You think you're so tough? You're giving up everything for some stupid date" He said

"Don't be so dramatic! What am I giving up?" I asked

He paused.

"You're giving up…" He paused again  
>"Exactly" I said, grabbing my bag and walking toward the door<p>

"He's…he's not good" He said

"Good? And who are you to judge?" I said walking on

"He's not good enough for you"

I stopped

"Ian, I'm going on this date whether you like it or not. You can't keep doing this to me. This morning you were horrible to me, now all of a sudden you're being…this has to stop. I won't allow it any longer. I am tough, and I am strong-"

"I know that"

"I won't let you rule over my life anymore. I'm going on this date, don't try to stop me" I said, then I walked out, leaving Ian standing alone in my bedroom.

**Baltor POV**

"Baltor, the cheerleader's here" Icy said

"Bring her in" I said, turning around

"You know, I do have a name" Jessica said to Icy

"Tell it to someone who cares" Icy said

"Yeah whatever, I deal with scarier people in high school" Jessica said flipping her off.

Icy rolled her eyes. Stormy, Darcy, and Velgon walked in, along with Darkar.

"What is it?" Baltor asked

"I heard that Sara's going on a date with Daniel Clark" Jessica said

"Yeah, so?" Darkar said

"So, aren't I supposed to make her angry with Ian? Well now she's suddenly all about Daniel. What should I do?" Jessica asked

Baltor stopped to think.

"Well this bites, I thought we were gonna see some good jealous fairy action" Stormy said

"Keep going with the plan. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Baltor said finally

"Well okay, whatever you say" Jessica said

**Oh snap, we've got some Sian jealousy going on. It's getting good! Anyways, see ya! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys! I'm feeling very updaty this weekend. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 17:**

**Baltor POV:**

"Baltor, I must say, this may be one of your best plans yet" Icy complemented

"Yes well, those girls won't know what hit them" I said with a smirk

"Yes! This sounds evil! I like it!" Stormy said, electricity going through her hair

"If everything goes accordingly we should have those girls in precisely…3 hours" I said

Darkar came in to the room.

"Baltor, I've just contacted that high school girl. She's knows the plan" Darkar said

"Good. We may just come out victorious. Once and for all, we may just come out victorious"

**Sara POV **

"Well well well, somebody cleans up well" Daniel said when he saw me turn the corner. He was waiting in front of the restaurant for me. What he didn't know is that I'd just arrived via scepter.

"Did you expect much less?" I asked

He chuckled, taking my hand.

"My Dad told me that if you got fresh with me I should punch you" I said

"Well then, I guess I better watch myself" He said, releasing my hand

I laughed, and then he joined in. The restaurant was as extravagant as Bloom described. It had an outdoor area and an indoor area. There were twinkling lights hung up to light the night sky. There were people dressed as elegantly as I was sitting at the tables. They all looked pretty rich- oh god. As Daniel brought me inside I began to give myself a little pep talk in my mind.

"_You can do this Sara. Act natural…no wait actually don't. Natural might not be good right now. Act….act like you know what you're doing. No gross jokes, minimal sarcasm, and absolutely NO making fun of the rich!"_ I said to myself.

"Ah Mr. Clark, good to see you" The man in the front said. He made it sound like Daniel came here often- he probably did.

Daniel nodded then looked at me with a smirk, "I need your best table tonight. I got a hot date" He said to the man with a wink. I raised an eyebrow.

The man smiled then nodded, motioning for us to follow him.

"I wonder if calling me your hot date qualifies as being fresh" I murmured to him, then walked ahead.

He stared at me from behind shaking his head, a smile on his face. Then, he followed after me.

**At the house:**

The Winx and the Specialists were sitting in the living room, along with Daphne and Steven. Each of the girls sat with their boyfriends and Ian sat alone. Daphne and Steven made sure to keep a nice amount of distance between them.

"You know what would be funny?" Stella asked suddenly

"This one auta be good" Musa said

"Imagine Baltor as a girl" Stella said

They all looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Only Stella" Bloom said with a laugh

"No really! Like little Baltina" She said. They all laughed at Stella, all except for Ian.

"What? No comment from hot head? This is a first" Stella said. Ian looked her up and down a few times then shook his head.

"Too easy" Ian commented

They all started laughing, except for Stella of course. Daphne stared at Ian, her sharp blue eyes bearing into his.

"What?" He asked harshly

"Nothing" Daphne sang looking away

"What?" He asked sternly, anger boiling

"Nothing, gosh, you really need to learn how to control that temper of yours" Daphne said. Ian glared at her.

"Okay, cool it Knightly" Steven said

Ian shook his head, annoyed.

"Anyways," Layla gave both Ian and her brother in law a look, "speaking of Baltor, Is it just me or has he been quiet lately?" Layla asked

"I was thinking that too. It's like he's waiting for us to attack or something" Bloom said

"Or maybe he's planning something" Tecna said

"You guys know what that means right?" Flora asked

"Wait, let me guess. You girls are gonna go transform, sneak into his lair…again, get yourselves into trouble…again, and then magically save the universe as one of you gain your enchantix" Steven said

The Winx and Specialists looked at each other slowly nodding.

"Huh, I guess that is the plan" Bloom said

"Wow, it sounds a lot less complicated when you say it like that" Musa said

Steven laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Unbelievable" He said

"I know right" Daphne said

"I bet that Clark kid is working with Baltor" Ian said suddenly

They all looked at him.

"Random but okay" Musa said  
>"Think about it. He appeared that first day and it's almost like he's been stalking us" Ian said<p>

"Oh come on, he just had a crush on Sara. Leave the poor kid alone" Nabu said

"A crush on Sara? Sounds pretty shady to me" Ian said

"Oh that is so mean!" Layla said

"What? It's true. And if you ask me he's probably after that infinitive magic of hers" Ian said

"That is just plain low Ian. Even for you. If anything it's Jessica we should be watching" Stella said

"Well… either way. Isn't it you guys who said that if we ever have a suspicion we have to act on it" Ian said

"What is your problem? There's no suspicion" Bloom said

"No, I agree. I think you guys should look into this" Daphne said, standing.

"WHAT?!"

"Thank you Daphne, one person who hasn't forgotten that we are in a war" Ian said

"Daphne! You're siding with Ian?" Bloom asked incredulously

"Yeah, I find this Daniel Clark to be a bit suspicious. If you had to dig up the dirt on Jessica then isn't it only fair that you act on this Clark boy too?" Daphne asked

"Are you serious?" Musa asked

Daphne nodded.

"Well I mean…I guess we could do something" Layla said hesitantly

"But only if you're really sure" Bloom said to Daphne

"So you believe her but not me" Ian said

"Duh" Stella said

Ian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Well…what do you want us to do about it?" Tecna asked

"I think we should watch how he is during this…'date'" Ian said

"You want us to spy?!" Flora asked

"Not spy…watch"

"So spying" Musa said and they all nodded.

"No way, we cannot spy on Sara! This is her first date and I will not let you guys ruin it" Bloom said protectively

"I hate to say it B but it's Baltor before boys, we made that promise when we formed the Winx Club" Musa said

"I know but…what if she finds out. She'll be so mad" Bloom said

"Who says we have to tell her we're watching?" Stella asked

"What if she finds out?" Bloom asked

"What if who finds out what?" Marina asked walking in with Tiana, Rose, and Starr.

"Not right now girls, we're very busy"

"Oh come on! We're on the team too! Remember?" Starr said

"Well-"

"No way! You're spying on Sara's date?!" Tiana exclaimed

They all looked at her shocked.

"How did you-?"

"Just mastered the art of mind reading, courtesy of Daphne" She explained

"Another mind reader?! You gotta be kidding me" Riven exclaimed

"Hold up, you're spying on Sara's date!? I wont allow it!" Rose screamed

"It's official Winx business Rose. We don't feel comfortable doing it either, but we have to" Flora explained to her little sister

"Why?" Marina asked

"We think her date may be…working with Baltor" Stella said

"No way!" They said sadly

"Yeah, but as I was what if she finds out" Bloom said

"If we do this right then she won't" Ian said

"Maybe I should come. This involves emotions and emotions is MY department" Rose said

"I don't think that's the best idea" Flora started

"Oh come on! In the name of love I've got to come" Rose said

"If we say you can come will you shut up?" Ian asked

"Yes!"

"Then you can come"

"No!" Flora exclaimed

"Flora!" Rose screamed

"I will not let you get mixed up with Baltor business" Flora said seriously

"I already am mixed up with Baltor business" Rose said rolling her eyes

"Rose, Baltor is a dangerous man. Mom and Dad would not like this" Flora said

"Ian said I can come" Rose said

"Ian…I really don't care what Ian said. I'm saying no"

"That is so unfair!"

"Rose, this is only because I care about your safety" Flora said gently

"Yeah well…I don't need you to care about my safety!" Rose screamed, her hair turning red. She spun around angrily and stomped out of the room.

"Rose-"

"Don't worry, we'll go after her" Starr said as she Marina and Tiana walked out.

Flora sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I understand completely" Musa said

They were silent for a few moments, then Bloom stood up.

"If we're going to do this, let's just go and get it over with" She said

Everybody nodded, beginning to pile out.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Daphne asked

They all looked at each other.

"Huh, I guess we really don't have a big plan. We could just walk in and secretly watch them" Layla said

"Actually, I have a better idea" Daphne said, a mischievous look on her face.

"Damn girl, who knew you were so into this?" Riven said

Musa smacked him in the back of his head.

"What?!" He asked

"Do you think about what you say before you say it or do you just open your mouth and wait for whatever pops in your head to come out?" Musa asked

"Eh…probably the second one"

Everyone rolled their eyes then they turned to Daphne.

"So this plan?" Bloom asked

"Oh yeah, so what if Ian..."

**Sara's POV**

The waiter had just finished taking our orders. Daniel and I were talking about school and friends and such. He was pretty interesting actually…funny too. Who knew? Am I right?

"So you and your friends used to live in Italy, right?"

"Yup" I said

"So you're fluent in Italian then"

"Uhhhh yup" I said

"Oh cool, say something in Italian" He said

"Uhhh…something in Italian…something in Italian…let's see…." Crap! I don't know Italian!

"Say, I'm having dinner with a very handsome man" He said

I laughed nervously.

"Uhhhh…of course I can say that…cause I'm from Italy…and I speak Italian…" I started to improvise

"Right…we just covered that"

I laughed some more nervous laughter, then cleared my throat. I just have to make something up, I live for these moments. I am Sara Sparks! I've been lying since before I was born! I can do this!

"Havo dino witho vero handso mano" I said in an Italian accent

He looked at me strangely.

"Are you sure that's Ital-"

"SO! I hear the basketball teams been doing well" I said changing the subject.

"The basketball team? Oh yeah, we're doing pretty well. Especially since you and your friends came to the school. Eraclion and the two Knightly kids are awesome" He said

Well I would hope they would be good after 4 years of intense Red Fountain training….

"Well since I'm a cheerleader now I guess I'll have to see it for myself" I said

The waiter came and put the food on our table. Daniel ordered this really expensive steak but I just ordered pasta. Honestly I have never paid so much for pasta in my life. We thanked the waiter then he walked away.

"By the way, what is that about? Cheerleading really doesn't seem like it's your type" He said

"It's not" I said rolling my eyes in disgust.

"Then why join it?" He asked

I paused as I lifted my fork to my mouth.

"Stella made me join with her" I said

He chuckled.

"You always look like you're in pain during practices" He said

"Well that would be because I am" I said

He laughed, then I joined in.

"Seriously dude, if one more person tells me to be aggressive, be, be, aggressive I may actually get aggressive" I said

He continued to laugh, shaking his head.

I put a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth, smiling at him. Suddenly, my smile went down into a grimace, my eyes going sharp.

"What?" Daniel asked, concern on his face.

"That little son of bitch" Daniel turned around to see what I was looking at.

Ian and Jessica. Jessica and Ian. In the restaurant. During my date. AUGGGHHHHHH! I'm going to get that little tuxedo wearing asshole so bad….

Ian smirked when he realized I saw him. Then, Jessica realized too and she smiled and waved at us.

"Oh hey!" Daniel said, waving toward them.

"Don't wave!" I whispered putting my head down.

Daniel turned to me.

"Why?" He asked, putting his head down too.

"Augh, this is pointless they've already seen us" I said

"Why are you hiding from them? I thought you were friends with Knightly and Jessica" He said

"I'd rather die" I said angrily.

A waiter led Jessica and Ian to their table which, coincidently was directly behind our table. As Ian walked passed me he flashed me a smile that made me want to tear him apart.

"Hey Sara, hey Daniel. I didn't know you guys were a thing, you look good together" Jessica said giving us her dazzling smile. She was wearing a red dress that was tight fitting and fell a few inches above her knee. She was wearing black high heels that added to her already above average height and her red hair was left down. Basically, she was gorgeous.

"We're not a thing" I said

"Yet" Daniel said playfully

I rolled my eyes, holding back a smile. I was too angry to smile right now!

"Sara, I completely forgot you were coming to this restaurant" Ian said

I glared.

"Must have slipped your mind. I know that happens a lot. But hey, don't worry, I hear memory loss is quite common as you age" I said, my eyes bearing into his.

"Well that's a good sign I was starting to think you were just stupid"

My mouth shot open as I stood up.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU SO BAD YOU SON OF A-"

"Sara, calm down" Daniel said

People in the restaurant were staring at us. Ian just stood there, that same arrogant smirk on his face.

I looked at Daniel, then slowly sat down. Ian and Jessica sat down at their table. Ian pulled Jessica's seat out for her, placing a kiss on her cheek, then he sat in his own seat directly across from her. The way the tables were set up I wasn't able to see their table, which was good. Bad part was, Ian was sitting directly behind me. Directly behind me.

I took a breath, deciding to ignore them.

"I'm sorry" I said to Daniel

"It's fine. I like feisty girls" Daniel said

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well then, you've chosen well" I said

I looked down at my spaghetti, taking another bite.

"Wow, he can keep your temper in check and you've only known her for a few months. Almost like mind control" Ian said, as he pretended to look for the waiter. He said in so low that only I could hear it. I looked down, my eyes narrowed.

"Are you investigating or something?" I snapped back

"Nope"

He turned back to Jessica going back into their conversation. I clenched my fists, returning my gaze toward Daniel. I cant believe Ian would do this to me. I can't believe him.

**With the Winx**

"Pass me the popcorn" Musa said

Layla passed her a bowl of popcorn they'd all been passing around.

"Hey! No eating on the ship!" Timmy said from the controls seat.

"No eating on the ship" Musa mimicked stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"Can I be the first to say how brilliant this idea is" Stella said

The 12 Winx and Specialists were all in the ship, hovering inches above La Pari. They were in invisible mode, and they put X-ray vision on the restaurant so they could see inside. They all sat watching, except for Timmy, Helia, and Nabu who were sitting at the controls.

"Ian is being so mean" Bloom said

"What else is new?"

"But come on, does he really have to taunt her like that. We told him to be discrete not like…an asshole" Bloom said

"Just let him do his job, he knows what he's doing…I hope" Sky said

**With the kids**

"Augh, Starr! Get your butt off my hand!"

"Get your hand out from under my butt!"

"Girls! Need I remind you why I brought you with me?" Rose asked, adjusting her binoculars

The 4 girls, Rose, Starr, Ricky and Marina were hunched outside of La Pari, watching Sara's date from a window. They were all on top of each other due to the limited space.

"Uhhh cause the other girls refused to go" Marina said

"Whatever. Ricky, I cant hear what they're saying, help me out?" Rose asked

Ricky nodded, closing her eyes.

"Hahoah! Ian just made a mean but funny comment about Sara being stupid" Ricky said

"That boy will never understand romance" Rose said shaking her head

"He's such an idiot" Tiana said

"All I can say is thank god for Ricky's super sonic hearing" Rose said

The 4 nodded in unison.

"Sara looks mad" Rose said

"Duh, Ian's being a jerk to her" Starr said

"This is exactly what I was afraid of. Maybe if I put a spell on Ian-"

"Rose, I think we should just but out" Marina said

"Oh come on, you sound like Flora" Rose said with a snort

"Ro, come on. It's not our place to be meddling" Tiana said

"I'm only doing my job as the fairy of emotions" She said

Tiana, Starr, and Marina looked at each other, then at Rose.

"Sara and Ian just got up and went into another room, I cant see them!" Rose said

"What now?" She asked

"There's always the option of going home" Starr said

"Not until the date ends" Rose

"ROSE!"

Suddenly a light appeared behind them, making them all turn around at the same time.

"My, my, don't you girls just make it too easy for me" A dark evil voice said. He removed his hood revealing his face to the girls, making them all gasp in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sara POV**

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Daniel asked

"There isn't a dinner I don't enjoy" I said

Daniel laughed.

"How about dessert?" He asked

"You know me so well" I said

"It doesn't take a genius to know you like dessert" Ian murmured

I clenched my fists. This whole dinner he's been murmuring rude things to me. Our dates don't even know it. He's been such a jerk tonight. It's like he's mad at me or something. If anything I should be mad at him.

"What's that supposed to mean" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'll leave you to figure that one out, and get creative" He said teasingly.

I had just about enough of him for one night. I stood up from my table, turning around.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked Ian, then I looked at Jessica then back at him, "In private" I said, my teeth clenched.

Ian smirked, then stood.

"If you'll please excuse me" He said to Jessica, who nodded.

I looked at Daniel.

"Sorry, we wont be long" I said to Daniel. He nodded, then I grabbed Ian by the hand and led him toward another room in the restaurant. There weren't many people there so I figured it was the perfect place for me to unleash my wrath.

"What is wrong with you!?" I said immediately, hitting him HARD. By hard I mean like a punch basically.

"Ow!" He said, clutching his arm

"You deserved it you asshole!" I said

"What did I do? Am I not allowed to go on a date with my girlfriend?! Is it not a free country?" Ian asked

"Oh cut the crap Ian! You knew full well I'd be here! You're sabotaging my date" I said

"I'm doing no such thing" He said

"Yes you are! When you said you'd follow me I didn't actually think you meant it!" I screamed

"I warned you, I warned you not to go out with him" Ian said

"What do you have against Daniel? He's never done anything to you" I said

"Like I keep saying, he's working with Baltor!" He said lowering his voice just in case anyone was hearing

"Oh shut up already! He's not working with Baltor!" I said angrily, pushing him in the chest.

"Ow! Would you stop that!?" He screamed pushing me off

"After all you've done tonight it's taking a lot of will power to not just kill you right now" I seethed

"God, even in a dress you're not even close to a girl" He said

My mouth flew open and I clenched my fists.

Ian looked at me angrily, for what reason, I don't know.

"I hate you…so much. More than I have ever hated anybody before. You…..what would you like me to do to convince you I'm a girl? Put on a frilly outfit every day? Stop fighting for what I believe in? Dye my hair red? Because god knows how much you just looovvveee red heads," I looked at him, "Because I wont. Because I don't need to convince you of anything. You, are dead to me" I said

Then, I turned around and walked back toward the dining room, Ian following close behind.

**In the Dining Room**

Jessica and Daniel were looking at each other. There was an awkward silence as they waited for their dates to return.

"Wonder where they are" Daniel said

"Probably fighting" Jessica said

"Do they do that a lot?" Daniel asked

"Almost all the time. I've always thought Sara had a crush on Ian, the way they fight so much" Jessica said

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked

Jessica stood up, walking over to Sara's seat at the table and sitting down. Jessica nodded.

"Can I offer you some wine? Ian ordered it for us" She said

"I'm good" He said, looking her up and down.

Jessica looked at her watch.

"They've been gone for quite some time now" Jessica said

Daniel nodded.

"You don't think they're doing anything….you know what, never mind" He said

Jessica looked down at her hands.

"Even while Ian and I are together, I always feel like he's got a special place for Sara. Even with all their fighting I know he's always been in love with her" Jessica said sadly

Daniel looked at her, eyes wide.

"Really? I never thought-"

"And then there's us Daniel. Almost like we've been made fun of" She said, disgust and sadness in her voice

"I never knew-"

Jessica took his hand in hers playing with his fingers.

"Jess, what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly

"Oh come on Daniel, don't pretend like you're not taking her out to make me jealous" She said

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's not just us who's been taken advantage of, but them too? Could it be that I only went out with Ian to get you back" She said

"Jess, you're not acting like yourself" He said

She traced her finger on his hand and wrist, slowly moving up his arm.

"We dated for a long time Danny, you're captain of the basketball team, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad, it's only natural for us to be together" Jessica said

"Jessica, I don't like you like that" Daniel said

Jessica stood, walking over to Daniel's seat. She looked him in the eyes, her slender finger lifting his chin.

"Maybe I can make you," She said seductively. Suddenly the sign of Baltor appeared in her eyes, hypnotizing Daniel with it's purple glow. The sign appeared in his eyes as a confused look went over him.

"W…what's happening?" He asked, scared

"I'm only helping you find the right path" She whispered, then she put her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her kiss him, not that he had a choice.

"DANIEL!"

"JESSICA!"

**Sara POV: **

I cant believe that boy! God Ian is such an idiot! Telling me I'm not a girl, ha! Well I guess the jokes on him because I think I did a pretty good job telling him off, if I do say so myself.

"Hey Daniel, I'm so sorry about- DANIEL!"

"JESSICA!"

No…this can't be. No.

Jessica, the demon, had her little arms wrapped around my date. They were kissing…intensely. My mouth shot open. I looked at Ian, and for once, I had no words.

Jessica and Daniel jumped apart.

"Ian! It's not what it looks like!" Jessica started

Daniel shook his head as if he was in a daze then looked at me as realization hit him in the face.

"Sara, I know this looks bad but-"

I shook my head, blinking a few times.

"Jessica, save it. I don't want to hear it" Ian said sternly

"Ian! Please! He came on to me! I tried to stop him!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

"She's lying! She came on to me!" Daniel screamed

"It doesn't matter who came on to who you still did it asshole" Ian said, his voice firm and loud.

I was speechless…just standing there. It took me a few seconds to realize that Ian was calling my name.

"Come on, let's go" He said, anger in his voice.

I smiled bitterly.

"Hold on, I got a few things to say. And you may want to stay for this one because it's gonna be good" I said

I walked up to Daniel, giving him a smile. I picked up the slice of cake the waiter had brought to our table then looked at him.

"I think you know what comes next" I said

He looked me in the eyes shaking his head.

"No don't-!"

Too late. I smashed that cake in his face so hard it was almost fun. I smeared it around his face getting it in good.

"Oh..yup…and hey, why not go for the full shabang?" I said. Then I picked up our water pitcher and held it to his head.

"You're going to pour that on my head, aren't you?" He said, cake dripping down his face.

"uh-uh" I said, moving it down to his shirt. I opened my mouth in sarcastic shock as I moved the pitcher lower and lower until I reached his pants.

"No!"

I held his pants open then poured the ice cold water down his pants.

"Oh…yup…that'll wake up your underwear" I said

He screamed, jumping up. Jessica covered her mouth in shock, standing back. I turned to her, giving her a smile.

"And you, princess, are so lucky I don't hit girls" I said throwing the empty pitcher on the floor

She said nothing, just looked really scared. Good.

"I expect an apology from both of you, and Clark, honestly, don't look so surprised. You do something like that to me and expect not to leave with something on your face? Get over yourself" I said harshly

I turned to Ian.

"Now we can go" I said with a smile.

He looked me up and down then nodded toward the exit. I began to walk then remembered something. I went back toward our table and picked up the bottle of wine.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked

"This is expensive wine! I'm taking it, duh" I said.

Then I turned and walked back toward Ian.

"That felt good" I said handing him the wine

Ian turned to a damp Daniel and a scared Jessica.

"Nothing like a dramatic exit, huh?" He said then he walked after me. We left that restaurant in style….and in ruins. Seriously I made like a huge mess. But who gives a shit? Because I just showed that idiot who's boss. I cant believe he'd go and kiss Jessica behind my back. We weren't even dating yet!

Ian and I walked in silence down the road. It was a busy night. There were lots of people walking and shopping and eating.

"Are you mad at her?" I asked

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" Ian asked

I nodded.

"Why don't we just take my scepter? It's faster and I really don't feel like walking in these stupid high heels" I said

Ian turned to me and nodded.

"Let's go back to the restaurant. There's a hidden area near there" I said

He nodded and the 2 of us turned around and walked back toward the restaurant. I kept looking around to make sure we wouldn't run into Jessica or Daniel. I would probably kill Jessica if I saw her again.

We got to the restaurant and I pointed toward the back.

"It's back here" I said pointing toward the right of the restaurant.

"Doesn't it look a little suspicious?" Ian asked

"What?" I asked

"2 people walking to the back of a restaurant" Ian said

"I came this way on my way here" I said, pulling my ring off.

Ian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Huddle behind these bushes" I said, moving in closer behind the bushes.

Ian nodded, following my movement. I took my ring off, positioning myself to throw it in the air when…I stopped. Suddenly, I froze in place. I narrowed my eyes, looking around.

"Can you get on with it? I don't enjoy sitting in a bush" He said irritably

"Hold on" I said

I started to look around, then up, and then back down at the floor.

"What is it? What are you looking for?" He asked, looking around too.

"It's….do you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" He asked

"I don't know just like…this bad feeling" I said

He raised an eyebrow.

"You were just dumped, a bad feeling isn't that strange" He said

I glared at him.

"Thank you for your input but I don't think it's that" I said

"So what is it then?" He asked

"I don't know. I'm just…I'm picking up some bad vibes" I said

"And now you pick up vibes" he said

I glared.

"Bloom would know what I'm talking about. I wish she were here to back me up" I said

"Well…."

"What?" I asked

Ian held up a finger to me then pressed a button on his communicator. I gave him a confused look as he pressed the button to call Bloom.

"Ian?" Bloom said

"Can you come down? Sara says she's picking up….vibes" Ian said, looking at me when he said vibes. I glared at him.

"What kind of vibes?" Bloom asked

"I don't know, just vibes. Just get down here" Ian said

"Okay, we're coming" Bloom said

Ian hung up and I looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Wait for it" He said

As if on cue, Bloom and the girls, plus all the Specialists turned the corner and joined us in our beautiful bush meeting.

"Bloom? How did you get here so fast-?"

"Never mind that. What's going on?" Bloom said

Before I could even talk Stella ran at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Stella?" I said

"I'm so sorry! That jerk is gonna get a Stella beating, I swear! How could he and that Jessica bitch just screw you guys over like that?!" Stella cried

I narrowed my eyes.

"How did you-?"

"Stella" Layla murmured, pulling her off me.

I was so confused. How did they get here so fast and how the hell did Stella know about what happened. Unless….

"I feel it!" Bloom said, cutting off my chain of thoughts.

"Thank you!" I screamed

"I feel it too!" Flora said, putting a hand to her head.

We all looked toward Flora, who looked like she was in pain.

"What is it Flora?" Helia asked

"It's the plants. They're telling me something…something evil was here" Flora said

"What was it?" Musa asked

"They're scared…" Flora said

"Flora, ask the plants what happened" Tecna said

"It doesn't work like that. It's…my connection to them- they're too scared right now" Flora said

I looked at all of them, all of my past pains behind me. I was now in full Winx mode, thinking of all things that could be happening.

"You don't think Baltor was here, do you?" I asked

"He could have been…anything could have happened" Bloom said

"I have an idea!" Tecna announced suddenly

We all looked at her in surprise as she dug into her pocket and took out her mini laptop. She started to click a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You'll see. Give me a second" She said

Suddenly, a green laser shot up and began to scan the area.

"Uhhhh…" I said as it panned over my body

"It's taking a scan of the area then it should tell us what's been here before" Tecna said

"Ohhhh" We all said together

The green scanner stopped and then Tecna looked back at her laptop.

"Now just give it a minute…" She said, watching it closely

The laptop beeped 2 times, then Tecna's eyes widened.

"What?! What is it is?!" Musa asked

"I..it's…i…it's…" She stuttered

"Who? Who is it?" Bloom asked

"I…it's-"

"Oh for the love of god, give it to me" Riven said, taking it.

He looked at the screen then his eyes widened too. I took it from Riven, realizing then why their eyes were wide.

"It's Baltor…." I said

Everyone who hadn't seen the laptop sighed in relief.

"Just Baltor? Who cares?" Stella said

"You don't understand Stella…he wasn't alone" Tecna said

"What do you mean?" Flora asked

Tecna and Riven looked at me, and I looked at the laptop.

"He…he has Rose, Marina, Ricky, and Starr"

**With Baltor**

"You're not gonna get away with this! When my sister and her friends get here you're gonna get a load of pain!" Rose screamed

"Shut up already!" Icy screamed

"Make me!" Rose screamed

Rose, Marina, Starr, and Ricky were being held down by "handcuffs" that Baltor create using magic. It was blue energy hoops that tied around their hands and feet.

"I just might" Icy said

"Just a heads up, you probably cant get her to shut up" Marina said calmly

"Yeah! I'll scream! I'll scream as loud as I can!" Rose threatened

"Holy Shit…Baltor, can we PLEASE give that one back" Icy asked, pointing to Rose

Rose glared, then stuck out her tongue.

"No, however we may have to resort to…other ways to make sure she stays quiet" Baltor said evilly

"You don't scare us Balturd" Ricky said

Baltor stood up, then walked around them, examining them as if they were his pets.

"I see somebody's been spending too much time with their older sister" Baltor said

"Can it buddy, I really don't want to hear it. If I have to be here the least you can do is not annoy us" Ricky said

"Likewise" Icy said

The 4 girls glared at Icy, who smirked back.

"And a little PS, our sisters are going to be here very soon" Starr said

"They don't even know you're gone" Baltor said

"It's not true, they're probably searching for us now. It's only a matter of time before they realize you've got us" Marina said

"Oh? Is that so?" Baltor asked

"No I just said it to make conversation" Marina said sarcastically

"You really think your sisters care?" Baltor asked

"Of course they do! So do the rest of the Winx" Rose said

Baltor laughed.

"People move on. Your sisters are so engulfed in those boyfriends of theirs they don't even acknowledge your existence" Baltor said

The 4 girls paused, listening to what he had to say.

"All those secret meetings, all of their plotting against me. Do you know about anything that goes on?" Baltor asked

"T..that's none of your business!" Marina said

"Oh but it is. I look at you girls and I see potential. I see great power" Baltor said

"I see a girl, with a temper like her sister, but the mind of a genius" He said, looking at Ricky

"I see a girl with the yearn to be great at something, but being neglected the chance" He said, looking at Rose

"I see a girl, once ready, able to have total control over every lightening bolt, every gust of wind, every rain storm" He said looking at Marina

"I see a girl, thought to be just a pretty face, but can surprise you with her intelligence" Baltor said, looking at Starr

The 4 girls looked at him, their hearts racing. Confusing emotions and thoughts began to enter their minds.

"When you're with the Winx, they don't give you the time of day to show what you can do" Baltor said

"Where are you going with this, Baltor?" Marina asked

"With me I will take you to places you never even dreamed possible. I can make you powerful and strong, and you can show your sisters your true potential" Baltor said

The girls looked at each other, scared yet…intrigued.

"Join me and we can take down those self righteous pixies, once and for all" Baltor said

There was a long silence, as thoughts began to go through the girl's minds. All of a sudden Ricky began to shake her head.

"Hold up! I cannot believe…..you're doing it again! Trying to recruit us into your little evil club? Well guess what, been there, done that, and you should try a more original plan next time" She said, remembering when Baltor made a move on her last time

The other girls began to shake their heads too, realization hitting them.

"You…you're playing with our minds…aren't you" Starr said

"Trying to turn us against our own sisters….never gonna happen Baltor! Not in a million years!" Rose screamed

"The day you actually win is the day we'll join you, in other words, never" Marina said

The 4 girls looked at him, now sure of what they were saying. They looked at him, strong and determined.

"You see? You cant break us Baltor. Everybody thinks we're the vulnerable ones. What? Because we're small? Because we're younger? Well newsflash Baltor, it's not that easy. You will never defeat us Baltor, NEVER!" Ricky shouted, and when she said never, her voice sent out a loud sound wave, a piercing noise, so loud it literally knocked the air out of everyone. Icy and Baltor were knocked off their feet, and the chains restraining the 4 girls were broken. Ricky fell to the ground, panting. Starr, Rose, and Marina had their hands over their ears, cringing.

"Damn, girl, since when could you do that?" Marina asked

"I," *pant* "Have no" *pant* "Idea" Ricky said

Baltor and Icy looked at each other in surprise. The 2 had been knocked against the wall, papers and books flying with them.

All of a sudden, Baltor began to clap. Slowly, almost teasing.

"What?!" Rose screamed at him.

"Don't make her do it again!" Starr threatened

"I probably couldn't do it if I tried" Ricky said under her breath

Baltor kept clapping, even laughing. It was creepy…

"Why are you laughing!" Starr demanded

Baltor shook his head.

"I'm laughing at the irony of the moment" He said

"What irony?" Ricky asked angrily

Baltor sighed, teasingly…sarcastically.

"So sad to see such wasted talent" He said, standing, uncaringly.

The 4 girls scurried into a line, putting up their fists- bracing themselves for whatever Baltor or Icy was going to do.

Baltor just snapped his fingers, returning the room to it's former position before Ricky's shock wave attack. The girls looked at each other confused as Icy left the room and Baltor sat at his desk, returning to a book.

They looked at each other, confused.

"W…what are you going to do?" Starr asked

"You girls are no longer needed, you can go" He said uncaringly

The girls looked at each other, slowly dropping their fists, confusion crossing their faces.

"Just like that? We can leave?" Marina asked

Baltor nodded

"I don't buy this. There's something to it…a trap" Ricky said, picking her fists up again

Baltor smirked, shaking his head.

"You still fail to see the plan. I must say, I overestimated your intelligence" He said

"What plan?!" Starr demanded

"You girls were merely the bait. The true battle has yet to begin." Baltor said

"What do you mean?" Marina asked

"Those sisters of yours should be here right about," There was a loud crashing coming from outside the room. You could hear Stella shout, "Sun Burst!" then another crash.

"Now" Baltor finished. He stood, and left the room calmly.

The 4 girls looked at each other.

"NO!" They screamed together.

They ran out of the room and sure enough a battle was taking place.

**Sara's POV**

So, here's a little overview of what just happened. I went on a date I thought was going to be great…it sucked, I got dumped because I found my Ian's girlfriend kissing my date, totally embarrassed my date publicly, figured out my best friends' sisters had been taken by a psycho path, got into the ship and flew to said psycho path's lair, and that leads us up to about now…..me beating the crap out of Stormy while Bloom, Stella, and Layla beat the crap out of Icy, Darcy, and Velgon, while Flora, Musa, and Tecna look for the girls. Yup, my life sucks.

"You are so lucky I can't transform right now" I said dodging all of Stormy's attacks. It was the most unfair fight ever! I'm sitting here fighting with my fists in a dress while Stormy's freaking throwing lightening bolts at me.

"I'll take advantage of my luck then" She said…then she aimed an energy ball at me.

I did a backflip, but the energy ball hit me slightly, singing the bottom of my dress.

My mouth went open as I looked at the dress she just ruined.

"You bitch! Do you know how long it took to make me look like this?!" I asked angrily

"Obviously not long enough, you still look pretty bad to me. Did you have a date or something? How cute. Although I did hear Icy saying something about your date dumping you. Is that true?" Stormy asked teasingly

I threw a punch at her, but she put up a shield….unfair!

"Shut up!" I screamed in frustration as I kicked her in the gut

She flew to the ground, hitting her head.

"Ow! No wonder that guy dumped you, you animal!" She screamed

"Yeah, cause I'm the animal" I said rolling my eyes

She kicked my feet out from under me and suddenly we were in a full fledged fight. Stormy threw a punch at me but I caught her wrist, twisting her arm around. She cried out in pain as I flipped her over my shoulder. She screamed when her face hit the concrete. I looked at her, then smirked.

"That's how we do it on Domino!" I said proudly

"Yeah well…they don't call us witches for nothing" Stormy said, then she hit me with an energy ball. I wasn't expecting it at all so it hit me square in the chest, making me fly back and hit the wall.

"Owwwww" I moaned, staying on the ground. I hit my head really hard!

"Get up, you moron!" Ian barked at me from the other side of the room as he was fighting Velgon.

I opened my mouth to shout something back, but then I was hit again. Damn you distractions! Damn you!

When it hit me I felt my nose begin to bleed. How do I know? Because I could taste the blood flowing into my mouth.

I looked up and saw not Stormy...but Baltor. I knew that energy ball seemed a lot more powerful than Stormy's did. I immediately shook off the pain, rising from the ground.

"Well, well, well, you're looking rather well tonight" Baltor said tauntingly

I growled angrily.

"You know, I'm not having the best of days Balturd, so step off" I said unscared

He laughed. I glared at him, shaking my head.

I pulled my ring off, throwing it into the air.

"Domino!" I screamed, catching my scepter in the air.

"Alright Balty, you want to fight, then let's go" I said narrowing my eyes

He smirked, about to throw another energy ball at me when suddenly-

"NO! SARA, STOP! HE'S PLAYING WITH YOU! THIS IS A TRAP!"

I turned my head and saw Rose, Starr, Marina, and Ricky, unharmed and fine. I sighed in relief when I saw them.

"Rose! You guys!" I said, turning my gaze toward them, completely forgetting about Baltor

"NO SARA! WATCH OUT!"

I turned my head back to Baltor, and that's when I realized the fight was still on. I saw a big bright light, that's all. I've always had such good reflexes, but right now I was frozen.

"No!" Suddenly I saw Rose, jump in front of me. It was like she wasn't even thinking- because she wasn't.

"No! Rose! Linphean switch!" I heard Flora screamed

Suddenly, Rose's body became Flora's and Flora was hit with the powerful spell. Flora was hit against the wall, her body shaking violently as if she was hit with a never ending lightning bolt.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" You could hear Flora's screech of pain all the way in Magix.

We all cringed and jumped to help her.

"FLORA!" Helia screamed

"FLORA!" Rose cried

Flora kept screeching. Everything was so loud, even my thoughts. I couldn't think straight- I could barely breath. I was pushed up against the wall, my face covered in blood. I could feel tears well up as I watched my best friend in so much pain…because of me.

"Please! Stop it! Stop it!" Rose cried, as Baltor, Stormy, Icy, Darcy, and Velgon watched in amusement

"Please!" We all pleaded

Suddenly, Flora's shaking was covered up by a bright light that began to emerge from her body. Everywhere, a bright light could be seen. Not gonna lie, I thought it was the bright light you see when you're about to die. But then a familiar melodic tune filled the air.

(Ennnnchaaannntiiiixxxx! Woahhoahhoahhoahh!

Enchantix!

Magical powder

Maximum power

Enchantix

Powers apon me!

Powerul, magical

Wonderful, dimensions

Powerful,

Enchantix!

Incredible vision, incredible power

Winx!

Enchantix!)

It was like angels were singing or something because I suddenly felt something being sprinkled all over me. My eyes opened and I realized….it was fairy dust. Flora's fairy dust. That's when I looked at Flora and realized….she gained enchantix!

I started to look around, feeling all my wounds being healed.

"Flora!" I called, slowly rising from the ground.

I felt Bloom's arm go around me as she helped me up. We were all smiling watching as Flora did her thing.

"Venus Fly Trap!" She screamed and suddenly vines and branches, more than I've ever seen her create, rose from the ground. The vines grew and multiplied then wrapped themselves around Baltor, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Velgon.

"No!" They screamed as the vines tightened their hold.

Flora smiled apologetically then the plants tightened their hold further until they were gasping for air.

"Come on, Timmy has the ship outside. We have to go" Bloom said pushing me forward. I drew my gaze away from Flora then began to run after Bloom. It was like I wasn't even injured anymore. I felt totally fine!

Like Bloom said, Timmy was waiting with the ship, the door open for us. We all ran in as fast as we could, then Flora flew out. She got into the ship, then Timmy shut the door and we flew off.

"That was awesome!" Musa exclaimed to Flora who was smiling

"Thanks" She said

"It was so heroic" Rose said admiring her sister

"I hope now you realize what I meant when I said he was dangerous" Flora said

Rose was about to answer when Marina jumped in.

"Believe me, she does. And if she didn't I'd make sure she did" Marina said  
>We all laughed as Rose narrowed her eyes at her friend.<p>

"I have to say, this just made my crappy day a whole lot less crappy. I got to watch Baltor in pain and we freaking kicked butt in that battle, so I'd say we came out victorious today" I said

They all clapped.

"All because of Flora" I said

They all nodded in agreement and cheered for Flora.

"Although one thing I still fail to understand is why were you guys at La Pari," I said pointing to Marina, Starr, Rose, and Ricky, "Why were you guys at La Pari," I said pointing to the Winx and Specialists, "And why were you at La Pari?" I asked pointing to Ian.

They all looked at each other.

"Well…."

They explained everything to me, about how they thought Daniel might be dangerous, and how Daphne devised the whole plan, and about how Rose wasn't supposed to come and that's why they were hiding, and about how they watched the whole date while it happened.

"Suddenly everything makes sense to me" I said

"Everything except why your boyfriend was macking on Ian's girlfriend" Nabu said

Layla smacked him in the back of his head

"Nabu!" She screamed

"Sorry, no offense" He said

"None taken, although he was NOT my boyfriend. I wouldn't date him in a billion years" I said uncaringly

"What about you Ian? Are you upset about Jessica?" Helia asked

He shrugged with his usual bored expression.

"I really don't care" He said

"Really?" Stella asked

He nodded.

"Just like that? No hurting?" She asked

He shook his head

"Well thank god! Now I can talk trash about Jessica! She is such a-"

They all started to talk trash about Daniel and Jessica and about what jerks they were. I looked at Ian and for the rest of the fight we both kind of had the same thoughts going through our minds. He shrugged at me, and I shrugged back. Almost like we were communicating without really communicating.

First thing I did when I got home was change my clothes. I changed into sweat pants and a v-neck t-shirt. I'd already eaten, so while everyone was downstairs eating a late dinner I just stayed in my room. I sat on a lawn chair on my balcony. I just shut my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze on my face. Every time I thought about what happened I gave my wrist a little pinch to tell myself to stop.

"Hey"

I turned my head and saw Ian standing at my door.

"Hey" I said

He had 2 bottles of beer in his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Here, just don't tell your sister" He said

I smirked, taking it.

"Are you handing out alcohol to minors?" I asked opening it

He dragged out another beach chair, sitting beside me.

"You took it didn't you?" He said

"I'm just a victim" I said, taking a sip. The liquid felt good in my throat.

He smirked, turning away from me and looking at the sky.

"Well, at least we learned something from this" I said

He turned to me.

"And what would that be?" He asked taking a sip.

I looked away from him, then up at the sky.

"Earth sucks" I said

The 2 of us laughed, nodding.

"Oh yeah, big time" He said

I laughed bitterly, closing my eyes.

"Are you hurt by this?" He asked

"No way, every girl loves to be dumped by the first guy who's ever asked her out" I said sarcastically

"Ouch, bitter much?" He said

I held up my fist.

"Watch yourself Knightly, I'm not in the mood" I said

"Sorry, well don't worry, you're not missing out on much" He said

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you being…nice?" I asked

"No, this is called pity" He said, taking a sip from his beer

I nodded.

"I will accept your pity, but only for tonight" I said

He laughed, nodding.

"Why did you go out with him anyways? I know you didn't like him" Ian said

I looked down, refusing to catch his gaze.

"I don't know" I said.

"Oh come on, was it just so you can get all fancy?" He asked

"It was…okay, you better not laugh" I said looking him in the face

"I wont" He said

"Do you swear?" I asked

"I swear"

"Do you swear on the grounds that if I do I'm aloud to beat you up and you cant fight back?" I asked

He hesitated.

"I may regret this but…I swear" He said

I looked at my hands.

"Maybe I went out with him because he was the first guy that's ever made me feel like…Okay, I changed my mind!" I said, feeling awkward

"You wimp, I just promised to let you beat the shit out of me and you're woosing out" Ian said

I glared.

"Fine. Maybe it's because he's the first guy who's ever acknowledged me as a girl" I said

As soon as I said it I regretted it as Ian's face went pale.

"I shouldn't have said anything-" I started to get up but Ian pulled me back down. When his hand touched mine I immediately went back down.

He sighed and there was a long silence. I think he was searching for words. I looked at my hand and noticed that he was still holding mine.

"I didn't think that all of my comments would have been taken to heart" He finally said.

I looked at him in surprise. Was he…apologizing? Then I narrowed my eyes.

"Well…they do. Sometimes" I said

"Sometimes?" He asked

I sighed.

"I like it when we fight. It's our thing. But sometimes you do tend to take it a notch further than you should. What you said in the restaurant was hurtful. I know you're unfamiliar with the emotion of hurt and pain or any emotion for that matter but it did" I said

I shut his eyes, then opened them.

"I am familiar with the emotion actually….and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way" He said.

I searched his face for any sort of joking, but his face was all serious. I looked at him really close.

"What now?" He asked

"I'm just checking if it's really you, because you just apologized and Ian doesn't apologize" I said

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes. I smiled at him.

"I'm kidding, and just if you were wondering, I forgive you" I said

He nodded.

We both sat straight in our chairs again, looking up at the sky. It was weird to hear him being mildly nice to me. It was good.

"What about Jessica? Are you really not upset?" I asked

"Like you said, earth sucks, and so do the girls on earth. Jessica was really annoying" He said

"Then why would you date her?" I asked

"Because I knew that you guys hated her, and me dating her made you guys crazy" He said

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable" I said laughing at his philosophy. He spoke as if it made perfect sense. Then, he started laughing too.

"I propose we make a toast" I said after I was done laughing

"Here's to being lonely losers" I said holding my bottle out

"Cheers" He said

We laughed then chugged down the rest of our bottles.

I stood up, leaving my bottle on the ground.

"I better go get rid of this beer smell" I said

He nodded, standing up.

"Goodnight" I said

Suddenly, I felt myself lean forward, and then we were kissing. Our eyes closed and we were kissing as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and doing this was normal after bidding each other goodnight. It was like we both had totally forgotten about who we were, like we were completely different people. I had my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist pulling me closer. Suddenly, realization hit me and I was back to being Sara again.

Both our eyes shot open, and we jumped apart. We both gasped, shocked at what just occurred. We looked at each other, our mouths open. I lifted my hand to my lips feeling where his lips were only moments ago.

"You….did we just…."

He nodded, as shocked as I was.

I shook my head, as if trying to snap myself out of a hallucination. I looked back up, realizing it was in fact reality and I did in fact voluntarily kiss Ian Knightly.

"Weirdest night of my life" I said

He nodded.

"It's about to get weirder isn't it?" I asked

He nodded again, pushing me up against the wall and pulling me back into another kiss.

And I returned it.

**Oh gosh, the plot has just thickened for Sara and Ian. What will happen next?! Lol, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I made it extra long this time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up my loyal readers? I've made you guys wait a long time for this so it better be good….I hope. Come on Mina, enough with these boring introductions, I say on with the story! (And what I say goes so ha!)**

**Chapter 18:**

"What did you get for number 4?" Bloom asked Tecna

"Uhhh….1,239" Tecna said

"Yes!" Bloom said happily

The six of us sat on the kitchen table, our notebooks open.

"Augh, I'm tired. Remind me again why we're doing this" I said shutting my textbook

"Because we have school tomorrow and homework is important" Bloom said opening the book again

"Not another lecture" I whined

"Honestly this combines 2 of my least favorite things, homework, and thinking" Stella whined, clutching her head

"My brains gonna explode" Musa whined

The 3 of us clutched our heads in dramatic pain. The other 4 looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It's not that bad" Flora said

I sighed, sitting up straight. Dyslexia doesn't make this any easier either. I've got to read everything! Do you know how much effort that involves? A lot more than I'd prefer.

All of a sudden we heard the front door open and all the guys came in. They were all sweaty and gross and Brandon had a basketball in his hand so I guess that answers that. They all came to the kitchen immediately going for the cabinets.

"Guys! We are doing homework! Can you keep it down?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, stop acting like animals" Stella said snatching a bag of chips away from Brandon

"Sorry" He said as we all laughed at him

He leaned in for a kiss when Stella jumped away.  
>"No way" She said<p>

"Why not?" He asked

"You're not getting your sweat on my clothes, take a shower and we'll talk" She said giving him a pat on the cheek

We all laughed.

"No fair, you guys played basketball without me and Layla?" I said

"You had homework" Riven said

"Bleh, I still have homework" I said looking around at the huge pile around me

"Well then, I guess we'll just be out of your way. Come on guys" Sky said motioning all the guys to follow after him

"No wait, this is a good distraction. I need some time to let my brain cool off" I said

"Too much thinking for one day?" Ian said tauntingly, leaning over the counter in a haughty way.

I narrowed my eyes

"Oh shut up Knightly" I said, rolling my eyes

"What? You say something like that and expect me not to comment?" He asked

"Most guys aren't as assholy as you" I said

"Suddenly assholy is a word" He said

"I'm making it a word" I said

He rolled his eyes.

"God, you two get over relationships fast" Layla said

"It wasn't a relationship" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other in unison. After a few seconds I turned toward Layla.

"Daniel and I weren't even dating. We were on a date, not dating" I confirmed for about the millionth time

We all looked at Ian for his explanation.

"I'm not the sentimental type" Ian said simply

"You? Not sentimental? Gee, who'd a thought" I said sarcastically

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious" He said

I got up, shutting the textbook.

"Our relationship really is based on sarcasm" I said

Ian shrugged uncaringly.

I turned to everyone.

"Well, I'm done for the day" I said, taking a short glance toward Ian

"Sara, we're not done with homework" Bloom said

"I know, I'll finish later" I lied

"You sure? Isn't it better to do it in a group?" Musa asked

"Yeah, Jolly's waiting for me upstairs" I said

"Suit yourself" Stella sang

I smiled, then turned to go upstairs.

**No POV:**

"Let's go back out, I challenge you guys to a rematch" Riven said

All the guys nodded and began walking toward the door, all except Ian.

"Come on Ian, let's go" Helia said to his cousin.

"Actually I have some homework to do myself so I'll be sitting this one out" Ian said casually

"What homework? You always finish your homework on Friday" Brandon said

"History exam" Ian said

The guys all looked at each other then shrugged.

"Whatever" They said with a shrug

They all left to go outside and Ian went upstairs.

**Sara POV:**

I sat on my bed waiting. I checked my watch, tapping my feet impatiently.

Suddenly the door opened, and Ian slipped in.

"Well it's about time, what took you so long?" I asked as he shut the door behind him

"I had to make up an excuse" He said

"What did you say?" I asked, snapping my finger to lock the door.

"That I had homework to do. Not very realistic, but hey, they bought it" He said pushing me up against the desk.

"Modest as always" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, making an effort to look up at his face despite our extreme height difference.

Instantly, we were kissing. They weren't soft kisses, like they had been the night this all started, they were hungry kisses. They were wet, messy, hungry kisses. Ian had to hunch over, putting his hands on the desk in order to get a good angle.

He groaned in annoyance, breaking the kiss.

"Auuggghhh, god, why do you have to be so short?" He said annoyed

"Oh shut up!" I said breathlessly as he lifted me up onto the desk.

"And by the way, assholy? Really?" He said between kisses

"It has to be believable right" I said

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop making jokes about me being stupid?" I asked

"I won't stop so a lot" He said

I pulled him back in for another kiss, slapping his arm as I did so.

He started kissing my jaw, sending short kisses up and down my neck. That night when this all started….it took us only seconds to realize what we were doing, but it took us always 2 hours to stop. I've never felt so alive. It's like this invigorating feeling that I don't even understand. It's like I never want to stop.

"You don't think this is wrong right?" I asked as he continued down my neck

"What? The fact that this is a secret or the fact that your father is 2 doors down" Ian asked

I laughed.

"A little bit of both" I said

Ian stopped, taking a seat on the desk chair next to us.

"And since when do you care if something is wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"True…but it's weird keeping secrets from Bloom and Daphne and the Winx" I said

"Why?" Ian asked

"Because, I keep secrets from Baltor, I keep secrets from the Trix, I keep secrets from people that are evil. Now I'm keeping secrets from people that are on my side, isn't that like betraying?" I asked

"No, lying would be like betraying. Technically, we're not lying" Ian said

I nodded

"That is true" I said

"I usually am right" He said

I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"What?" He asked

"Conceded" I said, coughing it into my hand

He smiled, then with a smirk, pulled me off the desk and into his lap. I laughed.

"Seriously? Are you really going romantic comedy chick flick on me?" I asked

"I really am" He said

I shrugged, then we began kissing again.

"Sara!" I heard Bloom call from downstairs, so we broke. I sighed.

"WHAT?" I called back as Ian ran his hand through my hair, untangling some curls.

"Come down here!" She called

I groaned.

"WHY?" I called

"Just come down!" She called

I looked at Ian.

"OKAY!" I finally called

I stood up, straightening my clothes and regaining my composure.

"I'll take the elevator, you take the stairs" I said

"No let's go opposite, what if your dad sees me leaving your room" Ian said

"Good point. I'll take the stairs you take the elevator" I said

He nodded

We went our separate ways, exiting the room. As I went down the stairs I took a few extra breathes in order to calm down my heart from exploding. It was beating so fast.

"What's up?" I asked returning to the kitchen. Only the Winx were there now and it looked like Tecna was working on something important on her laptop.

"Come here, we're doing some research on the infinitive 9" Layla said

That was all it took to get me interested. After all, my life was depending on these 8 people.

"What did you find out?" I asked

"Well I'm searching the Magix archives for some sort of background on the infinitives" Tecna asked

"What's that?" I asked

"It's kind of like…..basically, everything you need to know about Magix is right there in the archives. Every tree, every bird, every rock is accounted for. There's even records on every person ever born on Magix. " Tecna explained

"And anyone can have access to it?" I asked incredulously

"Oh no, it's extremely guarded" Flora said

"Okay I'm no genius but if it's extremely guarded how is Tecna-?"

"Please, I could breach any system in the magical and human world blindfolded with my arms tied behind my back" Tecna said

"I don't doubt that for a second" I said, taking a seat next to her.

"It was a lot easier looking for Sara because we had something to work off of. We knew she had Sparks blood and that she would resemble Bloom. The necklace helped too" Tecna said

"Sparks blood…Tecna why don't you look up past Infinitives. Daphne said something like they were a team, like every few generations would have these saviors. Why don't we find out a bit more on these saviors" Musa said

"Musa, you're a genius!" Tecna said, typing vigorously

Musa looked at her blankly.

"I am? I've never been called that before!" She said happily, then her face fell.

"Remind me again, why am I a genius?" Musa asked

"Why didn't I think of this before? Of course we need background on past infinitives in order to understand the infinitives of today" Tecna said

"By the way they sound they must have been heroes too. Look up past newspapers, past villains" Bloom said

"But even if we did, aren't they still potentially dead?" Stella said

"Gee Stella, way to be a downer" Layla said

"Well, she is right" I said

"But even if they are potentially dead, think about it like this. If they are alive, maybe they just don't know they're infinitives yet. It took you 17 years to find out that you were an infinitive, and 16 years to find out you were even a fairy. Magic doesn't happen unless you want it to. They could be on earth for all we know. We won't stop until we've searched every last bit of this earth, because when a life is on the line, let alone 9 lives, nobody can say that we didn't try." Flora said

We all looked at her, silently.

"Flora Linphea you are officially our inspirational speech person" Musa declared

Flora palmed her face and we all laughed.

"I found one!" Tecna exclaimed

All laughter stopped and I scrambled to look at the screen.

"Apparently she's apart of the last Infinitives team since you, Sara. Her name is Marigold, she was born in 1936, from Linphea. She was an infinitive, known for her natural grace, beauty, and care. She had unmistaken red hair. As far as fairy transformations go she exceeded enchantix and went into far greater transformations" Tecna read from the screen

"What transformations? I didn't know there were more after enchantix" Layla said

"It doesn't say. It just says, far greater" Tecna said

"Wow, so I could possibly be the reincarnation of her" I said incredulously

"No offense but I think you may be lacking in natural grace, beauty, and care. I don't think you're her reincarnation….in fact I'm positive you're not her reincarnation" Bloom said

We all laughed.

"Then it's gotta be some other Infinitive" I said

We all nodded

"When you say Marigold, you don't mean princess Marigold, do you? As in one of Linphea's past princesses?" Flora asked curiously

"You had a princess Marigold?" Stella asked

Flora nodded

"A long time ago" Flora said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Back in grade school we learned all about the history of Linphea. It was a requirement. Marigold is actually one of our most famous princesses" Flora said

"Why?" I asked

"Because she wasn't actually supposed to be princess at all" Flora said

"So then how did she become princess if she wasn't? I always thought Magix was very into their blood line of royals" I said

"Well, we are. That's why she's one of the most famous. She was actually a commoner. The royal family at the time wasn't very good. They were controlling and unfair toward the middle and lower class. So Linphea revolted and won against them leaving them without any royal family. So they chose another one, through a lottery, and Marigold's Father was drawn. He became King, his wife Queen, his son prince, and his daughter, Marigold, princess. Since then Linphea's always had great Kings and Queens. So, in a way, they're the founders of Linphea today" Flora explained

"Wow, I never knew that realms could revolt" I said

"Nowadays they usually don't because we have great royal families" Flora said

"I wonder if this is the same Marigold" Tecna said

"You said something about unmistaken red hair, right?" Flora asked

Tecna nodded.

"It's gotta be her then. Princess Marigold was known for her striking red hair. It was so bright, redder than Bloom's" Flora said

"For real? I never thought I'd hear those words" I said

We all laughed.

"What about the rest of the team, can you find any more members?" I asked

"I'm trying, but it's just so long ago. I'm pretty surprised we even found Marigold" Tecna said

"I think by learning about the infinitives of the past we'll be able to find the infinitives of today faster" I said

"But besides that point, what do we do next?" Layla asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We need to act faster. We're on a time limit. We should begin our search by like tomorrow" She said

"But how? Where do we start?" I asked

"I think we need to take a trip to Magix" Tecna said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"We need to talk with the royal family of Linphea. I think our first step into this is to understand a bit more about this Marigold"

**So, what do you think? Tell me honestly. Also, has anybody finished season 5 of Winx yet? Obviously season 5 hasn't ended yet here in the US but it did in Italy. I watched the last episode in Italian….didnt really understand it, but I still followed the animation. I have to say….it was disappointing. They made it look all epic in the trailer and what we got was kind of eh. There wasn't a lot of action this season, I think they made Icy a lovesick puppy instead of her diabolical self, and A LOT of romance. Now, I'm not one to complain about romance. I love romance, but I think they overdid it on Sky and Bloom. And no matter how many times Sky told Bloom he loved her and she was all, "Oh Sky!" they just kept going back to fighting. Like, seriously? It was cheesy, not well written, and not at all like the Winx I know and love. Honestly, they should have stopped after season 3. Also, Layla/Aisha never even got back together with Nabu! That's so sad to me because they were my favorite couple! Layla just replaces him with Roy? Guess who just got bumped from my favorite Winx to my 3****rd**** favorite Winx. Yeah, I'm talking to you Layla. Lol, sorry for my rant. **


	19. The Conclusion

**Hey guys, long time no see…ha….ha…. **

**So as you guys could probably already tell, things with the handing it over to somebody else didn't exactly work. After like a year I finally decided that I better just tell you guys the ending. Like, really, making you wait this long was so unnecessary. **

So basically what's going to happen from then until the end...well right now the girls are trying to find out about the old infinitives. They go to school the next day and find that Jessica and Daniel are both not there and when they ask around to people it's like they never even existed. They know that Baltor has them. Throughout those few chapters the girls all get their enchantix except Sara and they don't know why. It's approaching Sara's birthday and they know that Baltor's planning something because he knows that then is the perfect time to get the infinitive magic once and for all. Sara has to get her enchantix so she puts together plans for her to save Bloom and Daphne (this is mostly humor!) So like, putting Bloom on train tracks, filling Daphne's room with water, but basically she doesn't get the enchantix. It's Sara's birthday (On Christmas) and while all Sara can think about is Baltor, Bloom still wants to throw her a party. They give each other gifts and family time and Sara starts crying saying how much she loves them all and doesn't know what she would do without them. At around 8 o'clock (4 hours until Sara's death) Ian tells her to come outside and he gives her a gift (You guys can get creative with that ;) ) then they hear screaming downstairs and they rush down only to find that Baltor kidnapped the girls (the 8 younger girls, not including Tiana the nymph) Sara completely forgets about dying and they put together a plan to get the girls back.

It switches to the girls point of view and they're all locked up with their hands tied. Baltor comes and says how if they would have joined him earlier it wouldn't have to be this way. He puts them under mind control and then leaves. Ricky opens her eyes and is like "Im not under his control" turns to everyone and snaps them out of it they're all like, how did we do that? They decide to pretend they're under his control. Baltor and all of his people come together and they start coming in around their house. They look out the window and find that Baltor put a barrier around their house. They start firing protection spells around the house so they can devise a plan. The first thing they do is send all their parents home through a portal. Tiana stays though because she convinces her parents to let her fight, for Kayla and the other girls. Then, they send for backup from Alfea and in the house they make a whole game plan with all the fairies and cloud tower fighters that came. They go out and they see the younger girls standing next to Baltor (Still pretending they're under his control) The fights breaks out and Sara is after Baltor, knowing she only has about an hour to live she wants to be the one to take him out-for good this time. She looks around for him then creates a vortex around herself and him. Bloom is screaming for her to stop but Sara just keeps circling around him. Baltor starts to fire spells and so does she and its a whole battle in the vortex. Sara is becoming angry and starts to glow a greenish color. She starts to say, "Baltor, you have hurt me and my family for far too long. I will not allow you to continue hurting them. I may be the only infinitive left but I will not allow myself to die so you can get to them! I have to live! I have to!" All of a sudden a golden infinitive sign appears on her chest, then the 8 younger girls all say together "Infinitives, show yourself!" and the golden infinity signs appear on them too and they all start to transform into Infinitix, a whole separate transformation only for them(Which explains why Sara couldn't get her enchantix) and everyone is shocked, and they are too. Sara's like, "I'm not dying! I'm not dying!" and Baltor starts laughing. He's like, "You've done exactly what I wanted you to do" then he says a spell and the infiniive 9 start to become weak. They don't understand what's going on and all the Winx are trying to help but as the girls grow weak Baltor is becoming stronger and stronger. All of a sudden little Tiana steps forward and goes "Stop! Stay away from my sister!" Daphne tries to stop her but Tiana goes into Nymph form and does what most nymphs can't (You have to be extremely powerful) She puts herself into Baltor and Baltor starts to fidget and he's like, "What is this?" Daphne starts shaking her head and Bloom is like, "She's winning! Look!" But Daphne says, "She's killing him...she's going to die too. I never taught her this...she's..." Baltor explodes and the Infinitve 9 get their powers back. Kayla is crying over Tiana's lifeless body. Her soul went with Baltor when he died. They all start to cry and Sara says "No...I was supposed to die today and I didn't...and neither will she." She wipes her tears then turns to the infinitives, "Come on guys, we have to try" They all join hands around her body and start to concentrate. Bloom tells the winx to join hands too and they go around the infinitives and with all their combined magic Tiana wakes up. They all cheer and everythings great.

1 year later…  
>They're at ceremonial opening of the new and improved Magix. Instead of having 9 different realms they joined together into 1 Magix Kingdom. They're all at the coronation of the new queen and they're all in their dresses then they introduce the new queen, Tiana. She's known for her bravery and she is also the imperial nymph. She gives a speech about how she will do her best to be a good queen. Sara explains how after the war Jessica and Daniel are returned to their homes, all their memory of what happened lost and everyone remembers them again. VelgonAndy is returned to his home too, also without memory of what happened. As for the Trix they are sent to the most elite prison, their powers were taken away, and there's no way they can escape.  
>There's a ball in Tiana's new castle and everyone's dancing with their boyfriendshusbands. The younger girls are dancing with each other and Sara is sitting on the side. Her dad asks her to dance and she smiles and accepts. She tells her dad how much she loves him and he tells her how proud of her he is. Sara's always wanted her dad to be proud of her so it's pretty big. All of a sudden Ian asks if he can cut in and Sara raises her eyebrow like, Are you sure? But he takes her and they start to dance. Sara says "I guess I cant call you princy anymore can I?" and he shakes his head and says, "And I cant call you my royal brat" Sara smiles and says, "You realize everyone's staring at us, right" and he smirks, "Then lets give them a real show." They kiss and Stella screams, "Good Lord it's finally happened!" Ian and Sara split and Sara laughs, "We've been dating for over a year" Everyone is shocked and Bloom is like, "How could you not tell me?!" and Tiana and Daphne say "We've known the whole time" and everyone is all happy for them. The very last scene is the Infinitives calling for Sara and they all transform and start to fly, the Winx along with them. Sara says how she's never been more proud or happy to be a fairy, even if it does come with some complications.

**Well, that's it. Again, I want to say sorry for this wait. Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story since the beginning. It was my very first story I ever posted. You guys have no idea how much it made my day to see all of your comments and positive feedback. So, seriously, thank you. **


End file.
